


选无可选（贺顶红）

by rwallacefoong



Series: Chapter 1 - 10 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, omega - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 212,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwallacefoong/pseuds/rwallacefoong
Summary: 和大多数来这里的中文写手一个原因——防止被和谐。我也不是专门写文章的，爱好而已。看漫画已经满足不了我了，所以决定自给自足。独乐乐不如众乐乐。
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship, 贺顶红 - Relationship
Series: Chapter 1 - 10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 1-10

我是AO3作者sing9，由于一些问题，现在无法登陆账号，不能继续更新文章，对此我深表歉意，希望各位读者理解。因此将《选无可选》和《游龙斑》这两篇文章授权给rwallacefoong，由rwallacefoong负责小说在AO3平台上的更新。特此声明，如有疑问，可来lofter或者爱发电app找我核实，我的账号名叫“无九日不成歌”。希望每一个看文的小伙伴，可以给rwallacefoong鼓励和支持，因为这位读者是无偿帮助我的，也是无偿帮助大家的。

  
和太太的通话记录： https://postimg.cc/ZBRW8MKw  
请多多支持太太https://singforninedays.lofter.com/

  
正文：

01

  
气喘吁吁的莫关山飞似的打开门锁，冲进自己的房间，慌张地拉开抽屉，手忙脚乱地翻找着，终于找到一盒片剂，  
他打开药盒：“操，就剩下这些了吗？”莫关山眉毛微皱，有些挫败地从锡纸里挤出最后的两粒药，吃了下去，“又要买转换剂了……该死的狗鸡，害我用药周期整整提前了一个周！”  
莫关山懊恼地扔掉药盒，仰面躺在床上。  
早知道会招惹贺天这个煞星，他就不去收拾那个叫见一的beta了。在刚刚对峙的过程中，贺天身上霸道的alpha气息压得他透不过气来，那种浓烈的苦艾酒的味道不断刺激着他的腺体神经，直到现在后颈那股子微麻酸胀还久久没能散去。  
莫关山是个O，但由于各种原因他不得不用转换剂把自己伪装成一个beta。市面上好的转换剂价格不菲，他根本就负担不起；但是太过便宜的转换剂持续时间短不说，还会对机体造成影响。所以折中一下，莫关山选了一个安全系数高，价格又说得过去的片剂，只是时间有些短，大概每20天就要服用一次药物。  
贺天的到来打破了他的服药规律，药物制造出的气息在贺天的威压下不堪一击，几近破碎；要不是自己跑得快，早就在众目睽睽之下暴露属性了。  
“阿山？你怎么了？”莫母的声音由远及近地传了过来，“怎么这么匆忙？”莫母从厨房急匆匆地来到莫关山房间，手里还拿着铲子。  
莫关山暗道不好——药盒没有收起来，又要害她担心了。  
“你怎么又吃这个啊？”莫母走了过来，又是心疼又是生气，“再怎么说也是药啊！就算你不假扮beta出去工作，家里也能揭开锅，你这是何苦……”  
“不是的，妈。我伪装成beta又不单单是为了赚钱，家里总要有个扛得住事儿的男人嘛！再说，这药安全性很高，不会有事的。”莫关山跳下床走了过去，拍了拍她的肩膀，“你快做饭去吧，我饿了。”  
莫母欲言又止，最后只得叹了口气，转身回到了厨房。  
吃过晚饭，莫关山刷了碗，然后洗了个澡，冲掉一身的汗味儿。  
“妈，你工作一天早点儿睡哈，我出门打工了哈，不用等我了！”  
莫母知道自己根本阻止不了这个孩子，只能嘱咐道：“那你路上小心，注意安全哈！”  
莫关山应了一句，便出门了。  
他周一到周四晚上是在便利店打工的，毕竟第二天要上学，不能忙的太晚。周五晚和周六晚就在市区一家会所打工，挣的钱顶得上在便利店忙活一个周了，除了乱点累点，其他都还好。至于周六白天和周日他就待在家里，洗洗衣服拖拖地什么的，也好让妈妈歇个舒服的周末。  
出了地铁口，夏日粘腻的晚风便扑面而来，刚洗完澡的皮肤又冒出了一层薄汗。  
莫关山抹了抹额头，而后便向会所的后门跑去。  
一进门，空调的凉气让莫关山忍不住打了个哆嗦，皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩；模模糊糊的音乐和男男女女的欢笑声，透过隔音墙传了过来；奢华夺目的装修，价值不菲的饰品映入眼帘——Winner就是这么个销金窟，太子进来太监出去。  
莫关山来不及感慨人与人之间悬殊的差距，他麻利地换好衣服，刚想坐电梯去地下一楼的酒吧，就被领班叫住了。  
  
  
02  
“雯姐，怎么了？”领班叫安雯，是一个三十出头的alpha，精明能干，人也好。  
“你今天不要去B1了，去F1。”安雯踩着细高跟，一步一个坑地走到莫关山跟前，重新递给莫关山一套衣服.  
“今天市长儿子过生日，一楼被包场了，差不多全市有头有脸人家的少爷千金全来了。年轻人玩儿起来没个收敛，alpha的气息弥漫地到处都是。这么一折腾，我哪儿敢让那些O去伺候他们，把发情期弄提前了可就麻烦了，而且万一被占了便宜，也很难从那群二世祖手里讨到便宜。所以我把一楼的O全给调到负一层了，你们这些beta和alpha就暂时去一楼。”  
莫关山心头一紧，一群alpha对他来说可不是什么好对付的事，毕竟他跟那群Omega唯一的区别就是自己多了一层假的beta信息素。  
莫关山想开口拒绝。  
“我知道你家里条件不太好，早就想把你从酒吧调到一楼VIP区，毕竟那里是会员制，去的人非富即贵，除了工资高，小费也很可观，但一直没机会。这次你好好表现，我就借机把你留在哪儿。”  
一听这话，莫关山的眼里登时放出了光彩:“真的吗，雯姐？太谢谢您了，我都不知道说什么好了……”  
“哎呦，哪里的话！你长的也好看，做事也努力，人也机灵，放在B1太屈才了，好好干哈！”  
高薪成功诱惑了莫关山，他不断说服麻痹自己，自己的转换剂功效还可以，只要不碰到贺天那种完全优种的alpha，撑一个晚上也并非难事。  
莫关山怀着侥幸心理，急火火地换了衣服。往一楼赶过去了。  
一楼的景象确实有些糟糕。  
家境优渥的alpha在震耳欲聋的音乐肆意舞动着，有些alpha怀里还搂着omega，不知是他们真正意义上的伴侣，还是其他什么。  
虽然o极为稀少，是国家重点保护对象，但是美味的东西总有人垂涎，弓!虽女!干也数见不鲜；况且仗着自己是o，干些不检点事情的人也是有的。  
Winner作为一个相对正经的会所，光天化日之下也不至于会有弓！虽女！干，看样子这些o不是伴侣就应该是自愿的M B了。  
莫关山深呼吸了几下，而后便冲了进去。往桌子里添些酒饮点心，把喝醉了的客人扶到客房或者叫车送回家里，偶尔还要打扫碎裂的酒杯，不一会儿就忙的满头大汗——这钱，可真是不好挣。  
“唉，那个服务生！”  
莫关山听到身后的声音，连忙转过身:“有什么事吗？”  
“看你很久了，在这种情况下做事还能这么有条不紊，你这beta倒是有两下子。你不用在这里伺候了。跟我来！”  
莫关山有些奇怪:“先生是……什么意思？”  
“边走边说。”  
莫关山看这人穿戴讲究，也没多说什么，便跟了过去。  
“我是市长的秘书，也是这场party的策划。这里的都是些相对普通的alpha，我们少爷和另外一些身份比较高的公子小姐，都在单独包间里。他们都是相对……嗯相对强悍的alpha，一般人伺候不了，刚刚就把一个beta吓跑了，不得以我才出来物色其他人。所以麻烦你了，会另给你加钱，毕竟工作难度大了。”  
加钱？  
“就是那里。”秘书指了指前面一扇门，“我还有事，麻烦你啦，多辛苦一下。”  
莫关山点了点头，便走上前推开了门。  
酒气裹着令人窒息的信息素气味扑面而来，让莫关山产生了短暂的耳鸣和眩晕。烟草味儿、火药味儿、麝香味儿等等味道充斥着鼻腔，净是一些霸道的信息素。  
等等，怎么会有苦艾酒的味道？难不成……  
莫关山强忍着不适，努力将双眼聚焦——正对上了一双充满玩味儿的眼睛。  
果然是贺天——  
不过贺天似乎玩儿很开心，并没有找他麻烦的意思。莫关山也不好摔门就走，只能耐着性子走进来，站在屋子的一角，等候吩咐。  
真他么点儿寸！

03

  
屋里的alpha唱着歌喝着酒，聊着莫关山听都没听过的奢侈品牌子，还有他们铺张的生活方式；当然这些二世祖除了吃喝玩乐，也都是受过良好教育见过世面的，时不时的会聊一些投资问题和金融时政。  
莫关山被信息素刺激得心里发慌，不过比起这个，他更忌惮贺天。他的眼神总是时不时向贺天飘过去，十次有九次能对上贺天那似笑非笑的眼睛，感觉不妙啊！  
这时一阵电话声传了过来，吵闹的众人安静了几秒钟，而后爆发出一阵大笑。  
“呦喂，这是不是十点了啊？”  
“姜暮的alpha又来查房了！次次都卡在十点，当兵的就是不一样，时间观念就是好！噗哈哈哈——”  
“项峥简直是，难不成跟我们会撬他墙角不成？”  
只见那个叫姜暮的男生窘得脸都红了，又是开心又是无奈地接通了电话：“喂……”  
众人识趣地闭上了嘴，但是私下仍在幸灾乐祸地交头接耳。  
一个凉凉的声音传了过来：“在哪儿呢？喝酒了吗？净化装置没出问题吧？玩够了没？”一串儿问句之后，那男人又抛出了一个不容置喙的肯定句，“我去接你。”  
“……”姜暮抬头看了看怂恿他反抗的朋友，皱了皱眉头终究还是不敢造次，“我这里没什么问题，你来吧！winner一楼，VIP包房。”  
待姜暮挂了电话之后，众人又开始调侃他。  
莫关山仔细观察着姜暮，发现他鼻子下方有一个黑色的小点儿，一开始他还以为是痣，听电话里那人一说，他才知道那是净化装置。  
净化装置其实是一个迷你的信息素过滤器，可以滤过alpha的气味，甚至可以滤过些带有强大攻击性和诱惑性的气味，从而维持omega自身信息素的稳态。拥有自己的净化装置是莫关山的梦想，但是一个净化装置顶得上市中心一套房子的价钱了，莫关山根本负担不起，所以只能靠着转换剂度日。  
这时一个服务生进来了，手里端着黑松露布丁。  
“哟，这可是姜暮最爱吃的，抓紧吃完了，一会儿可就要被拎回去了。”  
姜暮一方面可能真的挺爱吃这个，一方面可能也是项峥催得紧，他拿起勺子大口吃了起来；这一着急出事了。  
布丁包裹着各种果肉，本身就有些硬；姜暮又吃的太急，加上舀得块儿太大，一不小心就给卡住了。  
姜暮红着脸掐住脖子，一下子滑到了地上，剧烈咳嗽起来，脸慢慢变成了绛紫色，眼看就要憋死了——屋子里其他人也慌了神儿。  
“快快快！叫120！”  
“我开车送！”  
“你他妈喝得都站不稳了，开车送什么送！再出个车祸，净添乱！”  
应激情况下，alpha们下意识地释放着信息素，空气变得更加浮躁了。  
“让开！”莫关山大喝一声，挤开人群，来到了姜暮身后。他提溜起姜暮，从后面勒住他的腰，将他凌空抬起，一下一下地挤压着他的腹部，试图通过压力的变化将异物挤出来。  
屋子里其他的人紧张的看着，直到姜暮咳出了那块儿布丁，众人悬着的心才放了下来。紧张、乏力逼着莫关山一下子瘫在地上，姜暮也顺势压在了他身上。  
“别愣着了，帮忙把姜暮送出去吧！”贺天出声了，他一手拎起软绵绵地姜暮把他交给另一个Omega，“我们去送不合适，你跟项峥解释一下吧！”  
那人点了点头，贺天转身想去拉莫关山，刚碰到他的手臂就被莫关山躲开了：“不好意思，我有些头晕，可能要再找一位服务生了。”说罢，没等他们回应，莫关上就踉踉跄跄地逃了出去。  
众人也没在意，心想他是因为紧张过度，而且人家救了姜暮一命，自然不该难为他。  
“我这生日过的，唉——”乔又安叹了口气，“我玩儿的挺尽兴，不知道大家怎么样；但是姜暮都这样了，我实在没心情了……可能要扫大家的兴了。”  
“都是兄弟，说什么见外的话。再说喝酒已经喝得头晕了，不如回家早早睡。”  
“对啊，明天去你家打游戏哈~”  
“还要打听一下那个红毛是谁，照着姜叔叔的性子，肯定要感谢人家的。”一个心细的女生提醒道，“人是又安家秘书找的，就麻烦又安了。”  
众人点了点头，乔又安也应下了，大家收拾了一下便散了。  
贺天也拿了外套走出了包厢，不过指尖仍残存着莫关山皮肤的温度——真的好烫。本来他想戏弄一下莫关山的，没成想出了这么个变故，莫关山的表现倒是出乎他的意料，看来这小子没他想的那么坏。  
午夜的风有些凉了，贺天坐在车里向外张望着，一抹红色映入眼帘：“嗯？”  
“少爷，怎么了？”司机闻声，连忙问道。  
贺天皱了皱眉，沉声道：“没什么——”  
贺天有些纳闷儿，莫关山怎么从药房里出来了，果真是发烧了吗？发烧也出来工作，真是够拼的，有点儿意思。  
“我要最便宜的转换剂！”  
拿到药之后，莫关山赶忙吃了两颗。这群该死的alpha！  
他当时太过紧张，肾上腺激素的分泌使他的抵抗力增强，根本没注意到屋子里的信息素已经泛滥到何种地步；等他回过神儿，腺体早就被刺激的蠢蠢欲动。可他的工资根本没到手，哪里有钱买原来那种转换剂，不得不退而求其次。  
莫关山叹了口气，希望这药的副作用不要太大才好。  
  
  
04  
周六的晚六点，莫关山又准时到了winner。刚换好衣服，安雯就一路小跑过来了.  
安雯语气中有掩盖不住的兴奋：“关山，可以啊！听说你昨天救了姜行长的儿子，人家来感谢你了！”  
“嗯？”莫关山脑子有些短路，过了一会儿才想起来，是那个叫姜暮的omega，他有些不好意思，“真的是举手之劳，我……”  
“得得得，你别跟姐说，跟人家说去，走走走！”安雯拉起莫关山就往一楼走。  
一推门可了不得，西装革履地站着好几个人，他匆匆扫了一眼，认出了昨晚的姜暮，他旁边那个穿军装的应该就是项峥了。还有两个年纪比较大的男人，一个他认识，是会所的大老板蛇图，另一个跟姜暮有些相像的男人应该就是他父亲了。目光一转，他发现老板的儿子蛇立也在，他怎么也来凑这种热闹？  
又是一堆alpha，莫关山绝望地要哭了。  
“孩子，快坐！”姜九均走上前来，一把握住莫关山的手，“谢谢你啊，救了我儿子。”  
莫关山从来没受过这种待遇，有些不适应，站也不是坐也不是。  
“叔叔，你别吓到人家！”项峥连忙出来打圆场，“莫先生，姜叔叔就是过来感谢一下你。”  
结果这一晚，莫关山什么活儿也没做成，反倒被姜家送了一大笔钱。  
莫关山很缺钱，姜家也是大手笔，收下这一笔钱家里的债务也能还清一部分，但是莫关山最后还是没有收。  
吃过饭蛇图便去送姜家人了，留下蛇立跟莫关山在包厢里。  
“你为什么不拿着？”蛇立知道莫关山家里的情况，有些好奇。  
“我可以自己挣，你他么别管老子！”莫关山跟蛇立也算是熟，索性就不在他跟前装乖了。  
蛇立也没有恼：“听说你跟贺天打架了？”  
“别跟我提那个傻逼，一听他名字我就烦。”莫关山烦躁的挠了挠头。  
“既然你钱也不要，我跟领班说把你调到一楼，挣得还能多点儿，怎么样？”蛇立晃了晃头顶的白毛，“毕竟转换剂很贵的。”  
“嘘，你小声点儿！”莫关山狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
算是机缘巧合，蛇立是除了母亲外唯一一个知道自己真实属性的人，也是蛇立给自己提供了这样一份工作。  
起初他以为蛇立对自己图谋不轨，这也不能怪自己多想，毕竟Omega数目稀少；可后来才发现，完全是自己想多了，蛇立对自己似乎并没有什么企图。想想也对，Omega少归少，但是凭蛇立的身份找个优质的Omega也算是探囊取物，自己入不了他的眼也算正常。  
“你别瞪我行不行。”蛇立笑了笑，而后看了看表，“到点儿了，收拾收拾下班吧！你自己路上小心，我走了。”说完就推门离开了。  
工资发下来以后，莫关山赶紧囤了一大批转换剂。但是周五买的那些劣质产品他也舍不得扔，毕竟也是一笔不小的支出，他想凑凑合合吃完了，然后再吃新买的。  
本来吃些次品也勉强能抗住，但是最近不知怎么了，贺天总是来找他的不痛快，有一次还跟那两个臭傻逼把自己堵在过道里，捏他的蛋。  
更麻烦的是，蛇立找他的次数也增加了，净是些不痛不痒的事；虽然他知道自己的属性，有意地收敛了信息素，但好歹是个优种，潜移默化的影响也是不容小觑的。  
这就使得莫关山吃药的频率飙升，一盒药不到二十天就吃完了。  
副作用也在不节制的用药中显现出来了。  
  
  
05  
夏天的雨总是伴随着令人窒息的闷热，偏偏周五下午是体育课，任课老师又是个一根筋的肌肉男，生拉硬拽地把几个班的学生都给拖到操场了。  
看着一脸不情愿的学生，老师喝道：“我知道你们刚上高三，学习任务重；但是没有好身体，你们拿什么拼？学学学，别就知道闷头学，身体不行什么都白搭！今天天气不好，少跑点儿，就四圈，三个班谁都别给我掉队！体育委员都看好了哈，跑完了体育馆找我。去吧！”  
“四圈……哎呦喂，要死要死！”  
“这么热，会不会中暑啊！一圈吧，老师？两圈也行，啊啊~”  
“老师，我例假，不能跑！”几个女生拿出了杀手锏。  
一时间人群乱哄哄的，推三阻四地讲完条件，有几个女生冲着人群吐了吐舌头，笑嘻嘻地进体育馆休息了，队伍慢慢向操场挪去。  
潮湿的空气让人喘不过气，汗液也无法蒸发，搞得皮肤黏糊糊的，校服像狗皮膏药一样粘在身上。身体上的不适很容易引起心理上的烦躁，刚跑完一圈，有些alpha就控制不住自己的信息素了。  
“喂喂喂！”一班的体育委员发话了，“alpha都注意一下，别他么让自己的信息素到处飘！”  
“Omega出列，我带你们去体育馆，你们在体育馆里做热身吧！”五班体育委员眼见控制不住，只好把Omega领了出去。  
莫关山是有苦说不出，他总不能跟着Omega出列吧？  
他后颈的腺体突突地跳动着，眼前的景象也变得模模糊糊，手脚都有些发软；口干舌燥不说，连胯上那二两肉都不太对劲儿了。  
该死，明明昨天才吃过转换剂，怎么这么快就失效了？难道自己跟alpha的差距就这么悬殊吗？凭什么他生下来就是个Omega！  
悲愤的情绪还没来得及宣泄，莫关山就发现了一个更致命的问题，空气中若有若无地漂浮着一缕皂角味儿，一种属于Omega的干净、柔和的味道。  
所有的Omega都去了体育馆，那这信息素是谁的就不言而喻了。  
莫关山的瞳孔猛然收紧，粘腻的后背突然起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，小腿一抖差点儿跪在地上。  
——他的发情期，来了。  
现在味道很淡，只有自己发觉了，再晚一会儿可就说不准了。现在不逃，一会儿可能连跑的力气和机会都没了。  
想到这儿，莫关山猛地推开身边的同学，冲出了队伍——他不能被发现！  
“莫关山，你去哪儿！我怎么跟老师交代？”体育委员的声音从身后传了过来。  
你他么爱怎么说怎么说。  
莫关山想这样说的，但是一张嘴除了喑哑的喘息，什么话都说不出来。莫关山烦躁地挥了挥手，头也不回地继续向校门口跑去。  
看着渐渐消失在体育场的一抹红，贺天微微眯起了眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔折射出危险的光芒，他闻到了。  
“真是不走运，小红毛。”  
说起来也是莫关山选错了地方，从谁那儿冲出队伍不好，偏偏从贺天身前跑过去，简直是自投罗网。  
尽管莫关山跑的速度很快，贺天没来得及看清他通红的脸颊，也没来得及听清他嘶哑的喘息，但那微弱的皂角味儿却真真切切地传到了鼻子里。  
很合他的口味。  
贺天跟体育委员打了声招呼，便也冲出了队伍。  
可能是从姜暮出事那晚开始，或者以后的某个节点，他就不讨厌莫关山了，反而对他有了浓烈的兴趣。  
莫关山带给他的刺激感要远超见一，见一对他的反抗——其实也说不上反抗，充其量是死党之间的扯皮和玩笑，不痛不痒；但莫关山的反抗却是实打实的敌意和防备，让贺天感到莫名的兴奋。  
况且他也无意在见一和展正希之间横插一脚，如此看来莫关山真的是一个不错的发泄对象。  
寻求刺激是他们贺家人与生俱来的本能。他们的父亲厌烦Omega那种柔柔弱弱的模样，反而是beta更能激发他的情欲，所以不顾beta生育能力低下，硬是娶了一个beta；好在他父亲是个优种的alpha，即使娶了一个beta照样生了两个孩子。  
贺呈比他父亲更甚，跟他手底下一个alpha好了，而且拒绝从事白道买卖，只从父亲那里继承了黑道上的生意，说是因为鲜血的腥味儿和火并的枪声才更能激发他的欲望。  
至于贺天，在某些方面真的是登峰造极了，他无法从姓艾中汲取快感。他跟各式各样的人上过床——Omega、beta甚至alpha，但除了出一身汗，让身下的人爽了之外，别无所得；拳头和火药味确实也能让他兴奋，但是他比贺呈强一点儿，饭局上的明争暗斗、股市里的运筹帷幄也同样让他甘之如饴。这也是让他父亲放任他游戏人间的资本，不然贺家白道的家业谁来继承，总不能两个儿子都去混黑道吧？  
莫关山带来的言语挑衅和皮肤淤青迎合了他的快感神经，贺天很享受跟他针锋相对的瞬间；可是莫关山如此的不小心。如果他好好地以一个beta的身份活在他周围，那贺天对他的压制仅仅会停留在精神层面，但他是Omega啊！带着干净的、纯粹的皂角味儿，让人想撕碎他、摧毁他。  
贺天对莫关山的征服欲便自然而然的从精神蔓延到了躯体，尽管贺天无法从姓艾中获取高潮的快感，但是想象着莫关山如何支离破碎地出现在自己的床上，他就遏制不住的兴奋——曲线救国，想想也不错。  
他要掌控莫关山，无论如何都要抓住他。  
  
  
06  
蛇立离着贺天和莫关山都很远，根本没有闻到什么异常的气味儿；但是贺天的反应让他极其不安，让他原本就阴翳的面孔变得更加难以捉摸。  
“嘶——”蛇立不耐烦的吸了口气，也冲出了人群。  
“反了你们了，回来——”体育老师的怒吼从体育馆传来，“一个两个这是干什么，简直是胡闹！我要告诉你们班主任！”  
轰隆一声，大雨倾盆而下。  
操场上的同学们惊叫一声，赶忙躲进了体育馆，拧着湿漉漉的衣裤。  
夏天的雨来得突然；当然，意外和横祸也总是出其不意的。  
冰凉雨水缓解了莫关山的燥热，但是仍旧治标不治本；皂角味儿在雨水的冲刷下淡了不少，想必可以安然无恙地回家吧，莫关山紧绷的神经稍稍放松了下来。  
但是，现实又怎会轻易遂了他的愿？  
“呵，走这么急，去哪儿啊？”  
发情前期，Omega的嗅觉前所未有的敏感，莫关山几乎瞬间就识别出了信息素里的信息。  
来者男性，Alpha，苦艾酒气味的信息素，完全优种且无法反抗——贺天，只有他。  
莫关山刚刚放松的神经又一次绷紧了，他想过无数种被人识破情形，但他从没想过这个人会是贺天，更没想过自己会以如此狼狈的姿态被识破。莫关山的本能驱使着他逃离这个危险的alpha，他甚至无暇回头确认自己的推测。  
莫关山继续费力地跑着，贺天嗤笑一声，又不紧不慢地跟上去了。  
这种程度的反抗除了诱发他的征服欲，对莫关山而言没有任何好处，像困兽一般的莫关山完美契合了贺天变态的欲求。  
听着身后稳健的脚步声，莫关山的心简直都要吓得跳出来了，他回头喊道：“你……别追了，我不是、不是道过歉了吗？”  
雨水打湿了贺天的头发，湿漉漉的刘海盖住了他的眼睛，贺天懒得回答他的问题，反问道：“逃，有意义吗？”  
“操！”幽灵一样甩都甩不掉，莫关山是又急又气，愤愤的咒骂了一声；抬起发软的双腿继续向前跑。  
贺天像猫捉老鼠一般，巧妙的维持着与莫关山之间的距离，不远不近，既不至于跟丢，也不至于给他太多的压力。  
一出校门，莫关山喜出望外，他看到一辆出租正向这边驶来。现在的他哪里有功夫计较高昂的车费，只要能把贺天甩了，就算搭上他一个月的工资他都愿意。  
莫关山挥了挥手，出租在他跟前停了下来，莫管山伸手拉开了车门。  
一直健硕的胳膊从他头顶伸了过去，“哐”的一声，车门被狠狠地关上；一个阴影笼罩在莫关山头顶，苦艾酒的味道像囚笼一样将莫关山牢牢困住，莫关山的手不自觉地开始抖了。  
“师傅，不好意思，我们不坐车了！”贺天笑嘻嘻地敲了敲窗，温文尔雅的模样跟刚才屠夫一般的阴翳全然不同。  
“师傅，帮帮忙，我根本不认识他！”莫关山疯了一样地捶打着玻璃，希望司机能帮自己摆脱这个变态，“我不、不认识他……哈——”  
“我们是一个学校的，怎么能不认识？”贺天安抚式地摸了摸莫关山的头发，继续笑嘻嘻地说，“师傅，他到发情期了，迷迷糊糊的，您别介意。”  
那司机望着两人，见二人穿着同样的校服，而且一前一后地跑了出来就猜他俩应该认识，而且这红头发的孩子明显一身浓郁的Omega味儿，面色潮红一看就是发情期；况且贺天装的如此真切，无奈中透露着心疼的眼神，的的确确唬住了这司机。  
“omega娇贵得很，快找个地方避避雨，淋久了该发烧了……”  
贺天自然而然地搂住莫关山颤抖的身体，回应道：“我知道，师傅下雨天您也多注意安全！”  
“不、不是这样的，大叔——”莫关山的舌尖都在打颤，但是司机只是冲他安抚性地笑了笑，随后就把车开走了。  
  
  
  
07  
“你可真不听话，我的Omega。”贺天在莫关山耳边吹着气，“去我家避雨吧，嗯？”那尾音带着alpha特有的诱惑，强撑着的莫关山这下腿真软了，一下倒在贺天怀里。  
Omega就是Omega，平时再凶发情期还是免不了一副虚弱的小模样，真让人把持不住。  
贺天嘴角噙着一抹笑，抱起莫关山就往附近的停车场走——幸好今天心血来潮开着车过来了，不然真不知道怎么把这个小家伙运回家。  
莫关山一路脏话不断，尽管虚弱还是一刻不停地企图挣开贺天的禁锢。  
“别逼我欺负你哟！”贺天不怀好意地用手指顶了顶莫关山的喉结，在看到他警惕又隐忍的表情后，贺天满意地笑了笑，他还是很乐意逗逗这个小红毛的，至少目前是这样。  
莫关山感觉自己像要烧起来一样，冰冷的雨水不能让他感到任何的凉意，反倒是贺天的触碰让他觉得舒畅，这并不是一个好兆头，莫关山甚至有些厌恶这样的自己——一个被信息素控制的，只能依附于alpha的废物。  
莫关山知道等待自己的什么，如果没有办法改变自己的属性，至少要保证自己不成为别人的附属品，这是他最后的骄傲。  
莫关山拼尽了最后一丝力气，冲着贺天搭在自己脖子上的手臂，狠狠咬了一口。  
“嘶——”贺天吃痛，他知道莫关山难搞，但没想到发情期的他还这么不服管教。  
就着贺天走神儿的空挡，莫关山狠狠甩了自己一巴掌，火辣辣的疼痛把他从情欲的热潮中拉了出来。这来之不易的清明转瞬即逝，莫关山丝毫不敢懈怠，他抬起沉重的双腿往马路上跑去。  
一脚踩进水坑里，泥水溅了莫关山一身，没等迈出第二脚，莫关山就觉得脖子一紧——操，贺天拽住了他的衣领！校服领子布料劣质，勒得他快穿不上气了。  
“你他妈——咳咳！松、松手……啊！！！”嘶哑的咒骂尚且听不真切，但是最后一声悲鸣却异常的刺耳——贺天粗暴地把莫关山扯了回来，屈起右腿，膝盖狠狠撞在他柔软的腹部上。  
腹部的锐痛深达内脏，莫关山登时就跪在了地上，饭食连同胃液争先恐后的从嘴巴和鼻腔里反了出来——异物的刺激，疼痛的碾压，以及绝望的威逼驱使着莫关山涕泗横流。尽管耳中嗡鸣不断，但贺天那极具穿透力的话语还是一字不落地落进莫关山的耳朵里。  
“你的反抗令我亢奋，适当利用的确增加情趣。但反抗过了头，惹得我生气了，你可就没好果子吃了，嗯？”  
最后一丝尾音轻盈而诱惑，莫关山刚刚压制住的欲望瞬间又烧了起来，且来势更猛。  
绝望、恐惧和不甘逼得莫关山继续口无遮拦：“你他么……放开老子！你你这是犯罪！狗逼，垃圾，操……”他像虾米一样蜷缩在贺天身上，却依然断断续续地咒骂着。  
贺天真的不高兴了。  
虚弱无休的谩骂把他的耐心都磨光了，他已经没耐性继续逗莫关山玩儿了，他改主意了——  
空气里苦艾酒的气息陡然变浓，alpha的威压像巨石一样死死压在莫关山的胸口上，窒息般的无助瞬间淹没了莫关山，随之而来的还有臣服的羞辱，以及求欢的呻吟——莫关山石更了，也湿了。  
在意识抽离的那一刹，贺天充满磁性的声音如远处缥缈的火光一样淌进莫关山的耳朵里：“如果一会儿没忍住弄疼你了，记得哭出声来……”  
蛇立一出校门，就看到贺天的车在雨水中绝尘而去，漂亮的脸登时就扭曲了：“觊觎我的东西？贺天，走着瞧！”  
蛇立拿出手机，把贺天那几个所谓的死党联系了个遍，他非要找到莫关山不可！  
  
  
  
08（处理）  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
等莫关山清醒过来的时候，发现自己已浑身干爽地躺在柔软的床上，但是燥熱感和羞齿部位的异样却仍真切地存在着，提醒着他发情期远远没有结束。  
“醒了，我的Omega？”莫关山感觉身侧的床垫塌了下去，一个炽热的身体慢慢贴了过来，隐忍的声音传了过来，“我从不跟不省人事的家伙尚床，毫无征服感。”  
莫关山脑海里警铃大作，他像一尾活鱼一样从床上弹了起来，但在对上贺天双眼的瞬间，他突然全身脱力狠狠摔在了床上，骨头软得动都动不得。  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
他觉得自己的后学湿得更厉害了，黏糊糊的肠页正一点一点濡湿着他的屯部；前面的幸器也硬得不像样子，他下意识地用夏体蹭了蹭床单。真的好想用腿缠住贺天的腰啊——这龌龊的想法把莫关山吓了一跳，他有些难堪地闭上了眼睛，难不成自己的本性如此肮脏？  
如果说雨中的自己绝望、愤怒，那现在的自己除了恐惧和无助就别无其他了。  
贺天那强势的信息素充盈着整个房间，辛辣而醉人的气息撩拨的莫关山几近崩溃；Omega发情期对alpha本能的依赖，更是让莫关山饱受煎熬和羞辱；更瘆人的是贺天那双充了血的眼睛，充满着猎杀者的疯狂和一丝意欲不明的惊愕。  
贺天不知道自己怎么有耐心等莫关山苏醒。  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
他以前确实不跟意识不清的家伙做哎，但是闻着莫关山身上那清新的皂角味儿，看着他那虚弱的脸和漂亮的身体，他第一次有了打破规矩的想法——他感受到了快感，一种远超枪械和商战所带来的极致的快感。  
莫关山的存在似乎即将打破他原有的认知：自己其实完全能够从幸爱中汲取快感。  
只是看着他，闻着他的味道都能让自己如此亢奋，贺天甚至不敢想象，当自己真正进入莫关山伸体的时候，等待自己的会是怎样一种癫狂的快感。  
基于这种想法，他才强忍住冲动，不至对昏迷的莫关山出手；既然莫关山现在已经醒了，那就没理由再拖下去了。  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
进入他，占有他——alpha的本能在叫嚣着！  
“别……别标记我。”莫关山认命了，他知道这场幸事到底是逃不掉了，他低声乞求着贺天留给自己最后一点尊严。  
“嘘——”贺天单手撑着自己的身体，居高临下地望着莫关山，另一只手轻轻放在他的嘴唇上，喑哑的嗓音暗示着此时的贺天忍得有多么难受，“别说话，省点力气，别等一会儿没力气叫了。”  
“别、别标记我，求你了……求你了……”莫关山的眼泪顺着绯红的脸颊，缓缓流进了枕巾里。  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
贺天甚至有些怀疑莫关山是故意接近自己的，他所做的一切都那么恰到好处，简直就是照着自己的事好私人订制的一样。  
莫关山那充满弹性的肌肤触感如此之好，滚烫的温度不断撩拨着自己。他的手放在自己的肩膀上，似有若无地抗拒着，有种欲拒还迎的微妙。倔强的脸上写满了不甘和屈辱，但却又不得不强忍着怒意，接受这无法改变的既定事实。  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
贺天简直要被逼疯了，但他不能太过着急，毕竟这是自己第一次真正意义上的姓艾——珍贵无比。  
贺天双肘撑在莫关山耳侧，死死压在他身上，垂下眼睑似笑非笑地盯着莫关山。双手穿过莫关山微硬的头发，状似镇定地摩挲着，但他硬挺的夏体却焦急地蹭着身下赤裸的胴%体，暴露着他的急切。  
莫关山的手顶在贺天的胸口，却丝毫无法撼动他的进攻。  
贺天的确有些失控，无法像平时那样自由控制信息素的释放，苦艾酒的气息像巨蟒一样缠绕着莫关山。莫关山失神地望着贺天，竟有一瞬间的沉沦——  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
如此近距离地看着他英俊的面孔，比平日还要精致、性感；微挑的嘴角透着不屑和迷恋，柔顺的黑发、如墨的瞳孔交相辉映；呼出的气体都带着些许醉人的酒味儿，连那隐壬的喘息都带着一股不可忽视的吸引力——贺天真的是Omega无法拒绝的存在。  
贺天握住莫关山抵在自己胸口的右手，把它引至自己的嘴边，伸出舌头用力恬了舔莫关山的掌心：“你呼吸好快啊，不会缺氧吗？”  
莫关山只觉一股电流顺着胳膊就传到了大脑，身上所有的寒毛都立了起来，忍不住申银出声：“哈啊！我没有、没有……你、你胡说！”  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
“心跳是不是也加快了？”莫关山的申银取悦了贺天，他将耳朵贴在了莫关上左侧胸壁上，仔细听着，“真的加快了，原来你跟我一样，也很期待接下来的事。”  
莫关山呜咽一声，竟然把发情期的本能说成是他的主观意愿，道貌岸然的混蛋！  
贺天亲吻着莫关山的锁骨，留下一串红痕和几个零星的齿印，他自顾自地呢喃着，也不知道是说给莫关山听的，还是说给自己听的：“前细就一笔带过了，下次补给你，我真的忍不住了……”说罢，一只手缓缓滑到了屯沟，找到了湿漉漉的学口，慢慢把食指插了进去。  
微信（WeChat） [1] 是腾讯公司于2011年1月21日推出的一个为智能终端提供即时通讯服务的免费应用程序 [1] ，由张小龙所带领的腾讯广州研发中心产品团队打造 [2] 。微信支持跨通信运营商、跨操作系统平台通过网络快速发送免费（需消耗少量网络流量）语音短信、视频、图片和文字，同时，也可以使用通过共享流媒体内容的资料和基于位置的社交插件“摇一摇”、“漂流瓶”、“朋友圈”、”公众平台“、”语音记事本“等服务插件。  
  
09（处理）  
“谁跟、跟你下次，呃——”异物的侵入使莫关山的腰瞬间弹了起来，后穴长久的空虚突然被填满，肠液争先恐后地流了出来，贺天的手也变得黏糊糊的。  
“呵，这么饥渴，第一次？”贺天有些吃惊，莫关山的敏感度比他预期的还要高。啧！简直是一而再再而三地挑战他的忍耐力。  
“滚……哈啊！”莫关山很清楚，自己的敏感应该跟长期吃转换剂有关。Omega本能被长久地压制，这是他第一个发情期，来势汹涌绝对是情理之中，跟饥不饥渴，是不是第一次绝对没有关系！他也绝对不允许有关系！  
“嗯？”贺天危险地眯起了眼睛，嘴唇慢慢移至乳头，狠狠咬了一口，“别让我问第二遍哟，小红毛……”  
“啊，别……”莫关山立刻被逼出了眼泪，喘息着道，“我、我——哈啊！第一次，别咬……哈！”  
贺天心里有种莫大的满足感，明明他以前并不在乎这些东西的：“乖孩子——”说着就又添了两根手指，咕叽咕叽的水声刺激着两个人脆弱的耳膜。  
“铃——铃——”贺天的手机不合时宜地响了起来。  
“你的手机，响了……”莫关山被那三根指头折腾地话都说不利索了，只能大口地喘着气，他真的有些缺氧了。  
“操！不管它！”贺天的声音也被情欲渲染得有些醉人，他现在除了干莫关山其他的什么都不想做。  
“叮——”电话铃声断了之后，又响起几声短促的提示意，不知是微信还是短信。  
“有人找，找你——”莫关山像抓住救命稻草一样，他希望有人找贺天有急事，他希望这个alpha从自己身上起来。  
“别想了，逃不掉的——”贺天跪立起来，左手抓住莫关山的大腿，将其抬了起来，露出了泥泞不堪的小穴；这一刻贺天的呼吸都停滞了，无意识地赞叹出了声，“太美了……”  
泛着水光的穴口，微微收缩的括约肌，汩汩流出的肠液，以及前方干净的、硬挺的性器，这跟他以前的床伴都不一样。更别说空气中弥漫着的皂角味儿，还有莫关山那隐忍的、略带哭腔的呻吟——这一切，无不暗示着这具身体的美味和圣洁。  
“别做……别做了……”莫关山伸出双手，堪堪遮住自己的下体，尽管他知道自己的反抗毫无意义。  
贺天粗暴地打开莫关山的手，右手握着自己硬得发疼的性器，急切地抵在穴口上：“乖乖的，我让你爽！”  
说罢，贺天的腰向下一沉，龟头狠狠撞进了温热、紧致的后穴。贺天发出一声短促的低吼，连呼吸都不稳了，太他妈的爽了！触电般的快感顺着脊椎直窜至大脑，贺天的大腿根都忍不住抽搐了几下。  
“哈啊……不要，贺天！贺天！”莫关山的身体出于本能地用力向上挪动着，眼泪瞬间蓄满眼眶，很快便溢了出来。  
贺天的精力全部放在莫关山身上，早就无法维持那张虚伪的面具，他面无表情地俯下身，伸出舌头舔舐着莫关山的泪水，双手固定住他的肩膀，性器开疆拓土一般一寸一寸地侵犯着莫关山的后穴，强硬又粗鲁。  
对于莫关山来说，这个过程如此的屈辱且漫长，肠壁缓慢撑开的感觉被无限放大，莫关山呜咽着，异样的快感裹挟着羞耻蚕食着他：“贺天，你个强奸犯，畜、畜生哈啊，啊……”  
贺天脸上的揶揄、诱惑、坏笑全部消失殆尽，只剩下生来的偏执和本能的欲火，他似乎反应不出莫关山正在骂他。  
“呜呜……拿出去！”莫关山抬手捂住双眼，他不知道是不是Omega的本能在作祟，贺天那张脸竟让他羞于直视。  
“哈啊——”待完全进入后，贺天满足地叹了口气。按他的性子，这个时候应该小幅度地抽插几下，尽可能给Omega一点缓冲时间，可面对莫关山，他根本做不到！  
贺天双目猩红，狠狠掐住莫关山的腰，下身一下一下狠狠捣进小穴——这对崇尚做爱技巧的贺天来说，简直是一种侮辱。  
莫关山被干得挺直了身子，却依旧难以逃脱贺天的桎梏，只能机械地张开嘴，呼吸被冲撞得七零八落，连一声完整的呻吟都发不出来。  
这时，贺天的手机又响起一串提示音，只是此时的两人都深陷欲潮，无暇顾及。  
贺天用力吮吸着莫关山的脖颈，灼热又暧昧的气息让莫关山的心狂跳不止，手不知不觉就搂住了贺天，腿也莫名其妙地盘到贺天腰上。  
他很疼，又很愉快。  
“哈——啊！轻、轻点儿……”莫关山用力吸了吸通红的鼻尖，哀求着。  
看着莫关山那带着些许痛苦和欢愉的脸，贺天的兽欲烧得更旺了。  
他停了下来，歪着头疑惑地望着莫关山，他第一次有了接吻的冲动：“我——一定是疯了！”  
说罢，贺天猛地吻上了莫关山的嘴唇。他的舌头在莫关山嘴巴里搅动着，莫关山毫无招架之力，只觉空气越来越稀薄，眼看就要背过气的时候贺天就会轻轻退出来一点儿，待莫关山缓过神儿，就又凑了过去。  
口水流的到处都是，贺天却一点恶心的感觉都没有。清新的皂角味跟这一屋子的暧昧格格不入，却把贺天引得连说骚话的心思都没了。  
贺天觉得自己都要魔障了，跟平时的自己截然不同：“都是因为你！”  
贺天泄愤似的一个用力，莫关山只觉一根针猛得刺入自己的快感神经，疼痛与疯狂瞬间席卷全身，他的肠肉立刻绞紧，连大腿根都不受控制地痉挛起来，莫关山有些失神地悲鸣着：“啊……顶到了，呜呜……”  
贺天被莫关山绞得头皮发麻，狠狠打了他屁股一下：“操！放松，咬那么紧做什么！”  
“呜……别打……”莫关山疼得一哆嗦，眼泪流得更凶了，但更多的还是羞耻的快感，“啊——哈啊！你别碾，我放松！马上，呃！放松……”  
贺天变本加厉地在莫关山的敏感点上碾压着，潮水一般的快感一波接着一波，莫关山简直要在这无止境的情欲中溺死了。  
突然，莫关山眼前闪过一道白光：“呜啊——贺天！贺天！”射精的刺激使莫关山失神得喊了出来，他狠狠挠了贺天，在他的背上留下一道道狰狞的红痕。  
“呃——哈！”贺天也被莫关山逼得精关失守，最后用力撞了几下后，泄了出来。  
莫关山的精液喷在贺天结实的小腹上，莫关山直勾勾地盯着那一小滩液体，看着它顺着肌肉纹理缓缓流入贺天浓密的阴毛中——他的脸瞬间红了个透。  
贺天有些难堪地甩了甩头，怎么这么快？他以前从不会跟身下人一起射出来，今天跟一个初尝性事毛头小子一样，简直丢人！  
贺天恼火的把莫关山翻了过来，又压了上去。  
“你你你……”莫关山一下从神游状态醒了过来，他应经被操得散架了，再做一次非要脱肛不可，“我、我——”  
贺天有些羞于面对他的视线，他一把按住莫关山的头，喘息着道：“一次，还不够——”  
不够让他爽个彻底，不够让他证明自己，不够弥补他这些年的快感空窗期。  
贺天汗湿的胸膛紧紧贴在莫关山后背上，灼热的性器又一次不留情面地捅了进去。  
  
  
  
莫关山紧紧抱住身下的枕头，双腿无力地扭动着，断断续续地呻吟着，哀求着：“呜呜……我不要了！贺、贺天，贺天……”  
“我在，在的。”贺天盯着莫关山的后颈，怔怔的有些出神，“叫吧，哭吧，我喜欢听你叫我——”  
“呜呜……贺天，你这个……变态，呜呜……”  
最后一句贺天并没有听清，他在思考一个问题——要不要标记他。  
在过去几年的时光里，贺天不知跟多少人厮混到了床上，可贺天没有标记过任何人，他嫌麻烦；可是莫关山跟他们不一样。  
他的面孔更精致，身体更优美，味道更诱惑，性子更带劲，他让自己第一次从幸事中获取了快感。他逼得自己像一个处男一样！没有前戏，没有套子，没有技巧，甚至早泄和内射……  
手机提示音又响了——  
“谁他妈这么碍事儿！”贺天伸出修长的手臂，一把捞过手机，不耐烦地扫了一眼——  
各种同学、死党的未接来电，还有一个陌生的号码。  
“啧，怎么回事？”贺天停下了动作，安抚性地摸了摸莫关山的后颈；随后又打开了微信，一堆带着红点儿的未读信息。  
“贺天，你惹着蛇立了吗？他跟我要你联系方式。”  
“贺天，蛇立问我你家的地址？”  
“贺天，你跟蛇立闹不痛快了？他语气很冲啊，要我给他你的号码。”  
“我把你的电话给蛇立了，对不住啊！他逼我的——”  
“你跟蛇立是怎么回事？他跟吃枪药了一样。”  
“你俩怎么都翘课了？”  
“蛇立……”  
“蛇立……”  
……  
贺天皱了皱眉头，他知道蛇立和莫关山走得近，难不成……不至于吧？贺天否认了自己的猜测，莫关山怎么可能跟蛇立坦白自己的属性？  
贺天打开了那个陌生号码发来的短信，只有一条，寥寥数字——动他，我杀了你。  
“哼！”贺天冷笑一声，把手机扔到地毯上，怨毒地望着莫关山，“没想到你这么招人，啊？”  
莫关山被干得头晕耳鸣，迷迷糊糊地转过头望着贺天：“你……说什么？”  
濡湿的嘴唇，迷离的双眼，汗湿的额头，绯红的面颊……养眼的画面却让贺天觉得无比碍眼，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，苦艾酒的气味再一次浓郁了起来——操你妈的蛇立，威胁我是吧？  
贺天下身又开始猛烈地撞击，精液肠液以及粘腻的泡沫通通糊在莫关山屁股和大腿上。贺天用手死死扣住莫关山的头，而后俯下身子，一滴汗落在莫关山后颈的皮肤上——  
“！”莫关山心中瞬间警铃大作，他拼了命地挣扎着，“不要，贺天！别……哈啊……别标记我！求求你……贺天，贺天！”  
贺天血液中的暴虐因子又活了起来，他伸出舌头舔了莫关山一口，阴恻恻地说：“乖，疼就哭出来。”  
说罢，他张开嘴狠狠咬上了莫关山的腺体，腥甜的血液让贺天痛快地要死！谁能跟他抢东西？谁都不能，不能！  
“呜呜……贺天！”剧痛瞬间淹没了莫关山，可他又无法挣脱，只能呜呜地哭出声，像一只被欺负的小老虎，“我……好疼，贺天……”  
贺天喘着粗气，不断舔舐、亲吻他的着伤口：“哭吧，真好听……”  
贺天像着了魔一样，发狠地冲撞着，在莫关山的后背上留下青紫的吻痕和血淋淋的牙印。贺天没吸过毒，可他觉得自己应该懂得那种疯狂了，就像他现在一样——从头到脚每一个毛孔都酣畅淋漓，脑子无比清醒又无比迷茫，性爱的目的从满足征服欲变成了索求快感，太不可思议了。  
当贺天最后发泄出来的时候，莫关山已经晕在了床上，不知躺了多久。  
贺天餍足地把自己的性器拿了出来，各种液体缓缓从莫关山的后穴淌了出来，色情极了。  
  
  
  
  
  
贺天摸了摸莫关山的额头，翻了翻他的眼皮，确保莫关山一切正常后，便拉过被子，将自己和莫关山包裹起来。  
贺天低头打量着面带泪痕的莫关山，鼻翼扇动了几下，似是在搜集慢慢散开的皂角气息，终究还是叹了口气，伸手把莫关山搂进自己怀里：“来吧，小可爱——”  
揉了揉莫关山扎手的头发，贺天便又拿起了自己的手机，刚才看得不仔细，现在正好认真看一遍。  
贺天仔仔细细把所有的信息看了个遍，大概理清了事情的经过。想必蛇立对莫关山没安好心，今天看到自己开车载着莫关山离开学校，害怕自己先于他标记了莫关山，所以才发了疯似的到处找人打听自己的住处和电话，还给自己来了一通下马威。  
贺天伸手抚摸着莫关山后颈的齿痕，刚才确实是被蛇立气得不轻，才这么粗鲁地标记了莫关山，不过他并不后悔，也不嫌麻烦。  
反正贺家指望不上他哥了，而自己迟早是要结婚的，莫关山可是个相当不错的选择。既能给自己带来无上的快感，还是一个优质的Omega，生育问题自然是不需要担心。家境嘛，也是普通的不得了，万一将来自己玩儿腻了，把他闲置了也不至于惹出大麻烦。这么完美的条件，可能他这一辈子也就能遇上这一个。  
不过，贺天头疼的是莫关山的性格，尽管这也是莫关山吸引他的原因之一。  
他毕竟是强迫人家的，莫关山醒后跟自己打一架事小，万一这个Omega提上裤子不认人了，他从哪儿再找这么个合拍的床伴呢？用强肯定是不行的，自己总不能把他锁在家里吧？他现在还没这瞒天过海的本事，别等到时候警察没找到门上，先让贺呈给收拾一顿。可是不锁在家里，蛇立那厮肯定就出手了。以前蛇立不知道怎么想的，守着莫关山竟还没吃抹干净，现在他知道自己动手了，肯定也不会再藏着掖着了，以后指不定怎么跟他抢东西呢！四面楚歌，真是不好对付。  
操，他贺天什么时候为留住一个床伴这么动过脑子？贺天泄愤似的，狠狠捏了莫关山鼻子一下，而后“噗嗤”笑出了声：“有了——”  
贺天下了床，在莫关山的口袋里摸索了一阵，找到了他的手机：“哟，真没少打电话！”贺天看着蛇立那40多通电话，和数不胜数的留言就觉得碍眼，“看我们谁的手腕厉害！”  
贺天默默地删掉了所有的提示信息，然后给莫关山的妈妈发了条短信，告诉它莫关山周末不回家了，要在同学家里玩儿。  
而后贺天从床上抱起了昏睡的莫关山：“走，去洗个澡！”  
这是贺天第一次伺候人，平时做完之后，他都是立马把人打发走，毕竟床伴是伴着做爱的，又不是伴着休息的。可是这次不一样了，要想把莫关山骗得对自己死心塌地，这点儿牺牲还是必要的。  
马马虎虎地把莫关山清理干净后，贺天就把他泡在了浴缸里，他自己也痛痛快快地洗了个澡，用吹风机把自己的头发给吹干了，看着头发湿漉漉的莫关山，贺天轻笑一声：“不能给你吹头发了哟，小红毛！”  
贺天把莫关山从浴缸里拖了出来，简单地擦了擦，就把他抱回客房了，毕竟主卧睡不了。  
贺天翻箱倒柜地找了几片安眠药，是自己平时倒时差用的，而后就着水喂莫关山吃下了。然后贺天把客房的门窗都给关上了，打开空调，把温度调至制冷26摄氏度，把床上的被子也收进了储物柜。  
忙完之后，贺天满意地亲了亲莫关山的额头：“一定要发烧啊！”那温柔的语调像冬季的冰凌，尽管亮晶晶的，但却散发着刺骨的寒意。  
贺天走出房间，瞄了熟睡的莫关山一眼，缓缓阖上了房门。  
贺天在客厅玩儿着游戏，吃着外卖，不知不觉就从7点玩儿到了8点半，看着窗外五光十色的霓虹灯，贺天吞掉了最后一块披萨：“差不多了。”  
贺天起身，把外卖垃圾收拾了起来，扔到了门口，等着保洁阿姨帮自己毁尸灭迹。而后又把跟披萨一起点的白粥和小菜放到了冰箱里。  
这一忙活，又是半个小时，当贺天打开客房门的一瞬间，扑面而来的冷气让他不禁打了个哆嗦。  
托安眠药的福，莫关山依旧没有醒。他像虾米一样蜷缩成一团，窝在床的一角；没有被子可以取暖，莫关山竟把自己紧紧包在了床单里。原本湿漉漉的头发已经干了，红润的小脸也被冻得苍白，失去血色的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的，呢喃了几声“爸爸”。  
贺天微微一笑，丝毫没有任何愧疚。他有条不紊地打开门窗，拿出遥控器把制冷系统关闭，又拿出被子盖在莫关山身上，而后便出去找退烧药和感冒冲剂了。  
等贺天返回客房，屋子里的温度已经恢复正常了，但是莫关山的状态却不太好。他依旧蜷缩在床的一角，原本苍白的脸红得吓人。  
贺天走上前，摸了摸他的额头：“呼……还好还好，控制范围内。”但是保险起见，贺天依旧给他量了体温。  
掌握发烧的火候还真不是件容易的事，这莫关山平日里身体就不错，不然也不会装了这么久beta都没背识破，但是发情期的omega身体素质会有一定程度的下降，加上做艾消耗了大量的体力，所以贺天决定晾他两个小时。  
十分钟后，贺天拿出了温度计——三十八度五，一个十分适宜的温度。  
贺天收起了自己玩世不恭的笑容，换上了一副焦急的脸，用力晃了晃睡梦中的莫关山。  
“呜……”莫关山费力地睁开双眼，他现在浑身没有一个地方不难受。  
“宝贝儿，你发烧了，乖乖把药吃了。”贺天坐在床边，扶住摇摇欲坠的莫关山，让他靠在自己肩膀上。  
“贺天！”一听到他的声音，莫关山下意识地颤抖着，“不要……不要标记我……”  
贺天的身子僵了一下，随即又恢复正常:“你难不难受，嗯？”他现在要尽力稳住莫关山。  
温和的声音的确抚平了莫关山的不安，他抬起潮红的脸，焕然的双眸试图在贺天脸上聚焦。  
“你难受吗？”贺天又问了一遍，还伸手理了理莫关山乱糟糟的头发——比平时柔软不少。  
“呜，难受……”莫关山撇了撇嘴，眼泪就又流下来了，呜咽着控诉道，“我好冷，鼻子不透气，嗓子发干，脖子后面也好疼，身子一点力气都没有，屁股里也、也呜……反正就是难受。”莫关山可能发烧发得有点儿懵，像一个小话痨一样叨叨个没完。  
啊，还是虚弱的时候最可爱！  
贺天咳嗽了两声，试图掩饰自己的心猿意马：“你感冒了，还有一点发烧……”  
没等贺天把话说完，莫关山就囊着鼻子开始抽噎：“我，呜呜——嗝！不要去，去医院。呜呜，不要打打针……嗝！”说完还用脑袋蹭了蹭贺天的睡袍。  
呦，还怕打针？贺天简直哭笑不得，一个连打架都不怵的小混混，竟然还怕打针。  
“乖乖把药吃了，我们就不去医院，嗯？”贺天低下头，鼻尖轻轻扫过莫关山的额头。  
莫关山甩了甩昏昏涨涨的脑袋，当他看到混浊的冲剂和贺天手里花花绿绿的药片时，他小声嘟囔着:“能不能，只吃一种？”  
“？！”贺天强忍住笑意，绷着脸说，“不行！”  
莫关山依旧试图讨价还:“两种呢？”  
“那还是去医院吧！”贺天作势就要抱莫关山走。  
莫关山吓了一跳，一把抱住贺天的腰，哭丧着脸哀求:“别……我吃！”  
磨叽了十分钟，莫关山总算是把药给吃了。  
贺天抬头看了看表，已经十点多了。他又给莫关山量了量体温，已经退到三十七度四了，估计到明早就差不多三十七度了。  
正好脑子也清醒了，既可以好好聊天，也能看懂自己对他的“付出与牺牲”；而且身子虚弱，有理由让他继续留在这里，还可以占占便宜。退一万步讲，万一这骗局失败了，还可以用武力把他扣在这里。万无一失啊！  
就在贺天沾沾自喜的时候，客房一角的针尖大小的红灯正泛着猩红的光。  
09  
贺天慢慢把莫关山放到床上，而后他也疲惫地一下栽倒，柔弱的床垫弹了一下——  
莫关山不满地睁开眼睛，咕哝了一声后，便费力地掀起被子的一角，盖到贺天身上。迷迷糊糊地叮嘱道:“盖好被，别跟我一样发烧了，药好难吃的……”  
贺天怔住了，而后转身面朝莫关山，张开了手臂:“冷吗？要不要到我怀里来？”  
莫关山闭上眼睛迟疑了一会儿，而后便转过身去，贺天的脸瞬间垮了下去——难不成这么快就清醒了？  
贺天头一回讨好别人，竟然还吃了闭门羹，刚要发作，只听莫关山瑟缩着说:“不了，我感冒了，别传染你……”  
贺天呆呆地望着他淡红色的头发和后颈那个清晰的齿痕，喉结滚动了两下，伸手一把将莫关山扯进怀里。  
莫关山刚要挣扎，贺天打了个哈欠，威胁道：“别乱动，不然感冒加重还要去医院！”  
一听这话，莫关山立马安静了，在贺天怀里扭动了几下，找到一个舒服的姿势后，渐渐安静了下来，不一会儿就传来了均匀的呼吸声。  
贺天的头抵上莫关山后背，长舒一口气——明天一定要上当啊，小红毛。  
……  
“呜——咳咳！”莫关山是被渴醒的，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙打到他脸上，莫关山眯起眼试图转身躲避刺眼的光线，可刚一动弹莫关山就叫出了声，“操——疼——”  
头疼得跟要炸开一样，鼻腔喉咙干得要死，浑身脱力不说，后面那个难以启齿的部位也有种异样的感觉……  
这时身旁传来窸窸窣窣的声音，床榻也轻轻抖了几下：“嗯，醒了？早啊。”  
慵懒餍足的声音吓得莫关山一个哆嗦，他连忙转头，映入眼帘的竟是贺天那张睡眼惺忪的脸！贺天怎么在他床上？  
贺天看着一脸狐疑的莫关山，轻笑一声，便伸手摸像他的额头：“嗯，还是有点儿热，不过比昨晚好多了。”贺天语气温柔自然，仿佛莫关山是他相处多年爱人。  
莫关山一时反应不过来，不过他也就懵这一会儿，裸露的肌肤与被子接触的感觉，以及浑身被车碾压过一般的痛感，令他迅速清醒过来！可怕赤裸的回忆像洪水一般淹没了他的大脑，狠狠地冲击着他的自尊心，让莫关山本就虚弱的脸上又蒙上一层阴翳——他全想起来了！  
自己因用药不当，导致发情期突然来临，不巧的是皂角味被贺天闻到了，他知道自己是Omega了。所以他在自己回家的途中把自己拦下，强行把自己带到贺天的住所——然后呢？自己那个时候意识就有些模糊了，究竟发生了什么也记不太清了。  
莫关山懊恼地甩了一下脑袋：“哈啊……”后颈一股尖锐的疼痛瞬间令莫关山变了脸色，“不会吧——”  
贺天在一旁看着莫关山的表情由困惑到恐惧，由恐惧到愤怒，最终定格成怨恨。贺天全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他知道莫关山要发作了，自己也差不多该开始演戏了。  
果不其然，莫关山像被侵犯了领地的雄狮一样，突然暴走。他一把揪住贺天的睡衣，而后翻身骑在贺天身上，目眦欲裂，喑哑的怒骂声像火舌一样撕裂了清晨的宁静：“操你妈的，你凭什么标记我？狗逼，羞辱我很有意思？垃圾、败类！！你是alpha就很了不起吗？”  
贺天何时受过这般辱骂，但他现在还舍不得跟莫关山撕破脸，只好压着火儿，把这出戏好好演下去。  
“你先穿上衣服，烧还没退呢？”贺天一只手挡住莫关山砸下的拳头，另一只握住莫关山按在自己胸前的手，轻轻摩挲着。  
这哄小孩儿的语气让莫关山的火烧得更旺了：“你他妈假惺惺的做给谁看？真恶心！”  
贺天努力维持着自己语气中的温柔和担忧，面露“委屈”地说：“我可以跟你解释的——能不能穿上衣服，或者盖上被子，非要把自己折腾到医院你才开心？”说到最后，竟微微带了一丝怒意。  
“你——”莫关山觉得自己的拳头统统打到了棉花上，贺天这语气跟表情明显就是另有隐情，而且自己现在确实很虚弱，刚刚那副凶神恶煞的样子全靠一口怨气撑着。这迟疑的瞬间，那口气就卸下了，莫关山痛苦地呜咽一声，又重重摔倒了床上。  
看莫关山的表情有些松动，贺天继续乘胜追击：“饿不饿？昨天也没吃晚饭，我去给你做饭。”说罢便从床上起身，还贴心的给莫关山掖了掖被子，“你的衣服被雨淋湿了，让我丢到储物篮里了，一会儿给你拿套我的衣服。”  
尽管贺天说的“情真意切”，但莫关山还是觉得不安，他挣扎着起身：“把我的衣服给我，我要回家！”他知道自己平时就打不过贺天，更别说现在这幅虚弱的状态，与其待在贺天这里不如赶快回家，以免节外生枝——这个仇，以后再报。  
“不行！”贺天强硬地拒绝了，“我跟伯母发短信说你周末都不回家了，你现在这个样子，回去了要怎么解释？除了让她担心，难道还会有什么好结果吗？”  
莫关山惊愕地瞪大了眼睛：“我这样都他么是谁害的？你尽然有脸跟我讲道理？你要不要脸了！”  
贺天皱着眉头，“委屈巴巴”地望着莫关山，语气既恼火又悲切：“我都说我可以解释了，你为什么还要这么说我？”  
“……”这下轮到莫关山懵逼了，怎么感觉受欺负的人是贺天？  
“你自己想想我说的话吧，你觉得留下来对你有利你就留，你觉得离开这里好你就走！”贺天“很受伤”地转过身，硬邦邦地丢下一句话——希望这手欲擒故纵能奏效。  
莫关山盯着关上的房门，最终还是认命地躺了下来。  
贺天说的没错，自己的烧好像也没退利索，现在离开这里，能不能顺利赶回家另说，就算回家了除了让妈妈担心没有一点儿好处。而且，自己已经被标记了，骂他揍他也改变不了什么。先听贺天怎么狡辩，如果自己不满意，修养完了再去收拾他也来得及，没必要非得图一时的爽快伤了自己，不值当。  
平衡完利弊，莫关山又扶着腰缓缓躺倒在床上。  
当贺天端着刚加热好的白粥和小菜进屋的时候，映入眼帘的就是躺在床上、目光涣散的莫关山。  
啧，真叫人把持不住，贺天尴尬地咳嗽了两声。  
莫关山猛地回过神儿来，转过头警惕的看着贺天。  
贺天“挫败”地放下餐盘，“勉强”挤出一个微笑：“给你找件睡衣吧，别的你又穿不了。”  
“……哼！”莫关山知道贺天什么意思，不就是拐着弯儿说他被干地动不了了呗？  
贺天拉开衣橱，找到他高一穿过的一件睡袍，可能还是会大点儿，不过宽松一点儿也别有一番滋味。  
“要我帮你穿吗？”贺天把睡袍递给莫关山，“好心”建议。  
“滚，你他么损我上瘾是不是？”莫关山一把扯过睡袍，有些不耐烦。  
“我没有……”贺天“讪讪”地把手缩回来，低着头看不到他的表情，“你病也没好，吃点清淡的比较好；我第一次做饭，要是不好吃，我可以给你叫外卖……”  
贺天这谎撒得一气呵成，把莫关山的敌意生生砍去了一半。看着贺天一副受了天大委屈的样子，莫关山陷入了自我怀疑与自我反省之中:贺天说不定本性真的很好，就是大少爷当习惯了，有些任性罢了。  
想到这儿，莫关山皱了皱眉，颇有些忸怩地说:“我手脚不方……唉，你过来给我换上，操！”  
“嗯？你说什么！”贺天猛地抬起头，两只眼睛亮晶晶的，他没想到莫关山这么快就上套儿了。  
“……没听见算了。”莫关山懊恼地瞪了他一眼，抬起灌了铅的胳膊就要自给自足。  
“别别别——我给你穿，我给你穿！”贺天忙不迭地接过衣服，谄媚地给莫关山套上了。  
看着莫关山一点一点穿上自己曾经穿过的衣服，贺天的心情出乎意料的愉悦，这种类似标记所有物的行为，让贺天产生了前所未有的满足感。  
呲牙咧嘴地穿上睡袍后，莫关山开始喝粥。  
贺天觉得这一幕戏演得差不多了，也就不愿意再伺候莫关山吃饭了，他自己还饿得要命呢！给他找衣服，帮他热粥，任由他发脾气，已经算是VIP待遇了。好在莫关山也不是那种娇滴滴的omega，也没把这当回事儿，自己就着小菜喝了碗粥，这早饭就算对付过去了。  
风卷残云地吃完饭后，莫关山简单总结了一下:“你的手艺太差劲了。”  
“……奥。”  
贺天把碗筷收拾到厨房里，自己又随便吃了点三明治，他知道第二场戏要开幕了。  
第一场戏他已经尽可能地伪装自己了，下一场就要适当展现自己真实的一面了。毕竟以后要跟莫关山在一起待相当长的一段时间——如果莫关山能让他始终保持兴趣和新鲜感——那么莫关山知道他的真面目是迟早的事。与其那个时候因为理想和现实的差距而争吵，不如现在给他好好打一记预防针，也省的以后麻烦。  
此时的莫关山，由于吃完饭体力恢复了些，便踉踉跄跄地下了床，走到穿衣镜跟前，掀死了身上的睡袍。  
“嘶——”看着镜子里满身爱痕的自己，莫关山倒吸一口凉气，“草泥马戈壁的贺天！”  
所以当贺天推门而入的时候，见到的就是一副极其香艳的画面，睡袍堪堪挂在莫关山身上，裸露出来的肌肤呈现出一片被蹂躏过的痕迹。  
“你发情期还没完吗？”贺天默默握起拳头，太阳穴突突的跳动着，说出的话自然也没经过大脑。  
本来吃过饭的莫关山心情尚可，想尽量和谐地跟贺天理清事情的经过，但是贺天的话像一根刺一样直直捅进他的心窝，他突然不想心平气和的解决了。  
“你发什么疯？”一手揽住冲向自己的莫关山，贺天威胁道，“你是想打一架，然后再听我解释，还是直接听我解释？”  
“操，滚你妈的，老子懒得听你解释！”莫关山被贺天那盛气凌人的语气气得不轻，自己刚刚竟然觉得贺天本性不坏？呸，简直可笑！  
贺天不知道本来被自己捋顺了毛的莫关山为什么又抽风，但是这一点小插曲还不至于乱了他的阵脚。好在贺天学过散打，而莫关山又是野路子，没过几招莫关山就被贺天按在了床上：“控制一下你的信息素，别引诱我欺负你！”贺天右手将莫关山的双手反剪在身后，膝盖死死抵住莫关山的腰窝，左手也按在他的后颈上，气息有些不稳。  
莫关山心里“咯噔”一下，小心翼翼地控制住自己的信息素，但是嘴上还是不饶人：“你他妈又要用强？我他妈简直瞎了眼，竟然跟你逼叨了这么久？”  
莫关山感觉背后的贺天僵了一下，随后松开了对自己的桎梏。  
“……对不起，我不知道怎么又惹你生气了。”贺天趿拉着拖鞋，“灰溜溜”地走到落地窗前的沙发上，挫败地坐了下去，嘟囔着，“你明明都留下来了，难道不是为了听我的解释吗？”  
莫关山狼狈地从床上爬了起来，他要被变幻无常的贺天弄疯了，怎么感觉所有的问题的症结都在自己身上？一肚子火想撒也撒不出去，生生憋出了内伤。


	2. 11-30

11

“你是不小心标记了我？”莫关山试图给自己一个跟贺天划清界限的机会，他的本能告诉他离贺天远一点百利而无一害，反正被标记了的腺体可以重新漂洗干净——操，他从来没这么窝囊过。

然而贺天并没有给他任何回旋的余地，贺天缓缓抬起头，眼底都是偏执：“我是故意的。”莫关山的火儿又蹭蹭的往上冒，“我喜欢你，跟我在一起。”

“……等，等等！”莫关山脑子轰的一声，站起身就要走，“我要回家，你……你好好休息！”要是贺天说他想报复自己，那还能打一架然后老死不相往来，现在这样算什么？

贺天也从沙发上窜了起来，一把握住莫关山的手腕：“你不信？我也不信，但是——这确实是真的，我……”

贺天看到莫关山的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，微微挑了挑嘴角——他怎么这么好骗？

为了巩固战果，贺天继续乘胜追击：“我总是找你麻烦，是因为我想看你生气，让你时刻都记着我——我知道这很幼稚，但我就是控制不住。一开始你找见一的麻烦，我的确讨厌你，但在winner的那次，你真的很吸引我——我，唉……是不是很莫名其妙？”

说情话对贺天来说并不是一件难事，但是对于只知道用拳头解决问题的莫关山来说，真的是招架不住。

“我、我……我要回家！”支吾了半天，莫关山还是没说出什么特别的话来。

贺天听出来了，莫关山第一次的话里透着不安和怀疑，但是第二次，害羞的成分就多了起来——莫关山动摇了。虽不确定莫关山是不是对自己有好感了，但至少不排斥，看样子标记这事儿十有八九是可以翻篇了。

贺天在心里暗自好笑，该说莫关山傻呢，还是该说他放荡呢？稀里糊涂被人标记了，胡乱解释一通竟然就原谅自己了。当时还求自己不要标记他，也不知他是真的守身如玉，还是欲拒还迎。

贺天摇了摇头，管他呢！只要最后能把莫关山搞到手，管他是玉还是欲，反正自己看上的是他的身体，其他的都可以当做是情趣。

“我知道你现在很难面对我，但你也没别的地方去对不对？我先去我哥那里住着，你就先待在这里吧。”贺天觉得时机差不多了，便开始杀青了。

“哎，你——”没等莫关山反应过来，贺天就推开客房的门，离开了。

莫关山想追上去的，可手刚碰到门就缩回去了——自己追上去能说什么？但待在贺天家里同样让他坐立难安。走也不是留也不是，真的是尴尬！

其实贺天并不想走的，毕竟守着这么个香喷喷的Omega，比去贺呈那个全是alpha的狗窝不知要好上多少倍。但是他需要去弥补他计划的漏洞，唯一的漏洞——蛇立。

贺天跟蛇立并不熟，但是对他多少有些耳闻——一个阴沉狠厉的混蛋。

由于贺家有白道的生意，所以贺天不得不把自己伪装出一副精英的样子，但是蛇立家就是赤裸裸的黑道，为数不多的上市公司还是用来洗钱的，蛇立那副混子德行自然也没人管。可不管怎么说，他俩是一路人。所以贺天很清楚，自己有多难缠，蛇立就有多难缠；自己有多偏执，蛇立就有多偏执。要想把蛇立从竞争对手名单里剔除，肯定要从莫关山这里下手。但是究竟要怎么使绊子，还要先看看蛇立对莫关山的感情到了何种地步。

贺天飞快地收拾好了行李，还顺走了莫关山手机。他留恋地望着客房紧闭的门，回味似的舔了舔嘴唇，最后深吸了一口气：“逃不掉的，我的Omega。”

“你怎么来了？吃午饭了？”贺呈从浴室里走了出来，水珠顺着腹肌的纹理一点点向下滑动着。

“阿丘哥呢？”贺天换上拖鞋，走到贺呈的酒柜前，一排一排地扫视着。

贺天从贺呈身前走过的时候，一股淡淡的皂角味儿飘进了他鼻子里，贺呈微微皱了皱眉：“你真是一天身上一个味儿。”

“往后很长时间，你可能只会闻到这一种气味。”贺天决定喝点香槟，庆祝自己找到了如此令他愉快的床伴。

贺呈不以为意，挑了挑眉嘲笑道：“很爽？”因为他清楚自家弟弟什么德行，八成只是一时兴起，毕竟没有快感的xing关系是很难长久的。

贺天转过头，十分挑衅地说：“比以前都要爽，或者说，我第一次感受到性的愉快。”

“嗯？”这下贺呈真的有些意外了，“你为什么不在你的公寓待着？”

贺天当然不想让贺呈知道自己的算盘，胡诌道：“我要把他领回我的公寓，所以叫了一批人先去整理一下，顺便置办些家具。”

“你这几天住我这里？”贺呈弯下腰拿起手机，开始编辑短信。

“你干嘛？”贺天瞄了贺呈一眼，问道。

“叫人送午饭过来，吃完饭再喝酒。”

贺天仰头喝完最后一口酒，站起身走到了门口开始穿鞋：“我中午跟朋友吃，晚上再回来。”

“……好。”贺呈按下了发送键，但短信并没有发给哪家饭店，而是发给了“阿丘”。

——贺天不太对劲，你去看一下他家的监控。

——是。

12

贺呈叹了口气，放下手机，也走到了酒柜前，选了半天还是放弃了，没太有心情。他坐在沙发上，盯着报纸，但是脑子里却全都是贺天的异常。

贺天平时流连在各种情人的床上，很少回公寓，怎么可能需要请人去打扫卫生？凭他对贺天的了解，公寓里十有八九有猫腻。好在自己曾为了贺天的安全在他家里安了监控，希望贺天别闯什么祸。

不一会儿贺呈的手机就响了。

贺天瞄了一眼屏幕上的联系人，嘴角微微一样，很快又恢复如常，而后接通了电话：“查的怎么样？”

阿丘迟疑了一下，决定先汇报重点内容：“公寓里有一个Omega。”

“什么嘛，原来把情人领回家了。”贺呈松了一口气，看样子贺天真的是挺喜欢这个Omega的，竟然还跟自己撒谎，这跟偷偷背着家长出去约会有什么区别？没想到自家弟弟还有这么幼稚的一面。不过这个Omega能让贺天爽到要跟他同居，想必也是十分美味。

“呃……”阿丘有些为难地解释道，“情况比您想象的要复杂一些。”

听了这话，贺呈知道事情不对劲，毕竟阿丘嘴里的“复杂一些”基本等价于“很难处理”，他叹了口气：“拿着监控录像回家，顺道陪我吃饭，很久没见你了。”

“……是。”

“嗯？”生分的回应让贺呈有些不满意。

“咳——咳！”阿丘尴尬地咳嗽了两声，“我知道了，呈。”

听到最后一个字，贺呈心满意足地挂了电话。

阿丘陪着贺呈把监控又看了一遍，越看贺呈的脸越黑。等到全部看完后，气氛彻底凝固了。

“他做到一半儿是不是看了手机？查一下他的通讯记录。”贺呈叼着烟，有些烦躁地揉着眉头，“我太了解他了，如果不是受了什么刺激，他不会这么随便就标记一个Omega。而且还用计骗人家，他根本就不是一个在感情上耍心眼的人！他跟我都没服过软，肯定有问题！”

阿丘伸手拿走了贺呈的烟，轻声劝道：“他已经18岁了，也是个成年人，你这样看着他是不是太过了？”

贺呈瞪了阿丘一眼：“不看着他，他早把自己作死了！”

“我承认小少爷的做法有些过激，但是他控制的力度还可以，那个红头发的Omega并没有太大的危险。”

“你太惯着他了，四舍五入他那就是弓虽女干！”贺呈反驳道。

“你什么时候这么遵纪守法了？”阿丘一脸好奇地问，“你跟他这么大的时候，混账事也干的不少啊！贺天比你强不少了。”

“你！”贺呈“腾”地站起来，居高临下地望着阿丘，“你收了他什么好处，这么护着他？”

阿丘缩了缩脖子：“你说贺天弓虽女干，但那个Omega好像也没有很排斥，你怎么知道他最后不会真看上贺天？况且贺天耍心眼明显是为了留住他，你不是一直头疼贺天的xing关系吗，贺天肯耍心眼就表示他在变好啊！”

“我怎么觉得你在强词夺理？”贺呈一把拉起沙发上的阿丘，直直的盯着他，“有什么别的意图吧？”

阿丘叹了口气：“贺天现在小，手里也没什么权利；但是贺家白道上的家业不是迟早会落到他手里吗？等他大权在握的时候，万一知道你曾经这么监视他，甚至还操控他，他会怎么想？不跟你闹翻天，也会跟你有隔阂吧！贺天这件事做的是不对，但他比其他二世祖强多了吧？至少没有巧取豪夺，面子上好歹说得过去。就算你想要帮他改掉这坏毛病，你改得了这一个，你改得了下一个吗？不如让他自己吃一次亏，多少长个记性，总比你事事维护他要好吧？”

听了这话，贺呈沉默了几分钟，终于认命地叹了口气：“我不插手了，但你要好好看着他，万一事情闹得没法收场了，记得告诉我。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“还有——”贺呈语气一转。

刚松了一口气的阿丘被贺呈这句话吓得一个哆嗦，下意识绷紧了全身的肌肉。

“你这个嫂子做的很称职嘛！”贺呈调笑道。

阿丘的脸瞬间就红了，嘴唇动了几下，最终什么话也没能说得出来。

“我要奖励你。”

阿丘一皱眉，自己出差了两个周，今天才回来，这奖励是什么他也能猜个八九不离十。指望贺呈大发慈悲地放过他是不可能的，阿丘迟疑了片刻，还是伸出手抱住了贺呈，讨好地亲了亲贺呈的下巴：“我今晚还有应酬，你能不能……只做一次？还有，最好、最好轻点儿。”

“应酬？”贺呈一边脱阿丘的衣服，一边努力回忆自己到底给他安排了什么活动。

“哈啊——跟、跟winner谈生意——”阿丘被贺呈撩拨得腿有点软。

“我两个周没见你了。”贺呈轻轻咬了阿丘喉结一下，“换个人吧，我有点想你。”

阿丘最是吃软不吃硬，贺呈这个样子，他根本没法拒绝：“那……好吧。”

“既然如此，次数和轻重是不是就可以随我的意了？”

“……”

由于阿丘缺席了winner的应酬，确实失去了一个了解贺天计划的机会。

“我还以为一见面你会跟我拼命呢！”贺天翘着二郎腿，以胜利者的姿态睥睨着对面的蛇立。

“标记又不是洗不掉。”蛇立挑了挑眉毛，轻松地说道。其实他依旧很恼火，但是比昨天要理智一些。贺天身上有Omega的味道，想来应该是莫关山的信息素，既然已经标记了再纠结也没有意义，不如好好想想怎么把莫关山抢回来。 

“你觉得我会允许？”贺天微微皱了皱眉头，看样子蛇立对莫关山的感情比他想象的还要深。

“我听说贺少三天两头换炮友，不过听这话的意思是要从良？”蛇立抿了一口酒，转移了话题，“也无所谓了，反正阿山不会愿意跟你在一起的，你又不能天天看着他，想洗掉标记还不容易——”

“你怎么知道他不愿意？”贺天不客气地将蛇立的话打断——阿山？叫的真是亲密！

“哼，你不会真以为一个牙印就能把他绑在你身边吧？”蛇立嗤笑一声，讽刺道。

“随你怎么说。不过——”贺天忽然想起了什么，表情也严肃起来，“倒是你，守着他这么多年竟没下手？其实有你在他身边也挺好的，替我挡了不少接近他的杂碎吧？我还是要谢谢你的，毕竟让我尝到了这种美味。”

“想激怒我？真可惜，我没太强的贞操观，不至于阿山被疯狗咬了一口就转身喜欢别人。”蛇立好心替贺天倒满了酒，“你太不了解他了。”

贺天冷哼一声。

“我知道你肯定憋着什么计划，要把阿山留在身边，等着哪天玩够了再丢掉。”

贺天喝了口酒，不置可否。

“在你的计划里，你肯定重塑了自己的形象。别这么看着我，我肯定是调查过你才会跟你见面啊！”蛇立笑了笑，扳回一局让他有点儿开心，“姑且假设你成功了，可是你的假面又能维持多久？恐怕你对阿山的兴趣没消失，你就会露出马脚，到时候可就是他甩你了。”

贺天阴沉着脸：“这个不用你操心。”

“我只是跟你说一种未来的可能，你犯不着这么生气。况且——”蛇立一手托着下巴，眯着眼睛冷冷地道，“我也不会让这种可能性发生。”

贺天忽然笑了起来：“看来你比我想象的更喜欢他呀！这样我们就不可能愉快地聊天了。”说罢站起身来。

“贺少，慢走不送！”蛇立倚着靠背，收起了那阴森的表情。

“对了，莫关山换手机了，你给他发的信息他肯定是收不到了。”贺天转身向门口走去，“恐怕你那句‘我喜欢你’要再说一遍了。”

“多谢提醒。”

“不过你跟他表白的时候，他说不定会知道你有一个前男友，也是一头红发。”贺天转头看了蛇立一眼，而后缓缓关上了门——

调查，总是相互的。

贺天抬头看着winner奢靡的灯光，有些出神；自己确实被蛇立抓住了把柄，不过蛇立也没从他身上讨到好果子吃——关门的一刹，他听到玻璃杯碎裂的声音了，畅快不少啊！

蛇立也皱着眉，看着一地的碎玻璃屑——自己不能直接跟莫关山说贺天居心不良，否则贺天一定会跟莫关山说自己的事，到时候两败俱伤，自己也得不到莫关山。看样子，莫关山是唯一的突破口。

莫关山整整歇了一天才把自己几乎散架的身体恢复好，令他庆幸的是贺天确实遵守承诺，并没有回来。莫关山心里有些矛盾，他知道自己于情于理都不应该待在贺天家里，但是他不想走。可能真如贺天所说，自己离开这里便无处可去，即便回家也无法向母亲解释。可也不是没有潜在原因——莫关山不愿意承认，他对贺天并没有特别排斥，虽然贺天真的挺惹人讨厌的。

这真的很奇怪，从某种角度上讲贺天侵犯了自己，无论是身体还是精神。难不成真的是因为Omega对标记自己alpha有特殊的依赖？莫关山自嘲的笑了笑，太贱了！可不管怎么说，还是要跟贺天划清界限、保持距离。

莫关山拍了拍自己的脑袋：“一定是你太闲了，才会有心思想这些无聊的东西！”

“当——当——”贺天家里的钟开始报时了。

“糟了，兼职！”莫关山费力地从床上起来，开始到处翻找手机，他要给雯姐发个消息解释一下。

可是他翻遍了客房的每一个角落，都没有看到手机的踪影。

“不应该丢了啊，贺天不是还给妈妈发过信息吗？”莫关山挠了挠头，“也许在衣服里。”

莫关山踉踉跄跄的往卫生间走，把自己湿透的衣服里里外外翻了个遍，仍旧一无所获——还是回来问贺天吧！工作的事，蛇立会帮自己吧——

莫关山叹了口气，便开始洗衣服，不然周一没衣服穿了。贺天的运动裤和那件黑色的T恤也躺在收纳篮里，莫关山下意识地捡了起来，当意识到这是贺天衣服的时候，莫关山仿佛被烫了手一样，赶忙把它们扔了回去，自顾自地开始洗自己的衣服。等他洗完衣服晒好之后，他又低头打量起贺天的衣服，若有所思。

最终莫关山认命似的叹了口气，还是把衣服捡了出来：“权当付你的房租了，狗鸡！”

莫关山臭着一张脸洗着贺天的衣服，衣服料子不错，比自己的衣服摸起来舒服，这个混蛋果然有钱！衣服好像码数也比自己的大，莫关山不自主地想起了昨晚的情事，贺天的身材确实比自己好。

“……草草草！你他么疯啦！”莫关山地脸瞬间红了个彻底，泄愤似的揉搓着贺天的衣服，但那些画面就是在脑海里挥之不去，莫关山又开始走神儿——

贺天应该是一个“理想”的alpha吧，至少表面上是。人帅身材好，又是个优种；学习好，家境也不说，有钱有权的；而且那方面似乎也挺厉害，生育繁殖问题应该不需要担心。

想到这里，莫关山摸了摸自己的后颈，有些怨恨，也有些难过。

其实放到平常Omega身上，如果被贺天标记了，指不定多高兴呢——就算得不到人，至少也可以分不少钱嘛！但是莫关山不同，他从来没有真正接受自己的属性。他的人生从来就没有“找个alpha结婚生子”这一说。如果攒够了钱，就去做手术，而后能结婚结婚，结不了拉到；如若没钱，那就一直吃转换剂，一直一个人，直到死都不去依附alpha。可是贺天摧毁了自己的计划。

被标记的Omega就算吃了转换剂也掩盖不了信息素的味道，莫关山绝对不允许自己的属性被更多的人知晓，那还不如让他去死！那就只能清洗腺体了，可是清洗腺体耗时耗财，瞒得住老师同学也瞒不住母亲啊！再者，如果贺天真的喜欢自己，凭他那种恶劣的性格，就算自己顺利清洗了腺体，他还是会进行二次标记，根本摆脱不了。

“难道要退学……”

莫关山其实也考虑过这个问题，毕竟自己家里欠债，母亲挣的钱加上自己兼职的钱根本就是杯水车薪。如果辍学了，自己可以挣更多的钱，而且还可以省一笔学费，实在划算！但母亲绝对不同意。

可是现在这个情况，辍学无疑是绝佳选择。既可以帮忙还债，又可以摆脱贺天的纠缠。如果母亲不允许自己辍学，那就想办法让学校开除自己！

“唉……怎么让学校开除呢？”莫关山脑子不太够用，打架还行让他想办法比登天还难，“只能问蛇立了。”

迷迷糊糊地周六就这么过去了，周日莫关山再三考量决定离开这里去找蛇立商量一下。虽然整件事有些难以启齿，但蛇立是除母亲外唯一的知情人，不求助他自己根本想不出什么办法。

但莫关山有一点说的不对，贺天并不是一个信守约定的人。

周日早晨天还没亮，贺天就从贺呈家出来了。贺天确实很想见莫关山，一路小跑地回了自己公寓。路上想了无数个搪塞莫关山的理由，但是一开门，人竟然不在。

贺天黑着脸找遍了整间屋子，依旧不见莫关山的踪影。贺天有些生气，他不喜欢不听话的宠物，更别说一个极有可能成为自己配偶的Omega。可当他不经意瞄到阳台的时候，火气登时消了——阳台上晒着他的衣服，一件T恤、一条裤子，还有袜子和内裤。

果然是Omega，贤惠起来还是挺招人疼的。

贺天的心情一下子明媚起来，“姑且就当莫关山是因为害羞，不好意思面对自己好了”。贺天在心里替莫关山辩解，因为自己突然的“表白”确实会让莫关山那种处男不知所措，落荒而逃也并非不能理解。反正莫关山连替自己洗衣服这种家务活都做了，这跟答应跟他交往有什么本质区别吗？似乎没有。所以这次就原谅他好了，明天再好好逗逗他。可他不知道，自己第二天根本看不到莫关山。

……

“喂，哪位！”蛇立一早就被电话吵醒，本来昨天就被贺天气个半死，大早晨的有来了这么一出，蛇立的心情非常不好，连语气都冲了不少。

“呦，一大早火气就这么大？”莫关山懒散的倚在小卖铺的公用电话旁。

“阿——”蛇立猛然停住，“山”字并没有说出口，他笑着说，“起床气而已，这么早找我干嘛？”

莫关山嗫嚅了几声，忽而重重叹了口气：“手机丢了，只能记住你的号码……”

记得自己的号码？！蛇立心下一喜，脑子也开始飞速运转。莫关山这个时候出现，十有八九是刚从贺天那里出来，而且他轻易不给自己打电话，除非遇到大麻烦。难不成他要把这几天跟贺天发生的事都告诉自己？这倒省了自己找借口接近莫关山。

想到这里蛇立决定顺着莫关山的话演下去，适当地引出了贺天：“怎么，出事了？我看你周五上体育忽然冲出人群，贺天也跟了过去，他又找茬了？”

一提到贺天，莫关山忍不住哆嗦了一下，缓了好久都没说出话来。

“贺天真的找你麻烦了！我给你处理了吧？”蛇立的语气突然尖锐起来，看样子事情比他想象的糟糕得多。

“我不知道该怎么说，你有时间吗？”莫关山蔫蔫地说道，“好像只有你能帮我了……”

蛇立摸了摸鼻尖，有些开心地说道：“你第一个想到我，我很开心。”

莫关天擅长接受别人的挑衅，却不太擅长接受别人的善意，结结巴巴、故作镇定地说：“嗯？你没睡醒？说话能不能正常点儿？”

“你在我面前不需要这样……”蛇立无奈地笑了笑，“算了，你在哪儿？离我家近还是离winner近？用不用我去接你？”

莫关山四下张望了一下：“不用你接了，我去你家，坐公交也就二十几分钟！”蛇立跟贺天一样，住在市里的富人区，这点他俩倒都是一副公子哥的做派。

“好吧，吃饭了没？”

电话那头传来窸窸窣窣的声音，想必蛇立正在穿衣服。

“没什么心情，你吃什么我就吃什么吧！”

“那行，路上注意安全，我先挂了——”

“等等！”莫关山屏住了呼吸。

“嗯？”蛇立穿衣服的动作也停了下来，有些疑惑地问道，“怎么了？”

“那个……”莫关上憋足了劲，终于崩出一句，“谢谢。”而后“哐”的一声把电话扣死了。

蛇立在另一边愣了一会儿，而后一下栽进床里，开心地笑了起来。贺天说什么感谢这几年守着莫关山，他还要感谢贺天霸王硬上弓呢！要没有他，莫关山也不会向自己寻求帮助，那句话怎么说的来着——

蛇立从床上起来，弯着嘴角向浴室走去，一路都在嘟囔着同一句话：“祸兮福所倚福兮祸所伏。”

“你这叫没心情吃饭？”蛇立杵着脑袋，看着莫关山把自己屯的面包吃去了一半，“你昨天没吃饭啊？”

“操，吃你几个面包就这么计较？”莫关山冲他竖了个中指，又继续吃了起来。

蛇立挑了挑眉毛，能凶自己，说明莫关山对自己那“煽情”的话并不排斥；能吃得下饭，说明贺天给他带来的阴影没有彻底摧毁莫关山的心理防线——还好还好，可以展开话题了。

“我大概知道发生什么了。”蛇立喝了一口牛奶，“你有什么打算？”

莫关山咬住了面包，动作却僵在那里。

“怎么了？没什么值得难为情的。”蛇立伸手揉了揉莫关山的头发，“你是皂角味的啊~”

莫关山松开了嘴，面包上留下一圈牙印，随即认命地叹了口气：“就知道瞒不住你……我想清洗腺体。”

蛇立微微出神，他想起贺天说的话了，打算试探一下莫关山，于是问道：“贺天对你什么想法？”

“他说……说喜欢我，让我跟他在一起。”莫关山烦躁地甩了甩头，有些言不由衷地说道，“十有八九就是唬人。”

果然，这个混蛋！蛇立腹诽，他倒是不害怕贺天用强，他就怕贺天整这些虚头巴脑的东西。莫关山感情上毫无经验，怎么可能扛得住贺天这种攻势？

“看样子贺天对你很有兴趣，所以就算你清洗腺体，他也极有可能进行二次标记。”蛇立顿了顿，继续说道，“如果你每清洗一次他就标记一次，总有一天药水也会失去作用。到时候你怎么办？”

莫关山抬起头，眼里都是红血丝，但是那倔强的光芒却没有消失：“你说的我都想过，所以我来找你帮忙。”莫关山深吸一口气，“我想让学校开除我。”

“嗯？”蛇立直起了身子，他确实想在莫关山这里下手，彻底斩断贺天的念想；现在莫关山这么强硬，倒是省了他的麻烦。不过——

“伯母那里怎么办？”

“我妈……她不许我辍学，可是我要是被开除了，她也拿我没办法吧？”莫关山低下头，局促地搓了搓手，尽管很对不起妈妈，但要是跟贺天搅在一起，那以后的麻烦可就大了。

蛇立眼中精光乍现，危险地眯起了眼睛——他有一个好主意。他承认自己的方法有些阴毒，不过这也是最保险的办法。

现在莫关山想的是一回事，到时候贺天那腹黑的混蛋横插一脚，事情就又变得难以控制了，莫关山会不会心软就不好说了。最好的办法就是让莫关山不得不离开学校！这势必会让莫关山受一些苦，不过除此之外也别无他法了。

“唉，这有些难办啊！”蛇立故作为难，“这样吧，我领着你先去清洗腺体，我们在路上想办法，你觉得怎么样？”

“……嗯。”莫关山叹了口气。

“别丧气，饭一口一口吃，事情一件一件做。先把你身上信息素的味道清除了，其他的事处理起来才方便。”蛇立站起身，“顺手”拿起了莫关山吃过的面包。

“唉，这面包我吃过了！”莫关山伸手去抢。

蛇立伸长胳膊，把面包举过头顶，笑嘻嘻地说：“你又吃不下，扔在这里，明天就不好吃了！”

“滚，你家这么有钱，还差一个面包钱！”莫关山白了他一眼，笑骂道。

“诶，话不能这么说！我是不缺这一个面包钱，但这个是我最喜欢的口味！”

莫关山也懒得跟蛇立扯皮，切了一声便转身向门口走：“原来你喜欢吃奶油味的面包啊！”

蛇立笑着摇了摇头，他其实喜欢的是皂角味。他把面包送到了嘴边，张嘴咬了一口，正好跟莫关山留下的牙印契合在一起——舒服！

……

“少爷，我们去哪儿？”蛇立的司机不是一般的私人司机，是他爸手底下的马仔，所以好奇心被克制得很好——该问的问，不该问的就不问。所以尽管他从莫关山身上闻到了不一样的味道，他也没有露出一丝不该有的表情。

“市立医院。”

蛇立领着莫关山上了车，又给不知道什么人打了个电话，笑嘻嘻地说：“喂，方院长？”

电话那头传来一个苍老的声音：“呦，不叫我方伯改叫院长了？有事求我？”

“嘿嘿，什么都瞒不过您！那我就不兜圈子了。我领着一个朋友来清洗腺体，我们时间紧，能不能……”

蛇立话还没说完，那老头就接过了话茬：“多大的事儿，你们到哪儿了？我让我助手去楼下接你们，让他给你们安排，我有事走不开。”

“谢谢方伯伯！”

“得啦，别跟我贫了，挂了哈！”

蛇立挂了电话，得意地冲莫关山晃了晃手机：“搞——定——”

“万恶的资本主义！”莫关山瞅着蛇立嘚瑟的小模样，还是没憋住，笑出了声。

蛇立冲司机说道：“你帮我准备两份礼物，一份给方院长，一份给他的助手。挑什么礼物不用我多说吧？”

“不用。”言简意赅，没有半句废话。

“我觉得你其实不用非想着被学校开除，我可以帮你弄个大学录取通知书。”蛇立话锋一转，又开始说莫关山的事。

莫关山皱起眉头：“可……”

“你别急着拒绝我，听我说完。”蛇立安抚性地拍了拍莫关山的肩膀，继续说道，“我可以给你弄一个体育生的资格，体育生文化课的分数不需要很高。这样你高三一整年就不用去学校，自己在家里学点儿，最后能拿出毕业证就行。这样你既可以避开贺天，又可以用空闲时间做兼职赚钱，岂不是两全其美？”

莫关山抿了抿嘴唇，蛇立看得出来，他有些心动了。

“体育生毕竟相对轻松一些，文化课逼得不算太紧，而且你身体素质不错，训练对你来说也不算特别难熬。我知道你一心想赚钱还债，你参加比赛获得名次之后都有相应的奖金，你可以拿着奖金还债，或者攒起来等毕业后盘一个地方开餐馆。不过怎么选，都比你被学校开除了要好得多吧？”

莫关山承认蛇立的方法比自己的不知强了多少倍，但最终还是摇了摇头：“算了，这样我就欠你太多了，还不了。”

蛇立倚在靠背上，闭上眼睛自言自语道：“找关系，要名额……确实费时费力费钱，不过我也没说白帮你啊！”

“嗯？”莫关山抬起了脑袋，眼底闪烁着光芒。

“我吶，想把你弄到Z大经济学院，让你做他们的体育特长生。因为我爸想让去Z大学金融，你知道的我不喜欢住宿舍，我肯定会出来自己住。”说到这里，蛇立睁开眼睛，目光转向莫关山，笑嘻嘻地说，“我不会做饭，不会洗碗，不会打扫卫生，不会洗衣服，不会换床单，不会削水果……”

“呃——你是想让我做保姆？”莫关山好像有点儿明白蛇立的意思了，“可是做保姆也抵不了吧？”

“你知道我要找谁办这件事？”蛇立冲莫关山摆了摆手，他知道莫关山答不出来，索性也不兜圈子了，“是姜九均。你救了他儿子，所以说这次卖的是你的面子，又不是我的！我找你讨的只是跑腿费，所以说收费不高。”

莫关山还是面露难色，他不是一个习惯于找关系的人。

“社会就是这样，你不可能什么事都靠自己，礼尚往来很正常，也很必要。多余的话我就不说了，你想好了告诉我，我立马帮你办。”蛇立打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，“我们到了。”

莫关山默默跟在蛇立身后，看着他在一堆人中游刃有余地周旋着，带着黑帮的帅气和痞气，真是挺吸引人的！也难怪路过的小护士对他青眼有加，一个劲儿的往他身上靠。

要不要接受蛇立的提议？贺天真的挺难对付的。莫关山这么想着，也没注意到前面的人停下来了，便撞了上去。

蛇立转过身，弹了莫关山脑门儿一下：“想什么呢！到了，进去吧！”

莫关山“奥”了一声，便头也不回的进去了。

蛇立趁莫关山走后，扯了扯主治医生的衣袖，贴在他耳边小声嘱咐了几句。那医生自然知道蛇立是什么人，不敢怠慢，冲蛇立使了个眼色便进去了。

送走两人之后，蛇立找了个地方坐了下来，开始搜索联系人。

虽说他已经竭尽所能地向莫关山阐述了去Z大做体育生的好处，也找了医生做助攻，但是莫关山最后会不会同意，蛇立心里也没把握。如果莫关山不走他铺的路，而是依别的法子离开学校，倒还好说，自己有的是方法让莫关山往自己身上靠；就怕莫关山最后犹豫不决没能离开学校，到时候自己跟贺天免不了还要兵戎相见，实在麻烦。所以，是时候撒网了——

这个时候电话接通了，电话那头传来一个猥琐的声音：“蛇立兄弟，给我打电话是事儿办成了吗？”

“你自己的弟弟猥亵Omega，你都没法帮他擦屁股，我能有什么办法？”蛇立笑了笑，倚着靠背，语气间一派轻松。

“嗨，我哪儿能跟蛇少比啊？我处理不了的事儿，隔您这儿不就是小菜一碟？”电话那头的人奉承道，似乎不打算轻易放弃。

“话不能这么说，出来混卖的是命，不卖良心。要真帮你处理了这种事儿，我爸不会饶了我的。”蛇立仍不打算松口。

电话那头也知道这事儿十有八九是办不成了，也只好作罢：“唉，成吧！给你添麻烦了，这事我还是自己想辙吧！”

“等一下，你别着急。”蛇立在那人挂电话前叫住了他，“我不能亲自帮你解决，但还是可以帮着出个主意，不知道兄弟愿不愿意听？”

那人一听事情有转机，忙不迭就答应了。

“说来也简单，找个人替你弟弟背锅不就好了？”蛇立瞄了一眼诊室，“找个人，跟他说你弟弟偷东西了，叫他抵罪。到时候他发现上当了，不也只能认栽嘛，你说是不是？”

“好主意，蛇少果然名不虚传！”电话那头的人觉得这主意不错，赶忙奉承了几句。

“我还可以给你推荐个人选。”蛇立有些抱歉地叹了口气，语气有些轻飘飘的，“我有一同学，家里欠了债，他不想念书了，想早点儿退学赚钱。他想让学校主动开除他，却苦于没有理由——”

“这感情好啊！让他替我弟弟背锅，可不就有理由了？我还可以给他一大笔钱，也算帮帮这位兄弟。”

“钱可以给，但是猥亵的事不能照实说。”蛇立提点道。

“懂懂懂！就按您说的，我弟弟犯的是偷窃！”电话那头的人有些急不可耐了。

“还有最后一点，还望兄弟帮帮忙。”蛇立挑了挑眉毛，“这个主意是你自己想的，我毫不知情；你从谁那里听说他想辍学都行，但那个人绝对不是我。”

电话那头也算是个聪明人，一下子明白了蛇立的意思：“蛇少放心，这点儿规矩我还是懂的。那——您方便告诉我您同学的名字吗？”

蛇立长舒一口气，眯起眼睛：“莫关山。”

“你不要紧张，就打麻药的那下疼，往后就没什么感觉了。”医生看着小伙子僵着身子一动不动，经验告诉他这个Omega有些紧张。

说罢，一阵刺痛传来，莫关山稍稍晃了一下，不过很快，后颈就渐渐没了知觉。莫关山伸手摸了摸后颈的皮肤——

“没感觉了吧？”那医生指了指房间后头一台仪器，“躺上去就行。”

莫关山躺上去后，医生便抽走了他脖子下的那块床垫，莫关山整个脖子便悬空了。

医生拿着探测仪在莫关山后颈扫来扫去，这时他想起了蛇立的嘱托，轻轻咳嗽了几声：“标记你的alpha看样子是个优种吧？”

“……嗯。”莫关山不愿意提起贺天，却也不太好给医生使脸色，只好含含糊糊答了一声。

确定好牙印具体位置后，医生拿出专用注射器，抽取一些漂洗液，便开始清洗腺体；顺便跟莫关山继续“闲聊”：“探测仪可以检测标记者唾液中标记因子的效价和它在腺体内分布的范围。”

“什么意思？”莫关山有些懵。

医生微微一笑，反问道：“效价这个词比较学术，你可以理解成饰品。你说带金耳环的人和带银耳环的人，哪个扎眼？”

“肯定是金子啊！”

“就是这个理。高效价代表金饰，低效价代表银饰。效价越高，清洗难度越大，这种标记者在人群中越难见到。”医生停顿了一下，“你知道你腺体里的标记因子效价是多少？”

莫关山脸色微变，嗫嚅了几声，到底是没答上来。

“相当于带了个两克拉的耳饰满大街溜达，招摇得紧！这alpha要不是优种，我这几年医生白当了！”医生摇了摇头，“幸好你早早过来清洗，标记因子分布范围还比较小。”

莫关山的心被这医生吊起来又放下去，整个人被吓得脸都白了。

但医生可没打算轻易放过他：“按理说，被普通的alpha标记，十次之内应该都能洗掉。但要是被这种级别的alpha标记，超过三次，什么药水都不好使了！小伙子我可不是吓唬你，你可要躲着这个alpha点儿。万一不小心又被标记了，千万早早来，要是超过一个星期，标记因子分布广了，别看是第二次，照样洗不掉！”

莫关山皱着眉头，死死咬住嘴唇，也不知道是在想什么。

“好啦，洗完了！”一声拍了拍莫关山的肩膀，“起来吧，回家好好休息一下。你还是学生吧？请个假，至少五天。你现在腺体状态极其不稳定，容易出事儿。”

“……我记住了。”莫关山不知道是真的累了，还是被医生吓得，反正是点头了。

看着莫关山失魂落魄地朝门口走去，医生叹了口气，蛇少交代的两个活儿可算做完了：一是恐吓他离那个alpha远点儿，二是让他请假一个周。

虽说自己受人胁迫说了一通，但他也没太危言耸听，起码的医德还是没有违背的。他说的话就两个地方是夸张——三次就洗不掉应该改成五次就洗不掉，休息一个周应该改成休息三天。

“院长助手跟我说，清洗完成后要休息一周，winner我帮你去说。”看着一脸惊吓过度的莫关山，蛇立又是心疼又是开心，赶快迎了上去，“可你要去哪儿休息？回你家？”

莫关山迟疑了一下，最终苦笑一声：“只能回家了。”

蛇立一边发消息叫司机，一边建议道：“来我家也可以啊！你回家一待一个周，你这个脑子，谎都不会撒。”

“可是——”

“不好意思麻烦我？”蛇立歪着脑袋看着莫关山，“给我做一周的饭呗？反正养身体又不是不能动，我天天吃外卖下馆子早就烦了，觉得怎么样？”

“好，谢……”

“打住，那三个字就甭说了。你要真想感谢我，就答应做我大学期间的保姆。”蛇立有试探性地抛出橄榄枝。

莫关山张了张嘴，最终还是妥协了：“……好。”

其实莫关山一路就是在想这个问题，虽然他真的不想麻烦蛇立帮自己办什么体育生手续，可医生的话真的让他胆战心惊，还不如按照蛇立的规划走下去，好歹看得到希望。

蛇立对莫关山的回答自然十分满意，心里盘算着要不要让那个人停手。可转眼又意识到贺天还不知道莫关山的决定，万一贺天知道后又来捣乱，保不齐莫关山就又改主意了，还是留一手的好，反正都对自己有利。

为了感谢蛇立的帮扶，莫关山当晚做了一桌子的菜，虽然买菜的钱是蛇立出的。

“你手机没了吧？”刚坐下，蛇立就拿了一个新手机，“你别不好意思收。快十月一了不是，winner历年都会给员工发些购物卡意思意思，都是用来买衣服的你也用不着。我跟雯姐说把你的那份折现，给你买了个手机，拿着吧！”

“你没骗我吧？”莫关山小心翼翼地接过手机。

“骗你做什么？”蛇立笑了笑，拿起筷子吃了起来，“手艺不错。”

“那就好，你先吃着，我去给我妈打个电话。”毕竟要在外面待一个周，还是说清楚得好。

“你知道怎么骗她？”蛇立挑了挑眉毛，看着莫关山那迷糊的表情，“不知道吧？”

莫关山头往后一仰：“唉，不说也罢！我自己都觉得那借口蹩脚得很。”

“你跟伯母说我动了手术，没人照顾，你这个周不回家了，白天上课晚上照顾我。另一面，我找人模仿伯母的口气，给你班头打个电话，说你做了手术要请一个周的假。”蛇立笑嘻嘻地说，“奥，对了！把这计划跟你那几个跟班说一声，省着到时候穿帮。”

“可我怎么跟他们说啊？”莫关山戳着下巴，呆呆地盯着那盘西红柿炒鸡蛋。

“这还用我教你？跟他们说你确实做手术了，为了防止你妈妈担心才骗她的。”蛇立夹了一块西红柿给莫关山，“有我在，不用发愁。我已经约了姜伯，周二就帮你办手续，你就踏踏实实刚给我做饭行了。”

莫关山轻笑一声，似乎烦恼的事都被蛇立给解决了。

吃过晚饭，蛇立突然被蛇图叫走了，说是winner有单生意需要他接一下手。蛇立不情不愿地走了，莫关山觉得有些无聊，收拾了一下就准备睡觉了。

莫关上刚躺下，微信提示音就响了。莫关山以为是寸头找自己有事，结果拿起手机发现是一个“新好友”的提示，备注上写得字倒是不少——刀哥听说你想退学，想跟你做个买卖，不犯法，钱也不少，可以替你还一部分债。

刀哥？蛇立对这个人倒是有所耳闻，好像是火车站那附近的一条地头蛇，也不知道从哪儿搞来自己微信号的。莫关山不想跟这种人惹上关系，把手机放到床头柜上，便躺下了。

可是“还一部分债”这几个字一直盘旋在他脑海里，莫关山烦躁地在床上翻滚着，但却始终无法摆脱这几个字，这个条件实在是太有诱惑力了。

“可以先看看是什么生意，做不做另说。”莫关山一下子从床上坐起来，自我安慰道。

莫关山拿起手机，同意了好友请求，问道：“什么生意？”

那边很快也给了回复：“刀哥的弟弟偷东西被人抓了，有人想拿这事儿整刀哥，所以我们想找个人替刀哥的弟弟扛下来。”

莫关山觉得有些奇怪，追问道：“谁跟你说我要退学的？”

“刀哥什么人，找个符合条件的人顶包也不是什么难事。”

莫关山一想也是，蛇立跟姜九均说了自己的事，保不齐就被什么人听见了，传来传去传到这地头蛇耳朵里也不是不可能。这么想着，莫关山就放下了戒心：“多少钱？”

“一口价十五万。反正你也不想上学了，借着这个由头被开除，你也不吃亏。”

十五万！莫关山差点儿手机都拿不稳了，有了这钱自己跟妈妈就可以省很多事了。自己可以拿着这笔钱盘个小地方开餐馆，很快就能还上当年欠下的债务了。这样是不是就不用麻烦蛇立了？毕竟一开始是找不着让学校开除自己的方法，才答应做体育生的。况且上大学也是一笔不小的开销，算下来还是就此退学赚钱比较划算。

“你想好了没？不想做，我们找别人了。”微信那边的人似乎有些不耐烦了。

“我答应，需要我做什么？”

“我们这边会安排好，到时候捅到你们学校那边，你承认了就行，别的你不用管。”

“钱怎么给我？”

话刚说完，那人就转账了两万。

“两万算是定金，事成之后给你剩下的。刀哥的信誉你放心，不会昧了你的钱。”

“知道了。”

拿了那两万块之后，莫关山的心里久久不能平静。他在想，要不要跟蛇立说这事儿，让他不要找姜九均办事了，毕竟欠的人情还要蛇立去还。可他又怕蛇立知道他要做什么之后拦着自己，毕竟这种事实在是不正派，还是不要说了的好。转念一想，蛇立处处帮衬自己，要是不跟他说，自己岂不是太没良心了？

莫关山在天人交战中，慢慢睡了过去。

清晨六点，闹钟准时响了。莫关山麻利地穿上衣服，叠好被子。莫关山想了一晚上还是决定跟蛇立讲清楚，如果蛇立不同意，自己就再好好劝劝他。刚准备去做饭，就发现手机提示灯一闪一闪的。

谁给自己发的消息？莫关山有些纳闷，解锁一看竟是昨晚那人又给自己留言了——

“这件事谁都不许说，要是说出去，我们只能找别人了。”

“看到了回我一声。”

莫关山皱了皱眉头，看样子没法儿跟蛇立说了，只好回复道：“没问题。”

莫关山轻声地走到蛇立卧室门口，想看看他昨晚是不是回来了，一推门便发现蛇立搂着被子在睡觉。莫关山想着七点再叫醒他，于是悄悄关上门，蹑手蹑脚地往厨房走去。

莫关山前脚刚走，蛇立就睁开了眼睛，灰白的发丝盖住他那不悦的双眸——太不听话了，自己路都给他铺好了，他竟然还要选那么条阴沟。莫关山的那份骄傲让他又爱又恨。不过无所谓了，阳关道也好独木桥也罢，反正都是自己设的套，不管选哪条路结果都是一样的，只是过程有苦甜之分。

昨晚刀老六给自己来了条消息，说是莫关山答应了。蛇立怕莫关山跟自己摊牌影响他的计划，于是嘱咐刀老六让莫关山守住这个秘密，不要跟任何人讲，这才有了早上莫关山看到的那条消息。

早饭做好后，没等莫关山叫蛇立就出来了。

“你平时也七点起床？”莫关山摘下围裙，把早饭端了上来。

“我平时七点四十起，今天是让香味儿勾起来的。”蛇立笑了笑，低头打量着莫关山做的早饭，“这是什么？”

“糯米团，我自创的奶油味儿的。”莫关山得意地说道，“你不是喜欢吃奶油吗？”莫关山昨晚就把米蒸好了，今早起来完成了后续的步骤。

蛇立有些哭笑不得：“不用这么麻烦吧？你就用糯米包着奶油就好了，把它们做成小兔子干什么？我又不是小孩子了。”蛇立坐下来，拿起一个糯米兔子，“还用红小豆做了眼睛，我请你回来做厨子，你真把我这里当米其林酒店了？太认真了吧！”

莫关山有些不好意思，连忙转移话题：“来点儿绿豆汤？糯米团是不是太甜太腻了，我还做了水果罐头。”

“……你明天晚点儿起吧，省着起得早了做的花样这么多。再让你这么喂下去，我非长膘不可。”看着莫关山东一碗西一盘地往餐桌上摆，蛇立就觉得好玩儿。

两个人坐着吃着早饭，莫关山思前想后还是决定开口探探风：“蛇立，那个体育生的事……”

蛇立可是个人精，莫关山一开口就知道他要问什么：“你又变卦了？昨天不是才说好的吗？”

“没没没，我没变卦——”莫关山连忙解释。

“你不用这么放在心上，我帮你办好了，到时候你要是不想去了就不去。”蛇立知道莫关山在担心什么，他怕自己不知道刀老六的事，仍旧弄了个体育生的名额，到时候莫关山被退学拿不到毕业证，没有办法去Z大，他怕自己在姜九均那里难做，“你自己觉得弄一个名额是件难事，但是对那些人来说就跟买一件衣服一样容易，至于买回来能不能穿，他们一点儿也不在乎。这个是现下最好的办法，可距离上大学还有近一年的时间，这期间保不准就有更好的选择了。万一真有了，还要你做什么体育生啊！”

“奥——”莫关山很快就被蛇立绕进去了，心情也一下好了，“原来你想的这么周到啊！”

“那是自然，现在放心了？”蛇立一口吞掉一个糯米团子，模模糊糊地嘟囔道，“快吃饭，不然浪费了！”

贺天有些后悔，他不应该偷走莫关山的手机。本来是想防止蛇立找莫关山，给自己搞破坏；这下好了，自己也找不到他了。

周六到周一的这段时间，他无时无刻不在想着莫关山，无时无刻不在防备着蛇立。贺天很清楚，这种强烈的占有欲和报复心非爱即恨。就冲着自己标记了莫关山，这感情就不是恨——那就“勉为其难”地给他一点爱好了，贺天这样想着。

贺天的确是个阴晴不定、喜怒无常的人，但他也有个优点，就是从不会无端的自我怀疑。贺天自诩从不犯愚蠢的错误，他既然觉得自己喜欢上莫关山了，那就是肯定是喜欢上了，他不会反复考证这种“喜欢”，毕竟这样耗费时间，还容易弄巧成拙，错失良机。

所以，贺天毫无心理压力地接受了这个现实，毕竟一想到要跟莫关山度过未来漫长的日子，贺天就觉得跃跃欲试。

贺天本打算周一就跟莫关山说清楚的，结果并没看到他，贺天有些失望，但还是安慰自己莫关山可能没调整好状态不想过来，毕竟一个beta突然要以Omega属性示人，多少有些难以适应。所以他周一那天托人打听处理了一些事，希望拿这件事作为弥补周五欺负莫关山的礼物——当然把莫关山折腾发烧这件事，他是绝对不会跟莫关山说的。

今天贺天又兴高采烈地找莫关山去了，但是莫关山依旧不在，贺天隐约有种不好的预感。于是他一下课就去打听莫关山的下落，平时跟着莫关山的那几个小混混，看见一脸凶相的贺天，自然什么都抖落出来了。

“老大说，说他动了个小手术，要歇几天！”寸头讪讪地解释道。

一听见“手术”两个字，贺天的心仿佛一下子被抓紧，喝道：“什么手术！”难不成真让蛇立说中了？

“不，不知道。”寸头吓了一跳，打了个哆嗦，战战兢兢地解释道，“老大说，不是什么大手术，叫我们不用担心。”

“哪个医院？”贺天的手慢慢攥紧，莫关山这次真的让他不痛快了。

“老大没、没、没住、住院——”寸头被贺天的语气吓得都结巴了。

贺天的耐心要被磨光了，皱着眉头继续追问：“他家在哪？”

“也……”寸头小心的瞄了一眼贺天阴郁的脸，认命似的说道，“也没在家——”

“什么？！刚做完手术，不在医院，也不在家，那他妈的到底……等等！”空气瞬间安静了下来，贺天的眼睛慢慢充血，苦艾酒的气息慢慢升腾起来，“他——在蛇立家！”

疑问的句子，肯定的语气，贺天要被莫关山气疯了！别说蛇立对莫关山有非分之想，就算没有那他也是个alpha，莫关山简直太不把自己放在眼里了！

寸头这次真的被贺天吼得嗓子都发了紧，连话都说不出来了，只是机械地点了点头。

“操！”贺天怒骂一声，转身就往楼下跑。

贺天下了教学楼，看着紧锁的学校大门，愤愤地骂了一声，便向学校后墙跑过去。他翻着通讯录，边跑边打电话。

“喂，贺天？”电话那头的人似乎对贺天的来电十分意外。

“呼——呼——蛇立的公寓在哪儿？”贺天开门见山地问道，他可没心情寒暄。

“呦，你俩真够怪的！前几天蛇立满世界找人问你公寓在哪，今天倒是轮到你了。你们俩是不是……”

那人打趣的话还没说出口，就被贺天不耐烦地打断了：“你到底知不知道？”

那人也有眼力价，知道贺天现在心情不好，也就不往枪口上撞了：“成，一会儿发你个定位。”

“谢了！”贺天扣上电话，而后越上墙头，利落地翻了过去。

没过多久手机提示音就响了，贺天看了看那人发来的定位，冷笑一声，伸手拦了一辆出租。

电话那头的人看着刚刚挂断的电话，犹豫了一下，还是给蛇立发了条短信——贺天打听你家的住址，我说了。

贺天走了之后，留下一帮人胆战心惊、面面相觑。

“寸头，贺天这是要杀我们老大吗？”旁边一个男生战战兢兢地问道。

寸头呆了几秒钟，而后手忙脚乱地拿出手机，拨通了莫关山的新号码。

此时莫关山正包裹得严严实实地在逛超市，生怕遇到熟人。就在莫关山为晚饭吃鲤鱼还是吃牛肉纠结的时候，电话响了。一看提示人是寸头，莫关山心跳便骤然加快，赶紧接通了电话：“怎么了，暴露了？”

“不不不，班主任和伯母那里都没事儿。”

一听这话，莫关山松了口气，又恢复了成无所畏惧的调调：“那有什么事？老子忙着呢！”

“贺天，贺天翘课了，找你去了！”寸头的语气变得很尖锐，“他整个人跟个炸药桶一样！估计现在正打听蛇立家的位置呢！老大，你快跑吧！”

一瞬间，莫关山浑身上下如至冰窟。

“喂？喂？老大？你不会已经遇上他了吧？”寸头听电话那头没声，以为贺天已经找到了莫关山。

“我没事。”莫关山甩了甩晕胀胀的脑袋。

“蛇立呢？他今天没来上课，是在家里吗？”寸头有些着急。

蛇立今天去办体育生手续了，但是莫关山没法跟寸头说，只能故作轻松地回复道：“他在，你们不用担心，老子是谁？还会怕贺天那个狗鸡？”

听了莫关山这一通“吹嘘”，寸头悬着的心也放下了：“我就说嘛，老大怎么会怕他！行了，你好好养伤，我就先挂了，班头进来了。”

嘟——嘟——嘟——

盲音回响在莫关山脑海里，他不知道现在应该做什么。是继续若无其事地逛超市，还是赶快回去锁好门，亦或是打电话求助蛇立？

不行，不能麻烦蛇立了！要是这样他不就成了当初自己最看不起的那种人了？他还不信了，贺天难不成能杀了自己？

莫关山颤颤巍巍地推着购物车，状似镇定地继续买东西，但是速度不知加快了多少。拿着蛇立的银行卡匆匆结完账，莫关山提着东西飞也似地跑了回去。一进门就把东西往门口一堆，也来不及收拾；而后锁上门，顺手拿了根拖把，紧靠着防盗门，警惕地从猫眼向外望着。

时间一分一秒地过去，汗水顺着莫关山的鬓角蜿蜒至下颌，轻轻滴到了地毯上——十多分钟了，贺天还没有来。

也许并没有打听到蛇立的住处，也许走到半路没兴趣了……莫关山这样安慰着自己，握着拖把的手也缓缓松开了。

莫关山刚想收拾一下买回来的东西，就听到“叮——”的一声——电梯门开了。

有人出来了，那脚步声缓缓逼近，莫关山怯生生地咽了口唾沫，睁大了眼睛看着空旷的门口，一动也不敢动。

光洁的大理石纤尘不染，上面铺着浅棕色的地毯，地毯两边摆放着的绿萝，以及对面人家刚贴了“囍”字的红木门。猫眼外的世界奢华而璀璨，安静而和谐，让莫关山觉得有些恍惚，好像刚刚是自己听错了一样。

可是下一个瞬间，一张脸突然挡住了莫关山所有的视野。

莫关山惊叫一声，随即反应过来，赶快用手捂住了嘴巴，他瞳孔微缩，呼吸都停滞了——贺天就站在门外！贺天那双漆黑的眼睛直冲着猫眼，莫关山有种错觉，他感觉贺天可以透过门看到自己。

贺天来的时候还担心蛇立是不是也在，可当他来到门口的时候就知道，蛇立不在。因为那个寸头肯定会打电话报信，照着蛇立的性子必定会跟自己硬碰硬，不在楼底等着也会在门口候着，这种大门紧闭的状态只能说明一个问题——蛇立不在。况且莫关山那外强中干的性格，肯定不会允许自己当逃兵，所以——

“开门。”贺天连门都没有敲，他知道莫关山肯定在门的另一侧看着他。

凛冽的声音穿透门板，像冰雹一样砸在莫关山身上，莫关山紧紧握住拖把，大气不敢喘一下，甚至下意识地往后退了一步。

等了半天没有得到一丝回应，贺天冷笑一声：“不用跟我装没人，我知道你在，而且只有你。”

天真的莫关山以为贺天在诈他，仍是大气不出地举着拖把护在胸前，缓缓挪蹭到猫眼前，想从贺天盛怒的脸上找到哪怕一丝的不确定。可贺天那猩红的双目中毫无怀疑之色，满满的都是笃定。

“哼，还不开？”贺天的语气中的不耐烦已经溢了出来，没等莫关山反应过来——

“哐——”

贺天一脚踹在防盗门上，巨大的声响惊得莫关山冷汗直冒，他没想到贺天竟然在踹门？他不怕邻居报警吗？

“哐——”贺天抬腿又是一脚。

踹完之后，他一手撑着门，而后忽的凑近猫眼，面无表情地说：“警察来了，你不也是要开门的？还会被叫去录口供——”说到这里，贺天突然笑了笑，“只要你出来了，我的目的不就达到了？”

“哐——哐——”又是两脚。莫关山简直拖把都要拿不稳了，怕是警察还没来，蛇立家的门就要交代在贺天脚下了。

“你主动开门，我可以给你一个解释的机会。”贺天顿了顿，“否则，我不介意把上周五的事再来一遍。”

“吱呀——”莫关山不知道自己是被贺天吓得，还是心疼蛇立家的门，反正最后到底是把门打开了。

贺天冷冷地看着多日不见的莫关山，而后一脚迈进来，用力把防盗门摔上了。没等莫关山反应过来，贺天就一把揪住他的衣领，用力把他拉到自己跟前，不由分说地凑上前，鼻翼扇动了几下——还好没被蛇立标记，但自己的标记也已经没有了。尽管有些不爽，但看在莫关山还是“洁身自好”的份儿上，他松开了手。

贺天身上的苦艾酒味儿让莫关山的腰慢慢弯了下去，情不自禁地往后退了几步。这动作无疑又惹怒了贺天，贺天向前迈了一步，居高临下地审视着莫关山：“想用拖把杀出一条血路？”

莫关山微微一愣，而后慢慢地把拖把放了下来，这样一味地逃避不是办法，莫关山咽了口唾沫，抬起头既躲闪又强硬地看着贺天；“坐吧，我们好好谈清楚。”

这句话不知怎的惹怒了贺天。

“坐——吧？！！”贺天难以置信地瞪大眼睛，为什么这个Omega总能惹自己生气，不断刷新自己暴怒的临界值，“你是真把自己当这个家的主人了，啊！？你是不是洗干净腺体就是等着蛇立咬上你一口！”

莫关山被贺天这阴阳怪气的调调弄得很是难受，脾气也上来了：“你他么能不能别把人都想得跟你一样龌龊？你也配跟蛇立比！还有，我清洗腺体到底是他妈谁害的？”

“呵，多少人想爬我的床，多少人求着我标记他！我头回标记人，头回动了跟人结婚的念头，怎么着啊？委屈你了？”贺天真的气的不行，虽说一开始自己有错在先，但周五标记的周天莫关山就给洗了，是不是太不把自己放在眼里了？最气人的是，他竟然还跟蛇立住在了一起！还敢当着他的面儿维护蛇立！

“贺大少爷，您脑子都他妈装的是屎吧？”莫关山被贺天羞辱地火气直往脑袋上窜，说罢便一拳朝贺天打了出去。

贺天伸出手毫不费力地包住莫关山的拳头，顺势往后一带，莫关山登时失去重心，身子向前倒了过来。贺天抬起膝盖，冲着莫关山的肚子就是一下。

“又他妈、来这手……咳咳——”莫关山疼得脸都白了，趴在贺天的胳膊上，一个劲儿地咳嗽——什么主动开门给个机会，都他妈是骗人的！

“挨顿揍舒服了？”贺天看莫关山疼得整个身子都在抖，又有些心疼了；他轻轻理了理莫关山的背，却仍是不愿意服软，“我看你就是欠收拾。”

莫关山疼的眉毛都皱在一起了，想反驳也没有力气，只能听着贺天自说自话。

“跟我回家！”贺天扶起莫关山，一抬腿就踢到了什么东西，贺天一低头便看到一堆瓜果蔬菜，“哼，你在蛇立这儿当小媳妇当上瘾了是不是？明明是我的Omega，冲着蛇立奴颜媚骨的做什么！”

虽然莫关山的反抗让贺天很不开心，但当他实打实地把莫关山搂在怀里的时候，贺天的怒气就跟撒了气的皮球一样，一会儿工夫就瘪了。说到底贺天也就是个老成的高中生，开心起来跟一般十八九岁的孩子差不多，或多或少都会有些幼稚。

贺天一手搀着挨了揍的莫关山，另一只手把地上自己爱吃的东西通通拎了起来：“回家给我做饭，让蛇立那个混蛋喝西北风去吧！”

蛇立办完了事，就跟姜九均一起吃了饭。吃饱了之后才看到朋友发来的消息，火急火燎赶回了家。等着他的除了被踹了一堆脚印的橡木门，就是一堆被翻得乱七八糟的蔬菜，莫关山早已不见了踪影。

蛇立的右眼皮跳了几下，他有种不好的预感。

本来贺天想在路上表白的，但想想又觉得太过简陋，实在是有些丢贺家的脸，所以便忍住了，寻思等把莫关山哄好了之后，再风风光光地告白。

可莫关山一路上跟哑巴了一样，贺天不得已只好献宝似的说出了自己的礼物：“我知道你父亲的事了，我……”

一听这话，莫关山跟过了电一样，瞬间抬起了头，谨慎地望着贺天：“你怎么知道的？”

“你发烧那天说胡话，一直在叫你爸爸。所以，我就……我就查了一下。”贺天挠了挠自己的鼻尖，他没想到莫关山会是这么个反应。

莫关山像一头被侵犯了领地的雄狮一样，突然挣脱了贺天的手臂，贺天没等反应过来，鼻子就结结实实挨了一拳，莫关山绝望又愤怒的嘶吼回响在耳边：“你他妈以为你是谁，凭什么查我？老子家欠钱，你是不是觉得很解气，啊？操，你家有权有钱我他妈惹不起，你为什么总要缠着我！很有优越感，对不对？”

贺天手里的东西撒了一地。

贺天的鼻子一酸，感觉有什么温热的东西流了出来，伸手一摸，竟然流血了。贺天有些懵，他不知道事情会搞成这样。自己明明是好心，明明是头一次心甘情愿地帮别人办事，怎么会变成这样个样子？

莫关山发泄了一通，大口喘着粗气，双目猩红，脸上也是青筋毕露，身上的戾气像失控了一样向外涌。

“你别生气，我没有取笑你的意思。”贺天抬手抹掉了鼻子上的血，慢慢靠近莫关山，试图安抚他的情绪，“我知道你家当时被人算计了，我已经求我哥让他帮你家打官司了。”

“怎么，要我感谢你吗？你他妈是不是有毛病！”莫关山现在已经有些失去理智了，尽管贺天给他带来了好消息，但他还是忍不住地相冲贺天发火，不仅仅是因为贺天肆意调查他，更多的是为贺天周五那鲁莽的行为给自己带来的灭顶灾难。

事已至此，贺天那少爷脾气也起来了：“莫关山，你打我我也不追究，你骂我我也忍了，你他妈到底闹够了没有！”他可以为喜欢的人让步，但毕竟刚开始转变，角色还没有真正调整过来，贺天并没有足够多的心胸去接受莫关山一而再再而三的挑衅。

“谁跟你闹了？我不用你帮我，我他妈只需要离你这个煞星远一点！你知不知道你给我带来了多大的麻烦？”贺天的不耐烦让莫关山觉得很难受，明明是贺天把自己的生活搞得一团糟，为什么反倒数落起自己来了？

“呵，你觉得我缠着你？少他妈抬举自己！我什么样的Omega弄不到床上？还真以为自己魅力无限，我非你不可吗？”贺天总算知道求而不得的滋味了，只能通过讽刺挖苦莫关山来维护自己多年未曾受挫的自尊。

“您要真这么想，那我可谢谢您了！”莫关山嘴角向上挑起，眼中尽是不屑，“请问贺少，我能走了吗？”

贺天的胸膛的剧烈剧烈起伏着，最终只蹦出一个字：“滚！”

莫关山愤愤地转过身，踩着满地的蔬菜就走了。

走着走着莫关山就后悔了，就事论事的话，今天的事错其实在自己。贺天调查自己无非是想帮忙，自己竟然打了他。贺天不仅没反过头揍自己，还安慰自己，对那种纨绔来说已经很难得了，自己还那么穷追不舍，也难怪贺天会生气。

莫关山似乎为了给自己找点面子，小声嘟囔道：“不过那狗鸡后来说的话真的挺气人的。”意识到自己的 幼稚后，莫关山忍不住重重叹了口气，转身朝贺天离开的方向跑 去。

等莫关山跑到两人分开的地方时，发现贺天早就不在了，只剩下一地的瓜果蔬菜。

“不愧是阔少，大手大脚的。”莫关山皱着眉头抱怨着，走过去一点一点把完好的果蔬重新装进袋子里。

就在莫关山低头收拾东西的时候，一群小混混在他身旁聚集起来。莫关山以为是高利贷又来催债，不耐烦地咒骂一声，刚打算起身干一架，一转头竟发现他们没在看自己。

莫关山楞了一下，原来不是找自己麻烦的啊！

“蹲着的那个，看什么看！信不信把你眼珠子抠出来！”其中一个刀疤脸看有人在打量他们，臭着一张脸威胁道。

莫关山皱了皱眉，还是低下了头。他现在就是个没有吃转换剂的Omega，跟这一群人逞强绝对没好果子吃，不如早早收拾好东西去找贺天那个狗鸡。

“听说贺呈那个弟弟今下午翘课，往这边走了。怎么来了看不到人？”那群人的谈话声音不大，但是一个“贺”字却吸引了莫关山的注意力。

莫关山觉得自己有点草木皆兵，姓“贺”的人多了去了，自己那么紧张干嘛。就在莫关山收拾好东西准备走的时候，另一个小混混的话落进了他的耳朵里。

“我听我小弟说，那人三点来钟出现在清柳高档住宅区。”

清柳高档住宅区？那不是蛇立住的地方吗？贺天来的时候差不多就是三点左右，不会吧……

“我们刚从那儿出来，半个人影也没见到啊？操，一个大活人能跑哪儿去？”

那个刀疤脸把手里的烟头扔到地上，踩了一脚：“去香楠别墅区，贺呈他弟不是在那里住吗？我就不信，他还能不回家！”

贺天的公寓就在香楠别墅区，他们真的是来找贺天的！而且语气不善，十有八九不是什么好事。

“疤哥，我们真的要跟贺呈过不去吗？”其中一个人似乎有些发憷，有些不确定地问道。

那刀疤脸咧了咧嘴角：“贺呈不好惹，笙爷就惹得起？笙爷不是说，帮他干完这票就让我们离开这儿，惹不起贺呈总躲得起吧！”

“……行吧，多叫几个人，听说贺天那弟弟身手不错。”

刀疤脸叹了口气：“下手别没个轻重，命是自己的，真要把贺呈的弟弟打出个好歹，恐怕我们真没命离开这儿了。”

啪叽——莫关山手一抖，奶酪糊到了地上。他要赶快找到贺天！

那群人刚走，莫关山就拦了一辆：“师傅，去香楠别墅区！越快越好，罚款算我的！”莫关山苦笑一声，好不容易赚来的两万块，没想到第一个尝鲜的居然是贺天。

莫关山拿出手机想给贺天打个电话，却发现别说手机号了，他连贺天的微信都没有！莫关山的脑门开始冒汗——操，不会这么背吧？

思前想后莫关山认命地打了蛇立的电话，铃声响了几下，蛇立就接了：“刚准备给你打电话！听说贺天找你麻烦了，你在哪儿呢现在？”那头的蛇立似乎比自己还要着急。

“我没事！”莫关山把自己的的情况一笔带过，而后立马进入正题，“贺天有个哥哥叫贺呈吗？”

“……对，怎么了？”蛇立被莫关山问的有些懵。

“有人要在香楠别墅区找贺天麻烦，不知道是绑票还是做什么，反正不是好事，你快帮忙告诉他哥！要不要打电话报警啊？”莫关山语速飞快，一边打着电话一边留意马路两边是不是有贺天的身影，“一群混混，领头的是一个刀疤脸，他们已经在往香楠别墅区走了！”

“行，那你在哪儿呢？”蛇立对贺天的事一点也不上心，但莫关山求他帮忙他就一定会去做，他现在比较关心莫关山的状态，

“我也在往那里赶，我联系不上贺天，所以只……”

莫关山话还没说完，蛇立在另一头就开始吼：“你去干什么！给我回家！贺家的事肯定不是小事，你跟着掺和什么？嫌你命长了吗，啊！”

“可是……他帮了我爸爸啊！”莫关山有些迟疑，但还是说出了理由，况且他本来也没多讨厌贺天。

“凭什么当初我想帮伯父你不用，他帮你你就领情！”蛇立大声质问道，“算了算了……贺天的事我帮你处理，你能不能别过去，太危险了，你听话好不好——”蛇立的语气里已经带了一丝央求。

莫关山也有些为难，这时他看到了马路边上的贺天，他的眼睛立马亮了起来：“我看到他了！师傅师傅，停车！快停车！”

蛇立的心瞬间纠成一团，大喝：“莫关山！我不许你下车！”

“蛇立蛇立，我比那群人先找到贺天了！不会有事的，我马上带他走；他哥那边麻烦你了，我挂了哈！”

“喂——喂！”蛇立感觉自己的脑袋都要被气炸了，贺天那个狗东西一天到晚没对阿山干过一件好事。

不过蛇立也知道，现在不是赌气的时候，不帮贺天就是在拿莫关山的安全开玩笑，操！

蛇立黑着一张脸下楼了，拨通了阿丘的电话。

“喂，蛇立少爷？”阿丘那疏离又有礼貌的声音从电话里传来，“您找我是为了我们俩家合作的事？”

蛇立正在气头上，也懒得客套了：“到香楠别墅救你家小少爷去，有一帮人要堵他。”

阿丘立马严肃起来，他知道蛇立不是没事起哄的人，他说有事那贺天肯定真有麻烦：“多谢了，回头我们老板一定登门拜谢。”

蛇立脑子里某根弦动了一下，而后挂断了电话。

“贺天——”

贺天抄着口袋正往公寓里赶，隐隐约约听到莫关山在叫自己，贺天自嘲地咧了咧嘴角，继续垂着脑袋往回走。

“哎——你他妈听见没有！”

贺天微微一愣，立马抬起头来，只见莫关山正向自己这边跑来。贺天瞬间开心起来，脸上的表情都带着雀跃；可他随即意识到，莫关山刚刚打了自己还冲自己发了通火。

贺天立马收起了笑脸，报复似的臭着一张脸，冲莫关山喊道：“你过来干什么，不是嫌我缠着你吗？”

莫关山在贺天身边停了下来，用手撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁地说：“快去找你哥——呼！有人要来找你麻烦！”

“怎么了？”贺天理了理莫关山的后背，“你慢慢说。”

“我回过头找你的时候——”莫关山刚直起腰，话还没说完，就看到七八个人正往这里赶，“操，就是他们！”

贺天回头刚瞄了一眼，没等看清楚来人的长相，手就被莫关山扯住了：“看屁看，跑啊！”

“跟我走。”贺天一转手腕，反手就握住了莫关山的手。

那群小混混自然也看到了逃跑的两人，刀疤脸啐了一口：“不是刚才那个红毛小子吗？草他妈，报信来了！”

“追啊！愣着看什么！”

现在还没到下班时间，附近的人也不多，贺天和莫关山始终没能趁乱摆脱身后那群混混。

“他们受一个叫……呼……叫‘笙爷’的指使，找你哥麻烦！咳咳……所以才来难为你的。我叫蛇立，给你哥、哥报信了……”莫关山觉得自己的体力大不如前了，加上贺天身体素质本就比自己好，跑了没几分钟就有气喘吁吁的了。

“行了，别说了！”贺天打断了他，“甩掉他们再说。”

其实说这话的时候，贺天心里是没底的。莫关山被自己标记后，尽管清洗了腺体，但身体已经没法适应转换剂了，也就是说他不可能再拥有从前的体力了。作为一个彻头彻尾的Omega，莫关山马上就要到极限了。如果贺呈那边的人不能及时赶到的话，跟那群人打一架是免不了的——可恶！

就在贺天担心莫关山人生安全的时候，莫关山大喊一声：“贺天！你看前面！”

一辆面包车在距离两人二十米远的地方停了下来，车门被拉开，又下来七八个人。

“操，大哥是不是刨了王国笙的祖坟！”贺天一边吐槽着贺呈，一边拽着莫关山拐进了一条小巷。

“不，不行了——”莫关山跑得满脸通红，一个踉跄差点摔倒，“我们，咳咳——找个地方藏起来吧？”

“藏不住了，打吧！”贺天无奈地摇摇头。

莫关山这才意识到，自己的信息素不知什么时候已经扩散开来，皂角的气味已经充满了整条小路。

“呦呵，竟然是个Omega？”刀疤脸那猥琐的语气中带着狂喜，“贺家真他妈牛，找的Omega好他妈的勾人！”

贺天警惕地观察着周围，小巷的入口已经堆满了人，窸窸窣窣的脚步声还有不堪入耳的调笑声，而小巷的另一边也不知道会通向哪里。

“你们找的人是我，让他走！”贺天伸手拦住想动手的莫关山，冲着那个刀疤脸说。

“我不走！我走了你怎么办？”没等刀疤脸答复，莫关山就一口否决了贺天的提议，“你他妈是不是瞧不起我？”

贺天挫败地用手捂住眼睛，也不知道该生气还是该高兴：“你能不能别添乱了！你在这儿我分心！”

“小两口感情不错啊！”其中一个混混慢慢走到两人跟前，有些痴迷地深吸了一口气，“啊——反正横竖都得罪你们贺家了，不如办完事让兄弟们爽一……”

没等那人把话说完，莫关山冲着他的下体抬腿就是一脚，冷笑道：“你能不能别大老远走过来说这话？有病啊！”

那人捂住裆部跪在地上，一张脸拧成一团，声音极其凄惨，他怎么也想不到一个omega会这么凶。

贺天走过去，一脚踹翻了那人 ，而后踩在他的胸口上，低头睥睨着一脸惊恐的人：“好闻吗？不过，你想的太多了——”说罢一用力，肋骨登时就断了。

“啊——”那人凄厉的嚎叫声让莫关山满腔的怒火瞬间化作了同情，莫关山甚至觉得几条街外的狗都能听见这人叫唤的声音。

就在莫关山暗自感激贺天以前对自己还算手下留情的时候，只见贺天沉着一张脸走了过来，莫关山没出息地抖了一下。

贺天瞬间就被莫关山逗乐了，摸了摸他的头：“你怕什么？”说罢咬破了自己的手指，把血抹在莫关山鼻子下面，“别让他们的信息素影响你，你只闻我的味道就好了。”

苦艾酒的辛辣味儿充满了鼻腔，莫关山的脑子瞬间亢奋起来，连后颈的腺体都开始发热——真是太糟糕了。

“上头命令，卸一条腿！”刀疤脸冲贺天二人抬了抬下巴，“别废话了，上吧！”

“卧槽，你大哥怎么还不来！”莫关山一棍敲倒一个混混，冲着满脸血污的贺天大叫。

“操，味道真恶心人！”贺天抹了把脸，把那群劣质alpha的血擦拭干净，“蛇立那傻逼巴不得我死，说不定都没去报信！”

“滚，他才不是那种人！啊——”莫关山一个不小心，膝盖被人踹了一脚，呜咽一声便跪在了地上。

那人还想再补第二脚，贺天一个箭步冲过来，冲着那人的脑袋就是一拳：“你他妈也敢打他？”那人可能被打出脑震荡了，翻了个白眼就晕过去了。

贺天赶忙凑到莫关山跟前，莫关山身手不如贺天，尽管贺天已经分了很多精力照顾他，但莫关山浑身上下还是青一块紫一块的，贺天有些心疼：“你……唉，在这里靠着墙坐会儿，别乱跑，我哥肯定快来了！再撑一会儿！”说罢就把莫关山护在了身后。

刀疤脸也不是傻子，这都快二十分钟，估计过不了多久贺呈的人就到了，到时候完不完成任务不说，自己跟手底下人的命能不能保住还要另说。

“真他妈难搞！”刀疤脸骂了一声，拽过身边一个小弟，在他耳边小声说，“你去捅那个红毛儿小子一刀，那个叫贺天的肯定会去帮他，到时候趁他不注意废了他！快去！”

那小混混拿着刀蹑手蹑脚地往莫关山跟前靠，莫关山一门心思都在贺天身上，自然也没发现有人把主意打到自己身上了。倒是此时的贺天，身体各项机能都在巅峰，很快就意识到身后那股皂角味儿里混杂了其他恶心的味道。

贺天一转头，只见一个拿着匕首的beta鬼鬼祟祟地往莫关山跟前靠，贺天刚要往莫关山那里跑，只觉腿上一紧，低头发现一个混混正死死拽着自己的腿。贺天用手肘狠狠撞击了那人的脑袋一下，并大声喝道：“刀，莫关山！躲开！”

莫关山下意识地往身边扫了一眼，只见一个表情狰狞beta冲自己扑了过来；可能被贺天的吼声吓住了，这个beta捅人的动作毫无章法可言。莫关山随手拿起一个木板举过头顶，“当”的一声，匕首刺破板子，明晃晃的刀头正冲着莫关山的眉心，看得贺天直出冷汗。

莫关山抬腿冲着那beta的肚子就是一脚，由于他是坐着，重心不太稳，以至用力过猛向后倒去，那beta也被踹出去好远。

莫关山躺在地上，举着被刺出一个洞的木板，向贺天炫耀似的晃了晃。

一脚踢开被自己揍得头破血流的混混，贺天心里的石头刚放下来，只见刚刚倒地的beta又不死心地冲向莫关山。

莫关山躺在地上，丝毫没有意识到危险；况且就算他发现了，此时的他也是门户大开，根本不可能躲得掉。

“小心——”贺天冲向莫关山，眼底的惊慌让莫关山觉得有些心惊，当他意识到贺天让他小心的是什么的时候，那beta已经冲到他面前了。

完了，完了！莫关山心想，下意识地紧闭双眼，举起胳膊护住面部。

但是预想的疼痛并没有到来。莫关山后背的寒毛都竖起来了，心脏突突跳个不停，他大概能猜到发生什么了。

莫关山睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是贺天那血淋淋的左手。

贺天的左手紧握住匕首，只露出锋利的刀尖闪烁着瘆人的寒光，鲜血顺着匕首、顺着指缝慢慢淌着，最后一滴一滴地落在莫关山那橙黄的T恤衫上。贺天似乎感觉不到疼痛，他像头狼一样死死盯着那个beta，那饱含杀意的目光似乎要将他生吞活剥。

那beta脑子好像当机了，浑身抖得跟筛子一样。贺天没有给他任何反抗的机会，一拳打在太阳穴上，人当场就死了。

“贺天！贺天！”莫关山好不容易回过神儿来，连滚带爬地从地上站了起来，扶住了面色苍白的贺天，“你他么脑子里装的是屎吗？干嘛用手挡，操！”

贺天脚下一个不稳，整个人都倒在莫关山身上，好在贺天平时身体好，也还能勉强撑住。

周围的混混也被这阵势给吓住了，僵在原地既不离开，也不敢上前。他们哪里想得到，贺呈这个上高中的弟弟也是个杀人不眨眼的货色？

就在双方僵持的时候，一个守在巷口的小混混慌慌张张地跑了进来：“大哥不好了，贺呈的人快来了！”

“草他妈的！”刀疤脸知道跑不掉了，完不成任务笙爷那里没法交代，而且自己又是领头的，贺呈肯定也不会饶过自己，“横竖都得死，拉个垫背！”

莫关山刚扶着贺天坐下，手忙脚乱地撕着自己的衣摆，相帮贺天包扎；这时候身后传来一阵骚乱的声音。

“操，贺呈的人过来了！”

“大家快跑——”

“头儿，别犯傻啊！”

“把枪收起来啊，打架斗殴跟持枪杀人，哪个罪重你不知道啊？”

枪？！

莫关山敏锐地捕捉到了这个字眼，他赶快往刀疤脸那里看去，只见那人手里拿着一把黑黝黝的手枪，黑洞洞的枪口正指着贺天的胸口。那人整张脸都透露着绝望的疯狂，他的食指扣上了扳机……

莫关山的冷汗瞬间流了下来，不知道自己是出于什么心理，他挡在了贺天前面。

“莫关山！怎么了？”贺天不知道发生了什么，但直觉告诉他有危险，“你让开！我他妈叫你让……”

嘣——

贺天终于知道发生什么了。

莫关山急促地喘息了两声，而后眼睛慢慢阖上，一头栽进贺天怀里——空气中的皂角味正在一点点的变淡。贺天双手僵硬地抱着莫关山，整个人都愣住了。

“都别动！”阿丘的声音突然闯了进来，他领来的保镖们很快制服了这群地痞。

阿丘推开人群，向贺天那边跑去，脚步都有些紊乱。当他看到贺天跟莫关山的时候，仿佛一桶冰水从脑袋上浇了下来——他怎么跟贺呈交代。

“医生！医生！死哪儿去了？”阿丘扭过头，冲着身后大声喊道。

医生跑了过来，想帮贺天包扎。

贺天不耐烦地一把推开医生的手，呵斥道：“不长眼吗？看不出谁更严重吗？”

那医生求救似的望了阿丘一眼，阿丘无奈地摆了摆手：“先把这个人送到医院去，立刻治疗。”

贺天挣扎地站起来，死气沉沉地望着阿丘，而后伸出血淋淋的手，指了指那个刀疤脸，语气倒是出奇地平静：“我要他死。”

“先去简单处理一下伤口，不然很有可能恢复不了。”阿丘商量一般地岔开了话题。

贺天突然跟失控了一样，一把揪住阿丘的衣领，因失血过多而苍白的脸也瞬间爆红，声音提高了一个度：“我他妈要他死，你听见了没有？”

阿丘被贺天吓了一跳，印象里贺天没有这样鲁莽过，阿丘握住贺天的手腕：“你不要难为我，这事我要问你大哥的。况且，他想害你，你大哥也不会放过他，何必图这一时呢？”

贺天猛地松开了手，阿丘一个没站稳，踉跄了几步。

贺天一屁股坐在地上，咧了咧嘴，痞气十足地威胁道：“你不杀，我就不去医院，我看谁他妈能把老子扛过去？谁敢把老子扛过去！”

阿丘看着贺天那血肉模糊的手，还有那决狠厉的眼神，沉默了片刻，认命似的冲旁边的保镖使了个眼色。

嘣——

贺天看着刀疤脸躺在血泊里，这并不足以让他解气，但是他知道现在也只能如此了：“阿丘哥，得罪了。我哥那里，我会说清楚的。”

“你跟你哥没一个让我省心的。”阿丘叹了口气，伸手拉起贺天，往车里走去，冲着那群保镖说道，“把这里处理干净，人都带回去。”

“是。”

“呈，贺天又在重症监护室门口站着。”刚接到贺天主治大夫的电话，阿丘就通知了贺呈，“我说不听他了，要不我开车带你去医院？”

贺呈紧紧盯着手里的文件，头也不抬地问道：“贺天手术多久了？”

“今天是第十五天了吧，贺天从前天开始就一直往重症监护室跑，就一直看着里面那个Omega。”

“他愿意站着就站着吧，反正伤的是手。”贺呈冲阿丘摆摆手，示意他坐下，“医生不是说他恢复很好嘛，你该忙什么忙什么，不用担心。”

“可——唉，算了！你不去我去！”阿丘简直被这两兄弟弄疯了，站起身就要往外走。

“你等等。”贺呈突然想起了什么，赶忙叫住阿丘。

“我就知道你不放心他！”阿丘笑嘻嘻地转过身来，“一起去吧？”

“蛇图那儿子还去吗？叫蛇立？”

阿丘的脸登时黑了下来，有些头疼地揉了揉头太阳穴，拖音拉掉地说：“啊——是——也是个活祖宗！”他以为贺呈能说出什么好话，搞了半天又提起蛇立了。

“嗯？”

“他也天天去，十次能有九次跟贺天碰上。”阿丘挫败地往墙上一倚，两眼放空盯着天花板。

“他俩打架？”

“没有，不过我看他俩倒是想打。好在贺天手不太好，蛇图好像也嘱咐过蛇立不要闹事。”阿丘想起那两人一副斗鸡的模样就愁的脑仁疼。

“那就好，贺天好不容易活得像个高中生。”贺呈微微笑了笑，又开始处理文件，“我还以为有生之年见不到他跟人争风吃醋呢！”

“这还好？他俩不打架，可是天天斗嘴，信息素也不控制，整个楼道里都是苦艾酒和龙舌兰的味道。”阿丘有些挫败地看着贺呈，颇有些埋怨，“我为了不闹出事，可是把那一整层病房都包下了！”

“辛苦了，回头财务给你报销。”

“你……唉！”阿丘叹了口气，拿起摩托车的钥匙就要走。

“别去了，今晚去我那儿！”贺呈叫住了阿丘。

“我不是去看贺天，我是去见蛇立。蛇图有意培养他儿子，这次跟winner的交易，蛇立是那边的谈判人。蛇立今天打电话给我，说担心莫关山，问我能不能在医院谈。”说到最后，阿丘忍不住抱怨了两句，“太儿戏了！我看蛇图的儿子将来没什么出息。”

“蛇立比你看得清，这次是个小买卖，犯不着搞那么认真。”

“对了，这次买卖要不要让让利啊？”阿丘突然想起一件事，“当初贺天被人算计就是他通知我的，我们也算欠他一个人情。”

“那小子看不上这笔买卖，等着吧，肯定有别的事要难为我们。”贺呈倚在老板椅上，似笑非笑地看着阿丘。

……

“喂，见一，什么事？”这两天一直看着昏迷不醒的莫关山，贺天眼底都有些发青，他疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。

“不好了，红毛被人举报了！说是他猥亵Omega，学校要开除他！”见一那飞快的语速暴露了他此时的慌张。

贺天瞬间清醒了：“放屁！一个Omega怎么去猥亵另一个Omega？”

“我跟校长说了，这死老头不信我！还说让红毛亲自过来解释清楚！”见一电话那头乱哄哄的，肯定是吵得不可开交了。

“行，我过去！挂了吧。”贺天抄起外套，就往门口走。

“哎哎，贺少，您又是去哪啊？”小护士这两天被贺天整得心神不宁，她简直要愁死了，“院长说我再看不好您，就要让我引咎辞职。”

“你别管我，方院长那儿会有人帮你解释清楚的。”

那护士一路小跑才能勉强跟上贺天的步速，跟在贺天屁股后面嘟嘟囔囔的，把隔壁的蛇立都吵起来了。

蛇立把头探出廊窗，那双狭长的丹凤眼微微眯起，贺天那慌乱的背影让他很享受——他知道贺天要闯祸了，一切都在计划之内。

“喂，贺天要回学校了，留意一下他跟校长说了什么。”蛇立拿出手机给他一个同学打了个电话。

蛇立挂断电话后，又走到了ICU 的门口。这些天他不知道在这里站了多久了，虽然贺天那股恶心的苦艾酒味儿总是熏得他头疼，不过没有什么能比看着莫关山更让他安心的了。

这个时候，他看到莫关山的手指动了一下！

“医生！医生在哪儿？”蛇立瞬间激动起来，冲着医生值班室就冲了过去，“病人手动了一下！他是不是醒了？”

医生也不敢懈怠，急火火地进了重症监护室。蛇立不能进去，只能在门口跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样，急得团团转。

医生出来后，蛇立赶紧迎了过去，眼神中透着希冀又掺杂些许恐惧。

医生摘下口罩，安慰性地拍了拍蛇立的手背，笑着说：“病人有意识了，但现在不稳定，你还不能进去，不过明天就可以了。”

蛇立那焦虑的脸上总算露出了一丝笑容，不过随即蛇立就意识到一个问题，试探性地问道：“那他近些天可以转院吗？”

“嗯，为什么要转院？”医生皱了皱眉头，虽然觉得奇怪但他依然回答了蛇立的问题，“转院过程中注意一点，还是没有什么问题的；像他这种情况，人醒了就可以出ICU，不过最好还是在一个地方养着，换来换去好的就慢了。”

“好的好的……”蛇立压根没好好听医生后半句说的是什么，因为他听到医生说可以转院的时候，思绪就飘到别的地方去了——是时候让贺呈还他一个人情了。

“蛇少，您来的真早！”

“说曹操曹操到，我刚才正在想您呢！”蛇立笑眯眯地转过身，看着走廊那边的阿丘。

“合作的事大头都敲定了，我来就是跟蛇少商量一下细节问题。”阿丘抱着摩托车的头盔，往蛇立这边走过来。

“我是小辈，合作的事要麻烦阿丘哥多多指点，不过……”蛇立看着阿丘，歪着脑袋笑了笑。

看着蛇立的表情，阿丘的心抖了几下，看样子真让贺呈给说着了：“进去说？”

“可以。”

……

贺呈在家里喝着酒看着新闻，这时候门开了，阿丘穿着他那套标志性的机车服进来了。

一关上门，阿丘就开始抱怨：“真让你说着了，蛇立那小子比他老子还精！”

“生意吃亏了？”贺呈笑了笑，看着阿丘闷闷不乐地换衣服。

“也算不上吃亏，但是比预想赚的要少。”阿丘走到吧台，给自己倒了杯水，咕嘟咕嘟喝了下去，“谈的我嗓子都冒烟儿了。”

“他没提贺天被王国笙算计的事儿？”贺呈站起身来，走到吧台旁，坐在阿丘对面。

阿丘忙不迭的点了点头：“你不是说他‘肯定有别的事要难为我们’嘛，他就是由王国笙这个话题引出来的。”阿丘激动地被水呛住了，咳嗽了几声，红着脸说道，“我就不跟你讲那小子怎么跟我绕弯子的了，直接说他想让我们怎么报答他的帮助吧！”

贺呈拍了拍阿丘的背，示意他说下去。

“蛇立想把莫关山转到别的医院去，说白了也就是想断了贺天跟那小红毛的联系。”

“那他需要我做什么？”贺呈似乎对蛇立的主意很感兴趣。

“让我们看着少爷点儿，不能给他提供任何有关红毛踪迹的线索。这小子倒是没想瞒我们，他说莫关山病好了之后，会领着他到别的城市，在新的地方学习、工作……”阿丘顿了顿，似乎有些同情贺天，“然后结婚……所有的一切，他都要我们保密。”

贺呈想了一会，而后很痛快地回答道：“行，你告诉他我同意了。”

“什么？为什么要同意！”阿丘有些生气，语气中带了一些不满，“你又不是没看到，莫关山病危的时候，贺天那副寻死觅活的样子！好不容易遇到一个喜欢的，你不帮忙也就算了，为什么还要帮一个外人使绊子？”

“我帮他瞒着，但贺天要自己查出来了，那就不关我的事了。”贺呈弹了阿丘脑门一下，笑着说。   
阿丘好像听明白了，又好像没明白：“你什么意思啊？”

“贺天现在太不稳重了，根本没办法好好守住一个人。不如暂时把他跟莫关山隔开，一来让他想清楚自己是不是真动心了，二来给他些压力，让他成长起来，到时候也好凭真本事把人弄回来。况且……”贺呈突然露出一个坏笑，看得阿丘心里直发毛，“我还真想看他情场失意的落魄相，一定很好玩儿。”

阿丘咽了口唾沫，讪讪地说：“你不怕他从此一蹶不振啊？”

“那他可以改姓了，贺家不需要废物。”贺呈挑了挑眉毛，似乎对这种情况不太在意。

阿丘张了张嘴，究竟是没再说什么。

“嗯？你有话说？”看着阿丘一副欲言又止的样子，贺呈问道。

“因为我喜欢你，所以即使当年你不在我身边，我也没有跟别人结婚；莫关山跟我不一样。”他想告诉贺呈，这世上并非所有的东西都会等贺家人准备好了再出现，时间是最不值得信赖的，或许贺天准备好的时候，莫关山已经是别人的了。

贺呈垂下头，看着阿丘手里挂着水珠的玻璃杯，不知道是在想贺天的事，还是在想他自己。

贺呈的沉默让阿丘有些局促，他慌慌张张地解释道：“那个，我没有怪你的意思！真的！”

贺呈叹了口气，语气颇有些无奈：“人情总归是要还的，尽人事听天命好了——”

傍晚时分，蛇立收到了那位同学的电话：“喂，贺天跟校长说什么了？”

“一来就冲进了校长办公室，劈头盖脸地把指认莫关山的那个给打了一顿！你是不知道，贺天都杀红眼了！那么多人在场，愣是没一个人敢拦他。”那同学说话的语气极为激动，可以想象当时的场面有多么火爆，“然后他跟校长说莫关山是O，还说莫关山受了重伤在医院，等他康复了自然会给学校一个解释。”

“呵，知道了。”蛇立轻蔑地一笑，是贺天的作风，果然谈了恋爱脑子都变迟钝了。

“那个……”电话那头的人欲言又止，但最终还是问出了口，“莫关山真的是Omega？”

“你见过谁家的Omega那么横的？”蛇立没有回答，只是模棱两可地反问道。

“我也这么觉得，可是贺天那个样子……”

蛇立不动声色地打断了他：“谁知道贺天打什么算盘？时间不早了，你去忙你的吧，今天真是麻烦你了。”

“小事儿，客气什么！那我挂了哈！”

挂断电话，蛇立有些激动。他本来还担心找不到借口让莫关山讨厌贺天，没想到老天爷这么给他面子，贺天竟然主动去碰莫关山的逆鳞，简直是自讨苦吃！剩下的就是“无意”地把这件事告诉莫关山了。

用不了多久，贺天就要彻底出局了。

第二天上午，蛇立被允许探视莫关山。

蛇立穿好隔离衣，轻手轻脚地靠近莫关山的床铺。莫关山已经醒了，只是说话不太利索。蛇立坐在床旁的椅子上，絮絮叨叨地跟莫关山说起最近的情况。把寸头他们的事，莫关山妈妈的事，甚至连贺天近期的情况都跟莫关山说了个遍，唯独没有提“猥亵Omega”的事，他担心莫关山的身体受不了。

探视时间到了，蛇立拍了拍莫关山的头，有些不舍地离开了。一出病房门，蛇立便拿出手机，看时间已经快中午了。贺天昨天晚上就没回医院，今天一上午仍旧没露面，想必是去调查莫关山被诬陷的事情去了。可能忙过了头，估计都不知道莫关山已经醒了吧。

那正好，趁着贺天不来打搅，自己正好可以好好陪莫关山说说话。不过既然现在没什么事情做，不如去帮莫关山弄一个新学校的入学申请；而且子弹打到了莫关山的肺，估计以后是没法儿当体育生了，还要麻烦姜九均把体育生改成别的，可改成什么好呢？尽管要忙的事很多很繁琐，但一想到自己可以跟莫关山“同居”，似乎什么困难都不是问题。

另一边的贺天可就没这么好运了。由于受了蛇立的嘱托，刀老六那边一口咬定自己是随便找的人，“机缘巧合”才找到莫关山头上的。而且黑道上这种事情本来就错综复杂，没有明白人给你透露风声，根本查不出来。

贺天灰头土脸地返回了医院，忙了昨天一下午加今天一上午，他的身体有点儿吃不消了。换药期间，小护士说他天天在ICU门口守着的那个Omega昨天晚上醒了。贺天刚要去看看，就被小护士拦住了，跟他说今天的探视时间过了，明天莫关山就转到普通病房了，那时候就可以全天候守着了。

“那个平时跟我一块在门口守着的白毛呢？”贺天突然想起来，还有蛇立那么个碍眼的玩意儿，赶忙问道。

“他啊，今天上午进去了！探视时间过了之后就没见到他。”

“操他妈的，阴魂不散！”贺天愤愤地骂道，自己真是忙昏了头，竟然让蛇立那个混蛋捷足先登。

“那个……”护士瞪着那双八卦的大眼睛，问了贺天一个所有小护士都很感兴趣的问题，“你和那个龙舌兰味儿的帅哥，在抢里面那个Omega吗？”

其实她们早就想问了，但当时莫关山伤势严重，不好开口问这些有的没的。现在莫关山醒了，终于可以问了。但蛇立始终是一副拒人于千里之外的阴沉模样，压根没人敢靠近；贺天虽本质上与蛇立别无二致，但好歹面子上装的很友好，所以大家一直觉得应该从他这里下手。

贺天呆了一秒，而后缓缓说道：“他是我的，跟其他人没有关系。”

小护士欢天喜地地回护士站交流情报去了。

“我就说吧，那个小红毛跟这个苦艾酒的黑发帅哥是一对！温柔攻跟暴躁受欸~”

“你怎么知道这Omega是个暴躁受呢？你看他身上的味道，还有那精致的脸，肯定是个诱受！哇，他们在床上肯定很养眼——”

“切，你看过那Omega身上的肌肉了吗？我在alpha身上都很少能看到，是个强受吧？”

“你们瞎嚷嚷什么，你不觉得那个黑头发的看这个Omega的眼神带着愧疚吗？而且每次那个白头发的一出现，他身上的信息素就会变得很有攻击性。我猜啊，这个黑头发的肯定做什么错事了，小受心灰意冷跟了这个白头发的。绝对是红白配！”

“有道理，不过我觉得黑白配也很带劲儿啊！哈哈哈！”

“哎呦，你口味好重啊！不过经你这么一开拓思路，突然觉得他们三个人在一起也不错——”

话题很快就跑偏了，听的一旁的主治医生直叹气。

待莫关山进入普通病房后，贺天就迫不及待地慰问去了。但是莫关山明显没有想清楚该用什么态度面对他，两个人十分尴尬地聊了十分钟，蛇立就进来了。

贺天“噌”的一下站起来，冲着蛇立愤愤地说：“简直阴魂不散！你说你哪儿都没伤着，天天往医院跑这么勤干嘛！”言下之意就是在向蛇立炫耀，自己是多么的师出有名。

蛇立今天一反常态，并没有跟贺天斗嘴，反而怒气冲冲地看着莫关山：“贺天你出去，我有事要跟莫关山单独谈谈！”

蛇立要实施他计划的最后一步了。

贺天怒极反笑，丝毫不肯退让：“什么事儿啊，还非要我回避？”

莫关山从蛇立那“愠怒”的表情中看出了门道，加上他确实做了亏心事，这么一联想他立马知道蛇立找他干什么了——十有八九是为了他替人顶罪那件事。

莫关山对蛇立有些愧疚，所以也就遂了蛇立的意，他冲着贺天说：“你先回去吧……”

一听莫关山要赶自己走，贺天的脸一瞬间就垮了下来，有些埋怨又有些可怜地盯着莫关山，企图博取莫关山的同情。

可是莫关山是铁了心要跟蛇立单独道个歉，只能略带疏离地冲贺天摇了摇头。

贺天知道，自己好不容易通过手上的伤在莫关山这里赚了些好感，再死缠烂打容易适得其反，所以只能给蛇立一记眼刀，而后推开门走了。

贺天刚把门带上，蛇立就冲莫关山喊道：“我体育生的手续都替你办好了，你竟然背着我答应给人顶罪！明明有康庄大路可以走，你非要逼学校开除你，欠我人情就那么让你难受吗？”

“你坐下来，听我给你解释！”莫关山头一次见蛇立发火，有些不知所措。

“他们给你钱了对不对？这几个钱比你的名声更重要吗？猥亵Omega啊，虽然没有证据，但也够你喝一壶的了！那天早上你欲言又止，就是想跟我说这个吧？”蛇立扯过凳子，坐了上去，并巧妙地抛出了“猥亵Omega”这个话题。

“猥亵Omega？”听到这个罪名，莫关山有些奇怪，“不是说他弟弟是偷东西吗？”

“操，你被骗了知不知道？”蛇立冲着莫关山吼道，“为什么不跟我商量？为什么非要一意孤行？”

莫关山的心瞬间凉了，他打吊针的手都开始发抖：“怎么会、会这样……”莫关山呆了一会儿，突然认命地叹了口气，“反正他们也拿不出证据，无所谓了，就这样吧——反正我是不会跟学校说，我是Omega的！大不了让他们加钱好了……”

“呵！”蛇立冷笑一声，“你不心疼你自己，有人替你操心！”

“嗯？”莫关山皱起眉毛，“什么意思？”

“贺天替你说了，现在只要你病好了，让医院开一份你的属性证明，拿着去学校，你就可以不用退学了。”蛇立摆着一副臭脸，但是心里却兴奋地不得了。

果然，莫关山那张大病初愈的脸霎时间血色尽退，他的舌头都开始打颤：“你……说什么？所有人，都、都知道我是……是……”

蛇立叹了口气：“差不多吧！”蛇立看着浑身发抖的莫关山，心里是又心疼又痛快，他勉强控制住自己的表情，问道，“你是怎么想的？”

“不，我不会承认我是omega的，不……”莫关山抬起他那苍白的脸，眼里全都是无助，“蛇立，你帮帮我！就说我不是Omega，我想退学……”

蛇立站起身把莫关山搂在怀里，柔声问道：“你确定？”

莫关山只是微微战栗着，局促地摆弄着自己的手指，丝毫没有意识到蛇立的动作有多么暧昧。

“那好，我会帮你找一所新的高中，拿到毕业证书。你伤到了肺，体育生是做不成了，Z大有一个餐饮学院，也是提前批，你感兴趣吗？”蛇立把自己的计划娓娓道来，并小心观察着莫关山的脸色。

莫关山现在跟霜打的茄子一样，满脑子都是绝望，蛇立的计划像寒夜里的一点星光，又给了他希望，莫关山小心翼翼地仰起头，问道：“真的可以吗？”

“不难，只是你不能再拆我台了，知不知道？”蛇立晃了晃莫关山，语气中半带玩笑半带自嘲。

莫关山有些尴尬地点了点头，沉默半天还是开口了：“对不——”

“停——我以前说过，不许你跟我说‘谢谢你’；现在要再加一条，不许跟我说‘对不起’。所到底这件事也不光是你的错，可能我没能让你足够信任我。”

莫关山心里暖洋洋的，但同时也更愧疚了，只能任由蛇立搂着自己，呆呆地出神。

“行了，你心情这么大起大落，也累了吧？”蛇立松开莫关山，“你休息一下，我这几天再把手续办下来。”

虽然有些舍不得，但至少要留点时间给贺天，想必贺天在门口都要急死了。想到这儿，蛇立倒是有些可怜贺天，毕竟他不知道等待他的将是什么样的困境。

贺天一直在病房门口，透过门上的磨砂玻璃，他只能看到两个人模糊的身影，感觉他俩好像抱在了一起。但烦就烦在看不真切！生气、怀疑、好奇、委屈，贺天都不知道原来自己有这么多情绪。要是个透明玻璃就好了，贺天这样想着，这个时候蛇立的身影慢慢走向门口。

门开了，贺天焦急的目光越过蛇立，投向他身后的莫关山。莫关山整个人看起来很不好，脸色煞白，眼神也很空洞，感觉受了极大的刺激。

贺天的火气瞬间就上来了，他拽住蛇立的衣领，恶狠狠地质问道：“你他妈跟他说什么了？”

蛇立一把扯开贺天的手，眼神中的怜悯让贺天觉得很不安，蛇立拍了拍贺天的肩膀：“我有事要忙，贺公子自求多福吧！”

“……什么意思。”贺天皱了皱眉头。

28

但是蛇立只是轻蔑地弯了弯嘴角，便头也不回地走了。

贺天既忐忑又迫切地跑到莫关山，小心翼翼地问道：“你怎么了？”

莫关山机械地转过脑袋，在发现声源是贺天后，脸上那木僵的表情有了裂痕。

“你跟校长说我是Omega？”莫关山想再确认一下，自己好不容易才对贺天有了好感，而且贺天还救了自己一命，他不想轻易地跟贺天闹掰。

“蛇立跟你说的是这个？”贺天突然不紧张了，他本想还莫关山清白之后再跟他说的，没想到蛇立倒是先替自己抖出来了，这好像也不是什么大事。

“这么说你真的说了！”

莫关山的声音陡然升高，贺天被吓了一跳：“你怎么了？”

“操你大爷的！”莫关山突然从床上弹了起来，疯了一般地扑向贺天，“你帮我爸，你替我挡子弹，我他妈还以为你是个好人！我脑子被驴踢了，竟然去相信你！”

贺天赶紧搂住暴怒的莫关山，按住他乱动的手，心疼地说：“你冷静点，针头回血了！”血液顺着吊针管回流，透明的塑料管瞬间红染，触目惊心。

但莫关山好像感受不到疼一样，仍然在大声痛骂着贺天：“你强￥暴￥我，让我只能以Omega的身份示人，现在还要告诉全世界我被&你&操&了吗？你很得意对不对？”

“别生气，我不知道你这么反感别人知晓你的属性！我想帮你的，你相信我。”眼见针头注射处的皮肤鼓了起来，贺天只好帮他把针头拔了出来；贺天心里乱极了，但却不知道怎样才能安抚住莫关山的情绪。

莫关山越说越委屈，慢慢地眼泪便涌了出来：“本来我用beta的身份活得好好的，我得罪了你是我不对，可你为什么非要那样报复我！现在转换剂对我无效了，你让我以后怎么办？我想以beta的身份退学，我都已经让步到这种程度了，你为什么还要逼我？”

莫关山那既倔强又脆弱的脸让贺天觉得心如刀绞，也顾不得所谓的循序渐进，贺天的声音带了一丝颤抖：“我喜欢你，跟我在一起好不好？我不知道你为什么这么排斥Omega的身份，但是你的不安我会一点一点帮你抚平……”

贺天的话像刀子一样扎进莫关山心里：“你那也他妈叫喜欢！我头一回听说弓虽@女干也能叫喜欢，贺少真是给我开眼啊！”

“不，不是！”贺天慌忙解释，“我是后来才喜欢你的，我要是知道自己会喜欢你，当初不会……不会那么做的。”说到最后，贺天都觉得自己的辩解那么无力，声音也渐渐低了下去。

“呵，上#我#很#爽是不是？爽#到让贺少都喜欢我这么个小混混了？还说什么要跟我结婚，你这种人也配谈‘喜欢’，恶不恶心！”说到最后，莫关山只觉一阵头晕目眩，而后整个人仿佛飘起来了一样，往后一仰，便晕了过去。

贺天赶紧按了呼叫器，声音嘶哑地呼喊着：“来人，他晕过去了！快来人！”

走廊里脚步声乱成一团，而后病房的门被推来，医生和护士涌了进来。

医生走上前，开始检查莫关山的身体状况：“应激反应，伤口什么的没有问题。”

“……嗯。”贺天松了一口气。

医生看了贺天一眼，叹了口气：“他是个病人，多顺着他点儿。”

贺天露出了一个无奈的笑容，他们之间的问题恐怕不是顺不顺着莫关山这么简单的了。

莫关山无力地躺在床上，直愣愣地盯着雪白的天花板，倒不是身子没劲，只是心累。蛇立最近一直没露头，想来是忙转学的事情去了，这让他既愧疚又感激。但贺天也不知怎么，成天待在病房里，赶都赶不走。

如果真要一桩桩一件件地理顺，莫关山对贺天的感情十分复杂。

最开始的强暴制造了后续接二连三的麻烦，莫关山对贺天简直恨之入骨；后来贺天照顾了发烧的自己，允诺要帮父亲打官司，还替自己挡了一刀，这让莫关山对贺天的印象又好了起来；直到现在，贺天一意孤行，暴露了自己的属性，彻底撕碎了莫关山最后的底线，莫关山恨不得杀了贺天。但是感情不是加减法，不存在好印象加坏印象等于零这种简单的数学逻辑关系，莫关山对贺天的感情已经不能简单用“爱”或“恨”来概括了。莫关山第一次后悔没有好好学习，导致现在无法得出一个肯定的解释。

“中午了，起来吃饭好不好？”贺天把餐桌搬了过来，上面放满了各种各样的小菜。

莫关山并没有动，当然他很清楚，贺天不会由着他性子的。

果然，贺天没等到莫关山的答复，就开始上手了。贺天抱起莫关山，让他倚在靠枕上，而后自己坐在他对面，拿起碗筷开始喂莫关山吃饭。莫关山机械的张开嘴，吞咽着，一言不发。似乎在表示他的不满，又好像在昭示着自己的顺从。

其实刚开始的时候莫关山反抗过，把饭菜扔得到处都是，甚至弄到了贺天衣服上；冲贺天大吼大叫，让他滚出病房。但贺天都没有冲他发过火，只是一遍遍地收拾着房间，一遍遍订新的饭菜，一遍遍把碗筷交到他手里或者亲自喂他吃东西。后来莫关山屈服了，他开始吃贺天准备的饭菜，跟他商量说自己能照顾好自己，让他不要再来烦自己，但是贺天依旧不听。莫关山没办法了，只能这样死气沉沉地使用冷暴力。贺天就像监狱里最称职的狱卒，一天二十四小时待在莫关山身边，任莫关山是听话还是反抗，贺天始终不曾让步。

29

当第四天下午，阿丘、贺呈还有蛇立来到病房的时候，看到的就是这么一副病态和谐的画面。连一向云淡风轻的贺呈，都忍不住皱了皱眉眉头——太不像样子了，他都有些庆幸自己答应了蛇立的条件，不然他都不知道怎么把贺天从这泥潭里拉出来。

“贺天跟我回去。”贺呈面无表情地开口，但是命令的语气却显示出他此时的不悦。

“不要。”贺天干脆利落地拒绝了。

“妈回国了，特地过来看看你。你想让她担心吗？”贺呈并没有骗他，贺母确实回来了，这倒是省了他编排借口哄骗贺天。

贺天沉默了，他不想让母亲知道自己是这么一副落魄相：“好，我回去，但你什么都不要跟妈透露。”

“懒得管你。”

贺天走到莫关山身边，把头抵在他肩膀上，小声嘱咐道：“我明天就回来，你要乖乖的。”而后便跟着贺呈离开了医院。

看二人走后，蛇立对莫关山说：“你想不想转院？”

莫关山抬起脸，有些迷惑地看着蛇立。

“所有的手续我都替你办好了，新的高中在云城，Z大也在云城。如果你觉得贺天烦，那我们就转院到云城，等你病好了直接去云城的高中。如果你觉得你可以忍受，那我们就在这里把伤养好，然后再去云城。你觉得怎样比较好？”

莫关山有些心动，但是随即又露出一个为难的表情：“我妈妈怎么办？”

“我跟伯母说了，她说她尊重你的选择，而且云城离这里也不算远，你一个周回来一次也不是不可以。”

“可是……”莫关山的眼神慢慢聚焦在阿丘身上，带着一丝戒备，“他不会告诉贺天吗？”

阿丘叹了一口气：“我跟老板来这里，就是要帮你支走贺天，你觉得我们会把你的行踪再告诉他吗？”

蛇立摸了摸莫关山有些消瘦的脸，微微一笑：“所有的问题我都想到了，你只需要做一个决定。”

莫关山突然觉得蛇立高大起来，露出了久违的笑脸：“转吧……”既然想不明白自己对贺天的那份感情，那逃避就是最有效、最明智的选择。

“阿丘哥，麻烦帮我抬一下可以吗？”蛇立故意向阿丘身边靠了靠，他最近得了一个好东西，他想用阿丘验验货，顺便看看能不能搜集一点有价值的东西。

阿丘没有意识到蛇立的异常，可能在他眼里蛇立跟贺天一样，都是老成的小屁孩儿：“可以。”

忙活了半个多小时，莫关山总算被抬进了救护车，这个时候天已经黑了。

莫关山的身子已经好的差不多了，他撑起身子看着窗外萧瑟的景象，突然觉得这一个月过得很不真实，像做了一场梦。突然跟富家公子纠缠在一起，突然失去了beta身份的掩护，突然挨了枪子儿，突然对一个人又爱又恨，突然被逼的远走他乡……

“是不是觉得跟假的一样？”蛇立在一旁突然插话。

莫关山长叹一口气：“你还真是了解我呢——”

莫关山觉得有些累，便躺了下去，用不了多久他就可以开启新的人生了——一个没有贺天的、属性为Omega的人生。

“贺天最近怎么样？”贺呈吃过饭，又例行公事地询问阿丘贺天的情况。

阿丘迟疑了片刻，还是如实回答了：“还是和昨天一样，很正常。”

三天前，当贺天陪贺母吃完晚饭，第二天清晨又将她送走，而后就火急火燎地返回了医院。与往日不同的是，原本异常安静的楼层，仿佛一夜就恢复了原样，原本被阿丘包下的病房又重新开始营业，穿着病号服的患者来来往往，前来探病的人也是络绎不绝，医生护士也全都换人了，好像莫关山不曾出现在这里一样。

贺天的脑子瞬间空了，但没过多久又重新被各种各样的信息充填起来，那些他怀疑过或未曾注意到细节一幕幕地在他脑海里浮现——贺天什么都知道了。这世界上就是有很多事情，根本就不需要证据，只要想一想就可以直达谜底。

蛇立把自己算计得死死的，但这又能怪谁？还不是他不够了解莫关山，才会一而再再而三地触碰莫关山的逆鳞，逼着莫关山不惜转院、退学来逃避自己。而且，贺呈和阿丘的出现似乎也是计划的一部分，应该是为了还蛇立人情吧！所以莫关山到底去哪儿了，恐怕也没人会告诉自己。更可悲的是自己羽翼未丰，根本无从查起。

莫关山就这样从他的生活中，蒸发掉了，消失的无影无踪。

阿丘，甚至贺呈都以为贺天会发疯一般地找莫关山，甚至可能一怒之下砸了winner，但是贺天却及其平静地从医院返回了家中，跟往常一样上学、吃饭，偶尔跟朋友们出去厮混，好像当年那个玩世不恭的花花公子又回来了一样。

但是贺呈很清楚，贺天跟以前不一样了，至少他再也没听说贺天今天又和谁滚到床上去了。

今天应该是莫关山离开的第四天，正如阿丘所说，贺天还是“正常”地生活着。

贺呈有些纳闷儿：“你说贺天这种改变到底是因为怀念莫关山，还是因为由于受挫太大导致贺天改变了自己的生活态度。”

阿丘有些为难地耸了耸肩：“我不太懂你的意思。”

“就是，贺天到底是在等莫关山，还是又重新向前看了。”贺呈试图解释地更明白一点。

“他是你弟弟，你都不知道，我怎么可能知道？”阿丘无奈地笑了笑，他知道贺呈其实很担心贺天，只是他没好意思问贺呈，对答应蛇立的条件这件事到底后不后悔。

两人闲聊的空档，别墅的门铃响了。阿丘走到门口，监控画面显示，来的人是贺天。

阿丘开了门，而后转头冲客厅里的贺呈兴奋地喊道：“我猜贺天在等莫关山！”

贺呈自然知道了来的人是谁，也长舒一口气，这么多天以来，他一直在等贺天来找自己。

贺天一进门还是那副笑嘻嘻的样子：“哥，我来求你件事儿。放心，不是让你帮我打听莫关山的消息。”

“阿丘，你给贺天倒杯水。”

“不，我要喝玛格丽特，谢谢阿丘哥！”贺天坐到沙发上，冲着阿丘撒了个娇。

“说吧，什么事？”

“当初我不是让你帮莫关山的父亲打官司嘛，我改主意了。”贺天那漆黑的瞳孔里仿佛潜藏着不可预知大风暴，“现在你只需要帮我保护他父亲的安全就行，其余的都不需要做。”

“你要拿这个当收复失地的筹码？”

贺天点了点头，而后笑着说：“谢谢大哥这两天由着我的性子。”

贺呈不以为然地挑了挑眉毛：“你这两天不挺正常的嘛！你自己没闯祸，为什么要谢我？”

贺天知道贺呈要面子，不愿意承认，也就没再继续这个话题。两兄弟跟平时一样聊了一些稀松平常的话题，然后贺天就打算回家了。

贺天走到门口，穿上鞋子，而后打开了门，刚迈出了一只脚，顿了顿而后又收了回来。他转身走到贺呈面前，伸手抱了抱他，声音闷闷的：“我是来跟你告别的，我昨晚跟父亲通了电话，明天一早就去英国了。”

贺呈摸了摸贺天柔软的黑发：“好，我等着喝你的喜酒。”

贺天走后，阿丘有些奇怪地问：“他要继承老爷的公司，去北京不就行了，为什么要去英国？”

“皇冠伏特加是俄罗斯名酒，中国也有制售，但贺天就比较喜欢喝俄罗斯原装进口的。”


	3. 31-64

31

莫关山在云城读完了高中，拿到了毕业证书，而后顺利进入了Z大的餐饮学院。莫关山自然不会读什么餐饮管理，所以他选了一个操作系数比较强的方向，说白了毕业之后就是一个高阶厨师。

莫关山学的是中国菜系，做菜这个东西是门学问，特别是中国近千年的饮食文化，自然是更加纷繁复杂，根本没有办法分什么本科、硕士、博士。但是这Z大不知怎么想的，非要把中国的饮食文化跟各个学院的年级制度匹配起来，非要分出个低中高年级，最后搞得不伦不类的。

莫关山就这么迷迷瞪瞪地读完了本科，而后选了一个硕士研究生导师。莫关山的导师是个非常厉害的中年女人——戴月，一位十分少见的女性alpha，执掌国宴无数。她跟Z大的校长是夫妻，虽然她极力反对把中国菜系进行如此复杂的分科分类，但是碍于丈夫的面子还是答应过来当老师。虽然她也不指望这种体系下能收到什么好学生，但是莫关山的抢眼还真是让她眼前一亮，破例收他做了封山弟子。

戴月的教学理念仍然是传统那种师徒手口传教模式，所以莫关山便开始在戴月的饭店里做事，一边学着手艺，一边拿着工钱。戴月的酒店名字很风雅，叫“黛月”，取了她名字的谐音。戴月不是那种趋炎附势的人，饭菜价格定的很是公道；三六九等，吃什么有什么。那些原材料便宜又不怎么费手艺的饭菜，工薪阶级都负担得起；若是想吃些稀罕、讲究的玩意儿，从选材、器皿到烹饪、摆盘，能让你享受皇亲国戚的待遇。总而言之，黛月在普通老百姓之中是有口皆碑，而在达官显贵嘴里也是首屈一指。

莫关山再怎么说也是学生，工资不多，但架不住戴月爱惜他。戴月偶然间听说莫关山家里欠了钱，二话没说便都给他还清了，加上戴月手里还有政府资源，所以黑社会也不敢漫天要价。莫关山推脱过，但被戴月连吼带骂地给顶回来了，不得已也只好收了老师的恩惠——债主便从黑社会，变成了自己的导师兼老板。戴月跟他说，只要莫关山毕业了，在她的酒店干个五六年，欠她的钱就能还上了。其实，戴月也不缺这几个钱，他只是比较欣赏莫关山罢了。

所以说，莫关山现在的生活还是比较滋润的，除了自己父亲的官司迟迟没有音讯。这件事，他也托戴月帮自己打听，但任凭这戴月关系通天，仍旧只打听出“有人压着官司，不肯松手”这么一句不痛不痒的话。

莫关山猜测这事应该跟贺天有关，但是无凭无据也不好随意揣测。戴月也给他提过醒，说他父亲这案子明里暗里都有人惦记着，根本不是普通人管得了的，不如顺其自然。

尽管莫关山心有不甘，但是自己的父亲能在这么多势力之中活下来，这本身就是一件安慰。

还有蛇立。

莫关山觉得蛇立来Z大根本就不是冲着毕业证来的。因为蛇立这几年专业课没怎么上，倒是把云城折腾了个底儿掉。好几个老派的黑帮组织要么被灭，要么投诚，短短几年蛇立家的势力已经把云城紧紧攥在了手里。

莫关山当年允诺蛇立做他的保姆，但是随着蛇立买卖越做越大，小公寓的安全系数明显配不上蛇立的身家了。不得已，蛇立搬了出去，近二百平的公寓便全归莫关山这个保姆了。但偶尔蛇立还是会回来坐坐，所以他的房间莫关山也会经常打扫，衣柜里也会放一些换洗衣服。

但是这几天两个人的关系有些复杂。

“喂，蛇少今天有空吗？”半下午，莫关山给蛇立打了个电话，语气如常。

蛇立有些纳闷儿，自己明明昨天才跟莫关山表白，为什么他今天还能这么若无其事地打电话给自己？这不是莫关山的作风啊！按理说，莫关山要么应该生气，要么应该不知所措，反正不管怎么说都不该是这副样子。

“你……没事吧？”蛇立皱着眉头，小心翼翼地问道。

“你昨天不是说你稀罕老子嘛，我想了一天，今天给你一个答复。”说实话，昨天蛇立拿着一捧花，在黛月楼底下跟自己表白的时候，莫关山除了头疼没别的想法。

听莫关山的语气如此轻松，蛇立似乎知道了什么，闭上眼，抬手按了按太阳穴：“好啊，去哪里？”

终究没有瞒住他。

“黛月呗！戴老板今天放我一天假，我请你吃顿好的。”莫关山揉了揉左眼皮，话锋一转，“我这几天左眼皮总是跳，你说我是不是要走大运了？”

“一个学徒，有什么运可以走？”蛇立忍不住挤兑了莫关山几句，又问道，“今晚几点？”

“七点呗，老地方哈！”

“嗯。”

两人挂了电话后，莫关山忍不住叹了口气。

要是说莫关山压根没想过蛇立对自己有意思，那是扯淡。莫关山不傻，一个alpha冲着一个Omega那么好——好到帮他找工作，帮他弄大学名额，帮他躲避某个人……难不成就是简简单单的兄弟情深？他不信。

所以莫关山一度打算自己租房子住，因为他既不想跟蛇立好，又不想跟他因此闹僵。就在莫关山惴惴不安了一年多后，他才发现自己是自作多情。

在两人大二的时候，蛇立的野心便昭然若揭，这自然碍着不少人。正赶上期末考试，蛇立毕竟是个学生，不想把自己的身份弄得人尽皆知，所以三天两头在学校里考试；蛇图送他的那帮保镖又不能明目张胆在地考场附近溜达，自然对蛇立的保护就有些力不从心。

当时莫关山跟蛇立说好，最后一场考完后两人在校门口碰头，然后回公寓好好吃一顿，犒劳一下自己。

云城的盛夏，大雨总是说来就来。湿漉漉的空气，瓢泼的大雨，把路上的行人弄得惶惶不安。

考完试后，莫关山拿着雨伞在校门口等了二十多分钟都没见到蛇立，莫关山知道蛇立向来是个守时的人，无缘无故不可能迟到。莫关山有些忐忑，他给蛇立打了个电话，但是并没有接通。莫关山知道蛇立最近树敌不少，他不由得往坏处想了……

莫关山赶紧往蛇立考场附近赶去，还打电话给蛇立的保镖坤哥询问情况。一问之下才知道，罗坤也在找蛇立。罗坤在蛇立手机上装了定位，他发现考试结束后蛇立竟跑到学校后山去了，而且半天没有挪窝——想来是出事了。

“下雨天，路上堵了！我领着俩人正往学校后山跑，你要是方便能先去看看吗？”罗坤说话的声音很急促，一听就是跑得上气不接下气。

“成，定位给我。”莫关山也很着急，在他印象里蛇立总是游刃有余处理着所有的事，这恐怕是蛇立目前碰到的最大的坎子吧！

“发过去了，辛苦了……谢谢啊！”罗坤是退伍的特种兵，不太会说话办事，憋了半天也只说了一句谢谢。

“坤哥，哪儿的话！”莫关山知道罗坤什么人，天气这么恶劣，又摊上这种事，莫关山担心他们也出事，“蛇立什么本事？不会有大问题的。你们路上小心，我先挂了哈！”

“哎，好！我们十分钟后到……”

莫关山循着导航，气喘吁吁地赶到了后山。Z大后是座石山，除了岩缝里长几棵杂草，再也没有别的绿色，所以山上发生什么是一目了然。莫关山在山脚足足呆了半分钟，才手脚并用地爬上了山，

山上说是“尸横遍野”也不为过。

蛇立垂着脑袋倚在一块岩石上，脑袋上、胳膊上、腿上都有伤口，血混着雨水把整个衣服都给染红了。蛇立脚底下横七竖八躺着十个人，要么面如金纸地低声呻吟，要么四肢畸形一动不动。地上斧头砍刀散落一地，全都带着血，开过光的刀刃在雨水冲刷下显得更锋利了。

莫关山踉跄着跑到蛇立跟前，蛇立伤口很多，但好在没有伤及要害。莫关山手忙脚乱地背起蛇立，也许剐蹭到了伤口，蛇立几不可闻地呻吟了一两声。

“没事没事……不慌，我们找地方避雨哈！”莫关山的声音都在发抖，那句“不慌”不知道是安慰蛇立，还是在给自己打气。

“别担心，死不了……”

一听这话，莫关山鼻头就有些发酸。蛇立帮过自己那么多忙，现在他伤的这么严重，自己竟然什么都做不了，Omega果然这么没用吗？

莫关山把蛇立背到山上一座凉亭里，小心翼翼地把蛇立破破烂烂地衣服脱了下来，又把自己书包里那件未被雨水淋湿的运动服撕开，把几个流血不止地伤口给包扎了。待莫关山收拾好之后，罗坤便领着两个保镖赶来了。

罗坤仔仔细细检查了蛇立的伤口，而后长舒一口气：“皮外伤，养两天就行。”

莫关山看着地上那件血淋淋的衬衣，皱着眉头建议道：“不用去医院吗？”

“不能去医院！这种伤要是去了医院，医生肯定要报警的，会很麻烦。”罗坤摇了摇头，“车里有些绷带什么的，找个地方我给少爷处理一下就成。关山，你别太担心。”

“去那个公寓吧，很近的。”莫关山知道罗坤这方面有经验，也就不强求了，他跟蛇立那个公寓就在学校对面的小区，很方便。

“可以。”罗坤冲后面的保镖说，“叫阿力他俩把车开到莫关山的公寓，顺道买些感冒药、发烧药什么的，我看少爷今晚十有八九要发烧。”

一进屋几个保镖就把蛇立抬到了卧室里，然后该烧水的烧水，该上药的上药。莫关山觉得他们一时半会儿也忙不完，于是下了楼，去商场给几个保镖买了身新衣服。买完之后，莫关山又熬了点儿姜汤，做了几碗汤面，等到他这边都准备妥当了，罗坤那边也已经完工了。

“坤哥，这有干衣服你们换一下，再擦擦头发，别着凉了。”莫关山指了指沙发上的衣服和毛巾，“厨房有姜汤和牛肉面，也不知道合不合你们胃口，不过多少吃一点儿。”

罗坤一边换衣服，一边对莫关山啧啧称道：“关山啊，你可真是忒贴心了！你说，你跟少爷怎么还没成呢？”

阿力也附和道：“饭做得好，还这么有眼力见，身手也比一般的Omega好太多……”说到这儿，那人冲莫关山挑了挑眉毛，“哎，悄悄跟哥说，你稀不稀罕我们少爷，啊？”

“稀罕的话，哥哥们替你张罗一下！”罗坤一边擦头发，一边往餐厅走。

莫关山这一年多，不知被这几个人明里暗里说过多少遍，听得他头都大了：“大哥们，我跟蛇立就是朋友，真的！我们当初为什么住在一起，我也解释很多遍啦，你们……”

“得得得，说来说去也没什么新鲜的。”罗坤似乎对莫关山那套说辞不置可否，他招呼另外几个保镖过去吃饭，“阿力，吃完饭你跟我一起处理一下这事，老爷派的人估计也快到了，不能让那些人白白阴了少爷。你们俩就在公寓里待着，保护好少爷和关山的安全，听清楚了吗？”

“是。”另外三人收起笑脸，干净利索地应和道。

待四人吃完饭，莫关山便收拾了碗筷，又熬了一锅粥，等他走出厨房，发现罗坤和阿力已经走了。

“你们不用看着蛇立了，我明天放假，我今晚守着他就行。”莫关山知道这几个糙老爷们十有八九不会伺候人，于是就把他们打发到客厅了，“电视电脑随便玩，客房有被子枕头。这个小区住着不少有头有脸的人，估计那些人也不会来这儿找不痛快。”

“那我们就在客厅了，有什么事吩咐我们俩就行。”说着，两人便离开了主卧。

莫关山把湿毛巾和水盆放在床边的柜子上，看着床上睡得迷迷糊糊的蛇立，重重叹了口气。罗坤手艺还不错，伤口什么的处理得很干净；蛇立也如他所料，让雨淋得有些发烧了。

莫关山拧干毛巾，弓着腰擦拭着蛇立裸露在外的皮肤，蛇立舒服地哼了两声。

待莫关山把蛇立全身都擦完一遍后，莫关山累得满脑袋都是汗。他直起身子，抻了抻僵硬的腰，准备去换一盆水。怎知刚一转身，衣襟就被蛇立一把抓住，害得莫关山差点儿一头栽倒在地。

“Alex，Where are you going? ”蛇立的声音透着一丝慌张，眉头也紧紧皱在一起。

莫关山英语一塌糊涂，猛地听蛇立吐出的一串英文，脑子有些发懵。反应了好久，才发觉蛇立竟把自己当成了别人——可那个A什么东西又是谁？

男人的好奇心一点儿都不比女人少，莫关山咳嗽了两声，清了清嗓子，用尽量标准的发音问道：“Who am I?”虽然有些趁人之危，不过蛇立知道他那么多秘密，等价交换一下也不是不道德。

但是蛇立似乎对莫关山蹩脚的问题并不在意，反倒自顾自说了起来：“Why left me? Are you angry with me now? I ’ m always missing you and your red hair. Eighteen years — such a long time. I think it ’ s enough for you to forgive my fault, right? Now that you have stood in front of me, I guess you still love me…”

莫关山听得脸都黑了——他英语贼差劲，但蛇立语速却很快，加上他发烧了，吐字也不清。尽管蛇立一刻不停地说了好久，但莫关山抓到的关键字却没几个。

莫关山叹了口气，有些绝望地问道：“Can you speak Chinese?”尽管他觉得蛇立不会搭理自己。

“我好想你啊——你能不能不生气了……回来好不好……”蛇立嘟囔了两声，就再也没说话，不一会便翻身继续睡了。

但是莫关山却惊得一下子坐到了地上，满眼都是难以置信，嘴角都要咧到耳根子了——蛇立不喜欢自己，太好了！

第二天蛇立烧退了，对于昨晚发生的事情也记不太清了。莫关山没来得及告诉他，蛇立就动身去见蛇图了——毕竟这件事就牵涉甚广，意义重大。这件事处理了好久才落下帷幕，等莫关山再见到蛇立的时候，那好奇心早就没了，也就没再问什么。

莫关山本以为“蛇立喜欢自己”这事儿就算结了，可没想到风平浪静地过了几年之后，蛇立竟然在大庭广众之下跟自己表白。

莫关山愁了一晚上后，决定把那天晚上蛇立说的梦话全都抖落出来。虽然莫关山本人不太介意做别人的替身，但是他都能看清的问题，他不希望蛇立当局者迷。况且，他还希望跟蛇立继续当哥们呢！

“蛇立，这边！”莫关山冲着刚进门的蛇立挥了挥手，示意他到这里坐。黛月今晚还是热闹非凡，莫关山本来还订不到坐位，求爷爷告奶奶地才在大厅匀出这么个桌子。虽然周围坐满了其他客人，但是莫关山有信心让戴月给他开个小灶。

蛇立今天打扮得相当亮眼，尽管蛇立并不是一个注重外表的人，但是在自己“喜欢”的人面前展示出最好的一面，是每个人不可避免的心理。

“不好意思，晚了五分钟。”蛇立抱歉地笑了笑，“今天云城可能有大人物来，封路了，我饶了个远儿。”

莫关山冲蛇立撇了撇嘴：“你怎么穿成这样啊？一屋子的人都看你去了！”

蛇立整理了一下袖口，理了理头发，有些得意但话语间还是一如既往的稳重：“少挤兑我，今天吃什么？”

莫关山冲蛇立露出了一个得意的笑容：“戴老板今天上班，我让她给咱开个后门！”说着，莫关山按了按桌子上的铃，“按理说咱这样的散户是吃不到的，多亏有我，你知道吗？”

说话间一个服务生便走到了桌子旁，这人认得莫关山：“小莫师傅，您今天放假？吃点什么？”

莫关山也不跟他客气，凑到人家身边，压低声音说道：“跟我师父说一声，她今天山珍海味做累了，能不能顺道给我做几个家常小菜？”

那服务生也知道莫关山什么意思，点了点头：“戴老板最赏识你了，除了你谁敢跟老板讲条件？”

服务生走了之后，没一会儿莫关山的手机就收到了一条消息。莫关山一看竟是戴月发给自己的语音消息，莫关山点开了消息框。

“关山呐，今天不行。云城几个有头有脸的老板不知怎么今天要来黛月吃饭，我忙他们都忙不过来，你跟蛇立改天我请哈！让你师兄给你掌勺了，我忙去了！”

莫关山有些遗憾地摇了摇头：“唉，本来想请你吃点儿特别的。”

“算了，本来也不是光为了吃饭。”蛇立叹了口气，该来的是绝对躲不过去的，“你的答复是什么？”

“卧槽，你还提！我当然是拒绝。”莫关山回答地斩钉截铁。

这许多年过去了，莫关山表面上是温和了不少，但里子却仍是那个天不怕地不怕的混小子，丝毫没有作为omega的自觉。

蛇立对莫关山的直截了当有些意外，但是并没有想象之中的难过，蛇立不知道自己是应该宽心，还是应该尴尬。蛇立想了一会儿，还是问了句“为什么”。

“你还问我？你真不知道啊？”莫关山皱着眉头，杵着脑袋，他自然不知道蛇立脑袋里都装着什么。

“你说说呗！”蛇立还是不肯点破。

莫关山自然不知道蛇立心里在想什么，蛇立让他说他就说：“大二考完试那天你记得吗，就是你跟人在学校后山动刀的那次。那天回去，你淋雨发烧了，说胡话了。”

莫关山盯着蛇立的脸，试图找出些什么，但蛇立还是波澜不惊的：“我说什么了？”

“中英混杂的，我只听了个大概。”莫关山肩膀垮了下来，把他听到的都说了出来，“Alex，他是红头发，我跟他很像的是吧？你是不是小时候惹他生气了，然后他就走了？你，喜欢他是吧？”

“果然，瞒不住。”蛇立自嘲似的摇了摇头，还以为莫关山对他的事只是一知半解，没想到竟然知道了个八九不离十。

“切，真不仗义！原来你拿我这么好，就是因为我跟那个Alex长得像。”说不失落是假的，莫关山怎么也没想到自己真就沦落成别人的替身了。虽然他怨蛇立，但是心里多多少少有些赌气。

“跟我交往的事，你再考虑考虑。”蛇立一点儿都没有被人抓包的难为情，倒是很镇定，“上菜了，边吃边说？”

“你你你！”莫关山惊了，舌头都开始打颤，“你不是喜欢那、那谁吗？”

“我也喜欢你。”蛇立夹了点儿菜放到莫关山的盘子里，他并没有说谎。

“卧槽，老子才不要当别人的替身！滚滚滚！”莫关山有些炸毛，他以为把Alex的事抖落出来，他就会放了自己，没想到蛇立这么难缠。

蛇立倒是不急，仍慢条斯理地吃着饭：“一辈子那么长，我怎么会只喜欢一个人。况且——”蛇立挑了挑眉毛，“我也没说你是替身啊！”

“……等等，我捋一下哈。”这下轮到莫关山懵逼了，他尽可能地动用起他的脑细胞，“你确实喜欢Alex，但是你也喜欢我，跟我像不像他没有关系，是这意思不？”

“是。”蛇立点了点头，歪着脑袋看着面红耳赤的莫关山，“现在抛开Alex，你的答复又是什么？”

莫关山知道蛇立是认真的，蛇立从不屑于撒谎，莫关山握紧了拳头，挫败地甩了甩头：“唉……还是不行。”

“为什么？因为贺天？”蛇立皱起了眉头，“说实话，我还以为你一开始就会拿贺天当挡箭牌，毕竟Alex没什么人知道，我没想到你会用Alex来拒绝我。”

莫关山立刻摇了摇头，矢口否认：“跟那个傻逼有什么关系，我对你没那意思。”

“你不喜欢自己的属性，你想用手术改变自己的属性，然后过beta的生活。就算改变不了你也不想结婚，是这样吗？”蛇立放下了筷子，指尖一下一下地敲击这桌子。

“……嗯。”

“手术减寿，这个你是不是不知道？”蛇立倚在靠背上，这是他谈判时的专用姿势。

“……”莫关山愣住了，他对于手术所知甚少，毕竟他的钱包从来不允许他考虑变性手术。

“手术死亡风险很高，就算成功了，减寿多少也不好说。伯父伯母那里，承担不起这个后果，这个你很清楚吧？”

“……那老子大不了不做手术，也不结婚了，有什么的！”莫关山烦躁地甩了甩头，丝毫没有意识到蛇立在跟他谈判。

“你的身份、气味有多吸引人，不用我多说吧？”蛇立笑了笑，身子微微前倾，“你可以不结婚，但是会有无数的alpha、beta像苍蝇一样围着你转。毕竟法律没有规定说，追求独身主义者是犯法的。” 

莫关山在黛月也算见了不少世面了，蛇立的意思他有点儿明白了：“你的意思是，我答应跟你交往，就可以躲开那些不必要的麻烦？”

蛇立点了点头，莫关山虽然性格没怎么变，不过比以前世故多了，有些事情不需要太费口舌。

“可是，唉——”莫关山重重叹了口气，“我又不喜欢你，这样跟利用你有什么区别？你不觉得很不公平吗？”

蛇立似乎觉得这并不是什么大问题：“首先，我喜欢你，这点不公平可以接受；再说，喜不喜欢又不是永远不会变的，我拿你这么好，你真的不动心？”

“……不行，这缺德事老子不干！”莫关山迟疑了一下，还是拒绝了，“而且说实话，我觉得你还是因为Alex才喜欢我的。”

蛇立有些被戳中心思的尴尬，说莫关山不是替身，这话不假；但是没有Alex他可能都不会注意到莫关山这个人，毕竟作为beta的莫关山还是挺不起眼的。

“你为什么不说话？被老子说中了吧！”莫关山露出一个得意的表情，“还是当哥们吧，你以后少拿你喜欢我来忽悠人！”

“我确实喜欢你，真不考虑？”蛇立还是不死心。

“切~你对我，充其量只能算是基情！”莫关山摆了摆手，“这事儿别提了，再提我他妈跟你翻脸！”

蛇立叹了口气，喝了口酒：“无论是因为Alex，还是你对我没感觉，这些都不是理由。”蛇立放下酒杯，舔了舔嘴唇，“一句话，你是不是还想着他？”

莫关山有些泄气：“如果我说是，你就不天天在我跟前撩骚了？”

“差不多吧。你也不会为了躲我，故意说你喜欢他吧？”蛇立挑了挑眉毛，反问道，“那可就没意思了。”

莫关山呆呆地看着面前的牛肉汤，而后清了清嗓子：“……那你真的可以放弃了。”

莫关山话里的意思蛇立自然听得明明白白，他有些恼火：“他强迫你，逼你不得不以omege的属性示人，最后还让你灰头土脸离开了学校，你竟然跟我说你还想着他？莫关山，你他妈真没骗我？”

“是不是很贱？”莫关山也问过自己，贺天犯的错数不胜数，为什么自己对他总是念念不忘。但是这个问题真的不太好解释，就像蛇立为什么说胡话都想着Alex是一个道理，你问蛇立为什么他估计也说不出来。

“你……他去英国了你知不知道？”蛇立拿出了烟，想了想到底是没抽，烦躁地把烟盒扔到了桌子上，“且不说他能不能回来；就算回来了，要娶你，你答应？”

莫关山拿起蛇立扔下的烟，叼了一根在嘴里：“有火儿吗？”蛇立丢过去一个打火机，莫关山点燃了烟，“我说过了，我不会跟任何人结婚——贺天也不例外。”

看着烟圈一点一点在空气中消散开，蛇立突然知道莫关山什么意思了。就像自己仍然会喜欢别人，但那种喜欢始却终无法超越对Alex的爱；莫关山可以忘不了贺天，但是他永远无法跟他在一起。只是，这种笃定仅仅是因为Alex和贺天不在身边，如果他们真的回来了呢？蛇立很清楚，自己十有八九会重新跟他纠缠不清，想必莫关山也强不到哪儿去。不管未来会发展成什么样子，自己跟莫关山是真的没戏了。

放弃了这么多年的执着，多少还是有些不甘心：“一会儿去隔壁酒吧喝点儿？我让坤哥给我订了束花，就算你不答应我，我也不能让别人接近你。”

莫关山觉得蛇立应该是放弃了，心里松了口气，又恢复了那拽拽的表情：“谢谢哥，我求之不得。”

“哈~”蛇立咧了咧嘴，还是不情愿地笑了两声。

两个人吃了个七成饱，然后就去了隔壁喝酒去了。

“王哥，这人什么来头？怎么云城有头有脸的人都来了？”一个精瘦的男人凑在旁边身材微微有些发福的老头跟前，低声询问着。   
“听过贺氏集团吗？这是他们家小儿子，叫贺天。”王乙压低声音解释道。

那个精瘦的男人有些吃惊，但也掩饰得不错：“不过是按部就班地继承了他老子的家业，身家不菲是不菲，不过用不上这么大的阵仗吧？”

王乙白了他一眼，示意他住嘴嘴：“你消息这么闭塞，怎么在云城混！你知道贺氏其实是一家分公司吗？”

这话一出那个稍年轻的老板就有些坐不住了：“什么！贺氏那么大的产业，是谁的分公司？哪家唐僧这么大本事，敢收这么个猴子给自己跑腿？”

“这个都是传闻，但我觉得多少像是真的。也亏你是我干儿，不然老子才不跟你说！”王乙压低声音，警惕地看了看周围，继续说道，“据说英国殖民时期，有一个家族因为资助英国皇家海军而声名显赫，他们借助国家的力量到处拉拢新生力量，并在其羽翼未丰时控制他们。虽然英国后来衰败了，但是这个家族在世界的根基却越来越稳。后来这个家族慢慢退居幕后，到上世纪的时候，家族掌权人是谁已经无人知晓了，业界都称他为‘教父’。相传那时的教父收有九个义子，贺氏总裁也就是贺天的父亲，就是其中之一。”

另一个人越听越慌，他突然意识到一件事：“我听说这个贺天十八岁的时候就去英国了，今年他二十五了对不对？六年的时间啊，难不成是冲着……”

“点到为止，这不是我们能够随意猜测的事！”王乙冲他做了个噤声的手势，“你只需要知道，能跟他做上买卖自然好，做不上也不要得罪了他。”

“行行行，知道了！谢谢干爹提点啊！”

“行了，不说了！人来了，出去迎一迎。”

在一堆人的簇拥之下，贺天落了座，水土的改变让他的个头窜到了一米九二，在英国那明争暗斗的六年也让他的气场中多了几分肃杀之意。挺括的西服衬得贺天的身材更加挺拔矫健，精致的面容中也夹杂了英国贵族特有的绅士气质；那双眼睛像尼斯湖的水面——平静且温润，但水面之下是何等汹涌莫测，潜藏的怪物何时呼啸而出，这些都不得而知了。

贺天比走的时候更加强大，强大到就算世界与他为敌，他也能淡然一笑。他要回来拿走他的东西，觊觎了六年的东西，这一次谁都拦不住他！

“别站着了，各位老板也坐。”贺天身边跟着一个同样高大的beta，一头艳丽的红发尤其扎眼，“我是贺总的秘书，叫我许和就行。”

“小许不像是中国人的样子啊？”戴月笑眯眯地看着许和，“您长得真是无可挑剔！”

“戴老板过奖了，我是贺总在英国留学时的同学，后来就一起工作了。”许和微微颔首，礼貌但也不卑微。

“您中文说的真好，不知道贺总的秘书是英国人，也不知道这一桌子中餐您吃不吃的习惯。”戴月越看越喜欢，恍惚间觉得这许和竟跟莫关山有一些相像，不过莫关山这种普通老百姓自然没办法跟这种业界精英相比了。

“我在中国住过好一段日子，怎么会吃不习惯？再说您可是国宴的掌勺，这福气怎么得了？”

贺天自然知道戴月跟莫关山的关系，自从他当上“教父”之后，就把莫关山这几年的事查了个底儿朝天。贺天知道要把莫关山弄到手，一定要把这个女人哄明白了，让她帮着自己说说话，绝对事半功倍。

“戴老板的手艺都上桌了，我们边吃边聊？”贺天适时打断了众人的话，笑眯眯地奉承道，“我父亲对您的手艺赞不绝口，今天我也要大饱口福！”

于是，众人推推让让地就开始吃饭了。

“贺总，这可是我们云城最好的酒店，给您接风再合适不过了！”王乙着酒杯站在贺天旁边，长篇大论地发表着祝酒词。

“王老板真是客气！我是晚辈，以后在云城做生意还要仰仗各位。”贺天话里确实透着谦虚，但是那目中无人的表情却赤裸而不加掩饰。

不过在座的多少对贺天有点儿耳闻，自然是不敢不满。一顿饭下来，大家吃的都是相当满意。

不过戴月倒是有些懵，因为她总感觉这个贺天对自己的态度要比对别人好太多，究竟怎么个好法她又说不出来。可不管怎么说，戴月对贺天和许和是相当满意的。

“多谢各位款待，我跟许和有饭后喝点儿红酒的习惯，都是大学时候养成的毛病，喝喝酒聊聊天什么的。”贺天在黛月门口跟诸位老板道了别，话里的意思就是让他们不要继续跟着了。

王乙是个老狐狸，贺天明显是跟许和有什么私话要说，自然要给贺天个台阶下：“隔壁就是家酒吧，等我给老板去个电话，贺总跟小许你们好好玩儿哈，今晚就算你们王叔的！我们几个都上岁数了，没法跟你们比，熬不了夜喽！而且家里看的严，哈哈哈！”

贺天跟其他人随便聊了几句，就跟许和往酒吧方向走了。

“贺天，我可听说蛇立跟莫关山走到那一步了哈！”许和裹了裹大衣，微微打了个哆嗦，“中国的冬天真的好冷啊！”

“好就好呗！”贺天倒是不以为意，“我们俩耍他们俩不是手到擒来，拆一对然后各取所需，不挺好的？”

“你想怎么拆？用强，还是委婉点儿？”许和轻笑一声，桃花眼里的情愫变幻莫测，“估计这么多年你也学乖了，应该不会用强吧？”

“先礼后兵吧！”贺天长叹了一口气，他确实不太敢硬来，因为莫关山对自己的敌意归根究底都是因为自己强行标记他，这样的错误不能犯第二遍。但如果莫关山真的不肯原谅自己，那暴力解决也是不得已的。他怕莫关山不原谅他，但更怕莫关山不属于自己。如果最后他没能跟莫关山在一起，那这六年的血雨腥风又有什么意义？

“你可答应过我的，当年蛇立算计你的事儿翻篇了哈！”许和转过头，有些担心地提醒贺天。

提起这事贺天多少还有些不甘心，但这点儿气量他还是有的：“你把他从莫仔跟前领走，只要你看住他别让他妨碍我，我不跟他计较！”

许和满意地笑了笑：“他俩就在这酒吧里！我保证今天就把他拐上床，上了我的床绝对下不来。你要是没追到莫关山，绝对不是我们蛇立的问题！”

贺天哼笑一声：“蛇立可比莫仔难缠多了，你哪儿来那么大自信？你当年把他扔下，让他像狗一样等你那么多年，你以为是你抬抬屁股就能解决的事？上床能解决的问题有限。”

“你别咒我哈！”许和咬牙切齿地瞪了贺天一眼，“聪明人才不钻牛角尖，就莫关山那样的死心眼才容易死磕到底。你觉得你比我更容易得手，笑话！”

“你要跟我比比？”贺天瞄了许和一眼，“赌什么？”

许和贼兮兮地笑了笑：“我先搞到手，你就把蛇立拉入伙，然后我领着他去英国。”

“好算盘啊！可以。”虽然代价大了点儿，不过能让蛇立离莫关山远点儿倒也不亏，“如果我先弄到手……到时候再说吧，我还没想好！”

“那我们各凭本事吧！”许和眯起眼看着马路对面那个土洋结合的小洋楼，有些头疼地皱了皱眉，“他俩是不是在那栋挫了吧唧的土坯房里？”

“有定位你不会自己看啊！”贺天下意识地整理了一下自己的着装，而后对许和的普通话稍稍评价了一句，“方言挺溜！”

没等两人推门，门就从里面自己开了，走出来一群妖娆的男男女女，信息素的味道冲的人头疼。为首的是一个一脸精明相的年轻男人。他微微欠了欠身子，很恭敬地说：“贺总，许秘书，我叫宋钦之。王老板亲自打电话嘱咐我，要好好款待二位。请进，给二位准备了包房。”

贺天跟许和进了门，屋子里的空调瞬间把许和的眼镜片熏出了一层雾气，许和摘掉了眼镜，揉了揉微微有些近视的眼睛。

只听宋钦之身后那一群人发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，皆是在赞叹二人出众的外貌。那金丝眼镜给许和添了不少精英范儿，但却一定程度限制了他靓丽的外表，贺天确实是帅气，但许和长得说是媚眼如丝也不过分。

宋钦之微微愣了愣，但很快回过神了，笑了笑：“二位真是英俊潇洒，把我们店里的平均颜值都给提了一个档！”说着，便把身子一斜，露出了那一群小姐和MB，“二位想怎么玩儿？我们这里的人从没见过二位这么标致的帅哥，所以您想怎么玩儿他们一定乐意奉陪。”

那群小姐和MB忙不迭地点了点头，他们确实是这么想的。伺候这种人那真是可遇不可求，干这行的谁还没个浪漫心思？为钱奉承那些年老色衰、相貌丑陋的自然是分内的事，可要是能陪上这样的高富帅，不收钱他们也愿意。

许和解开了大衣扣子，递给了旁边一个服务生：“我们就是来喝个酒，宋经理真是太客气了！”

“只一条要求，我们在这里干了什么，别宣扬出去就行。”贺天也脱下了大衣，连同西服外套一起递给了服务员，“宋经理不用照顾我们了，您这样我们下次哪儿好意思再来啊？”

宋钦之立刻会意，敢情这二位要过来打野食。不过想想也是，来这个酒吧的人多半都是来419的，认真找一找还真就比这些出来卖的好上不少：“成，那我就忙别的活儿了？”说完递给两人一张卡，“如果需要，可以拿着它开间包房，二位尽兴哈！”

“你说他俩会在哪儿？”许和眯着眼睛，细细扫荡着屋里每一张面孔，他的眼神中透着兴奋，“十多年没见了，倒正是有点儿紧张，呵呵~”

“莫仔是Omega，肯定不会暴露在信息素里。”贺天看起来比许和要镇定不少，但只有他自己知道，这六年来疯狂滋长的思念与占有欲，马上就要撕破他的理智了。

“你说他俩会在包厢里？”许和把玩着宋钦之送给他们的贵宾卡，眼神黯了黯，“希望他们别做什么坏事——”

许和走到VIP区，拿着贵宾卡朝看门的保安晃了晃；保安冲着二人鞠了一躬，便把他俩放了进去。贵宾区果然比外面更安静，而且味道也没有那么刺激，除了空气清新剂的味道，一点儿信息素的味道都闻不出来。

“果然这vip区保密工作做得就是好！”许和嗤笑一声，而后开始细细观察各个包厢的布局。

“二位是宋经理的客人对不对？”一个长相甜美的女性Omega迎了过来，空气中瞬间弥漫开一股百合味儿，“给二位开个间？”

“莫关山和蛇立在哪个屋子？”贺天对这甜腻的味道有些反胃，直截了当地问。

“几位是朋友？”这小姐先是惊于贺天那精致的容貌，而后又被贺天脸上的戾气吓得一哆嗦，脸色僵硬地回复道，“我们这里有保密机制，就算你们是朋友，也要有他们二人的允许才能把你们领进去。”

“哎哎哎，别急！”许和赶紧拉住面色不善的贺天，指着不远处一扇门，笑呵呵地道，“那一间我们要了！”

“先生，不好意思，那间有人了！”这个小姐瞬间被许和那温婉的语气吸引了，“隔壁那间可以吗？”

“嗯嗯，可以！”许和意味深长地看了贺天一眼。

小姐领这他俩进了包厢，就在她忙里忙外的时候，许和压低声音说道：“那一间靠着逃生梯最近，窗户外还是闹市，出事了容易溜。而且看楼层分布图，那一间也是面积最大的，装修想必也是最奢侈的——蛇立就好那一口，他俩十有八九在那间！”

“你可真够了解他！”贺天白了许和一眼，有些不满地问道，“我在英国的六年是为了什么？用得着这么偷偷摸摸地算计？”

许和看着贺天，“噗嗤”一笑揶揄道：“贺总啊，你不会想亮出你的身份，然后在这酒吧如出入无人之境吧？”

贺天皱了皱眉头：“明明可以单刀直入，你非要显摆自己的智商，闲的！”

许和这才想起来，贺天这次回国，不就是要示威似的把所有人踩在脚底下嘛！英雄难过美人关，原来放在谁身上都是一样的。

许和摇了摇头，笑着说道：“行行行，下次给你机会！”

贺天不耐烦地看了那个迟迟不肯离开的小姐一眼，她想什么贺天门清：“你出去吧，没我们的命令不需要带人进来！”

那小姐本来想引着他俩留下自己，可惜再精明的算盘也要压在对的人身上，这两个人明显跟普通客人不一样，那女人也只好讪讪地应了一声，退了出去。

那女人脚步声远去之后，贺天跟许和便离开了包厢，站在隔壁房间门口。包厢的隔音非常好，二人丝毫不知道里面发生着什么。

未知，让人恐惧。

37

莫关山喝得有些醉了，他捂住鼻子，嘟囔道：“我是不是幻嗅了，怎么闻着一股子苦艾酒味儿和……和香樟味儿？”

“操，又提贺天！”蛇立有些嫉妒，可又觉得有些如释重负。不过他也有些醉了，一时间想不起什么人的信息素是香樟味儿的。

这时，门突然开了！密闭的空间突然变得不那么有安全感了。

走廊刺眼的灯光照进昏暗的房间，空气清新剂的味道瞬间冲散了屋里的酒味儿。

“操！谁他妈叫你们进来的！”莫关山不满地捂住了眼睛，根本不在乎来的人是谁，“刺眼——快把门带上！妈的！”

“你抱着的花，谁送的？”

“……嗯？！”莫关山有些懵，花是蛇立送的，风信子味道不怎么大，加上自己喝醉了，迷迷糊糊就抱在怀里了——不过这声音，怎么……

“贺天？！”蛇立可不是莫关山那种没防备的人，他的目光瞬间就聚焦在这个高大的男人身上。几乎是Alpha的本能，蛇立瞬间抄起酒瓶子就冲向贺天。

不料贺天背后竟闪出个人，一把将蛇立兜住，牢牢搂在了怀里，香樟那醇厚的香气瞬间将蛇立包裹了起来。蛇立那微弱的醉意立刻消失得一干二净——他想起来了！操，为什么偏要想起来！

——香樟是Alex的味道。

“Hi, Semon~ ”许和的嘴唇轻轻在蛇立后颈摩挲着，中性的信息素缓缓浓郁起来，“Could you miss me, my darling?”

许和的声音如同海妖魅惑婉转的歌声，一下就勾起了蛇立的回忆——那些他逼着自己不得不忘记的经历。青涩伤感的少年时代、无疾而终的初恋，以及凉薄纨绔的Alex……

蛇立的手一松，酒瓶摔在地上，摔了个粉碎，他张了张嘴发出了叹息一般的声音：“A——Alex ……”

莫关山的脑子还不太清楚，苦艾酒、龙舌兰和香樟的味道熏得他有些不安，莫关山下意识抱紧了手里的花，企图给自己争取一些安全感。

可这个动作对贺天来说，太碍眼了。

“嘶——”贺天三步变做两步走到莫关山跟前，一把抢过了花，狠狠扔在了地上，“喜欢我给你买新的！”

醉意让莫关山对危险的敏感度变得很微弱，他竟不知死活地咒骂了两声，刚想仰头看看是哪个不长眼的抢自己东西——“磅”！！

是酒瓶碎裂的声音，而后就是吃痛的呻吟和嘶哑的低吼。

莫关山被吓得一哆嗦，瞬间就对扔自己风信子的人没了兴趣，他一把推开挡住自己视线的贺天，焦急地向声源望去。

只见蛇立伫立在镁光灯下低着头，白发将他的脸遮得严严实实的，看不清他是何种表情。在蛇立身下的阴影里，一个红发男人躺在一堆碎玻璃碴上，蛇立应该是给了他一个过肩摔，正好摔在了茶几上的酒瓶酒杯上。

很疼吧——

“Alexander Smith, go—out—”蛇立的声音似乎没有了刚刚的颤抖，他指了指那扇门，表情阴翳而稳健，他没有再说一个字。

Alexander？莫关山反应了一下，突然想起来这人不就是那个Alex嘛！按捺不住心中的好奇，莫关山多看了那人两眼，这一看真的是把莫关山的魂儿都给吸进去了。

这个男人表面上看是一副斯斯文文的精英模样，不过细细打量却发现这男人真是美艳不可方物——垂目为佛，抬眼为妖，那股阴柔劲儿既勾魂摄魄又让人胆战心惊。

敏锐地捕捉到了莫关山的微表情，贺天这下真的有些火儿了。自己站这里半天了，莫关山竟一个正眼都不带瞧的，那自己的忐忑和思念还有什么意义？先是搂着一捧破花，现在还被许和那个婊子脸迷住了，简直是岂有此理！

贺天一把揪住莫关山的衣领，把喝得像烂泥一样的莫关山拎了起来，声音中带了一丝不悦：“要我给你醒醒酒吗，嗯？”

莫关山这才想起来推门而入的其实是两个人，蛇立好像叫了他一声，叫的是什么来着？好像是两个字，什么天来着……

好像是“贺”，应该是“贺天”。贺天，贺天……贺天！！！不——

“——呜！！”在暖气充足的包厢里，莫关山结结实实地打了个哆嗦，当他颤颤巍巍地对上贺天那情绪复杂的双眸时，莫关山开始不受控制地呼救，“救命、救命——救救我！”

先是茶几酒瓶碎裂的声音，而后又是撕心裂肺的求救声，这一折腾把人全都招过来了！酒吧的保安和负责人、蛇立的保镖以及贺天的保镖，瞬间挤进了包厢里。偌大的包厢充斥着形形色色的人和信息素，乱成了一团，犹如喧闹拥挤的早市。

“各位老板，这是怎么了？”宋钦之自诩是见过世面的，但现在也有些捉襟见肘。一个是云城现在说一不二的黑帮魁首，一个是上头交代的千万不能得罪的商界龙头，哪个都不是他能得罪的主啊！

眼看着两帮人有火并的架势，宋钦之赶忙吩咐手底的人，让他们把VIP区清空，而后陆续把酒吧里所有的客人都给疏散出去了。

“宝贝，我们不需要这样解决问题吧？”许和脸上的挫败转瞬即逝，他擦了擦嘴角的血，慢慢站了起来；掏出怀里那副金丝框眼镜，挡住了他那张魅惑的脸。

“贺天！滚——滚开！哈啊……哈啊，我错了，你放过我……你走啊，走啊！”莫关山依旧处在一种近乎于谵妄的状态，时而拼命挣扎咒骂，时而哆哆嗦嗦地讨饶。

“贺总，许秘书，需要我们做什么？”贺天的保镖有些为难地问道。

他确实是贺天在这边雇佣的，但在云城混的，谁不知道蛇立？真打起来未必讨得到便宜，毕竟强龙难压地头蛇，况且蛇立根本就不是什么地头蛇。

罗坤也向蛇立投去了询问的目光，他对贺天也是早有耳闻，冤家宜解不宜结，跟这种人扛上只能落一个两败俱伤的结果。

“呵，你什么时候给自己改姓了？姓许？”蛇立嗤笑一声，狠狠踹了茶几一脚后，便转身向贺天跟前走去，“阿山不喜欢你，你听不出来吗？伦敦的雾你是不是吸多了，傻了？”

蛇立示威一般地释放出信息素，贺天不顾莫关山的挣扎，一把将他抱在怀里，毫不示弱地释放着苦艾酒的气息：“你没办法跟我斗了，你老老实实放手，我看在许和的面子上，给你一条活路！”   
蛇立冷笑一声：“你还是一点长进都没有啊！你难道不知道，六年前你就已经出局了吗，loser？你以为去英国镀了一层金，就可以在我面前装大头蒜了？可笑！”

“你……”六年前那一连串的陷阱，是贺天目前为止输的最窝火的一次，真他么是哪壶不开提哪壶！

许和冲着宋钦之摆了摆手，示意他出去。宋钦之忙不迭地走了，这趟浑水他可没命蹚。

“你少说两句！”许和走到蛇立跟前，蛇立不知道贺天是什么货色，他可知道。蛇立要真把贺天惹毛了，贺天能退他一层皮。

许和无力地倚在沙发上，看着眼前的贺天跟蛇立：“你们俩信息素收一收，让不让人活了？”

贺天跟蛇立这才发现，不仅仅是莫关山跟许和，连那些alpha保镖的脸色都相当难看，优种压制真的是压倒性的。

“六年，你跟莫关山都是朋友关系。”许和一早就发现莫关山身上那单纯的、没有一丝杂质的皂角味，“为什么呢？”

贺天难得保持了安静，他知道这个时候自己说什么蛇立都会跟自己对着干，不如让许和劝劝蛇立，说不定更有效。

贺天抱紧怀里失去意识的莫关山，他恨不得把所有人的鼻子都堵起来，让这些皂角的味道完完全全流进自己的鼻腔，为这一个拥抱，他已经等了六年，太久了……

蛇立脸色很难看，他既没办法把莫关山从贺天手里夺过来，又不甘心这么一走了之，只能听许和在这里游说。

“要么他不喜欢你，要么你不喜欢他……”许和挪了挪身子，坐到了沙发上，“我觉得两者都有。要不要让你手底的人回避一下，我们的人也会离开。这是我们的私事，没必要大动干戈吧，对不对？”

被拿住七寸的感觉真的很窝火，蛇立冲罗坤点了点头；贺天见蛇立松口了，自然也叫他手底下的人退了。

“莫关山喜欢谁我不关心，但你是喜欢我的吧？”许和拉住蛇立的手，试探性地问道，眼神既小心又憧憬，“如果莫关山的头发不跟我一样，你会对他那么执着？你是因为我才关注他的，对不对？”

蛇立微微僵了一秒，而后用力甩开许和的手，转过身直勾勾地盯着他，嘴角带着一丝嘲讽：“我确实喜欢过你，怎么？你很骄傲？不过那也是十多年前的事了，我那时候没见过世面，所以才会——”蛇立双手撑在许和头顶的沙发靠背上，颇有些探究意味地盯着他，突然话锋一转，“你现在可是见老不少啊，三十多了吧？我可是风华正茂二十出头，凭什么喜欢一个极有可能生不出孩子的老男人？许先生，或者我该叫你Alexander Smith，你这么聪明，给我一个喜欢你的理由，嗯？”

贺天看着脸色铁青、呼吸紊乱的许和，对蛇立的不满更甚了，刚要开口就被许和制止了：“贺天，你别冲动。”他艰难地咽了口唾沫，继续对蛇立说，“那不说你我了，说说他们俩。莫关山喜欢的是贺天，对不对？”

“您真是老眼昏花了，莫关山有多排斥这个垃圾，你不也看到了？请问，您觉得‘救命’是什么意思？”蛇立非常厌恶许和的聪明，虽然许和说的没错，但他就是不愿意轻易把莫关山让给贺天。

“你觉得他怕的仅仅就是贺天这个人？”许和挑了挑嘴角，继续说道，“莫关山害怕的不应该是贺天代表的，那些他所不愿意面对的过去吗？身份，经历和自尊。”

蛇立把自己的后槽牙咬得直响，恶狠狠地瞪着许和——这只老狐狸真是不好对付！

“我确实没办法把他抢过来，但是你们想这么把他带走，也不是件容易的事！”蛇立冲着许和的耳朵吹了一口气，然后直起腰来，居高临下地看着他，“咱俩的事，以后慢慢说。”

贺天趁着蛇立和许和对峙的空档，掏出自己早就准备好的嗅盐，另一只手捂住莫关山的嘴，而后把瓶子凑到莫关山鼻子下面——希望可以尽快诱导出他的发情期。

最后闹成这个局面，也算是意料之中，毕竟相比于莫关山，蛇立肯定是难收拾得多。要破这个局其实也不难，只要“师出有名”，就可以把莫关山名正言顺地领走了。到时候，许和就可以踏踏实实地跟蛇立讨论他们自己的问题了。

“呜——好热……”

莫关山的嘤咛打破了许和跟蛇立之间的僵局。

空气中的皂角味突然浓郁起来，甚至盖过了苦艾酒和龙舌兰的味道。

“怎么回事，阿山的发情期不该是今天！”蛇立猛地转过身，警惕地望着贺天，“你他妈干了什么，操！”

贺天倒是坦然，他拿起莫关山丢在沙发上的外套，把莫关山包了起来，语气中有些不屑：“他闻到我的信息素自己就发情了，这你也要管？”

“我劝你想清楚，莫关山要是没发情，你带他回去说不定他会感激你，毕竟你帮他逃避了贺天。”许和跟贺天搭档很多年了，自然很清楚贺天的把戏，一唱一和自然是少不了的，“可现在他发情了，如果你带他回去，没把持住自己或者没控制好他，发生了些什么——”

许和没有把话说完，但那耐人寻味的语调确实饱含深意。

“你他妈——”蛇立恨不得掐死许和，他对自己的了解简直到了令人发指的地步，但是他不得不正视许和的规劝，如果自己真的领走了发情的莫关山，虽然有可能最后什么都没发生，但他不敢打这个包票。如果让贺天领走，会发生什么简直是秃头上的虱子，但这样莫关山所有的怒火只会朝着贺天一个人，而且莫关山是喜欢贺天的……

就在蛇立权衡利弊的时候，莫关山在睡梦中发出了呓语。

“贺天……我要……贺天……”莫关山的脸红的都要滴血了，他有些迷恋地深吸着苦艾酒的香气，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭贺天的胸口。

“呵，叫你的人退下吧。”许和看着蛇立的表情一点点由震惊变成愤怒，由愤怒转为不甘，最终还是慢慢黯淡下去了——蛇立彻底放弃了。

蛇立狠狠地瞪了贺天一眼，威胁道：“你最好别跟六年前那么无赖，我有本事让他躲你一次，就有本事让他躲你第二次！”

贺天也不甘示弱，他的嘴角噙着意味不明的微笑：“六年前的事，你当我真的一无所知？你他么要是再敢捣乱，我就把证据交到莫关山手里！”

许和有些无奈地摇了摇头，但想来想去觉得还是要嘱咐贺天一下：“你克制一点，别吓着莫关山。”

许和对贺天的了解还算透彻，这么多年能带给他性快感的从始至终也就莫关山一个，贺天这些年过得也算清心寡欲了，这一旦开了荤指不定把人折腾成什么样呢！

贺天现在是箭在弦上，许和的话匆匆过了个耳，他敷衍地应了一声便扬长而去了。

门缓缓关上，屋子里又恢复了昏暗。许和撑起自己有些发软的腿，而后向前走了两步，挂在蛇立身上，淡淡的香樟味飘进蛇立的鼻子里。

许和又恢复了那副妖媚的样子，他把眼镜摘了下来，缓缓把镜腿挂到蛇立衬衫的领口处，低笑着说：“我走的时候，你还是个小屁孩呢！这么多年了，你难道没肖想过我的滋味，嗯？”

金属的凉意带着些许挑逗，蛇立的呼吸有些不稳，但他很快就恢复如常：“你跟了贺天挺久了吧，你俩怎么没搞到一起？”

“你在吃醋啊——”许和笑嘻嘻地问道，手也不老实地开始解蛇立的皮带。

“只是好奇而已。”蛇立并没有制止许和，他对许和是有欲望的，一直都有——没法否认。

“知道我为什么姓‘许’吗？你其实是知道的吧？”许和牵着蛇立的腰带，慢慢把他拉到包厢的卧室里，而后一松手便仰进了床上，开始脱自己的衣服。

说实话，许和真的很让人把持不住，对此蛇立也不得不承认。那冷冽的气味，姣好的身材，魅惑的五官——尤其是那双眼睛，可是越是如此蛇立就越是生气，不知是气自己还是气许和。

蛇立上了床，一边撕扯着许和的衣服，一边不屑地说道：“你自以为，你的典故源于俗人眼中的《白蛇传》；可我更愿意相信，那是《青蛇》。”

“Semon，我没有……”许和捧住蛇立的脸 ，眼眶也有些泛红， 语气中带着央求。

“我不想听你解释，也不需要你解释。”蛇立缓缓低下头，像在惩罚他，也像在凌迟自己，“你抬着屁股就行，Alex——”

贺天把莫关山抱上了车，但现在依旧心绪难平。他没想到莫关山真的喜欢自己，那短短几个字的呓语让他觉得自己在做梦。

贺天对莫关山的调查不过刚开始几个月，跟漫长的六年相比，他花几个月窥探到的不过是冰山一角。

尽管许和那个兼职心理医生在贺天耳边嘟囔了很久——说莫关山对他的喜欢不亚于自己对他的爱，但他也从不敢相信莫关山心里有他。今天一见面，莫关山对他的忽视让他觉得有些恼火，后来莫关山对他的排斥更是让贺天心如刀割，但最后那六个字抚平了贺天所有的不安——既然潜意识里是爱他的，那剩下的就是时间问题了。

贺天的司机是个识趣的人，他的脸上没有一丝好奇，波澜不惊地问道：“贺总，我们去哪儿？”

“你前几天收到了一个Z大附近的公寓地址，去那儿！”贺天差人查了一下蛇立和莫关山同居过一年的公寓地址，他要把蛇立在莫关山身上留下的痕迹统统覆盖。

“贺天……贺天，我好难受……”莫关山的脑子被酒精、嗅盐和信息素搞得一团糟，整个人迷迷糊糊的，除了本能也剩不下什么了。

“宝宝，你别蹭了——”贺天用力抱住在他怀里不停蠕动的莫关山，他现在整个人都处于爆炸的边缘，连声音都带着隐忍。

莫关山松开搂着贺天的手，开始往自己的下￥身￥探去：“好热，你不帮我……”贺天一把抓住莫关山%自%慰%的手，莫关山不满地睁开眼睛，正冲上贺天那张笑眯眯的脸，“你……”

“不可以自己摸。”贺天把莫关山那两只不老实的手扯了出来，还像包礼物一样又把莫关山牛仔裤拉链重新收拾好。

莫关山一直沉浸在贺天的颜值里，没有任何反抗：“你长得好看，都听你的……”

“你说是我好看，还是……许和那个骚包好看？”说到这儿，贺天都觉得自己有些幼稚，不过还是问了出来。

“肯定是你好看啊，你最好看了……”莫关山双臂攀在贺天脖子上，用力把贺天的脑袋拉了下来，小声说，“悄悄跟你说……看得我前#面#硬#了，后面*湿*了*，你就这么好看！”

“……”贺天觉得脸直充血，真希望明天莫关山清醒以后也是这种放%浪%又乖巧的模样。

“贺总，到了。”司机适时打断了贺天的遐想。

“这么快？！”贺天有些意外，毕竟酒吧离公寓比较远，他还以为得十五六分钟呢。

“超速了，贺总，还闯了几个无关紧要的红灯。”司机下了车，给贺天开了门，毕恭毕敬地陈述了自己的违章行为。

“不错，这个月给你加奖金！”贺天对司机的识趣很是满意，“车留给我，打电话叫保镖们过来，然后你打车回去吧！”

贺天嘱咐完之后，便火急火燎地抱着莫关山往楼上走，要不是有伤风化，他真想就地办了莫关山！

贺天用莫关山的指纹打开了房门，入眼的就是个两室一厅的公寓，打扫得很干净，看着就让人很舒服。贺天一低头，发现有两双拖鞋。不用想都知道，另一双是蛇立那个混蛋的！贺天冷笑一声，狠狠踩了那双大码拖鞋一下，而后抱着莫关山去了主卧。

一进屋，贺天便觉得屋子里的味道不对，他打开衣橱，挂着的衣服明显不是莫关山尺寸：“不是不同居了吗？怎么还有蛇立那傻逼的东西？”贺天的胸膛剧烈起伏着，恨不得把那些一件一件撕碎，“早晚有一天要把衣服都换成我的！”

贺天泄愤似的踹了柜门一脚，然后抱着莫关山去了另一间卧室。萦绕着淡淡皂角气味的房间，三明治的包装袋，各种各样的烹饪书，跟贺天想象中的莫关山的房间一模一样。

“我在做梦吧——”莫关山眯缝着眼，伸出手摸了摸贺天的脸，眼神里慢慢的都是迷恋，“梦也无所谓，有总比没有好。”

酒精、药物以及生理因素共同摧残着莫关山脆弱的神经，朦朦胧胧间他觉得面前的贺天是他的错觉，好想放纵一次……

“原来你这么喜欢我啊！”贺天将莫关山轻轻放到床上，而后便开始脱衣服，“那你还不要我，还跟蛇立住在一起，今天还吼我骂我……”

贺天%脱￥一￥件%衣￥服就数落莫关山一句，而莫关山现在除了舒%解%欲%望之外，脑子里再没有别的。他像一条蛇%一样在%床%上扭动着，胡乱撕%扯%着自己的衣服：“好热……我好难受……”

贺天把自己￥脱￥了个%精%光，而后便上了床，有些急躁地开始扒莫关山衣服：“脱下来，呼——不就不难受了？”

可能是药物和酒精的影响，也可能是六年真的憋坏他了，莫关山没有老老实实地任由贺天上下其手，反倒是主动勾住了贺天的脖子，哑声催促道：“快点儿……”

“别催……”贺天被莫关山撩拨得双目赤红，终于还是没忍住，一把撕掉了莫关山的衣服。

贺天 的呼吸徘徊在 莫关山 耳侧，柔软的 如同 羽毛 一样 撩拨 着 他的侧脸， 莫关山 不得已偏了一下头： “ 快点儿，贺天！我的梦要醒了…… ”

“ 不是梦，我是真的。 ” 贺天无限怜爱地看着极度不安的莫关山，“六年前我就说过，‘下一次’会补偿你，今天我会给你最好的体验。”

贺天 试探 性地 把中指探进 后 穴，刚 伸 进一个指节， 莫关山 就控制不住 地 呻吟出来：“啊 …… ”

贺天又 将中指往前探了一个指节，半根 手指 已经进了 后穴 ，里面温热紧致，因为异物的进入，正排斥似的绞紧，却只能将手指含的更用力， 贺天看着一脸潮红的莫关山 ，一鼓作气将整根手指捅了进去。 贺天 捅进去 后 也不停留，屈起手指在里面摩挲 着 ，内壁被刺激的只知道紧缩，这又紧又滑的感觉让 贺天 更加放肆，他肆无忌惮 地 在里面 摸索着 ，耳边不断传来的是 莫关山 诱人的呻吟。

莫关山 突然大叫起来：“ 哈啊…… 那里！”

贺天邪气 一笑 ：“ 找到了 ！” 他勾起手指，不停按压研磨那一点， 莫关山挺立的肉棒直直顶在贺天的小腹上，前列腺液把贺天的小腹弄得泥泞一片。

贺天 不停逗弄 着 那一点， 莫关山 的叫声里掺杂了一丝颤音， 肉壁 也开始大力收紧，不 似 刚才那样一缩一紧，而是紧紧箍住 贺天 整个 手指 不再动弹，突然一股热流直朝 着 他的指尖冲刷而来，同一时间 莫关山 挺立 着 的性器也抖 了抖 ，几秒 后 吐出了 好几股浓稠的白液 —— 莫关山 被指奸到高潮了。

“看来你这几年很老实嘛，又浓又多。”贺天低沉的声音都带着他那特有的苦艾酒味儿，“这六年的发情期，你是怎么过的？”这是贺天极力想回避的问题，但他的嫉妒和猜疑折磨了他整整六年，如果不问出来他不甘心。

莫关山还被囚禁在欲潮里，他机械地抬起手，指了指左侧。

贺天顺着他手指的方向，缓缓转过头，左边是一面墙，墙的那边是主卧。

“是……蛇、立？”贺天的声音里带着妒意，占有欲的爆发令贺天几乎窒息，他试图通过深呼吸来缓解这个他已经意料到的现实，但是——

“莫关山，你怎么敢？怎么能这么对我！”

“不，这都是我的错，我的错——”

“操，我要杀了他！莫关山，我他么真想掐死你！”

“我不计较了，只要你忘了蛇立跟着我，我就不计较了……”

贺天整个人都魔障了！时而狠狠掐住莫关山的脖子，时而细细亲吻莫关山的脸颊；时而发狂似的怒骂，时而又温柔地低喃……

“不，不是蛇立！”莫关山吓了一跳，贺天如人格分裂般的绝望让他措手不及，“我指的，咳咳……松手！我指的是，是抽屉里的……”

“嗯！？抽屉里有什么？”贺天一把抓住莫关山的肩膀，紧紧盯着莫关山，似乎得不到一个满意的答复，他就会一口一口吃掉莫关山。

“是……是、是按摩棒！”支吾了半天，莫关山还是抖落了出来，“我只有你，贺天……”

贺天一愣，而后满意地亲了亲莫关山的嘴角，眼中全是偏执的温柔：“我患躁狂症了，以后不要吓我，我不想伤你……”

莫关山 脑子已经混沌一片， 不能理解贺天的威胁，发情期不会只满足于一次指奸，他嘤咛着： “难受 …… 嗯 …… 哈啊 …… ” 莫关山 浑身都细微的颤抖著，下体已经一片粘湿，从 后穴 流出的透明 液体濡湿了床单 。

“呜 …… 救我 …… 救救我 …… ” 莫关山 已经彻底的被情欲淹没， 他想做爱，他渴望一具温热的身体，而不是冰冷的按摩棒 。

贺天对莫关山的答非所问很不满，他 往前动了动， 正对着莫关山 ，让他看清自己：“要我救你？知道我是谁吗？ 我刚刚说的话，你听清楚了吗？ ”

“你是……贺天，你说的我都、我都记住了……”莫关山只知道，顺着贺天的意思自己才能得救，“快点儿，我……难受……”

贺天坐起来，伸手捞起地上的外套，拿出了手机，点开录音的界面后，便把手机放在了枕头边上——他现在，比莫关山还要急不可耐。

莫关山跟着也坐了起来，他趴在墙上，有些难耐地扭了扭腰，语气中透着委屈：“贺天……难道我还比不上你的手机？”

贺天 觉得自己的 性器 已经硬烫 得 快要爆开 了 ，再也忍受不了 莫关山 的 诱惑 ， 他一手压低莫关山的腰 ，将坚挺的欲望顶在 粘液泛滥的后穴上 ：“ 我会，给你最好的—— ”

抵在臀部的那个硬物炽热而坚挺， 莫关山 知道自己 又 要被这个男人侵入了， 六年来他想清楚了很多事，最重要的一件就是贺天对他来说是与众不同的——爱和恨交织 。

贺天自然不知道这六年改变了莫关山多少，他只知道自己对这具身体的欲望已经到了一发不可收拾的地步了，贺天的性器 在 后穴 上试探 着 捅了两下，即使还未进入，他也感觉得到 里面那 炙热 的温度 。

“ 贺天……快点儿，快……啊！！ ” 莫关山急切的催促声戛然而止，贺天进去了。

莫关山紧紧攀住墙，异物感逼迫着他不得不屏住呼吸，以防止自己发出难堪的叫床声。

“操！！真他妈爽！”贺天的胯骨正贴着莫关山那饱满而富有弹性的臀部，湿润柔软的肠肉正一松一紧地包裹着他的性器，贺天忍不住又往里进了几分。

“哈啊……好深！”这姿势使得性器可以进入前所未有的深度，莫关山想直起腰来，想逃开这可怕的深度，“不行，我……呜……”

“不要动，会让你舒服的。”贺天紧紧压在莫关山背上，他不允许莫关山有一丝躲闪。

莫关山背后是贺天那灼热的胸膛，而前面则紧贴着冰凉的墙面，冰火两重天的折磨，让莫关山有些恐惧，他用商量的语气问道：“你……轻一点儿……好不好？”

“别怕，都交给我——”贺天开始缓慢地抽送，一手握住莫关山那肉粉色的性器，一手顺着他的腰线缓缓向上移至乳头，“你发出的一切声音我都视为叫床，至于叫的是什么，我可就不管了。”

后穴抽插的频率恰到好处，下体和胸口的刺激也是点到为止，莫关山对此很是满意，他并没有理解贺天话语里的潜台词。

贺天在后穴里试探性地冲撞着，试图找到刚刚那点。

“哈啊……”突然莫关山惊叫一声，原本扶着墙的手也猛地伸到背后，死死抵住贺天的胯部，“你别……啊！”

莫关山那软绵绵的力道丝毫无法撼动贺天的动作，贺天腰身的摆动频率开始加快，撸动性器的速度也开始加快，莫关山 只觉一阵阵的快感袭上 大脑 ，带 来 重度的眩晕，脑子里一片空白 ， 几乎立刻就要昏厥 。

“晕了也没用，我会再把你操醒！”说罢，贺天重重拧了莫关山的乳头一下，快感中掺杂的刺痛生生将莫关山从情欲的漩涡中扯了出来。可这短暂的清醒之于莫关山，就如同溺水的人挣扎地将头探出了水面，呼吸了一口新鲜空气，便又被情欲的骇浪掀入水中。

莫关山像被抽掉了筋骨，正一点一点顺着墙面往下滑：“啊！哈啊——不要我，我……受不了了……”

“呼——你叫床的声音真让人把持不住！”贺天不为所动，他向前挪了两步，将莫关山困在墙和自己之间，防止莫关山继续下坠。

“呜呜……受不了了……慢、慢一点……哈啊！”莫关山侧过头，支离破碎的呼吸中夹杂着哀求和呻吟。

“——不行！我做不到！”贺天 急速 地 抽插 着 ，将 莫关山 顶 得 如波涛汹涌的海面上 飘摇无依的 一叶扁舟，不停摇晃 着 。 贺天 开始冒汗，豆粒大的汗珠从发 丝垂 落，滴在 莫关山 软滑 白皙 的 后腰上 ，显得格外的性感。

“ 那……停下、你的手……一只也行，呜呜…… ” 微弱的呻吟慢慢被哭腔取代，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样涌了出来。

“哭跟叫床一样，都是情趣！”贺天爽得头皮发麻，性快感、征服欲以及浓烈的思念和爱意把他的心撑得满满的，他感觉不到累，只想操死莫关山。

“ 呜，快停下……操你大……啊！啊啊！ ”

“ 呦，骂人？这可不行~ ” 贺天胯下一用力，指甲也轻轻抠弄着莫关山的马眼，惩罚意味不言而喻，“错了没，嗯？”

“ 呜呜……我不、不敢了…… ” 莫关山浑身的肌肉都在抽搐，性器在贺天手中跳动了两下，便又射了出来。

这下莫关山彻底卸了力气，躺倒在贺天怀里，后穴的肉壁也紧紧绞住贺天的肉棒，弄得贺天通体舒畅，大有飘飘欲仙之感，最后也射了出来。

贺天紧紧搂住莫关山，享受着这无上的快乐，他的嘴唇轻轻蹭着莫关山的耳骨，呼吸有些紊乱：“我，可以标记你吗？”

“……嗯？”莫关山意识有些恍惚，反应了好久才理解贺天话里的意思。

莫关山刚想拒绝，但转念一想——既是在梦里，标记了又有什么值得后怕的？反正是假的，那就放纵一次。

莫关山抬起头，离开贺天的胸口，把自己汗湿的后颈暴露在贺天眼下，哑声道：“咬吧……”

这一声允诺，听得贺天兽血沸腾——六年了，他贺天终于得偿所愿！

贺天一手托住莫关山的下颌，一手横抱在他胸前，牢牢地固定住莫关山。粗重的喘息萦绕在莫关山耳畔，湿润的吻也一下一下落在他后颈的皮肤上，色情至极的触感让莫关山软下的性器又有了抬头之势。

“你他妈能不能快点儿！”莫关山脸色不善地催促道，试图用凶巴巴的语气来掩饰自己急切的尴尬。

“本来想温柔一点的，看样子你不太喜欢啊~”贺天伸出舌头舔了舔莫关山的后颈，引得莫关山微微战栗。

贺天低笑一声，露出了他森白的牙齿，而后狠狠咬了上去，腥甜的夹杂着皂角味儿的血液瞬间充盈了他的口腔。

“哈啊……操……疼！”莫关山登时就被逼出了眼泪，忍不住就想挣扎，可是贺天的钳制根本挣脱不开，莫关山只能一边低声啜泣一边忍受着这充满快感的疼痛。

这是贺天第二次咬上莫关山的腺体，人没有变，但心情却是天差地别。

贺天脑子里像走马灯一样，播放着那改变他一生的那两个月，他没想过有朝一日自己也会栽在“#情#爱#”二字上。记忆中不可控地出现了蛇立，贺天的眼神一暗，嘴巴一用力，牙齿又深入腺体一寸——

“啊！哈啊……”莫关山瞬间瞪大了双眼，随后便开始剧烈地挣扎，“呜呜……疼！贺天，我好疼！你松开！松、松开……呜……”

贺天松开嘴，舔舐着伤口处流下的鲜血，低哑的声音中带着不安：“我怕，标记会被洗掉……”蛇立是为数不多的，给他人生留下阴影的人，这可真是一件值得蛇立炫耀一辈子的事。

莫关山￥抽￥泣￥着，腺体处火辣辣的疼痛，贺天炽热的胸膛，以及￥后%穴￥中尚未抽出的兴器引得他#情#欲#又至：“我……呼呜……你能拿、拿出来吗？”

贺天轻轻从莫关山体内退了出来，而后 扯过 枕巾 擦了两下自己半软下来的性器，又将 枕巾 垫在 莫关山 臀下，看 着 乳白色的精水 混合着大量透明的肠液从莫关山 的穴口淌出，原本干净的 枕巾霎时变得淫乱不堪 。

从精液喷 射 进 莫关山 的身体，到现在他的东西从 莫关山 的体内流出， 贺天 觉得自己 六年来无尽的思念和变态的爱欲得到了一丝缓解。贺天扶着莫关山，让他躺到床上。 入眼 的 是 莫关山潮红的双颊 ，呼吸 还有一丝紊乱 ， 湿漉漉的眼睛依旧不甚清明，嘴唇上还有莫关山自己留下的齿痕， 嘴角有一丝淫靡的唾液溢出 ， 一副被疼爱过的模样让贺天的喉咙有些发干——操，果然只有莫关山才会带给自己快感！

“贺天……”莫关山冲贺天张开胳膊，痴笑着说，“抱一下……”

贺天 迷恋 地 看 着莫关山 散发 着 媚意的脸，忍不住 俯下身子 吻 了 上去。 莫关山 没有拒绝 贺天 强势的深吻，只是偶尔喘不过气的 时候侧头 躲避 一下 ，间或溢出一声声 勾魂摄魄 的呻吟。

这一声声呻吟将 贺天 的性致又 引了出来，苦艾酒的气息又渐渐浓郁起来，贺天下身的性器颇具暗示性地蹭着莫关山滚烫的肌肤，贺天那低沉性感的声音环绕着莫关山：“再来一次吧，应该可以吧……”他发出叹息一般的语调，鼻尖轻轻在莫关山的脸颊上移动着，从额头到眼睑再到嘴角，“六年了，我忍得好辛苦……真的好想要……”

莫关山被贺天鼻尖蹭的半张脸都有些发麻，其实做了这一次他就有些吃不消了：“我……不太行了……”

“呵……”贺天轻笑一声，到底还是掰开了莫关山的腿，硬生生地挤了进去，“我不是跟你商量呀，小莫仔……”

“你，他妈……”莫关山有些惊慌地看着贺天那张邪笑的脸，他能感受到贺天那滚烫坚挺的欲望在自己后穴逡巡着。

“别怕，发情期的Omega可是为性爱做足了准备！”贺天安抚性地问了问莫关山的额头，便将性器缓缓插入了莫关山体内。

莫关山难耐地仰起脖子，优美的颈部曲线引得贺天低头轻轻啃噬着他的喉结。毕竟发泄过一次，贺天这次倒是不怎么急切了，像一位颇具耐心的食客，他这次要从里到外把莫关山品尝个干净。

“啊……”贺天缓慢进出的动作，无限放大了抽插所带来的快感，莫关山难下意识地搂住贺天的脖子。

莫关山的主动让贺天很是受用，他将性器埋在莫关山体内， 俯下身亲吻起 莫关山 的 乳头。贺天 并未将乳头含在嘴里，只是伸出 舌头 在上 面 来回轻刷 着 ； 另一个乳头 自然 也没有放过， 贺天 伸出食指 跟 中指，将挺立 的 乳头夹在指间，时轻时重 地 拉扯 着 ，乳头被揪起 而后 再被弹回到乳晕中间。

莫关山 原本 就酥软的身体 ，在乳头舔弄亵玩的过程中， 变得更加柔软， 唇间也几不可闻的发出细碎的呻吟 ：“ 动一下……贺天…… ” 他想要更加强烈的刺激，胸前这星星点点的快感根本不够。

“ 让停下来的是你，让我动的也是你，怎么这么难伺候？ ” 贺天仍是有条不紊地缓慢抽动着。

“我要……”莫关山的手插入贺天浓密的黑发里，有意地收紧了自己的后穴。

“嘶——”贺天倒吸一口凉气，抬起身体俯视着莫关山，“要我快一点也不是不行，我要进到那里面——”

“嗯……”莫关山有些纳闷儿，贺天不是就在他身体里面吗，还要去哪儿？

贺天低笑一声，他看出莫关山在奇怪些什么了：“我说的的‘里面’，是这里哟~”说着，贺天便变换了一下性器的角度，戳刺着肉壁一处紧闭的肉瓣，但是没有进去。

“生、生殖腔？？”莫关山瞬间理解了贺天的意思，脸刷一下红了个透，“你、你你——我会怀孕的！”

莫关山现在是发情期，中标的概率可以说是百分之七八十，这个贺天当然知道。他当年之所以没有走到这一步，倒不是他良心发现，而是他觉得弄一个小孩子出来很麻烦，他还不想对谁负责到那个地步。但是现在不一样了，远的不说说近的——莫关山现在迷迷糊糊的以为自己在做梦，明天一醒，肯定会翻脸不认账，到时候孩子就是稳住他最重要的筹码，此时不下手以后可就麻烦了。

“你不想给我生孩子，嗯？”贺天亲了亲莫关山的额头，性器依然不轻不重地挑逗着莫关山的肉壁。

发情期的Omega本来就经不起挑逗，更别说面对的还是贺天这种极品，莫关山颤抖地闭上了眼睛：“……好。”

还是那句话，反正是梦，爽一下有没有什么不可以。

莫关山不知道的是，他不久就会为自己的想当然付出代价。

“真的！！！”贺天简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他没想到莫关山这么好说话。

莫关山有些难堪地撇过头：“你再不来，老子就要反悔了！”

“你敢！”贺天拧了莫关山鼻尖一下，而后没等莫关山回过神了，性器就破开了那层肉瓣，滑腻紧致的生殖腔带给贺天的完全是另一种极致的体验，“卧——槽——”

莫关山的腿开始不住地抽搐，他说不上这是一种什么样的感觉，只觉得那种快感比单纯在肠道里抽插要强烈百倍：“贺天……啊……”

生殖腔里的肉似乎更加嫩滑，分泌的汁水也更充沛，贺天晃了晃脑袋定了定神，而后便开始做匀加速的抽插运动：“今晚，肯定让你怀上！”

莫关山 的双颊开始泛红，比刚才又多丝媚意，眼角的 泪水缓缓 流出，将太阳穴处濡湿，嘴唇被唾液染湿，嘴角也 流 出淫靡的透明液体 。

贺天喘着粗气，看着莫关山那张欲态横生的脸，哑声命令道：“把嘴张开。”

莫关山在迷迷糊糊间听到了贺天的命令，真是无法拒绝啊！莫关山眼圈红红的，但依旧听话地张开了嘴。

贺天一手垂直撑在床上，另一只手的食指和中指探进了莫关山嘴巴里。滑腻柔软的舌头舔舐着贺天的指缝，贺天舒服地眯起了眼睛，像逗猫一般戏弄着莫关山的舌头。

贺天原来还抽烟啊……莫关山心想，指尖萦绕着淡淡的烟草味儿，让他不受控制地开始啃噬贺天的手指。

“嘶——”贺天没想到这小东西这么撩拨人，趁着莫关山享受的空档，贺天报复性地顶弄了一下。

“啊……”莫关山惊叫一声，松开了贺天的手指。

贺天拉着莫关山的手，让他缓缓摸上自己的小腹：“你自己感受一下吧，马上就要好了！”

莫关山摸着自己的肚子，不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉他可以感受到贺天那一下下有力的撞击，他的呼吸开始不受控制地加快，呻吟的声音也越发放浪了。

贺天也不再调戏他，只是闷着头在莫关山生殖腔里来回操干着，贺天低沉的喘息跟莫关山甜腻的呻吟交织在一起 。 在拼劲全力的最 后 抽插中， 贺天 抵紧了 莫关山 被操干的越发炙热的 生殖腔 ，将滚烫的精液射在 他 身体的最深处。

贺天成结了，这钝痛让莫关山哭得越发厉害：”呜呜，我不要……不要生……好疼啊，贺天……你弄疼我了！！“

“宝贝，马上就好……”贺天也不好过，紧紧裹着他性器的肉壁把他逼得也直冒汗。

莫关山的生殖腔 紧缩，在 贺天 精液射入的同时， 生殖腔的 深处涌上一股温热的淫水，混杂 着 射进穴内的精液 ， 像急流般往外冲刷 着 。 后穴 内的高潮带动挺立的性器颤动了几下，接 着稀薄的 腥热白浊淋在 莫关山覆盖在 小腹 的手 上。

没等莫关山从高潮的余韵里回过神，他就发现贺天的性器又硬了：“你……你你是牲口吗？”

“乖一点，六年可是很久的！”贺天邪魅一笑，把莫关山翻了过来。

现在 贺天 的心理就像小孩子吃糖果一样，平时吃不到，一旦吃得到了，就执拗 地非要 吃上几十块儿，非要把以前欠下的都补回来不可。

“ 我……要射不出来了！ ” 莫关山真的没有力气了，只能堪堪转过头，央求道。

“那就尿出来嘛，我又不会嫌弃你！”贺天微微一笑，“我们去卫生间吧？你尿到床上，我们今晚睡哪儿？我可不想谁在蛇立那傻逼屋里！”

说着，贺天就抱起了莫关山，往浴室里走去。

这一夜几乎耗尽了两人全部的体力，两人直睡到日上三竿，才缓缓有了清醒之意。

贺天起得比莫关山早一些，他撑起身子看着身边熟睡的红发男人，竟觉得有些不真实。记忆里那个外强中干的小混混现在依然毛毛躁躁，但细细打量起来，他那尖锐的棱角却也已经温润了不少。

六年的思念如疯长的野草一般侵蚀着贺天的身心，稍有一点风吹草动就会加剧他的躁狂，贺天就是在这种濒临崩溃的状态度过了这说短不短说长不长的日子。好在现在都结束了，莫关山就像一针强效的镇定剂——贺天比自己想象的更离不开他。

失而复得的满足让贺天有些雀跃，虽说现在还没有正式确立关系，虽说可能还有一场硬仗要打，不过迈出第一步以后事情就容易多了。

贺天这样想着，他揉了揉莫关山微硬的头发，而后穿好衣服往厨房走去。

不久之后，莫关山费力地挣开灌了铅一般的眼皮，映入眼帘的确实是自己房间的摆设，他刚想闭上眼再休息一会儿，突然意识到，昨晚在酒吧好像见到了贺天！

“贺天”这两个字像电流一样瞬间把莫关山弄了个激灵，他一下子从床上弹了起来，但毫无知觉的下身又把他重重逼回了床上！

关于昨晚的记忆虽说只有一个不甚清晰的“梦”，但下身的感觉这么多年却只体会过一次，莫关山猜也能猜出昨夜到底发生了什么——去他娘的做梦！

在这个温暖的午后，莫关山感到了前所未有的寒意：兜兜转转六年，他又跟贺天搅和在了一起！他该怎么办？

莫关山有些无助地把脑袋埋进枕头里，他现在浑身冰凉，每一个关节都如同蚁噬，仔细看去还有些发抖。他逼着自己冷静下来，彻底理顺好昨天那几乎灭顶的相遇——

他跟蛇立在喝酒，后来贺天跟另一个人进屋了，那个人就是Alex。蛇立跟Alex好像动手了；自己发情了，是贺天把自己带回来的，蛇立跟Alex留在了酒吧。虽然莫关山不记得回到家之后的具体细节，但他很肯定自己跟贺天发生了关系，好像还……

莫关山下意识抬起酸痛的胳膊，摸了摸自己的后颈——清清楚楚的齿痕！卧槽！！

莫关山再也顾不上身体的不适了，他几乎是从床上摔下去的！他要去医院，立刻！马上！

这是他第二次被贺天标记了。

六年前那个医生的话还萦绕在他耳边，要是去晚了洗不掉了……他不敢想象自己将面对什么样的后果。

“摔疼了吗？”门开了，一个温柔又体贴的声音传了进来。

莫关山抬起头，便看到了推门而入的贺天，那么猝不及防，又那么情理之中。

贺天穿着不知哪里来的丝质睡衣，围着他的围裙，手里还端着刚刚熬好的粥。贺天的心情似乎相当可以，嘴角噙着笑，气场也不像昨晚那样咄咄逼人，一副温文尔雅的居家男人形象——似乎这才是他的本来面目。

看着摔在地上的莫关山，贺天赶忙快步走了过来，放下托盘，蹲跪在莫关山身边，想伸手把他扶起来：“怎么这么不小心？”语气中透着些责备。

“啪！”

莫关山像遇到鬼一样，一把扇开了贺天的手，重心一个不稳，又仰坐在了地上。

贺天并没有生气，他这次做了万全的准备，他可以不紧不慢地追求莫关山，他要把自己身上的暴虐因子都藏起来，不能吓坏了莫关山。他要让莫关山知道自己跟六年前不同了——虽然并没有什么不同。

“你别怕我啊……”贺天有些“受伤”地垂下手，“要是不想我扶你，你就自己起来吧！地上凉。”

莫关山强迫自己冷静下来，这么些年过去了，莫关山也成熟了。他知道贺天这次回来肯定不好打发，骂他吼他甚至躲着他都不能解决问题，莫关山垂着脑袋闷闷地说：“谈谈吧，贺天。”莫关山的语气中还是透着对贺天的畏惧。

“你去床上躺好，喝点粥，我们再谈。”贺天到底是伸手把莫关山扶上了床，莫关山反射性地挣扎了一下，也就依了他。

贺天给莫关山垫好枕头，掖好被子，把凉热正好的粥放到他的手里，有些淡然地笑了笑：“在英国六年，没人管我，自己就学会做饭了。”

莫关山搅和着粥，时不时喝上一小口，垂着眼不肯看他：“说说吧，回来干什么？”

贺天挑了挑眉毛：“你怕我？”

莫关山的心猛的缩紧，而后矢口否认：“……没有。”但是依旧没有抬起头，只是怔怔地盯着碗里的米粒。

“那你倒是抬头看着我啊！”贺天仍旧一副云淡风轻的口气。

莫关山僵了一会，还是不服输地抬起头，定定地望向贺天——他比以前还要英气逼人。

五官变得更加深邃迷人，眼眸中蕴藏了更多说不清的情绪，薄唇微启；身材比以前也更加高大结实，微隆的肌肉均匀地分布于全身……

莫关山呼吸有些急促，耳根有些烫，他挫败地垂下头，有些难堪地开口道，似乎在向某种势力低头：“对，我怕你。”

“呵——”贺天觉得有些好笑，他凑近莫关山，“我确实逼过你，但当时你恨不得杀了我，冲我又吼又叫，还联合蛇立……算了，不提那个臭傻逼了！反正当初你可一点儿都没有怕的意思；怎么六年过去了，反倒怕我怕成这样？”

莫关山被戳到了痛处，咬了咬嘴唇并没有说话。

“你这样根本没法谈啊——”贺天又把脸移开了，笑着说道，“不如我告诉你为什么啊？”

莫关山猛地抬起头，正对上贺天那似笑非笑的脸，莫关山的心一下子悬了起来——被看出来了？

“不要……不用你告诉我。”莫关山有种直觉，贺天变得比以前更聪明了，以前自己尚且招架不住贺天的智商，那现在他又该怎么办？

贺天并没有回应他，只是拿出自己的手机，随意点了几下，而后手机就开始播放录音——是他们昨晚做艾的录音。

听着录音，莫关山的脸慢慢变红，而后又渐渐转白 —— 完了 ，他成了彻头彻尾的输家 。

贺天看着莫关山那难看的脸色，不紧不慢地说：“你害怕的不是我，你害怕的是‘你喜欢我’。”

逃？又能逃到哪儿嗯？莫关山已是贺 天眼皮底下的一头困兽了。

“我说的是梦话，假的。”莫关山有些难堪地用手捂住了眼睛，毫无说服力地狡辩着。

“日有所思夜有所梦，还需要我跟你说这种话吗？”贺天似乎不想在莫关山喜不喜欢他这个问题上，多费哪怕一丁点儿口舌。

莫关山张了张嘴，却又觉得自己根本无从辩解。求贺天快点儿轻点儿的是自己，允许贺天标记的也是自己，甚至连贺天进入自己的#￥生￥#殖#￥腔￥#也是他点过头的——这个时候要是再辩解说，自己不喜欢贺天，真的很可笑。

“对，我喜欢你。”莫关山似乎想清楚了，话锋一转就承认了，“但是，我们不能在一起。”

“奥？愿闻其详。”贺天眯了眯眼睛，虽然有些不悦，但好在莫关山已经承认了喜欢自己，这一点倒是让贺天很满意。

“因为一开始是你强暴我的，所以我永远不可能接受你。”这话莫关山说的斩钉截铁，似乎还真是挺让人信服的。

“说的倒是煞有介事。”贺天嗤笑一声，似乎觉得这个理由很蹩脚，一点说服力都没有。

莫关山有些生气了：“你觉得我是在唬你？你觉得我会跟一个弓虽女干我的人在一起？”

“先不说你为什么会允许一个弓虽女干你的人睡你第二次，虽然我真觉得这两者挺矛盾的。”贺天用手撑着下巴，有些戏谑地看着莫关山，“我跟你说说我小时候的故事吧！”

没等莫关山回答，贺天就自顾自地说了起来：“我小的时候可不听话了，就喜欢玩儿，老是不写作业。别的老师都忌惮我家势力，睁一只眼闭一只眼，偏偏我那班主任不开窍，我一不交作业他就罚我擦黑板。那个时候我太小，还以为是黑板太脏，需要擦一擦。哈哈——”说到这里贺天忍不住笑出了声，而后便敛起笑脸，神色变得有些捉摸不定，“后来我才知道，老师罚我擦黑板不是因为黑板太脏，而是因为我没写完作业。”

莫关山脸上青一阵儿白一阵儿，贺天什么意思他又不是傻子，这话里话外说的其实是他自己——自己不愿意接受贺天，问题并不在贺天身上，而在自己身上。

贺天的聪明让莫关山觉得不寒而栗。贺天可以轻易看穿他所有的伪装，然后用一种模棱两可的方式点明，让他无处遁形。

莫关山的脸火辣辣得疼，跟贺天理论了两波都铩羽而归，莫关山真的有些力不从心了。他从一开始就不应该跟贺天“谈谈”，原以为自己能占着什么理，莫关山有些难堪地张了张嘴：“我……”

“我不逼你今天就给我答复。我在你隔壁住，有事随时可以找我，我也不会影响你正常的学习生活。”贺天适时做出了让步，他拿走莫关山手里的空碗站了起来，“你当然可以像以前那样做腺体清洗，但你要给我一个合理的解释，一个让我挑不出毛病的、放你走的理由。”贺天意有所指，很明显莫关山刚才那套“弓虽女干”理论，在他这里很站不住脚。

莫关山知道，现在想去清洗腺体是不可能的了。

莫关山沉吟片刻，反问道：“如果我给出了合理的理由，但那个时候已经过了最佳清洗时间，信息素清洗不掉了，我该怎么办？”

“我会派人给你送来一份药膏，延迟信息素的起效时间，会解决你的问题的。”

贺天果真没有食言，在看着莫关山吃掉早饭之后就离开了。贺天连同他那令人窒息的苦艾酒气息，一同消失在莫关山的视野之中。不一会儿，就有人给他送来了一小罐药膏，胶质状的乳白色药膏被盛放在一个精致的珐琅彩瓷罐里，通透亮白的瓷器，以及勾画精美的图案无一不显示着这瓶药膏不菲的价值。

莫关山迟疑了片刻，还是缓缓把药膏涂在了伤口上。药膏很快就被吸收了，疼痛感也减轻了不少。

莫关山有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛，仰面栽到了床上。贺天说的没错，问题的的确确出在他自己这里。

贺天弓虽女干了自己不假，但是腺体上的信息素确实也被清洗掉了，自己是个男人，不至于在贞操问题上钻牛角尖；贺天还救过自己的命，虽说自己也替他挡了一枪，也算是一命还一命；贺天曝光了自己的属性，但自己不也伙同人家的“亲”哥把他摆了一道儿嘛……

命运就是这样，本来素昧平生的两个人，来来往往之间生命的轨迹便纠结在一起，再也扯不开了。

这六年，莫关山确实认识到自己对贺天的感情，有时候他觉得自己跟贺天那个傻逼变态没什么区别。贺天像个施虐狂一样处处破坏着自己的生活，可就算是这样的贺天他也爱的无法自拔，说他自己是一个斯德哥尔摩式的受虐狂，一点也不过分！可就算知道自己喜欢贺天，又有什么用呢？

人跟人之间，云泥之别啊！

贺天生活的世界哪里是他可以涉足的？贺天脚底下踩的、上流社会的地板砖，于他而言也是难以触碰的、中产阶级的天花板。贺家呼风唤雨一般的存在，就算自己再怎么努力，到头来跟贺天最近的距离，不过是成为一个优秀的星级厨师，做一顿入得了上流社会挑剔眼光的饭菜，让贺天尝上一口罢了。

就算他们最后真的在一起了，别人会怎么看待他们呢？

一个傍上上流alpha的、不要脸的omega？一个自甘堕落、跟普通omega搅和在一起的alpha？

莫关山没法不在乎别人的眼光，说他自卑倒也不全是。莫关山跟任何人在一起都没有自卑的感觉，独独贺天是不同的。他面对贺天的时候就会不由自主地自卑，尤其是在意识到自己对贺天“心怀鬼胎”的时候，这种感觉就会更加强烈，就像觊觎了一件自己不配得到的东西一样。他怕别人说自己配不上贺天，更害怕别人以此来诋毁贺天。

算了吧……

莫关山在床上翻了个身，将脸埋入贺天睡过的枕头上，贪婪地搜寻着最后几分苦艾酒的气息，自言自语道：“还是洗了的好啊，贺狗鸡……”

莫关山使劲儿搓了搓自己的脸，而后下定决心似的从床上挣扎而起。莫关山蹒跚地在房间里挪动着，走到卧室的角落里，捡起自己被丢在地上的外套，掏出了手机——他需要找蛇立商量一下。

贺天既然回来了，又给自己来了这么一出，以后肯定也不会轻易放过自己。反正都下定决心不跟贺天搅和在一起了，那就要好好合计合计。莫关山自知本事不行，在他认识的人里，蛇立算是唯一一个能跟贺天抗衡的了。

能有什么难的？大不了再一走了之，惹不起总躲得起吧？

莫关山这样想着，在纠结了一番措辞之后，终于按下了蛇立的电话。可是回应他的除了盲音之外，别无其他。莫关山看着由亮变暗的屏幕，突然意识到蛇立很有可能是跟那个Alex又搅和在了一起，两个人说不定也是……

想到这儿，莫关山的耳根子又开始泛红，他烦躁地甩了甩头，企图把昨晚那个香艳的“梦”从脑子里甩出去。既然蛇立在忙，那就以后再联系吧，反正贺天已经回来了，也不急于这一时半刻了；不过，清洗腺体的事确实要抓紧了。

莫关山赶忙登上云城人民医院的官网，替自己预约了一个门诊，而后强忍着不适，穿上衣服便推门走了。

“叮——”

在电梯门关上的同时，莫关山公寓对面的门打开了，贺天一脸阴沉地倚在门框上，握着手机的手指因用力过猛指节都有些泛白。贺天死死盯住紧闭的电梯门，看来昨晚那一顿加今早这一次还是不够，得再加点儿料才能让莫关山乖乖待在他身边啊！

贺天的手机上是两条来源不明的消息——

“目标人物尝试与S通话，由于S并未接通，故未实施拦截。”

“目标人物于10：46预约云城人民医院生殖科门诊，预约时间11:15。”

莫关山有些疲惫地坐在候诊区的椅子上，昨晚体力消耗太大了，加上早上吃的也不多，现在已经有些头晕了。莫关山双肘顶在膝盖上，两手托住有些发沉的脑袋，直直盯着自己面前那块干净得有些反光的瓷砖——好像记忆里贺天家的瓷砖也是这么干净……

一双锃亮的皮鞋出现在莫关山的视线中，看起来应该是手工制作的。莫关山想着，但是因为太累了他并没有抬起头来。可是那个人迟迟不肯从他面前离开，莫关山看着那双高档的皮鞋，突然有种不好的预感。

莫关山费力地抬起昏涨涨的脑袋，试图把目光聚焦在这个人脸上。

“贺……！”待看清来者之后，莫关山像是回光返照一般“腾”地站起身来，眼神中满满的都是愤怒和戒备，“你，跟踪我？不是说给我自由吗！”

莫关山失控的情绪引得周围人纷纷目，保安也快步走过来，询问莫关山有什么需要帮助的。

“不好意思，我给我朋友看点儿东西，一会就走。”贺天冲保安解释道，但是眼神却不带什么温度。

识趣的围观者自然各自低下头，该玩儿手机玩儿手机，该看化验单看化验单，谁也不想找不痛快。保安见贺天衣着得体，不像是什么危害公共安全的人，也点了点头便离开了。

“你是不是难受？坐下吧，好不好？”贺天扶住摇摇欲坠的莫关山，剑眉紧紧锁住，“来医院也不找人陪着吗？”

莫关山心里是又愤恨又绝望，贺天真他妈一点儿没变，说一套做一套的臭傻逼！

“你来干嘛！你敢说你没有跟踪我，啊？”莫关山努力压低声音，眼眶通红地瞪着贺天，“你说话是放屁吗？一个小时都不到，就反悔了？你说的不干涉我的生活，就是这个样子？”

“你先坐下，行不行？”贺天由着莫关山发火儿，并没有表现出一丝一毫的不耐烦，“反正十五分钟之后才是你预约的时间，我跟院长打过招呼了，可以借他们的休息室用用。”   
“呵，成！我不管你怎么知道我在医院的事，你不是说只要我能给出一个合理的解释，我就可以清洗腺体吗？”莫关山用力甩开贺天的手，“十五分钟足够了，我保证给你解释得明明白白，那这个狗逼！”

说罢莫关山就踉踉跄跄地往休息室走去，贺天赶忙跟了过去，生怕莫关山一个不小心就栽到地上。

“咔嚓”，门落了锁。

“贺天，我喜欢你。这没什么好否认的，但我配不上你，我不能跟你在一起。我不能接受别人对我指手画脚，也……”莫关山顿了顿，终究还是有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“也不能忍受有人拿这件事来指摘你。我本来就——”

贺天伸出手指，点在莫关山的嘴唇上，打断了莫关山的话：“知道我为什么去英国吗？”

莫关山愣了愣，没有说话。

贺天拿出手机，打开了里面一个加密的文件，而后把手机举到莫关山面前。

“这、这是！！！”莫关山瞪大了眼睛，看着满满一屏幕自己的照片，全都是这六年来自己的照片，“你从、从哪儿弄的？你这是……”

“我对你念念不忘，你对我的事却莫不关心，又谈什么喜欢我呢？”贺天露出一副苦笑的面容，看得莫关山心里有些发憷，“你觉得别人会诟病我们，所以不跟我在一起，你难道没想过堵住那些人的嘴吗？就算你自己做不到，你怎么就能肯定我没有努力在做呢？我们之间连这一点点的信任都没有吗？是不是在你眼里，我对你的喜欢就是点到为止？这样的你，真的是喜欢我的吗？”

贺天一连串的反问让莫关山觉得心里毛毛的，他觉得贺天好像在怨恨自己的无所作为，但更多的还是委屈吧……

贺天垂下脑袋，莫关山看不清他的表情，不过这倒让莫关山松了一口气，因为他实在是没有办法面对贺天那张满是质疑的脸——他被贺天说的有些心虚了。

“你可以清洗腺体，我不会管你了。不是你那所谓怕人诟病的理由说服了我，而是——”贺天转过身向门口走去，“你太让我失望了，我觉得你不是真的喜欢我，你不值得我浪费时间，你配不上我对你的爱和那六年的牺牲。”

门，被轻轻地带上了。

门外的贺天重重呼出一口浊气，希望这次的欲擒故纵能起到一点效果；而门内的莫关山浑身上下如置冰窟，他现在的心跳非常快，贺天对他的指责让他根本没办法冷静下来——他正处在委屈暴走的边缘。

他没有不关心贺天，他只是没有人打听而已，他想贺天想到发疯；他不是没想过改变，只是他能力真的太有限了，根本就是蚍蜉撼树；至于贺天到底能改变些什么，他真的不敢去奢望，就算是再优质的alpha难道还能冒天下之大不韪吗？

什么叫让他失望了？什么叫不是真的喜欢他！谁说喜欢自己就是浪费时间了？他那六年干了什么了，怎么就不值得了呢？

“你凭什么、凭什么这么说我，你他么……呜……”莫关山的眼圈不自觉地就红了，嗓子也酸的不行，“你要是不、不跟老子道歉，我就再也不喜欢你了……呜呜！妈的，混蛋！”

“莫先生？”医生有些不耐烦了，拍了拍桌子试图唤回莫关山的注意力，“你有没有在认真听我讲话？”

“嗯……啊？啊啊！有的，我在听，不好意思啊医生。”莫关山虽坐在诊室里，但是脑子里想的根本不是清洗腺体的事，全都是贺天那张委屈失望的脸。

“唉——看你的往年病例，你是洗过一次腺体的吧？”医生翻着电脑里的电子病历，他有点儿搞不清这个omega为什么这么不小心，“这次咬成什么样儿了？把领子翻下来，我看看。”

“嗯？奥奥，好。”莫关山轻轻把毛衣领翻了下来，露出了还没有结痂的、有些红肿的咬痕。

但是引起医生关注的，明显不是他的伤口：“嗷呦，小伙子！你竟然搞得到‘明非’？”

医生闻到了一股奇异的味道，看到了那层泛着点点水润光泽的膏体——这是一种他只在文献中见到过的药品。

“什么？”莫关山被这个新名词搞得有点儿懵，不过随即意识到医生说的极有可能是贺天给的那一小罐药，“您说的是伤口上擦得药膏吗？”

“嗯，它的商品名叫‘明非’，其实是一种小分子靶向性的信息素包裹剂。”

莫关山皱了皱眉眉头：“不太懂。”

医生本来对莫关山的心不在焉颇为不满，不过由于明非的出现，他此刻处于极度亢奋的状态，毕竟有的人行医一辈子都未必见到的一次明非，所以很愿意给莫关山解释一下药物的作用原理：“每个人的信息素分子上都有其特定的靶点，这种药可以特异性地识别这种靶点，然后把信息素包裹起来，这样信息素就不能渗透到被标记者的身体中了。但这种被包裹的状态并不是没有时间限制的，等包裹剂失效，信息素就会重新被释放，继续发挥作用。”医生看着莫关山似懂非懂的样子，进一步解释道，“换句话说，这个药就是延迟信息素标记作用的。”

莫关山面无表情的点了点头，贺天真的是太奇怪了。

“诶，小伙子，这药是标记你的人给你的？”医生现在已经不着急帮他清洗腺体了，他现在对那个alpha极为好奇。

“嗯——”莫关山低下头，拉长了语调应和着。

“他知道你来清洗腺体了吗？”医生有些奇怪，“你知道这药有多难搞吗？根本就不是钱的问题！能拿到这种东西的，没一个不是呼风唤雨的大人物啊！”

大人物？莫关山脑海里不禁浮现出贺天说的那句话——就算你自己做不到，你怎么就能肯定我没有努力在做呢？

“您这话什么意思？能具体跟我说说吗？”莫关山有种预感，医生的话可以一定程度上揭露贺天那六年到底做了些什么。

“我说过这种药可以识别信息素分子上的靶点，但每个人的信息素都是不同的，所以靶点也是不一样的。也就是说——”那个医生顿了顿，而后面露神秘继续说道，“每一份药膏都是独一无二的、只对一个alpha的信息素起作用的。这就意味着这种药没办法批量生产，必须去订做。”

“这种信息素包裹技术中国也在研发，但真正有所成就的实验室，全世界只在美国旧金山有一家。物以稀为贵懂不懂？行业垄断懂不懂？饥饿营销懂不懂？那些订做了这种药膏的人，他们用药膏做什么不好说；但能联系的上旧金山实验室，得到为数不多的定制名额，付得起天文数字的加工费，你说说那都是些什么人？都是大佬啊，活在上流社会的顶尖人物啊！”说到最后医生的语调都变得异常尖锐，仿佛莫关山脖子上擦得不是药膏，而是权利与金钱的代表。

莫关山迟疑了片刻，还是问出了口：“您说一个身家还算可以的集团，他家订做的起这种药膏吗？”

“切，当然不行！”医生对他的措辞很不在意，“富可敌国还差不多！中国人口这么多，你说的那种身家的集团多了去了，可这么些年了你是我见过的、头一个用得起那种药膏的人！”

莫关山脸色微变，很明显光凭借贺家的本事还不足以搞到这种药膏，那贺天到底是怎么弄到的？难不成他消失的这六年真的做了什么……

莫关山不敢往下想了，如果真的是这样，这六年贺天肯定是过得生不如死，那今天贺天的表现就都解释的通了。是不是要当面问清楚？这个腺体，是洗还是……

“他肯给你这个药膏，说明你对他很重要。”医生见莫关山犹豫，不禁开始规劝，“你真的要清洗腺体吗？不再考虑一下吗？反正这药膏效果可以持续很久，两三个月是绝对没问题。”

“……不好意思给您添麻烦了，我再考虑一下吧！”

莫关山跟失了魂一样走在医院的长廊里，他最后跟医生说的那句话一个劲儿地回响在他脑海里，他承认自己确实有些舍不得洗了。他想找贺天问清楚，可是贺天话都说到那份儿上了，恐怕再也不会理自己了——

“嗯？！！”莫关山突然瞪大了眼睛，而后便疯狂地向医院门口的花园跑去，跑着跑着脚底下便跟生了根一样，最终还是停了下来，不敢越雷池半步——他害怕。

贺天西装革履地蹲在花坛边儿上抽烟。

熨烫得板板整整的西装已经有些褶皱了，用发蜡固定地一丝不苟的头发也开始走形，整个人既颓废又痛苦，跟他那副精英的打扮格格不入。烟头散落一地，也不知道贺天在这里待了多久。不一会儿保安就来了，指着一地的烟头训斥着贺天。贺天面无表情地站起身来，跺了跺有点儿发麻的脚，而后拿出钱夹，掏出几张票子交了罚款，便打算转身离开。

贺天一转身，便看到了离自己十几米远的莫关山，表情有了轻微的松动，而后便不着声色的恢复了原样。

莫关山正站在主路上，贺天低着头，快步往停车场的方向走去，在与莫关山擦肩而过的时候，脚步也没有片刻的停顿。

“贺天——”莫关山还是没忍住，转身一把抓住了贺天的衣角，生怕贺天就这么消失了。

“有事儿？”贺天停了下来，依旧没有回头的意思。

想问的话太多，一时竟不知从何开口：“你……”憋了半天也没说出个所以然。

没有听到想听的话，贺天有些不开心，冷着脸说道：“都结束了，你是你我是我，可以松手了吧？”

“不是，我……我没有清洗腺体！你看！”莫关山赶紧转到贺天面前，露出了后颈上的咬痕，急于证明自己的乖巧和听话。

贺天替莫关山理好了衣领，淡淡地说道：“你只是现在没有洗而已，将来也不会洗吗？”

“我……”这个问题，莫关山现在确实没有想清楚，一时间有些尴尬。

“呵！”贺天嗤笑一声，忽然脸色一变，狠狠推开了莫关山，“滚开！你挡着我的路了。”

莫关山愣住了，贺天对他好凶啊！

好像日子又回到了高中，那个时候他们还不熟，贺天还以为自己是那个天不怕地不怕的beta，自己还以为他是那个霸道不讲理的二世祖alpha。

莫关山眼眶开始发酸，眼泪不争气地开始往下掉：“你说我也就算了，还敢推老子！”莫关山用力抹掉眼泪，吸了吸鼻涕，转身往大门口走去，“呜……讨厌的狗逼，这次你道歉，老子也不会喜欢你了……嗝！”

48~49

“是不是做过头了？看着不心疼啊？”许和坐在副驾驶上，看着那个红脑袋越走越远，有些好奇地问道。

贺天搓了搓脸，并没有接话，而是转移了话题：“你来医院干嘛？不会是——”看着许和有些苍白的脸，贺天皱起了眉头。

“嗯，没错。”许和毫不在意地笑了笑，轻描淡写地说，“蛇立对我积怨挺深，昨天晚上差点折腾死我，我来医院拿点儿药。”

“干嘛不找人替你拿？”

“多丢人啊，还是我自己来吧！”

“叮——”

“叮——”

两人的手机同时响起，贺天跟许和对望了一眼，而后便如临大敌一般，迅速开始翻找手机。

“目标人物与M联系，由于其手机装有安全保障系统，无法进行拦截。”

“S与目标人物联系，由于S手机装有安全保障系统，无法进行拦截。”

贺天用力拍了一下方向盘，汽车发出一声刺耳的鸣笛声：“操他妈的！”

“别急，让他们联系。”许和安抚性地拍了拍贺天的肩膀，“反正他俩现在肯定也是心绪不宁，估计见面了也不会卿卿我我、玩儿暧昧，十有八九是讨论咱俩。塞翁失马焉知非福，你说是不是？”

贺天长叹一口气，发动了车子：“嗯，也不急于这一时了，我看他俩能聊出什么花儿来！我带你去喝点汤，养一养，蛇立那个臭傻逼！”

“我看你今上午给我打电话了，我那时候有事儿没看到，怎么了？贺天找你麻烦了？”蛇立看着跟霜打的茄子一样的莫关山，自己的心情也变得更糟了。

“确实挺麻烦的。”莫关山搅动着手里的饮料，本来想让蛇立去家里坐坐，但考虑到贺天就住在自家对门，想想也就算了，两个人便来了一家甜品店。

“这两个傻逼，好端端的净干些恶心人的事儿！”蛇立烦躁地搓了搓脑袋。

“你说Alex？你俩……”莫关山欲言又止，因为他实在是问不出口。

“就是你想的那样儿，赶都赶不走！凶他也不放在心上，怎么折腾也都配合，我……”蛇立长叹一口气，“我实在不知道该怎么办了，真是——操！”

“你不是喜欢他吗？不是说只要他回来，你们就会重新搅和在一起？”莫关山有些吃不准蛇立的想法，“既然他喜欢你，你也喜欢他，为什么非要瞎折腾呢？”

蛇立抬起头，挑了挑眉毛：“你说别人倒是明白得很，那你怎么不跟那混账玩意儿在一起？”

“咱俩以前差不多，现在可能不太一样了。”说到这儿，莫关山又觉得胸口一阵憋闷，支吾了半天还是说了出来，“贺天……好像不喜欢我了，怎么办？”

“你不是不想跟他在一起嘛！不喜欢正好，他不来烦你，你不就省事儿了？”蛇立露出一个意味不明的微笑，“什么叫‘怎么办’，你还舍不得啊？”

莫关山觉得自己的脸火辣辣得直发烫，但还是说了出口：“我现在，又有点儿想跟他在一起了……”毕竟他是找蛇立出主意的，藏着掖着也没意思。

“你可真有出息！”蛇立白了莫关山一眼，有些吃味也有些恨铁不成钢，“姓贺的给你灌什么迷魂汤了，这才一晚上，就改主意了？”

“蛇立，你知道这六年贺天都做了什么吗？”莫关山有种预感，蛇立肯定知道贺天干了什么，“我想了解他，我不想让他觉得我不关心他，你知道什么都告诉我吧！”

“不、不是，我的天……贺天真他妈好手腕儿啊！”看着莫关山这一副焦急的模样，蛇立真是好奇贺天到底对莫关山下了什么咒，“你先跟我说说从昨晚到现在，你跟贺天发生了什么，然后作为交换我告诉你贺天这六年干了什么。”

莫关山觉得有些丢人，不过蛇立的条件诱惑力还是挺大的，莫关山矜持了几分钟，也就全都招了。

蛇立越听脸上的表情就越微妙，待莫关山挑肥拣瘦地解释完，蛇立实在是不知道该说些什么。他觉得自己就算跟莫关山说“贺天是在欲擒故纵，你不要上当”，估计这个一根筋的红毛也不会相信自己。

“我真是不想跟你说贺天，因为我说了，你肯定就倒贴过去了，我不希望你们和好。”蛇立靠在椅背上，仰头看着天花板，“但就事论事，贺天这六年确实做了很多。如果最后你非要跟他在一起，我还是会支持。”

“你什么意思？他到底干什么了！”莫关山真的有些急了，蛇立这话里话外的意思真是让他百爪挠心。

“这六年说贺天被扒了一层皮都不为过，如果你俩真在一起了，凭他现在的身份，你担心的事根本不会发生。因为没有人敢嚼贺天的舌根，同样也不会有人敢指摘贺天的伴侣。”蛇立重新坐直身子，搅动着面前的咖啡，“他当年去英国，就是为了毫无阻碍地跟你在一起。贺氏集团其实是为一家更大的跨国公司工作的，总部在英国，董事长神龙见首不见尾的，人们都称之为‘教父’。教父不是父传子的世袭制，而是相对公平的竞争制，教父的人选就是各个子公司的继承人。”

“那……子公司有多少个？”

“这是他们内部的事，我不太清楚。不过他们的子公司遍及世界各地的各个领域，贺天的竞争对手起码接近百人，除去那些草包或者年龄不达标的，剩下的狠角色也得有三十人左右——这还是我的保守估计。”

“三十个啊？”莫关山脸上的表情松了下来。

“怎么，你觉得不多？”蛇立嗤笑一声，“一个贺天就能把你折腾成这样，你能想象三十个贺天在一起是什么样的场面吗？没一个是省油的灯。为争夺一个位子，任何方法都可以使用，最后由在位的教父选出接班人。”

“任何方法……什么意思？”莫关山敏锐地捕捉到了关键字。

“就是任何方法的意思——包括死，死人根本就不是什么大不了的事。”蛇立喝了一口咖啡，继续说道，“贺天就是现任教父，你可以想象一下贺天这六年被多少人算计了，又算计了多少人。我可以很负责地告诉你，你的想象太过匮乏，他的世界你根本窥探不了。”

莫关山握着杯子的手开始发抖，饮料一下一下被晃了出来，撒得到处都是。

莫关山回忆起那个小巷，那些人手握斧头砍刀甚至是枪，他现在想起来还觉得后颈发凉！而且自己只是遇见了一回，贺天可是结结实实挨过了六年啊，太漫长了！怪不得他会对自己失望，自己这六年跟他比起来，简直是平庸无为得令人恶心。自己以为的锥心的爱，也是肤浅得可怜——

自己好像真的配不上贺天。

“唉……”看着莫关山那张惨白的脸，蛇立就知道莫关山心理防线垮了，贺天得手是迟早的事。要是Alex也跟莫关山这么好糊弄，他们俩也不至于走到今天这一步。想到这儿，蛇立便有些烦躁。

“你有什么打算吗？”蛇立拿出烟，可看了看周围的环境，就又收了起来，“跟他在一起？”

莫关山耷拉着脑袋，声音也闷闷的：“我倒是想啊，他恐怕不想了。那……我该怎么办？”

“贺天今晚有个生意要谈，在黛月，去见他一面吧！”蛇立看着面前凉透的咖啡，实在是没有喝下去的兴致了，“相信我，贺天肯为你做到这一步，不会说不喜欢就不喜欢你的。”

都是骗你的计策而已，小呆子！

莫关山也不知道自己怎么就被蛇立给洗了脑，等回过神儿的时候，人已经站在黛月楼底下了。

“就送到这儿吧！我不进去了，还有事儿要处理！”蛇立坐在车里，冲莫关山笑了笑，而后便开着车绝尘而去。

莫关山做了半天心理建设，还是没敢进去。

“让一让，让一让！”忽然莫关山被人推了一下，放在平时他早就一拳打回去了，可现在他没那个心思。莫关山只是漫不经心地向声源望了一眼——真是不给他留一丝喘息的机会啊！

贺天跟许和被保安簇拥着，慢慢向黛月楼的大门走去。许和眼神不错，在熙熙攘攘的人群中一下就看到了莫关山，他冲莫关山露出一个友好的微笑，随后便扯了扯贺天的衣袖，示意他朝莫关山的方向看一看。

莫关山的心突然跳地飞快，他有些忐忑，但还挺期待贺天的反应的。

可是——

贺天只是淡淡扫了他一眼，便皱着眉头跟许和说话，好像是在责怪许和——也许是在责怪许和不该把自己送入他的视线，莫关山这样想着。

他感觉心都要被撕开了，贺天像丢弃一件过季衣物般把自己丢掉了。如果说刚刚他还有跟贺天说话的勇气，那现在真的是一点儿不剩了。

莫关山垂着脑袋坐在马路牙子上，突然觉得夜晚的黛月楼真他么好看啊！自己要好好当学徒，争取早日在这里掌勺，还了戴老板的钱，然后给妈妈买一栋大点儿的房子，一起等爸爸出狱。爸妈肯定会催着自己找对象，哎……

莫关山每到人生受挫的时候，总喜欢逃避问题，想入非非。好像注意力转移了，人生就可以紧跟着步入新的轨道一样——六年前他就是这样催眠自己的，可这一次他竟无法心安理得地做一只鸵鸟。

纵然他跟贺天之间相距千里万里，可贺天已经把差距缩小到一步之遥了，自己真的不迈那最后一步吗？况且蛇立向来看人极准，他说贺天还喜欢他，那表白的事成功概率还是挺大的吧？就算……就算最后真的失败了，至少问题不全是因为他的怯懦吧？以后回忆起来，也不会觉得心有不甘吧？

还是得干一票啊，大不了落个倾家荡产，他有什么输不起的？

莫关山一拍膝盖，“噌”的一下站了起来，雄赳赳气昂昂地往贺天的包房里跑。

“哎呦，你小子给我站住！”戴月的声音突然传了过来，莫关山感觉自己的领子被紧紧揪住了，“怎么还不进来帮忙，老娘的电话你也敢不接，胆儿肥了啊？”

莫关山的气势瞬间被戴月吓回去一半，他讪笑着转过身：“师傅，我今天有大事儿要办，能不能给一晚上假？”

“什么大事儿？今晚云城的大人物都来了，天大的事儿都要给老娘让路！”戴月看莫关山这着急的模样，终究是有些不忍心，下半句便转了语气，“得了，你帮我做贺总那桌的饭，做完就放你的假！”

“嗯？那桌的饭不应该师傅操刀吗？”莫关山有些纳闷儿。

“按理说是，不过他们想让我陪贺总说个话，可能是上次见贺总跟我聊得投机吧，这次谈一笔大买卖，寻思我能帮上什么忙，谁知道呢！”戴月对此也是摸不着头，“我手底下就你手艺还算可以，不至于给我丢人！”

莫关山知道这差事是推不开了，只好打听一下贺天接下来的行程：“吃完饭去哪儿啊？”

“说是要请贺总去夜总会玩儿玩儿，那帮老不正经的东西！不过话说回来了，谈生意不就是这一套流程嘛！”戴月瞄了一眼楼上的雅间，有些无奈地说。

莫关山有些急了，要真这样，他根本就见不到贺天啊！万一夜总会里贺天跟谁看对眼儿了，他跟谁哭去啊！

哎呦，有了！莫关山只觉灵光乍现，他从没觉得自己自己可以这么机智。

莫关山拍着胸脯向戴月保证：“师傅，交给我！我绝对不会让您失望的！”而后便向后厨飞奔而去。

戴月欣慰的不得了，可她要是知道莫关山打了什么鬼主意，估计要被莫关山的熊心豹子胆吓死。

“对了！”戴月忽然想起什么，又把莫关山给叫住了，“我前几天发给你一个去美国进修西餐的申请表，考虑的怎么样？考虑好了就填了吧，机会难得！西餐有些理念也挺值得我们这些中餐厨师借鉴的。”

莫关山拍了拍脑袋，才记起来确实有这么个事，可一想到要背井离乡，冲进莫关山脑子的竟然是贺天。

莫关山苦笑一声，他舍不得走，舍不得离贺天太远，就算今天失败了他依旧想靠贺天近一点。

“师傅，机会给别的师姐师兄吧！”莫关山笑着拒绝了，而后心虚地挠了挠鼻尖，“我还是挺不舍得这里的！”

“他们都定性了，再学习可塑性也不如你了。唉，算了算了，反正也不急，名额先放着吧！”戴月还是不死心，她以为莫关山是太小了所以不敢，她觉得莫关山早晚会为自己的前途考虑的，迟早会走这条路的。

“贺总，今天呢我陪您喝一杯！这饭，我让我手下最得意的门生给大伙儿做，也不知道合不合诸位老总的口味！”戴月一进雅间就给贺天“打了个预防针”，她可不希望最后既没陪好酒，又没让贺天吃满意，这甲方乙方她可都得罪不起。

“是小莫？”王乙笑得一脸褶子，“贺总啊，戴老板可是养儿子似的养她这个宝贝徒弟啊！黛月楼戴老板排第一，小莫可就排第二啊！应该不会让您失望。”

贺天微微扯了扯嘴角，给了大家一个敷衍的微笑。

贺天现在心情很不好，因为莫关山到现在都没有联系他！简直岂有此理！他不禁有些担心，是不是自己所谓的欲擒故纵正好中了莫关山的下怀，莫关山这小没良心的是不是就等着自己跟他一刀两断呢？那可就是弄巧成拙了，偷鸡不成蚀把米！

贺天的不快瞬间让饭桌上的气氛冷了下来，其余的人面面相觑，也不知道哪句话、哪个动作引得贺总不高兴了。

许和在桌底下轻轻踹了贺天一脚，便笑呵呵地出来打圆场：“菜还没上，先聊聊这次的项目吧！如果贺总满意，我们就可以进行下一步磋商了。”

“奥……奥奥！好的好的，许秘书！”王乙可算松了一口气，指了指自己的项目经理，“小李，快给贺总跟许秘书说说我们的计划！”

王乙的秘书清了清嗓子，便小心翼翼地开口了：“我们公司计划在海边圈一块地盖别墅，打造云城高端度假区，建成之后……”

“等等，我记得云城滨海区按政府规划来说是非商业用地吧？”贺天似笑非笑地看着那个项目经理，指尖轻轻敲击着桌子，“现在国家管这么严，商业别墅违建啊，要顶风作案吗？”

王乙愣住了，他之所以跟贺天合作，无非就是因为贺天手里有政府资源，能够相对轻松地改变土地性质，贺天不可能不明白他的意图啊！可他竟然这么直接地把项目的短板拿到台面上说，是不同意合作吗？还是说想抬高自己的身家，而后把他自己的利润百分点再提几个？

“嗯……哈哈！菜来了，边吃边聊？”许和见气氛又冷了下来，真的是头都大了。幸好这个时候送菜的服务生来了，不然他都不知道要怎么打破这个僵局。

“好好好，先吃饭，大家也该饿了，哈哈！”王乙是个老滑头，许和的台阶他可一定要接着，“呦呵，小莫还给贺总特别照顾啦？”

王乙这一说，大家也都注意到了。这第一份上来的是开胃的小菜，其他人的都是做工精美的姜丝儿酸梅，可贺天面前的却是红豆糕，放在一个绘着朱砂纹的瓷盘里。

戴月脸色立马变了，莫关山这是什么意思！

“贺总，我马上去厨房看看！这叫什么事儿！”戴月焦急地站起来，恨不得立刻飞到厨房里，看看那个小兔崽子是哪儿根筋搭错了。

“戴老板，别急啊！”让人出乎意料的是，贺天并没有表达任何不满，“红豆挺好的啊，寓意不错呢，我倒想看看这厨师还能做出什么稀罕玩意儿！”

许和似乎也懂了点儿什么，冲着贺天比了个口型——红豆寄相思哟！

贺天挑了挑嘴角，冲着王乙说道：“王总你也快吃，李经理，你继续往下说把！”

贺天这三百六十度的变脸着实让在座的人吓得不轻，本以为买卖告吹，怎么一道菜上来死棋竟然给码活了。那个项目经理自然不敢怠慢，立马又开始介绍项目，而且措辞更加小心谨慎，生怕一个不小心又得罪了这个活阎王。

主菜陆陆续续上了，也没什么特别的。毕竟中国人吃饭跟外国人不一样，都是一大堆饭菜摆桌子上，一人一筷子夹，不像西餐人手一份儿。

贺天的脸又冷下来了，他想是不是那个红豆糕就是个意外，莫关山那个傻子是不是在厨房忙活得一包劲，都快忘了他了！

许和叹了一口气，贺天的那张人皮面具不是向来波澜不惊嘛，今天怎么就不好使了？

“催催厨房直接上面食吧，我对中餐的面食特别感兴趣，各位老总能不能先满足一下我的好奇心？”许和冲着戴月跟王乙笑着说，他知道如果莫关山真要再意思意思，估计也只能在面食上表达心意了，趁着现在贺天心情尚可，要赶快把他的毛儿捋顺了。

王乙哪儿知道贺天跟许和这是唱哪儿出啊！不过许和一直都在演和事佬，估计这次十有八九也差不了；而且他看贺天的脸色又开始变臭，得赶快转移话题；于是忙不迭地应下了：“这有什么问题啊，来啊，快去厨房催催，剩下的菜不用做了，反正我们也吃不了，别浪费了！直接上面食吧！”

众人如热锅上的蚂蚁一般等了二十分钟，门终于开了！

一碗碗酒酿汤圆被端上了桌，等到贺天跟前的时候，果然又不一样了——竟然是一碗牛肉面！

“呦，这不是关山的拿手菜嘛，可不轻易做给人吃啊！”戴月是个聪明人，既然事情已经到了这个份上，就只能使劲吹捧莫关山了，希望贺天不要计较。不过话又说回来，她也不算撒谎，“不瞒贺总，莫关山这牛肉面估计只有他那个从小玩儿到大的死党吃过，连我都没吃过呢！这小子偏心着呢！”

“奥？戴老板说的是蛇立？”贺天挑了挑眉毛，看着面前的牛肉面，“看样子我对他来说还挺特别的啊！”

“嗯……”这话说的戴月有点儿懵，“贺总，您不会跟关山认识吧？”

“呵——”贺天并没有回答，反倒有了告辞的意思，“王总，项目的事就跟许和谈吧，我感觉这项目总体来说还是相当不错的，我还有事要失陪了！”

其实说白了，这种小项目根本不需他跟许和出面，之所以给王乙个面子，说到底还是他借了莫关山的东风。现在东风起了，贺天可没心情陪这几个老家伙玩儿了！

“啊？好好好，贺总您忙！”这一顿饭，王乙被贺天的逻辑弄得云里雾里的，可他除了答应又能干什么呢？

贺天站起身来，走到门口从服务生手里拿起自己的外套；“戴老板，您这位徒弟挺有意思，我家缺一个做饭的保姆，能借用一下吗？”

“……这个，关山就是我的学生，他的私人时间不归我管，他要是愿意……”戴月尴尬地笑了笑，“自然可以给您当保姆！”这个贺天到底打什么主意呢！不会是看上莫关山了吧？戴月虽然觉得贺天买卖做的不错，但是这人品她还真是看不出来，她不太想让莫关山跟贺天扯在一起。

“好的。”贺天笑得跟春天的桃花似的，明媚得不得了，吓得一屋子的人结结实实打了个哆嗦，“麻烦服务生带我去后厨吧！”

贺天走了之后，王乙还处在飘忽状态——这个合同谈得既简单又艰难，果然“教父”的心思不是一般人能揣度的啊！

“大家散了吧，合同的事以后再说吧！今晚贺总不在状态，希望大家海涵哈！”许和知道合同的事今天是没法谈了，毕竟众人被贺天吓了一跳，估计逻辑也不太清了。

人群陆陆续续散了，戴月还是有些忐忑，他她住了许和：“许秘书，贺总的事本来我是不该过问的，可关山是我徒弟，这……”

“戴老板，您放心，贺天不会难为莫关山的，疼他还来不及呢？”许和笑着安抚道。

“……什么意思！”戴月难以置信地瞪大双眼，“他俩……难不成是……不会吧？”

“哈哈，过了今晚，您说不定也是贺总的师傅了呢！放宽心！”

莫关山看着案板上还没来及烹饪的食材，心里有些没底。这贺天到底是怎么想的？怎么主菜没上完就直接要吃面食？是不是自己做的饭不和他胃口，还是自己的自作多情惹恼了他？

“小莫师傅，雅间的局散了！”管后勤的孙大爷穿着工作服来了后厨，“今天辛苦你了，赶快回家休息一下吧，剩下的事交给我就成！”

“那个……”莫关山有些犹豫，他想再等等，万一贺天来找他，他不在怎么办？可是，饭都端上去这么久了，贺天还是没有露面，十有八九是去夜总会了吧！

想到这儿，莫关山有些泄气，感觉没什么好坚持的了，只得露出一个勉强的微笑：“成吧，辛苦孙叔了哈，我今天确实有点儿乏，先走了哈！”

莫关山换好了衣服，眨了眨干涩的眼，用力捏了两下两颊——但依旧于事无补，他还是哭了出来。真的太难看了，输得太丑了！今天流的眼泪，快赶上这六年的总和了。

这里人来人往的，莫关山害怕被人看到，也不敢太过放肆，他匆忙抹了两下眼泪，便拿着包推门而出。

“给我上了两盘菜，就想这么走？”

熟悉的声音在身后响起，莫关山的脚仿佛生了根一样，瞬间定住了。

皮鞋跟地砖碰撞的声音越来越清晰，莫关山可以清楚地闻到那梦寐以求的苦艾酒气息——贺天正在向他走来。

贺天绕到莫关山面前，心情似乎相当不错，棱角分明的脸上漾出笑意：“红豆啊，是想我的意思吧？牛肉面——虽然你也给蛇立那个傻逼富二代做过，不过可以理解成我对你意义非凡吧？”贺天伸手揉了揉莫关山发红的眼角，眼里像养了星星一般明亮，“你是在跟我表白吧，小红毛？”

莫关山智商不太高，但不代表他是个傻子，贺天现在的表现跟白天差太远了！莫关山如醍醐灌顶一般，贺天白天绝对是故意的，怪不得蛇立一副胸有成竹的样子。

贺天这个混蛋，害他难过了这么久！莫关山既觉得无比庆幸，又觉得怒火中烧，爆发的情绪快要冲破他的胸膛了。原本堪堪忍住的泪水，又跟决堤似的涌了出来。

“你他妈骗、骗老子！害我担惊受怕了这么久——”莫关山猛地推了贺天一下，却没有推动，“呜……你又害我哭呜呜，妈、妈的！”

贺天现在开心的不得了，以至于莫关山这副“寻死觅活”的小模样，在他看来也可爱到不行。贺天一手搂住莫关山，一手拿着手帕替莫关山擦眼泪：“宝贝，跟我去上车吧？这里都是你的熟人，哭成这样不丢人啊，嗯？”

“呜呜，混蛋！我哭，我愿意哭吗？”莫关山嘴里嘟囔着，但还是听话地跟着贺天往停车场走，“都他么是……嗝……呜呜，谁害的？”

“好好好，我的错！可是，我不那么说你也不会承认你喜欢我，也不会跟我表白啊！”

一提这茬，莫关山哭得更厉害了：“你、你凭什么说我不关心你？臭、臭傻逼！哈啊……你凭什么、凭什么说我不够喜欢你，呜呜……嗝！狗鸡……嗝！”莫关山哭得有些上不来气儿，一个劲儿地打嗝，但却还是喋喋不休地数落着贺天的不是，“我、我怎么就让你失望了……负心汉……什么叫，嗝，喜欢我是浪费时间！你个混账王八蛋……呜呜……”

贺天笑出了声，原来莫关山骂人的话这么多，都不带重样儿的：“乖啦，不哭了，嗯？”

“呜呜，你给我道、道歉！”莫关山一把拍开贺天的手，吸着通红的鼻尖，气呼呼地说，“你不……嗝，道歉！我就、就再也不喜欢你了，我要收回……呜呜我的表白！你把红豆糕吐、吐出来……还有，还有呜呜……老子做的面条……”莫关山说着便伸手去掐贺天的脖子，试图让他把吃下去的饭再吐出来。

贺天费了好大力气才把莫关山按进车里，搂着他并轻轻拍着他的后背：“对不起，我不应该那么说你，那不是我真实的想法。”贺天亲了亲莫关山汗湿的额头，“我给你道歉，这事翻篇好不好呀？”

莫关山噘着嘴，囊着鼻子吸溜着鼻涕，好一会儿才讷讷地回应：“不、不许再有下次了……”

贺天也不嫌弃莫关山那脏兮兮的脸，亲昵地蹭了蹭莫关山的鼻尖：“我以后绝对好好疼你，肯定不会有第二次了，行吗？”

“信你这一次——”而后莫关山托起贺天的脸，有些愧疚地说：“这六年真的……难为你了，我什么都做不了，我……”

“宝贝，都过去了，现在没人能阻拦我们。”贺天吻上了莫关山的嘴唇，打断了他的话，“你要真觉得对不起我，那就……”贺天的手探进莫关山衣服里，顺着腰线缓缓向上挪动着。

莫关山轻颤了一下，只觉得鸡皮疙瘩顺着贺天的指间在肌肤上蔓延开来，可他竟破天荒地没有阻止，只是附身靠在贺天怀里，发出了几声意&味&不&明的%呻%吟%……

贺天觉得自己浑身发烫，像磕了药一样，他推开莫关山给他系好安全带，话语中带着隐忍的喘息：“宝贝，去我家好不好？”

莫关山悄悄别过了脸，没有拒绝。

路上贺天一个劲儿地踩油门，路边的行道树快速地消失在视线里。夜晚的霓虹透过挡风玻璃映照在他们脸上；光影交错间，性欲不加掩饰地堆积着。车内除了两人的喘息声再也没有别的声音了，好像多说一句话欲望就会一发不可收拾。

莫关山有些紧张地用力抓着安全带，僵着脖子目视前方，连余光都不好意思往贺天身上放。他的性器已经立了起来，正抵在牛仔裤上，有些难受。那浓郁的皂角味儿撩的贺天心猿意马，真是恨不得立马飞回公寓，真是该死！

路上这十几分钟对于二人来说都太过漫长，好不容易回了公寓，贺天感觉自己都要被憋出毛病了！莫关山也不好受， 身上的 黄色T恤 早已经湿透，紧紧黏在背上， 牛仔裤 里也早已一片粘湿 —— 汗水、肠液还有前列腺液，让他觉得异常羞耻。莫关山可以清楚地感受到，那些液体正 顺 着 大腿 根缓缓 下滑 ， 经过腿弯、小腿 ，最 后 滑至 脚踝 渗进 袜子里。

“哐！！”贺天狠狠地摔上门，而后把莫关山用力顶在门上，左手护住了他的后脑勺。

没等贺天采取进一步动作，莫关山便迅速靠了过去，皂角味儿的吻有些急切地落在了贺天唇上。贺天有短暂的失神，而后轻轻翘起嘴角——他很喜欢莫关山的主动。

莫关山兀自亲了一会儿，便觉不尽兴，手也不老实地往贺天腰带上抓去：“你……他妈倒是快脱啊……”

“原来你也有着急的时候啊？”贺天眼里一直含着笑，好久没有这样开心了。

莫关山火急火燎地抽下贺天的腰带，拉着贺天的手就往自己性器上放，他实在是太难受了，他从未这样渴求过贺天，今晚真是太不寻常了！

贺天也遂了莫关山的意，解开了他牛仔裤的拉链，揉捏着莫关山的性器，而后低下头轻轻啃噬着莫关山的耳垂，言语极尽挑逗：“我家浴缸很大，要来点不一样的吗，嗯？”

莫关山喘息着推开贺天，湿润的双眸有些迷恋地定格在贺天那张英俊的脸上。

贺天对莫关山的沉沦很是满意，他微微挑了挑眉毛，勾引之意呼之欲出。

“操！”莫关山红着脸咒骂一句，而后扯住贺天的衣领便往客厅里走，“浴室在哪儿？”

贺天低笑出声，而后反客为主，牵着莫关山往浴室走去。

这一路走得磕磕绊绊，贺天的高档西服被莫关山无情地扯了下来，莫关山那一身地摊货也走三步扒一件；等到了浴室，两个人已经是赤身裸体了。从玄关到浴室，一路上全都是被暴力撕扯下来的衣物，昭示着贺天跟莫关山的焦急。

贺天打开水龙头，温热的水慢慢在浴缸里蓄积着。贺天先一步跨进浴缸里，而后突然转身用力扯住莫关山，莫关山一个踉跄便扑倒在贺天身上，两人都没稳住身形便一同栽进水里。

莫关山甩了甩湿漉漉的脑袋：“卧槽，你发什么疯？”挣扎着便要起身，贺天的东西顶得他有些心慌。

浴缸里的水满满的，但仍无法将两个人完全浸泡在其中， 二人 的胸膛有 一半 都是露在水面上的， 贺天一只 手在 莫关山 暴露 的肌肤 上来回滑动 着，另一只手用力按住他的腰：“直接干啊，还起来做什么？”

“哈啊……”两个人性器触碰的瞬间，莫关山的呻吟便溢了出来，“那……那就快点儿……”

乳头早就 由于 微冷的空气 而 挺立起来， 贺天湿润的 手心在上面蹭来蹭去，拨弄的乳头跟 着 他的动作一起左右摇摆。 莫关山的 睫毛开始微微颤动，敏感的乳头被手掌来回 摩擦着 ，让他不禁 又 发出一声轻哼。

贺天本 就升腾起来的欲望，被 莫关山 的低哼刺激 得 更加 强烈 ，下体不由自主 地 抵在 莫关山 滑嫩的臀缝间。

莫关山 变本加厉 地 呻吟出声：“嗯……再揉重一点……”

贺天 苦笑一声，紧绷 着 声音说：“ 宝贝，我确实说要直接干，但前戏还是要有的啊！你再哼唧，我恐怕就要越过前戏了！ ”

“那就别忍……” 莫关山冲着贺天的脸吹了一口气，表情忽然变得有些伤感，“我想让你弄疼我……”

贺天瞬间就懂莫关山的意思了，眉毛也皱了起来：“不必在乎那六年，我……”

莫关山重重吻住了贺天的唇，整个人都严丝合缝地卡在贺天怀里：“不，我就要……你快点儿啊！”濡湿的臀缝不老实地蹭着贺天的性器，极尽挑逗之意。

“操！”贺天伸手抬起莫关山的腰，眸色如同染了墨一般，“那你可别求我停下，这是你自找的！”

贺天 低下头 ， 狠狠吻 住莫关山的 唇，舌头在唇缝间徘徊 着 ， 莫关山听话地 启唇相迎， 贺天的 舌头 便 顺势伸了进去 ， 而后 就是一阵掠夺似的亲吻。 莫关山觉得 自己的舌头都开始发麻了， 贺天的 舌头在他口腔内四处搜刮，分泌的津液 也全 被 贺天 吸吮进了嘴里 。 莫关山不甘示弱，企图 夺回一些， 但 却被 贺天 牢牢锁住，像要把他的舌头吞进肚子里一样。 

上面唇舌交缠， 下面也是紧锣密鼓地忙个不行。

贺天的手指在穴口打着转，轻笑道：“到底是做了一晚，现在还是软的呢！”

“那你……他妈倒是干啊……” 此时的 莫关山 正坐在 贺天的 性器上，臀缝夹 着贺天的小兄弟 ， 他 肆意 地 张开了腿， 有些难耐地扭动着身子，一圈圈涟漪在浴缸中荡漾开来。

这三番五次的挑逗，贺天真的是扛不住了，稍稍调整了一下性器的位置，便开始往肉穴里挤。

“啊……”莫关山猛然直起身子，没有前戏到底是有些疼的。龟头刚进入的时候还好，因为不那么粗，但是慢慢的撕裂感就变得难以忽视了。

“疼吗，宝贝？”听到莫关山吃痛的呻吟，贺天立马不敢动了，安抚性地舔了舔莫关山的喉结，但是并没有退出来。

“别、别那么叫我……好恶心……”莫关山倒吸一口冷气，但是嘴上依旧没有讨饶。

“宝贝，宝贝……”贺天眯起眼睛，有些迷恋地望着莫关山那张媚态横生的脸，“我想看你哭，听你哭着叫我的名字——”贺天的性器又开始缓慢地向肉穴里挺进。

“哈啊……变态！啊——啊啊！”莫关山露出一个痛苦的微笑——因为真的很疼，但疼中有带着些许快感，和无尽的满足。

贺天叹了一口气，他可能真的是一个变态。未经扩张的穴口异常紧致，勒得贺天都有些疼，不过这种原始的、没有任何技巧的性爱，却更能让他觉得彻底占有了莫关山。贺天觉得“爱”还是挺奇妙的，硬生生地把他从一个技巧派，变成了个粗人。

“唔……好大……水进去了…… 啊！ ” 随着贺天动作的进行，莫关山觉得疼痛更剧烈了，加之温水的刺激，肉壁黏膜开始痉挛。

性交中 ， 莫关山 的呻吟就是 最好的 情欲催化剂， 贺天 爱极了他 的声音 ，插入穴内的性器又大了一圈。

“ 别、别再 大了……嗯…… 哈啊！！ ” 莫关山 感受到青筋缠绕的性器又胀大了几分，他 有些 不安 地 诉说 着。

慢慢地贺天不再动了，莫关山低下头，红着脸看着贺天： “ 都进去了……吧？ ”

“ 嗯…… ” 温热的肉壁紧紧箍住贺天的性器，贺天爽到不行，微微蹙起了眉头；贺天不知废了多大的毅力，才控制住自己施虐的欲望——他想等莫关山适应了之后再动。

可莫关山似乎并不理解贺天的用心良苦，他挺了挺胸，把一颗乳珠送到贺天唇边，轻轻蹭着他的唇瓣，一副饥渴难耐的样子。

“这么急？”贺天挑了挑眉毛，“以前怎么没发现你这么色啊，嗯？”

莫关山的脸更红了，支吾了半天，然后像是下了很大决心似的开口说道：“那是因为，我是从今天开始才想跟你过一辈子的！”

贺天愣住了，而后便露出了笑脸——莫关山说情话的水平真是越来越高了。

“你，真的是……”贺天第一次露出了难为情的样子，“我忍不住了！”

贺天一口咬住莫关山的乳头，两只手也紧紧握住莫关山的腰，下体也开始小幅度地冲撞。

“哈啊……啊！贺天——”突然的刺激让莫关山有些无所适从，他下意识攀附住贺天的肩膀。

莫关山 被吸 得 胸 口 一阵阵 的 发紧， 后穴也因疼痛和摩擦而抽搐着，莫关山有些 不安 地 向 后 退，却被 贺天 有力的手臂 阻拦住：“不是你自己送上门的吗？怎么，又想跑了？”

莫关山顿了顿，又慢慢地凑了回去，小声嗫嚅着：“谁要跑？不过……你也别给我咬破了。”

莫关山的配合与乖巧让贺天极为受用，他温和地保证道： “破了我 也会 给你舔好 的。 ”

下身的疼痛已经完全被快感取代，胸口的酥麻也不断催发着情欲，莫关山喘着粗气，挣开水汽氤氲的双眸，入眼的便是贺天毛茸茸的脑袋，和直挺的鼻梁下、那双吮吸着他乳头的双唇。

“贺天，你好像小宝宝啊……”莫关山不知不觉间竟说出了自己的真实想法。

“等你生了孩子，就让他喝奶粉，把乳汁统统留给我！好不好？”贺天仰起头，笑嘻嘻地央求道。

“你……怎么能跟孩子抢东西！”莫关山捏住贺天的鼻子，有些无奈地笑道，“绝对不行！”

“你是我老婆，怎么能……我不要你生孩子！你不许生！”贺天本来还期望跟莫关山养一个孩子，但莫关山刚刚的话给他提了个醒，莫关山绝对是有了孩子忘了他的类型。一个蛇立就把他折腾成这样，要再多几个“情敌”，他的日子还过不过了？

莫关山亲了亲贺天的额头：“你好幼稚啊，怎么能不生孩子呢？肯定要生的呀！”

贺天醋意顿起， 发了疯似的在 莫关山 胸膛上一阵啃咬， 下身撞击的频率也陡然加快：“不要！他们都跟我抢你，我不要让你生！你是我一个人的！”

“ 啊！啊啊啊！贺天……贺天！ ” 灭顶的快感刺激着莫关山的泪腺，不知不觉间他竟又红着鼻子哭了出来，“慢……慢点儿，你、你轻点儿……呜呜，贺天！贺天！！”

“ 生吗？一定要生吗，嗯？ ” 贺天丝毫没有减速的意思，恶狠狠地质问道。

“呜呜，听你的……”莫关山也不知道贺天那根弦搭错了，但是迫于压力也只好服软。

“听我的？那就不要生了！”贺天满意地舔了舔莫关山的下巴，“爽吗？要再快点儿吗？干你G点要不要？”

莫关山已经有些精神恍惚了： “嗯 ， 好 ……顶……顶坏我……唔……” 而后又觉得不妥，忙改口道，“不不、不能再快了！哈啊……受不了了……”

贺天选择性地听取着莫关山的要求， 肉棒变换 着 角度在里面来回戳刺，细心的观察 着莫关山 的反应，直到发现对方像上不来气似的痉挛了一下，同时肉棒也被肠壁绞紧， 贺天露出了一个狡黠的笑容：“宝贝~你就，继续哭吧……”

贺天 马力全开 地冲着 那一点捅去，不顾 莫关山 失声的尖叫和扭动的 肉体 ，只想把这个人 操 烂， 操 到喊不出来， 操 到只能趴在他身上任由他 插干 。

“啊啊啊！唔 …… 啊！ 呜呜……贺天，你别…… ” 莫关山 被干的除了 呻吟 再也说不出完整的话，快感卷 了 他的全身，从发丝到脚趾每一处都像过了电似的，剧烈的痉挛 着 。

骑乘式好像已经不能满足贺天的占有欲了，他拔出性器，迅速把莫关山弄成了趴跪的姿势，还没等莫关山反应过来，硬如烙铁的性器便又捅了进去。

“抓住浴缸的边儿，别倒了！”贺天好心建议着，下身的动作却越发激烈起来。

浴缸里的水因为两人大幅度的动作而溢出去，哗哗的水声伴 着 呻吟与喘息，交织成最浓烈的春曲，将情欲中的两人 包裹 进去。

在 贺天 不要命的动作下， 莫关山 尖叫 着 达到了第一次高潮，前端的性器只流出稀薄的前列腺液，便萎靡了下去 。 后 穴的高潮却来的更激烈，肠壁不停 地 缩紧，像要把 贺天 的那根夹断一般 。 过了好一阵， 莫关山全身才从痉挛状态瘫软下来 ，肠道深处分泌 出 了一股粘稠的肠液， 浇在贺天的龟头上。

“这么一点儿？看来昨晚射的有点多啊，宝贝？”贺天 尚未达到高潮，仍不停的捅干 着 ，身 下 的人现在完全依赖 着 他的 提携 ，才 不至于瘫倒在水里 。 莫关山虚弱臣服的样子让贺天 激动万分，他不断 操干着 身 下 的人，直到把对方前面的性器又一次干起来。

莫关山对自己身体变化异常惊恐，他几乎可以预感到将会发生什么，莫关山哭喊着求饶：“贺天……停下！！我不行了，我射不出来了……呜呜，饶了我，我射不出来了！”

“哈——哈——可它都硬了！”贺天仍然不肯停下，“呼呜——要失禁了吧？”

“呜呜，你停下！我……不要……不要尿、尿出来……”莫关山红着脸，他实在是不敢想象那副淫乱的画面。

但是贺天却兴奋到不行，这可是他第一次把莫关山做到失禁啊！怎么能错过？这样想着，贺天干劲儿更足了，他耗尽最后的力气再一次加速了。

直到 莫关山 再一次哭喊 着 ，尖叫 着 达到高潮， 贺天也 把自己的精液射了进去 。 但莫关山 前面的性器没能再射出任何东西，而是尿出了黄色的液体，在浴缸中蔓延开来。

莫关山 彻底失了力气，连尿意都无法憋住，只能羞耻的在对方的眼皮底下失禁 。 在快感和羞耻感地双重夹击下，莫关山两眼一翻，晕了过去。

贺天有些兴奋地喊道 ：“宝贝，你被我干的 失禁 了……”

可是莫关山没有给他任何回应，贺天把莫关山翻了过来：“嗯？晕了？”贺天无奈地摇了摇头，把莫关山抱了出来，两人在淋浴下又重新冲洗了一番。

等到收拾的差不多了，贺天才把莫关山抱到了床上，两人盖好被子，贺天无限珍视地亲吻着莫关山的额头、眼角、鼻梁和嘴唇，最后把莫关山搂在怀里：“晚安，我的宝贝~”

莫关山做了一个梦，梦见自己被裹在一个羊毛毯里，四肢的活动极度受限，而且这个毯子还在源源不断地向他输送热量，怎样挣都挣脱不开！

“呜……热！”莫关山猛然从睡梦中惊醒，他觉得自己浑身都被汗水给浸湿了，一低头便看到贺天紧紧搂着他的双臂，“贺天，快放开我，要被你捂死了！”莫关山红着脸使劲儿推着贺天的胸口。

“嗯……宝贝，怎么了？”贺天的声音还带着浓重的睡意，他松开手臂，支起上身，眼神慢慢聚焦在莫关山连山。

贺天赤裸的胸膛也挂着不少汗珠，泛着健康的小麦色，诱惑的锁骨，凌乱的头发，还有那张帅到爆炸的脸。

大清早就让他看这么劲爆的画面，莫关山有些难为情地垂下脑袋，小声嘟囔着：“你他么以后别搂着老子睡觉，勒得慌，还热得要命！”

贺天并没有接话，他又躺了下去，笑眯眯地往莫关山跟前凑了凑，反问道：“昨晚爽吗？”

随着这个问题，昨晚那些让人#脸#红#心#跳#的画面又在莫关山脑子里炸裂开来。那些#甜#腻#的情话，疯狂的律#动#，致命的#快#感#……

“傻逼，说什么呢！”莫关山耳朵一红，迅速别开脑袋，转身就要下床。

“你昨晚可没喝酒，怎么又忘了？”贺天伸出胳膊，一把将莫关山揽了回来，有些揶揄地问道，“是不是不太适应啊，小莫仔？”

莫关山嗫嚅了两声，也算是没有否认。

其实这一切对莫关山来说，真的跟做梦一样。明明六年都没见面，可初见后不到24小时，两个人便确立了关系，现在竟躺在同一张床上，这种感觉真是既刺激又美好。

“哈哈，宝贝，我真是太高兴了！”贺天用力亲了莫关山的脸颊一下，而后搂着莫关山在床上滚了几圈，“不适应没关系啊，反正以后我们住在一起，用不了多久你就习惯了！”

“……不，我不要跟你住一起！”莫关山立刻从贺天怀里钻了出来，哆嗦着两条腿下了床，“你太疯了，绝对不行！我还要上班，不、不能……”

“啊~~~~~”贺天趴在床沿上，拖着长长的尾音表达着自己的不满，“我不会天天做的，而且你这么年轻，身体恢复很快，不要紧的。再说，你不想我吗？”贺天轻快地甩着两条腿，娇俏可人，像一条正在撒娇的大金毛。

“我……反正不行，你说话我可不信！”莫关山第一次见贺天撒娇，确实有些招架不住，可是想起昨晚的疯狂，他的腿就直发软，“不说这个了，你想吃什么？我给你做，我下午还要上班。”

“吃什么都行，你做什么我都能吃得干干净净！”贺天的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上的笑意也一直在，“真的不可以吗？”他还是有些不死心。

莫关山拿起沙发上的靠枕，重重扔到了贺天脸上：“滚！”说罢扭头向厨房走去。

贺天笑着把抱枕扔回沙发，而后起床穿衣，顺道拿起手机编辑起了短信。

住不住一起，这可不是一个选择题。

莫关山现在不同意，贺天有的是法子让他乖乖就范。

“买些名贵的食材，还有烹饪器具，今天晚上之前送到我的公寓。”

“关山啊，你跟那个贺天……怎么回事啊？”莫关山一进后厨，就被戴月给拎到了办公室，“昨天晚上，唱的哪出儿啊？”

莫关山知道自己躲不开戴月，索性就大大方方地承认了跟贺天的关系，连带着以前的事，挑挑拣拣也都给说了。

“奥……”戴月恍然大悟，“我就说嘛，他一个集团老总，为什么对我那么殷勤，原来是打你的主意啊！”

“哈哈，哪儿至于啊！”莫关山讪讪地笑了，不过贺天做事目的性向来强，也不算很意外。

“这就替你对象说好话啊？”戴月冲莫关山眨了眨眼，“其实我还挺喜欢他的，哎呦，这么年轻，还这么帅，最重要的是这么多年了他还记着你！不是我不向着自己的徒弟，你除了做饭还不错，你哪里配得上人家啊？脾气臭，糙的不得了，不会说话办事，哎呦，你哪儿走得狗屎运啊？”

“师傅……你再说我就辞职了哈！”莫关山真是哭笑不得，“你还是被贺天的好话给收买了吧？您还是我认识的那个油盐不进的正派红案吗？”

“没大没小的！不过说正经的，这么些年了，你好不容易找到另一半了，哎呦，我这心里的石头可算着地了呀！”戴月倚在老板椅上，长长舒了一口气，“得了，你俩也六年没见了，这几天你不用过来帮忙了，好好跟贺天腻歪两天吧！黛月楼少了你，也不怎么地！”

“师傅，不用啊！”莫关山没想到戴月这么爽快，他虽然觉得这是件大事，但是也不用这么重视吧？

“叮——叮——”这个时候莫关山的电话响了，莫关山掏出手机，“贺天”的大名赫然出现在屏幕上，一时间莫关山也不知道应不应该接。

“贺天吧？切，还跟我这装！刚在一起，肯定腻歪地恨不得天天黏在一起，放你几天假不正好？”戴月冲莫关山不安耐烦地摆了摆手，“接吧接吧，聊完滚回家！别在这里思春，再给我把菜做砸了！”

“唉，不是啊，师傅……”莫关山一个头两个大，可是戴月已经摔门走了，“哎……”

莫关山摇了摇头，到底是接通了电话：“怎么了？”莫关山还是挺想跟贺天一起玩儿几天的，声音中都带了几丝雀跃。

“这么高兴？？”贺天也听出莫关山的开心，“跟我打电话这么开心吗？还是说有什么好事？”

“怎么这么多问题，找我什么事儿！”莫关山发现自己最近特别容易害羞，可能就是恋爱的结果吧，想到这儿莫关山都觉得有点儿恶寒。

“有人送了我一些马来西亚雨季的血燕窝，我不会做，你看看有时间回来捯饬一下呗？”贺天在电话另一边露出一个狡黠的笑容，缓缓开口，“我还托人给你买了些专业的器皿锅铲！”

“血燕！！！”莫关山的眼睛一下子就亮了，黛月楼也算是稀罕货的聚集地了，血燕他也见过几次，但是一直没有烹饪的机会，这种机会可不能错过，“师傅给我放了几天假，我马上就回去弄！”

“切，瞧你兴奋的，我还比不上几个红色的鸟窝嘛？还是口水做的！”贺天在另一边嘟囔着，语调中有些吃味，“你说，谁重要？嗯？”

“肯定是你重要啊！”这也不是莫关山说情话，顶级食材跟贺天他都喜欢，但有了贺天就等于拥有了食材，所以贺天是大于等于顶级食材的，这么说倒也不算是违心。

“嗯~”贺天满意地哼了一声，“快点儿回来吧，我在家等你！”

“我的妈，你都从哪儿弄的？”莫关山一进贺天家的厨房就惊呆了，跟他早上走的时候完全不一样。

贺天那原本空空如也的碗橱，现在整整齐齐地码着五六套精致的瓷器！碗、盏、杯、碟、盘等等，一个都不少。而且每一套的花纹都不同，青花瓷、冰裂纹、白瓷没有重样儿的，一看就价值不菲！

“景德镇直邮，喜欢吗？”贺天倚在门框上，欣赏着莫关山那欢心雀跃的小模样，心里也幸福地不得了。

莫关山一转头，便看到了那些烹饪器具，他伸出手指，颤颤巍巍地指着那些东西：“卧槽，这些……也是你买的？太他妈有钱了吧！”

不同型号的砂锅，汤勺，锅铲还有菜刀，全都是手工做的，上面还烙着一个“莫”字，这一看就是万厨坊的手笔啊！

“听说在云城地界，万厨坊做这些东西的名声是最好的，所以就跟他们要了一批货，‘莫’是刚刚才烙上去的。你将来可是要做大厨的，配置一定要是最顶级的！”

贺天说的极其轻巧，听得莫关山是一愣一愣的。莫关山自诩在烹饪界也算是见过世面了，有名的红案白案他也见过不少，配有万厨坊整套配置的绝对超不出五个人，贺天竟然给他也搞了一套！

“天哪，有几个臭钱真是好！”莫关山轻轻拿起那把菜刀，小心翼翼地抚摸着，“幸好我学中餐，要是我学西餐，那你是不是要给我配备几十把不同的刀了？”

“那是自然了，不过这些东西只能放在我这儿了，你那里太小了，根本装不下。”贺天走过去，歪着脑袋看着莫关山，“过两天还有查干湖的鱼空运过来，云南各种各样的菌菇，还有长白山的一些野味，反正你这几天放假，就好好做饭吧！”

莫关山现在是厨神上身，看到这么好的配置，还有那么多顶尖食材，自然恨不得天天泡在厨房里，哪儿里还顾得上这里是不是贺天的家？

“没问题，这几天你的三餐我包了！”莫关山拍了拍胸脯，撸起袖子开始泡燕窝，顺便开始普及知识，“这血燕吧，市面上假货很多，有很多都是用染料染的！还有那些长得很厚的，都是刷过胶的！还有一些长得特别好看、特别大，那都是用小个头的燕窝拼凑起来的，还有……啊！”

莫关山惊叫一声，手里的盆没拿住，落到了水池里，水溅了莫关山一身：“贺天，操，你的手！”顾不上落了一水池的燕窝，莫关山伸出湿漉漉的手，想把贺天探进他衣服里的手拉出来。

“我不饿，这才十点钟，离午饭还早得很！”贺天整个人紧贴住莫关山的后背，丝毫没有松手的意思，“我们干点儿别的呗？”

莫关山使劲儿挣扎着，脸都憋红了：“不行，大白天你做什啊！疯了吧？”

“怕什么，又没人看的见？”贺天亲吻着莫关山的脖子，他也不想这么猴#急#猴#急#的，但就是忍不住，莫关山这副#小#媳#妇样儿真他妈#欠#CaO。

“不要，我不要！嗯……”贺天咬了莫关山一口，莫关山的腿又不争气地软了，“昨晚，还有前天晚上，不都做了吗？你要不要你的肾了？”

“哎呦，燕窝会不会被泡坏了啊？”贺天突然转移话题，假装惊讶地问道，因为他很清楚莫关山总是比他更心疼那些稀奇古怪的破烂儿。

“操，你快松手！净给老子添乱，糟蹋东西的傻逼富二代！”莫关山松开贺天的手臂，急火火地开始收拾燕窝。

贺天得逞地翘了翘嘴角，没有莫关山的阻止干什么就方便多了。就在这个空档，贺天褪下了莫关山的裤子，等莫关山回过神儿的时候，自己的内裤都已经滑到了脚边——大势已去。

“啊……贺天！”

贺天没有给莫关山任何回旋的余地，匆匆扩张了几下，就把自己的宝贝插了进去。他轻轻咬着莫关山泛红的耳垂，好心建议道：“你做你的，我做我的，好不好呀？”

“哈啊……唔……贺天……王、王八蛋……啊！啊啊！”莫关山的腿开始打弯儿，身体慢慢下滑，贺天赶快固定住他的腰，生怕伤了莫关山。

“呼……莫关山，我的宝贝……”贺天下身用力冲撞着，两只手也在莫关山身上到处点火。

整个厨房都充盈着暧昧的味道，水池里被激起的涟漪一圈圈向外荡漾着……

在厨房做完之后，贺天就把软成一滩水的莫关山抱进了卧室，顺便叫了人过来把燕窝炖了，好让莫关山醒了之后补一补。

正如贺天所料，睡醒之后的莫关山冲他好一顿发火，最后一瘸一拐地回了自己的公寓，发誓再也不踏进贺天家里半步。

贺天笑嘻嘻地应着，第二天下午拎着一兜菌菇敲了敲莫关山的家门。等了一会儿，莫关山果然还是臭着一张脸出来开门了。

“我就知道你不舍的让我等！”贺天抬起胳膊，把那个袋子在莫关山眼前晃了晃，“要不要来我家吃野山菌火锅？煲个汤也行，嗯？”

莫关山的脸色瞬间变了，拿过袋子打开之后，脸上的兴奋变得更为强烈。他雀跃地抬起头，刚想往贺天家里走，突然收住了脚，谨慎地问道：“今天，你不会……那个了吧？”

“唉，我又不是种马，哪儿那么抗造啊？”贺天笑着刮了莫关山鼻子一下，而后牵着他往对门儿走去。

“哐——”门关上了。

莫关山这次机灵了，不让贺天在厨房待着了，贺天倒也听话，一个人在餐厅等着。

三四个小时后，莫关山端着砂锅进来了，浓郁的鸡汤配着鲜嫩的蘑菇，闻得人食指大动。

贺天站起身来，慢慢靠近莫关山，眼中闪烁着异样的光芒：“你吃吧，忙了这么久也该饿了！我就吃点别的好了~”

“？？？——卧槽！”莫关山围裙都来不及脱，腿还没迈出去，人就被按住了。

贺天一把兜住了他，又开始扯莫关山的衣服。

“你他妈，不是说自己不是种马嘛！”莫关山知道自己跑不了了，半推半就也就从了贺天，但还不忘小声嘟囔几句，“我再也不来你家了，你个骗子！”

贺天没有脱自己的衣服，只是慢慢撸动着莫关山的性器：“冤枉啊，我哪里有骗你的意思？我不跟你做，撸一发而已啊——”

贺天的手指缓缓滑过柱身，有在马眼处搔刮了几下。莫关山慢慢弓起身子，浑身都在升温。贺天的技术确实棒，没一会儿莫关山就呻吟出了声，听得贺天太阳穴突突地跳。

“你……把厨房搞成这样，买这么多食材，就、就……”莫关山再傻也知道贺天打什么鬼主意了。

“没错，就是想让你过来！”贺天一点儿也没有被戳破诡计的尴尬，爽快地承认了，“搬过来吧？你想想，明天我拎着河豚去找你，你觉得你会不会过来？一天一趟，怪麻烦的，你搬过来我们就都省事了！”

“我……”莫关山嗫嚅了两声，他知道自己绝对会过来，因为贺天的条件太有诱惑力了。

看到莫关山的迟疑，贺天又拿出了杀手锏。

“宝贝，我在英国吃也吃不好、睡也睡不好，天天都在想你——”贺天蹭了蹭莫关山的颈窝，委屈巴巴地说，“好不容易跟你和好了，你不能陪陪我吗？非要住对面吗？你不愿意跟我住在一起吗？为什么啊——”

“……”

“做爱嘛，有什么好怕的？”贺天缓缓蹲下，把莫关山的性器含入口中。

“贺天！！”莫关山惊呆了，他从没想过贺天这么高傲的人，居然也会蹲下身子给别人口。

贺天抬起眼，深情仰望着莫关山，像是在看一件名贵的艺术品。

那吞吐性器的薄唇看起来是那么诱惑，握住性器的手指也是那么修长迷人，这就是他爱的男人——莫关山倚在墙上，为贺天的俊美与色情所折服。莫关山的心简直要跳出来了！

“哈……舒服……贺天……”莫关山的膝盖开始发抖，整个人像一张拉开的弓，“啊——啊啊啊！”终于，他泄在了贺天嘴里。

贺天站起身，当着莫关山的面把嘴里的精液咽了下去，有些忐忑地问道：“好不好？答应我吧……”

莫关山僵了一会儿，好不容易从高潮中回过魂儿来，他一下栽进贺天怀里，心里慢慢的都是温暖，他红着脸说道：“贺天你厉害，你赢了……我听你的，老公……”

“啊~你再叫一声，好不好呀！”贺天躺在床上，死死搂住莫关山的腰，不让他下床，“你昨天都叫了，今天为什么不行？”

“我……”莫关山也不知道昨天自己抽什么风，那种羞耻的称呼也叫得出来，“绝对不要！滚滚滚，老子要下床！”

贺天最近越发不讲理了：“你不叫，我就不松手！”

“你……怎么变成这样了？”莫关山挣扎不开，有些挫败地瞪着贺天。

贺天倒是不以为意，拱了拱莫关山的腰眼：“我怎么了？让我老婆叫我一声，碍着谁了？”

“……叫也行，那你先回答我一个问题，那些照片都是谁拍的！”莫关山对贺天那一手机的照片还是挺好奇的，他人在外地；而且听蛇立的意思，贺呈是不准贺天派人看着自己的，那他是从哪儿弄的照片？

“阿丘哥帮我拍的！”贺天不假思索地就把自己的嫂子卖了，完全不顾及阿丘的嘱托——阿丘可是违背贺呈的意思帮了贺天，这事儿要是传出去，贺呈非折腾死他不可。

“他啊——”莫关山开始回忆那个穿着机车服的白发alpha，“他跟你哥什么关系啊？竟然敢这么帮你。”

“这都第二个问题了，第一个问题的承诺你还没兑现呢！”贺天眨巴着眼睛，颇为讨巧地提醒道。

莫关山连着咽了好几口唾沫，两眼一闭到底是叫出来了：“……老公……”

“哎！哎！哎！”贺天忙不迭地应了下来，“第二个问题就算奖励你吧，阿丘哥是我嫂子。”

“奥，怪不得他不害怕你哥。”

“你怕他？”贺天松开手，坐了起来，“有什么好怕的，我哥人挺好的，有时间回去看看吧！正好我也想拜见一下我未来的丈母娘，嘿嘿~”

“你这傻逼，真他妈不要脸！”莫关山使劲儿推了贺天一下，顶着一身的吻痕下了床。

“把这两套公寓连起来吧？把墙打了，我在你卧室睡觉，好不好嘛？”贺天一边穿衣服，一边央求着，把莫关山磨得都快没脾气了。

“成成成，你爱弄弄吧！不过这是蛇立的屋子，得跟他说一声啊！”莫关山好心建议道。

一听见蛇立的名字，贺天就觉得脑壳疼，不耐烦地摆摆手：“老子双倍钱打给他，不就一个公寓嘛！爱同意不同意，反正这个墙绝对要砸了！”

莫关山知道他俩不对付，也就不难为贺天了，还是自己找个机会跟蛇立说清楚吧。

“这样哈，我今天就找人来收拾，我们俩先住酒店！然后一起逛逛家具市场，我要好好装修一下咱俩的窝！”贺天兴奋地规划着，突然又想起一件事，“赶紧把你按摩棒扔了，别留着寒碜我！”

莫关山有些难为情，但还是应了下来：“奥……”

“还有，蛇立那傻逼的衣服、拖鞋、洗漱用品，还有床单都给我打包寄给他！你都有我了，他也跟许和搅在一起了，再把东西留在你这儿，忒不合适了！”贺天又蹭到了莫关山跟前，笑嘻嘻地问，“我是不是很通情达理？都没把他的破烂扔垃圾桶里！”

“……算是吧！”莫关山无奈地扯了嘴角。

“我要睡遍你每一条床单，我要在你家的每一个角落跟你做爱，我要把蛇立那个臭不要脸的混蛋留下的味道统统盖掉！”

莫关山的脸皮已经被贺天练出来了，尽管有些发烫，但是也不会动不动就红了，他嫌弃地瞪了贺天一眼：“你是狗吗？”

“没错，我是你的忠犬呀！”贺天歪了歪头，露出一个乖巧的微笑，然后冲着莫关山眨了眨眼睛，“汪~”

“卧槽！！操操操啊——”贺天这个傻逼，他怎么“汪”地出来？

太不要脸了！

蛇立最近很受刺激，其中一个就是贺天那个臭不要脸的傻逼！

本来他跟贺天属于老死不相往来的关系，恨不得对方从自己的世界消失，所以彼此没有保存任何联系方式。可是莫关山找完自己后，第二天贺天就通过微信想加他好友。蛇立以为莫关山跟自己聊完后，给了贺天不痛快，贺天那个小心眼的玩意儿想把火儿发到自己身上，自然就没搭理他。可贺天并没有善罢甘休，频繁地发交友消息，每次的备注信息都是“贺天”，除此之外没有任何宣泄情绪的词汇，把蛇立弄得是一头雾水。后来蛇立又仔细揣摩了一下，他寻思莫关山十有八九应该想跟贺天和好，难不成贺天那个二百五要感谢自己开导莫关山？蛇立怀着对人性的美好憧憬，同意了贺天的好友申请，然后——

“今天跟莫仔一起看了初升的太阳@蛇立”，下面加了九宫格的照片，全是莫关山住的那个小区的照片。

“莫仔，今晚月色好美~”，而后附了一张月色下莫关山站在阳台上浇花的照片，一看就是偷拍的，画质都有些糊。

“莫仔给我做了野山菌火锅，真他妈好吃！@蛇立”，下面毫无新意是九张火锅的三百六十度全身展示照。

“今天砸了一面碍眼的墙，看它不爽好久了@蛇立”，自然也附了一张照片，是一面砸的稀碎的墙，残骸凄惨地躺在地上，空气中尘土飞扬；砸的应该是莫关山公寓跟对面那公寓之间的墙。

“逛了一天家具城，累。要不是莫仔非要我陪他逛，我早就定做家具了@蛇立”，依旧是九宫格，全都是各式各样的家具的照片。

“跟过去说再见，马上就把它们寄回他们的主人那里！@蛇立”，这次的图片拍的是一堆打包好的行李，里面装的是蛇立的衣服，还有他用过的床单、牙刷什么的，全都被扔在公寓的角落里。

……凡此种种，基本上每天好几条，几乎都把蛇立的朋友圈给刷屏了。

蛇立有一种强烈的感觉，他觉得贺天这个微信营销号就是专门为他准备的，估计里面就他一个好友；而且贺天应该还雇了专门的人，天天发这些恶心吧唧的东西膈应他！看看那些腻腻歪歪的称呼，附庸风雅的引用，粗鄙低俗的日常以及形式主义的照片，估计雇的人也不是什么有品位的主！

男人可以有多幼稚，多记仇，跟他的地位身份屁关系都没有，贺天就是一个良好的例子！

不过蛇立也不是随随便便就能被人左右的人。他很快就找了一个小弟，给他发了一堆自己跟莫关山的合影，让他每天发两三张，屏蔽其他人，只对一个叫贺天的人可见。

一个少陪莫关山六年的人，也敢跟他叫板！呸，装什么大头蒜！

不过话又说回来，贺天还不是最让蛇立头疼的人，最麻烦的其实是许和。

许和三天两头跟自己偶遇，一看就是派人监视了自己的行程，自己但凡跟哪个omega走得近了，许和就非得进来搅和一下不可。这倒也不怎么，大不了把许和拎回来睡了，毕竟长成他那个样儿的beta，整个云城都抖不出两个，睡上一辈子也不吃亏！可是蛇立迫切想知道的东西，比如当年为什么丢下他一走了之，许和就是藏着掖着不肯告诉他，这让蛇立大为恼火。

蛇立觉得许和不仅长了一副好皮囊，在怎么惹他生气方面也是难得一遇的奇才，所以蛇立总是忍不住嘲讽他，什么难听说什么。可是，这种语言上的暴力并没有让蛇立觉得有任何舒心，反倒是许和那落寞的、求而不得的表情让他觉得分外刺眼，也不知道是在凌迟谁。

蛇立知道自己这样很矛盾，可他觉得问题并不在自己。但凡许和能张开他那张金贵的嘴，把他想知道说出来，两个人就犯不着这么互相折磨了。况且，自己已经明示暗示许和那么多次了，让他说出实情，可许和就是睁着眼装糊涂，他能怎么办？

不过蛇立也愿意跟许和耗着，他知道许和喜欢自己喜欢的不得了，他不信许和甘心一辈子跟自己做炮友。但凡许和动了跟他结婚的心思，说出当年的隐情是迟早的事，反正他比许和年轻，有的是时间可以等，看谁折腾死谁！

贺天最近颇有种偷鸡不成蚀把米的感觉，本来想整个号儿膈应一下蛇立，没想到蛇立反过来将了他一军。那六年的空缺一直是贺天心里的痛，可是蛇立偏要戳他痛处，他除了打碎了牙往自己肚子里咽，还能怎么办？谁叫是自己先招惹蛇立。

后来贺天就不让人天天跟蛇立“汇报”自己跟莫关山的情感发展进度了，蛇立也慢慢消停了。贺天最近正忙着讨莫关山欢心，他想把莫关山的父亲从牢里弄出来，到时候当见面礼送给莫母，也算是了却莫关山一桩心事。

不过，莫关山父亲的事远比贺天想的要复杂，可能涉及几个黑帮势力，不过这对现在的贺天来说并不是什么大事儿，想来几个月就能解决得差不多。这件事他一直是派手下悄悄跟进的，没给莫关山透露风声，他怕莫关山太担心，毕竟这些事对平头百姓来说还是太难接受了。

这天，贺天刚看完了手下发来的报告，莫关山就推开了书房的门。   
“怎么了，有事吗？”贺天不动声色地关掉了文件，温和地看着莫关山。莫关山平时从来不会进他的书房，今天主动进来了，还端着燕窝羹，十有八九是有事儿求他，而且应该不是什么好事儿。

“没、没啊！”莫关山结结巴巴地否认了，眼神也飘忽不定的，一看就心里有鬼，“没事不能给你送点儿吃的啊？你呆在里面好久了，我就……就过来看两眼。”

贺天拍了拍自己的腿，冲莫关山张开双臂，挑了挑眉毛：“是要我抱抱你吗？”

贺天瞬间就捕捉到了莫关山嘴角的抽搐，本以为他会发作，但是莫关山竟真的磨磨蹭蹭地坐到了自己腿上。

这下贺天就真的没心思逗他了，莫关山这种反常的表现只能说明一个问题，他要求自己的事跟蛇立有关。莫关山很清楚自己有多反感蛇立，所以这些日子能避开蛇立就会避开，今天这是要干什么！

怎么哪儿都有那个瘟神，真他么寸！

莫关山看到贺天的脸色变了，讪讪地舀了一口燕窝羹送到贺天嘴边，有些生疏地讨好道：“我感觉还挺好吃的，要不要尝尝啊？”

“你是不是要跟我说蛇立的事？”贺天拿走了莫关山手里的汤碗和汤匙，“哐当”一声放到了办工桌上，“别跟我来这套，你说实话，我不生气。”

“那个……”莫关山早就知道瞒不过贺天，低下头有些尴尬地摆弄着手指头，“他想让我去他家玩儿，我……”莫关山甚至不敢说出“蛇立”这两个字，只能用代词一略而过。

贺天的语调一下提高了八度：“你答应了！”

及其笃定的语气，莫关山什么德行他能不知道？

莫关山的心一下子揪了起来，他不想让贺天发火，贺天生气的时候饭都吃不下，自己跟自己较劲，他心疼。

前几天蛇立给贺天发他们俩合照的时候，贺天就闷不做声地在书房里待了一天，虽说晚上也报复性地折腾了他很久，但是贺天眼里的失落真的刺痛了莫关山的神经。在他心目中，贺天应该是意气风发的，不应该像丧家犬一样，自己跟自己怄气。莫关山好不容易哄好了贺天，发誓再也不让贺天伤心，可是——

蛇立对他而言也是很重要的朋友，毕竟自己无路可走的时候，是蛇立给了自己新的选择。现在自己功德圆满了，但是蛇立跟Alex的姻缘还遥遥无期，想来蛇立也很挫败，陪他说说话不也是应该的吗？

“你说过不生气的……”莫关山小心翼翼地瞄了贺天一眼，又赶紧垂下眼帘，贺天猩红的眼睛真的太吓人了。

贺天一手捏起莫关山的下巴，逼他抬起头来，咬牙切齿地说：“为什么偏偏是他！你知道我有多恨他吗，啊？”

“贺天，你别这样——我跟他，真的没有那种关系！”莫关山有些慌神儿，连忙辩解道，“他是喜欢Alex的，你知道的吧，对不对？”

“要不是他，我们能现在才在一起吗？莫关山，你能不能别天天让我提心吊胆的，我是真的害怕！”贺天推开莫关山，站起身来，转身走向阳台，拿出了口袋里的烟，拿烟的手都在发抖，打火机点了还好几下才点燃。

莫关山赶紧拿起沙发上的羊毛毯，快步跟了上去。贺天穿着居家服，昨晚还下了雪，阳台上温度还很低。

“外面冷，你别跟自己身体过不去好不好？”莫关山说着，便要给贺天披上。

贺天伸手抓住了毛毯，丢到了沙发上，语气生硬地说道：“不冷！不披！你走！”

“贺天，你想让我怎么做啊……”莫关山真的是没办法了，贺天对蛇立的敌意太深，可他是个贪心的人，他谁都不想放弃。

莫关山无奈的话彻底点燃了贺天的炸药桶，他“噌”地转过身，把烟狠狠掷到了地上，胸口剧烈起伏着：“我让你别跟他来往，你听吗？我还管得住你吗！我的话有一点儿用吗，啊？莫关山，你真的是可以啊！”

莫关山被吓得一抖，下意识扯过毛毯护在胸前，低头无措地看着自己的手指。

贺天一把抽走了毛毯，泄愤似的扔到了地上，居高临下地看着莫关山吼道：“给我说话！哑巴了？”

“你他么为什么吼我——”莫关山的委屈劲儿也上来了，这还是和好之后贺天第一次冲他发火，“我又没对不起你，见见蛇……见见他怎么了？睡也让你睡了，标记也让你标记了，生*殖*腔*也……为什么还不放心？我都这么喜欢你了，你为什还要这么说我？”

莫关山垂着脑袋，声音带着浓重的鼻音，想来眼泪也在眼眶里打转转——贺天开始心疼了。

“你——”贺天连忙走上前，搂住莫关山，轻轻拍着他的后背，“唉，别哭啊，怎么又要哭？”

“我又不是单独见他，我都跟他说了要带着你！”莫关山脾气也好大，挣扎着不肯让贺天碰他，“你个狗鸡，就知道凶我，我招你惹你了！”

“宝宝，我错了，别生气别生气！”贺天一听莫关山要带着自己，瞬间气消了一半。

莫关山就是不肯领情，低着头不肯理贺天：“让你别这么叫我！松开，我要去你假想敌家里，你自己在家待着吧！”

“别别别啊，说好带着我啊，怎么说反悔就反悔？”贺天有些后悔了，发火确实挺爽的，但生气的莫关山真的是不好哄，何苦自己找罪受？

“……”

“你不是想让许和跟蛇立和好嘛，我帮你成不成？我帮你联系他，我们一起去蛇立家，好不好呀？”贺天扒拉起莫关山额前的碎发，柔声说道。

莫关山缓缓抬起了头，但还是不肯正眼看贺天，只是闷闷地说：“……你去把燕窝喝了。”

“好好好，只要你不生气，我干什么都行！”贺天忙不迭地跑回去，又端起了汤碗，临了又想起来一件事，“你不是要喂我吗？还作数吗？”

“……没长手啊，你是残障人士吗？”莫关山瞪了他一眼，推开门就走了。

贺天叹了口气。

本来是有人投食的，现在只能自力更生；本来是自己凶莫关山，想巩固地位的，现在还要反过头装孙子，真是命运无常啊！

蛇立，真他妈是他跟莫关山的话题禁区啊！

“哟，贺总，谢谢您把我的东西寄回来啊！”蛇立打开门就看到黑着脸的贺天，虽然蛇立自己也不是热情好客的模样。

“蛇少，您谢我的地方还不止这一点儿呢！”贺天僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，身子往边上歪了歪，“我连许和一起带来了。”

“Hello，Semon！”许和没有戴眼镜，头发没用发胶固定，只是随意地松散着；他穿着褐色系拼色大衣，上面露出一个雪白的毛衣领，下面是湖蓝色的牛仔裤和一双限定款的板鞋，整个人年轻了好多，说他跟贺天一样大都不为过。

那张耀眼的面孔看得蛇立有些失神，等回过神之后又有点儿生气。

许和可能嫌弃自己说他老，最近总是怎么年轻怎么打扮，成天招蜂引蝶！据说已经有不少alpha冲许和表示过苟且的意思了，omega就更不用说了。不过这还不怎么地，主要是蛇立真的不知道许和脑子里天天都在想什么，一方面这么讨好自己，另一面又不肯向自己坦白，简直莫名其妙！

蛇立取笑的话本来都到嘴边了，可想到贺天跟莫关山也在，他不愿意许和在外人面前跌份，生生给憋住了。自己怎么说，许和怎么难过，那都是他俩的事，这点儿面子他还是要留给许和的。

“哟，你也跟来了！”憋了半天，蛇立也就说了这么一句不痛不痒的话，而后就招待莫关去了。

贺天在一边是敢怒不敢言，只能冲着许和使眼色：“我把你弄过来，不是让你过来走T台的！你能不能看着那个傻逼点儿， 别让他靠近莫关山，我为这事儿昨天差点儿跟莫仔打起来。”

“别急啊，我肯定是帮你的啊！”许和拍了拍贺天的肩膀，示意他别那么火大，“我这里但凡好过点儿，肯定不会让他招惹莫关山啊！可我不是遇着瓶颈了嘛！”

“还没搞定？你到底行不行啊！”贺天有些不敢相信，蛇立聪明棘手确实不假；不过他从一个alpha的角度看许和，确实挺勾人的，他要是没遇到莫关山肯定愿意跟许和这种beta处，怎么这么久了蛇立还没沦陷，没道理啊！

“蛇立非逼着我说当年离开的原因，你知道的，这没法开口啊！说了，他不得闹啊？”说到这儿，许和也有点儿头疼，“你不知道我废了多少手段，通通不好使！那件事是他的底线，我不说他就不肯跟我好，我真的是要被愁死了！”

贺天迟疑了一下，还是建议道：“那你就说呗，他那种人，打听出来不是早晚的事？你就不能主动一点儿，说不定还能争取个宽大处理。”贺天顿了顿又继续说道，“除非你想一辈子被他上的没名没分，那我就不管你的破事儿了！”

“……我当然是想结婚，可我真的不敢说，真的没有两全的办法吗？”许和看着在厨房里忙活成一团的蛇立跟莫关山，眉毛都要拧到一起了，他多希望蛇立旁边的人是自己。

“我教你个办法！”贺天压低了声音，凑到许和耳边，“蛇立这么有恃无恐，无非就是吃定你非他不可，你只需要让他有危机感就行了……”贺天的话戛然而止，而后他笑着退回原处，得意地挑了挑眉毛。

“这……”许和当然知道贺天什么意思，无非让自己假装不喜欢蛇立了，随便找个人气气他，说不定蛇立心里一没底，就撂了。但是——

“我不舍得他生气。”许和脱掉了自己的外套，他都觉得自己太没出息了。

“切，好像你什么都不说，他就不生气了！”贺天也不想管他了，现在的当务之急是把厨房那俩人分开，看得他真他妈难受！

64

“我家厨房太小，二位能不能去客厅待着？”蛇立不悦地盯着厨房门口的许和跟贺天。

“Semon啊，你家厨房都快赶上一般街面房大小了，别说四个人了，双份的人也盛得下啊！”许和笑嘻嘻地说，而后又冲着莫关山说，“你是客人，怎么好让你和蛇立一起忙活呢？我来就行！你跟贺天等着吃现成的就好！”

“把自己说的跟个什么似的，我家他来的次数可比你多多了！”蛇立嗤笑一声，许和这副女主人一般的一样，是做给谁看的！

“哎哎哎……”蛇立最后一句话刚说完，贺天的脸又黑了，吓得莫关山赶紧扯了扯蛇立的衣袖，示意他不要说了，“要不还是你跟蛇立一起忙活吧，我也想尝尝别人的手艺！”

“好啊，我做饭也还是可以的！”许和得了台阶，自然忙不迭地把莫关山跟贺天请了出去，“Semon的家底都在吧台，随便喝！饭一会儿就好哈~”

莫关山刚想嘱咐两句，就被贺天拖了出去：“我们别添乱了，走啦，走啦！”

“可是……”

“可是什么，人家俩默契着呢，用不着你瞎操心！”贺天意有所指，给蛇立投去了一个警告的眼神。

“呵！”蛇立不甘示弱地瞪了回去，然后就不再管贺天跟莫关山了。

“Semon，你今天真是太好了！”许和看那俩人走了之后，狗腿地蹭到蛇立跟前，“是不是不想我在外人面前出丑啊？你还是有点心疼我的嘛~”

“你把菜洗了，废话真他妈多！”蛇立并没有给出一个正面的回应。

“切，就是心疼我！”许和跟一个小孩子一样，撅了噘嘴，但还是听话地干活去了。

其实今天这场聚会，蛇立本来的目的不是请莫关山，而是贺天跟许和——好在贺天恋爱恋得失了智，轻易地就上钩了。

蛇立知道许和跟贺天是一丘之貉，贺天说的话许和保不齐会听。

“许和，你瞒我的事我不查，我等你亲口跟我说。”蛇立平静地说道，手里的动作也没有停，像是在说什么无关紧要的事。

蛇立这话一说，许和立马愣住了——他没想到蛇立能这么轻易地就把这个话题引出来。

“你跟我说了，我们就在一起；你不跟我说，我们就耗着。”蛇立抬起头，看着一脸茫然的许和，又加了一句威胁，“我现在还年轻，心性不稳，说不定哪天转头就喜欢别人了！趁我现在中意你，千万抓住机会啊！”

“别，你别喜欢其他人！”许和登时急了，这都什么事儿，明明前脚贺天教自己怎么激蛇立，后脚蛇立就拿同样的手段胁迫自己，真是处处受制于人！

“主动权在你啊，求我做什么！”蛇立轻笑一声，似乎许和的反应很讨他的欢心，蛇立的心情立刻明朗起来。

饭，吃的很不太平。

莫关山提心吊胆的，生怕蛇立再说出什么话，把贺天给刺激了；许和脑子里全都是蛇立威胁自己的话，吃饭期间也没什么心思插科打诨了；贺天后知后觉知道了蛇立打什么算盘，气得脑壳生疼；只有蛇立像人生赢家一样，到处给人夹菜，连贺天都被照顾到了。


	4. 65-94

65

莫关山放了一个月假之后，好说歹说才让戴月同意自己回去上班。贺天虽然老大不乐意，但是还是勉强同意了。莫关山上班的第一天，是贺天亲自开车送的，并且顺路还去拜访了戴月，送了戴月一套印有“月”字的厨具，把戴月哄得乐不可支。

从此之后，戴月三天两头做一些稀奇的东西，让莫关山带回去给贺天尝尝。

“师傅，他是你徒弟还是我是啊！我跟您这么久了，都没有这种待遇！”终于，这种情况持续一个月后，莫关山不平衡了。

“我送他跟送你有区别吗？你没吃，啊？臭小子，争什么！”戴月没有一点儿不好意思，反倒是吼了莫关山一顿。

“……我！”莫关山从来没觉得戴月这么幼稚过，看样子女人都是视觉动物和听觉动物，长得好看会说话的人就是讨人喜欢，这个狗鸡！

莫关山愤愤地处理着手里的鱼，鱼腥味儿窜进鼻子里，突然有一瞬间，莫关山觉得胃里的胃液翻滚上涌，喉咙一痒一下子吐了出来。这一吐感觉肠子都移位了，眼泪鼻涕一股脑地往外涌，喉咙跟鼻腔被呛得发酸，莫关山的脸都憋红了。

戴月闻声赶了过来，看到这景象吓了一跳，赶快找人把莫关山送进了医院，还第一时间通知了贺天。

贺天也是真着急了，以为莫关山得了什么大病，手里的活儿没忙完就开着车往医院赶，恨不得把前面磨蹭着的、走得慢的车统统撞到一边。

等贺天火急火燎地进了医院，看到的却是笑成一朵花的戴月和脸红的跟番茄一样的莫关山。

“这是怎么了？”贺天快步走到床前，有种奇妙的预感。

“你要当爸爸了！”戴月几乎是吼出来，好像她要当奶奶了一样，“开不开心！哎呦，我要给小莫休产假！”

“师傅……我这才不到三个月，还不到法定……”莫关山无奈地笑道。

“打住打住！我是老板，我想放你的假就要放，谁能拦我？”戴月狠狠戳了莫关山脑门一下，而后就开始盘算，“你现在才不到三个月，往后还有好几个月才能生产，生完了还要坐月子，我要给你放一年半的假，孩子断奶以后你再来上班！”

莫关山吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他知道戴月疼他，但是应该不到这种程度吧！戴月能做到这个份儿上，贺天的功劳肯定是极大的。

“戴老板，真是谢谢您了！莫仔能有您这样的师傅，是他命好，也是我运气好！”贺天这次没有奉承，他是真心实意地感谢戴月。

“小莫是我的收官弟子啊，老幺不都是最受宠的嘛！”戴月倒是不觉得怎么样，“对了，我要回去写一份食谱，他现在不能做饭了，你找人按着我的食谱给他养胎、坐月子，这样对孩子、对他都有好处。”

“师傅，我自己也行，您不用……”莫关山真觉得不好意思了，赶忙制止。

“嘶——你今天话真多！”戴月瞪了莫关山一眼，而后急匆匆地收拾包，准备走人，“你们俩聊着我，我得赶快回去准备菜谱了，过两天就发到你手机，你记得查收一下哈！”

贺天点头应下了：“好的，我知道了，麻烦您了！”

“行了，客气什么！我走了哈，你最近多陪陪小莫！”说罢，戴月就跟一阵风似的推门而出，留下贺天跟莫关山两个人在屋里。

“我……要回家。”莫关山见贺天半天也不出声，有些尴尬地说。

“不行，再观察一下，医生说行咱们再走，好不好？”贺天坐到床边，搂着莫关山的肩膀晃了晃，声音中都透着愉悦，“虽然我不喜欢那个兔崽子跟我抢你，不过你怀孕了我还是很高兴的！”

“奥……”想了半天莫关山也不知道该怎么回话，只能红着脸不痛不痒地应了一句。

“按日期推，应该是我们第一次见面那次就中标了吧！”贺天话里炫耀的意思藏都藏不住，“我的莫仔真厉害！看样子以后要注意一点了，不然就要把你累坏了！”

莫关山耳垂都开始发烫了，他愤愤瞪了贺天一眼，恼羞成怒地把他推开：“这他么是医院，不是在家，能不能收敛一点！”

“我老婆要给我生孩子了，我开心有什么错！我要发条朋友圈，让蛇立也‘乐一乐’！”贺天说着便拿出了手机，登陆了那个消停了好几星期的账号。

“……消停一点儿吧，多大了都！”莫关山扶额，他真的是无奈了。

这时医生推门而入，好巧不巧，正是上次劝莫关山不要清洗腺体的那个。很明显医生也认出了莫关山，他好奇地扫了扫贺天，而后冲莫关山竖起了大拇指，还兴奋地挑了挑眉毛。

“……大夫，我什么时候可以走啊？”莫关山尴尬地笑了笑，问道。

“这么着急回去啊？”医生调笑道，而后把孕检手册递给了贺天，“你是他爱人吧？一会儿收拾一下就能回去了，按照手册上的标识定期待他过来孕检。最近他比较敏感，可能闻到什么味道就会吐，就是我们所说的早孕反应。过了这段时间就好了，不要太担心。”

“好的，谢谢大夫！”贺天真的很少这么有礼貌，不过心情好的时候，贺天还是非常讨人喜欢的。

这副彬彬有礼的样子让医生对他的好感度飙升，决定再好好嘱咐一通：“孕期同房的问题，我再跟你们说说哈。”

莫关山翻了个白眼，他好想回去啊，感觉医院真的不太适合他。

“别不耐烦哈，这可是大事！男人毕竟跟女人不一样，剖宫的可能性很大！房事可以有，别太频繁就行。等到最后一个月来孕检的时候，主治医生会给你们扩肛器，算是助产工具吧！好好听他给你们讲解，然后回去按要求使用。”说到这里医生看了贺天一眼，直到贺天冲他点了点头，他才继续说，“成吧，就这些事，回家去吧！”

尽管贺天肯定会请家庭医生给莫关山孕检，不可能带着莫关山来这里，不过贺天还是笑着把医生给送走了，并保证一定会遵循他的医嘱。

从医院回来之后，贺天就跟保护大熊猫一样看着莫关山。因为他俩的公寓还没有装修好，所以贺天跟莫关山暂时住在酒店里。最近贺天又把他们房间边上的房间给订了，住进去一批医务人员和营养师，说是以备不时之需。

贺天彻底做了甩手掌柜，公司的事都交给许和了，可许和最近也忙着讨好蛇立，自然不愿意接。两个人拉锯了好几天，最终商量的结果是两个人各自负责一个月，第一个月是贺天休息。

贺天请的医疗团队给莫关山做了系统检查，说孩子是男孩儿，基因检查确定属性是alpha。贺天为此着实抑郁了好几天，最后莫关山实在看不下去，跟贺天发誓说自己不会有了孩子就不管他了。

“我不信！你给我立字据！”贺天扯着莫关山的胳膊在床上打滚，撒娇一样地看着莫关山，“你不写我今晚就不吃饭了！”

“你他么怎么越过越回去！”莫关山都要被贺天给气笑了，站在床边看着贺天，最后还是屈服了，“唉，你说吧，想让我写什么！真是的，都多大的了！”

贺天兴奋地一咕噜爬起来，拿起床头柜上的纸笔，讪讪地递给莫关山，乖巧地说：“就写‘贺天在莫关山心里排第一，永远不可撼动’！还要签名，按手印！”说到这儿，贺天开始下床找印泥，“咱家是不是没印泥啊？我现在就让人过来送！”

“你敢！丢不丢人啊，贺总！我给你签个名就不错了，别的一概没有！”莫关山飞快地写下了那句话，龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的名字，让后把字条扔个了贺天，“您满意了吧？吃饭吧，行不行？”

“行行行，吃饭！”贺天笑嘻嘻地接过纸条，放到了自己起文件夹里，“哪天找人裱好挂起来。我要让那个小兔崽子天天看，我不用他会叫我‘爸爸’，他知道这几个字什么意思就行了。”

“噗——”莫关山真的忍不了了，笑着推了贺天一下，“给你当儿子真是麻烦，净是些奇奇怪怪的家规！”

莫关山的话倒是提醒了贺天：“对啊，我要定个家规！比如不许他每天缠着你超过一小时，不能在晚上9点后、早晨7点前进我们的卧室，每周必须离开家跟朋友出去玩儿，去我哥家也行！”贺天越说越带劲，恨不得立马动笔起草。

“你快消停点儿吧！”莫关山嘴上说着，心里却是有些小开心，虽然贺天醋劲儿太大有些麻烦，不过看他跟防贼似的防着自己的儿子，还是别有一番乐趣的。

“下午一起去逛逛街呗？给那个兔崽子买点儿衣服，怎么说也是我儿子，该严要严，该宠还是要宠的。”贺天煞有介事的说道，丝毫不觉得自己严格得很不是地方，“而且医生说你也要适当运动，怎么样？”

“唉，随便你吧！”莫关山真觉得贺天有些兴奋过头了，但他也根本阻止不了贺天发疯。

“对了，下个月我要出差，就不能陪着你了。”说到这儿，贺天的脸色呦又变得有些凝重。

莫关山一边给贺天盛饭，一边宽慰道：“我这才几个月，又不是动不了了，你别有压力啊！该忙忙，我自己也没问题。”

贺天喝了口汤，故作镇定地说：“你要是无聊，可以找蛇立那个二百五聊聊天，但是别让我知道。”

“哈哈，行啦！”莫关山并没有接他的话茬，只是一个劲儿给贺天夹菜，“先把这个月过完再说，还有五六天呢，计划那么多干嘛！”

“……说得对，别光给我，你也吃呀！”其实贺天出差倒不是真要做生意，而是英国总部出了点儿问题，许和已经过去调查了，等摸清底细了他就要过去处理了。虽说他已经是“教父”，但其他的势力还没有彻底偃旗息鼓，特别是那个凯撒！

“老大，西街的事儿解决好了。”几个穿西服的人垂手站在蛇立面前，面无表情地汇报工作。   
蛇立盯着手机，眼皮都没有抬一下，冷冷地问道：“那个卖白粉的团伙怎么处理的？”

“交给警察了。”其中一个人回复道。

“呵，太便宜他们了吧？”蛇立依旧盯着手机屏，但是声音中已经带了些不满，“不是喜欢毒品嘛，把团伙里的头头都给老子戳瞎了扔金三角去！那些不知情的小弟让警察去教育吧！”

西装男们面面相觑，这确实不是蛇立平时做事的风格，但迫于威压没人敢开口，这时候一个年纪稍大的人还是斟酌地开口了：“……老大，真的要这样吗？”

“我平时可能太慈眉善目了，他们才敢在我的地盘上这么放肆！留他们一条命就不错了，按我说的办！”蛇立依旧不肯退步。

这时手底下的人才意识到，根本不是那个团伙撒不撒野的问题，而是蛇立的心情非常不好，那些人命不好撞上去了而已。所以大家也都不再说什么，万一哪句话说错了，倒霉的人可能就成了自己。

下属都走了，蛇立还是一动不动地坐在椅子上，出神的看着手机屏幕——一个小点儿被定位在英国利物浦。

这事说来话长。

前段时间许和还跟狗皮膏药一样粘着他，但是从某一个时间点开始，他就消失了。蛇立一开始没在意，以为许和忙生意去了，这也不是不能理解，毕竟许和那种职位忙起来肯定就没什么私人时间了。可是慢慢蛇立就发现不对劲儿了，以前也有过这种情况，但是许和依然会不定时给自己发消息，但这次许和已经整整三天没联系过自己了。蛇立不受控制地开始瞎想，好一点儿的情况就是许和看上别人了，毕竟他们俩始终是这种濒临破裂跟几乎相爱的状态，保不准什么人就会插一脚；坏一点儿的情况就是许和遇到麻烦了，而且还是棘手的大麻烦。哪一种情况都是蛇立不能忍受的，所以在这段时间蛇立的心情十分糟糕，整个人变得有些暴虐。

终于蛇立受不了了，他曾经悄悄在许和手机上装了定位系统，但那是一次性的装置，用过之后许和就会发现自己在监视他。可是蛇立觉得现在就是启用装置的时候，不然他装那个东西干嘛！

然后就是刚刚那一幕，许和去了利物浦。蛇立静静看着那个小红点，看了好久，想来想去也不知道许和去那里干嘛。

“叮——”手机上方出现一条新的短信，蛇立点开了消息框——

“贺天去了英国利物浦，具体原因待查。”

“呼……”蛇立重重叹了口气，他扔掉手机，仰头靠在椅子上。现在基本可以排除许和会小三的可能性了，连贺天都去了利物浦，十有八九是教父那边的事儿。可到底是什么事儿呢，能让许和跟贺天这两尊大神都回去？莫关山会知道吗？

“哈——你是傻了吧！”蛇立忍不住嘲笑自己，贺天怎么可能把这种事告诉莫关山呢？可是，万一莫关山自己偷听到了呢？

蛇立感觉自己可能是疯了，在理性跟侥幸之间不断徘徊着，最终还是给莫关山发了条消息：“听说你怀孕了？是不是贺天看的紧，把你憋坏了，要不要我领你兜兜风？”

不一会儿莫关山就回消息了：“最近身子懒，不想出去，等过两个月吧！”

蛇立眯起了眼睛，莫关山这才几个月，怎么可能乏呢？应该是怕贺天吃醋，不敢跟自己待在一起，故意这么说的吧！可是蛇立是真有事要问莫关山，根本不是为了气贺天。蛇立嘴角微微翘了翘，继续打字：“其实是我最近有点儿烦，想约你聊聊。真的不行吗？不来我家也行，去黛月楼也不行吗？”莫关山什么性格他可是门儿清。

果不其然，莫关山那边很快也回了消息：“你怎么了？我明天就去你家，黛月楼还是人多眼杂的。”

“喂，莫仔，你怎么样啊？”贺天在英国忙的有些焦头烂额，但还是会抽空给莫关山打电话。

莫关山正准备收拾收拾去蛇立家，但是他真的不敢让贺天知道，只好撒谎道：“还——还那个样儿，你什么时候回来啊？”

“快了吧！昨天装修公司给我发消息了，说房子已经修好了，等我回去了我们就搬回家好不好？”说道这儿，贺天的心情顿时明媚了不少，毕竟酒店再好也比不上自己家。

“好啊！”莫关山也愿意回去住，虽然他知道贺天有钱，但他还是觉得住酒店太烧钱了。

“对了，等我回去我们去登记吧？不然你大着肚子把我领回家过年，你妈妈不得活剐了我啊！”说到这儿，贺天还忍不住笑了起来，“就我们搬回家那天去登记吧，还挺有意义的呢！”

“这么快就要过年了！”莫关山真觉得日子过得太快了，贺天跟他待在一起快四个月了，一转眼就要过年了。

“嗯，那就先这样吧！”贺天看着身边一脸着急的许和，只好先挂了电话。

“拜拜，早点回来！”莫关山顿了顿，还是小声补充了一句，“我等你。”然后立刻挂了电话。

贺天擎着挂断的电话，愣了一会儿，而后冲许和咧嘴笑了。

“你还笑得出来！Cade和Caesar那里还是什么都没查出来！”许和简直要被贺天愁死了，都要火烧眉毛了，为此他都好久没跟蛇立联系了，贺天竟然还这么不知着急，“Howard兄弟可是你曾经最大的对手啊，现在也是难缠的不得了！”

贺天冲许和摆了摆手：“Cade向来看得开，是个聪明人；Caesar倒是一直不老实，这次的事十有八九是他的问题。不过，线人说我来了之后，Cade去找过Caesar。”

“嗯？你这么说，确实也是。我来的时候，还能查到公司的账不对；你来了之后，有些账就能对上了。你的意思是，Cade说服了Caesar，他收手了？”

“目前的情况应该是这样。”贺天摸了摸下巴，想了一会儿又说道，“我们再待两天，找几个替死鬼给Howard兄弟一个台阶下，这事估计就了了。”

“真的没关系吗？”许和皱了皱眉眉头，愤愤地说道，“Caesar那个神经病，我不信他这么轻易就收手了！”

贺天轻轻一笑，揶揄道：“你对他纯属个人偏见！他确实烦人，但这不代表他是一个白痴啊！这事儿明摆着已经对他不利了，凭他的智商肯定知道悬崖勒马，你就不要跟惊弓之鸟一样了！”

“偏见？”许和那双漂亮的桃花眼充满了鄙夷，随后又无奈地耸了耸肩，“既然你都发话了，那就这样吧！我找人定后天的机票，我真是一点儿都不想跟他再多待哪怕一天！”

“你要不要用Caesar刺激一下蛇立啊？？”贺天一副看热闹不嫌事儿大的样子，“他对你有那个意思吧？你也真是个人物啊，净吸引一些比你小的alpha！”

许和苦笑道：“你快别打趣我了。我要是利用了Caesar，别说蛇立不会放过我，估计Caesar也能蜕我一层皮！我年纪大了，可经不起折腾了。”

“你跟那个Alex到底怎么回事啊？”莫关山一进蛇立家，就直奔主题，“我看他也挺喜欢你的，怎么就走不到一起呢？”

“他最近不理我了，跟贺天一起去英国了，好几天不给我发消息。”蛇立也顺着话题引出了自己的问题，“他们到底干嘛去了！”

“你别急，贺天说他们出去忙生意了。Alex也是有头有脸的人嘛，忙起来顾不上你也不是不能理解。”莫关山劝道。

果然不会跟莫关山说实话，这下蛇立心里有底了，贺天跟许和十有八九是去处理什么要紧事了：“贺天没说什么时候回来吗？”

“说是过两天就回来，但也没说的太具体。”莫关山皱了皱眉头，“你这么担心他，Alex知道吗？”

“我跟你说的话，你不要跟贺天说，我不想让许和知道。”蛇立嘱咐道，“我跟许和的事不是你想的那么简单，他有事情瞒着我，具体细节解释起来也挺麻烦的。”

莫关山看着蛇立那张冷峻的脸，第一次觉得原来天之骄子也有求而不得的东西，只好默默点了点头。

“你也不要苦着一张脸，我找你就是想问问许和去哪儿了。他这个人我还算比较了解，估计也抗不了多久！” 蛇立反倒宽慰起莫关山来了，虽然他自己对于这个问题，心里也是越来越没底。

“行吧，不聊这些了！你想吃什么，我给你做！” 莫关山说着话，便往厨房走去。

“别了，你肚子都显形了！”蛇立赶紧拦住了莫关山，他怕贺天跟他拼命，“你玩儿去吧，我这里还有许和留给我的营养餐，都是搭配好的生食，热一热就行。”

莫关山笑着说：“你俩跟一起过日子有什么区别！”可能蛇立的脑回路，他这辈子都理解不了。

这个时候莫关山的手机响了，低头一看，竟是戴月：“喂，师傅！有什么事吗？”

“小莫，不该麻烦你的。这不快过年了，年夜饭定的多，菜谱制定忙不过来了！”戴月火急火燎的声音传了过来，“我给你发一份菜谱，你把菜品酌情删改一下，原材料也弄细致些哈！然后排一下版，弄得精致一点，然后去我们经常去的那个打印店，打印出来，样式、数目什么的我跟老板都说好了，你就带着U盘过去就成！”

“好的好的。”莫关山赶忙应了下来，挂了电话后，莫关山便问蛇立，“借你电脑用用呗？你有U盘吗？”

“书房，没密码；抽屉里一堆U盘，黑色的是我的工作U盘，不能拿走，其他的都是日常U盘，随便拿。我做饭去了哈！”

莫关山去了书房，打开电脑，把文件下载了下来，急急忙忙就开始工作。这个任务有点繁琐，但也不是特别难，没多久莫关山就弄好了。他拉开抽屉，里面码着两排U盘，莫关山随便挑了一个，就给插进USB里了。

“这里装着什么啊，怎么占了这么大空间！”界面一弹出来，莫关山就发现这个U盘几乎已经满了，不过好在菜单也占不了多大地方，莫关山就懒得再换一个了。

都收拾好以后，莫关山就把U盘揣进兜里，关了电脑，去厨房找蛇立了。

两个人吃完了饭，莫关山就去了打印店。

“姜老板，我师父让我过来打印东西，U盘在这儿呢！”莫关山说着，便把U盘递了过去。

那个姜老板轻车熟路地操纵着机器，纸张哗啦哗啦地在打印机里吞吐着。

“哎呦，小莫！你这U盘里怎么还有这么多视频啊！”姜师傅无意间打开了里面的压缩文件，电脑就开始自动解压，弹出来的是密密麻麻的视频文件。

莫关山以为是蛇立下载的什么不干不净的东西，毕竟蛇立也说它是日常U盘。莫关山赶紧走上前，想制止姜师傅打开视频。可当他走到电脑前的时候却发现，那堆视频显示的竟然是贺天的公寓——贺天高中时住的那个。

“这些视频都是从某些特定角度拍的，跨度也不短，快两年了！应该是家里的监控吧？”姜老板店里也安了监控，所以一眼就认出来了，“这是你家的监控视频？”

“嗯……是！是是是！”莫关山立刻点了点头，可他心里困惑的不行——蛇立怎么会有贺天家的监控视频？视频内容又是什么呢？

“行了！菜单我会发快递寄到黛月楼的，怀着孕别乱跑了，快回家吧！”姜师傅拔了U盘，递给莫关山，冲他笑了笑，“我把解压到我电脑里的文件删了哈，你以后小心点儿，这样的东西别随便拿出来，多不安全啊！”

莫关山对视频内容极其感兴趣，道了声谢便急匆匆地往酒店赶，但是——

好奇心，会害死人的。

六年前，由于蛇立对贺天依旧不放心，所以借着家里的势力，搞到了美国军方一款小型“扫描仪”，说是扫描仪，但并不完全是——当它与数据文件的距离保持在一米之内时，就会主动复制并下载文件内容。

本来呢，蛇立并没有报太大希望，毕竟谁会把重要文件随随便便放在手机或者其他随身携带的电子设备里呢？所以，尽管他跟阿丘、贺呈多有接触，可到底是没搞到什么有价值的东西。

不过说来也巧，由于麻烦缠身，阿丘没有及时处理掉贺天家里的监控视频，那些视频就以压缩文件的形式保存在阿丘手机里。某天，各种机缘巧合凑在了一起，蛇立的扫描仪就全盘复制了阿丘手机里的压缩视频文件。

阿丘并没有把所有的监控视频都下载下来，但他挑选的都是颇具代表意义的片段，倒是省了蛇立不少事儿。蛇立为了防止贺天再度给莫关山找麻烦，便把视频单独下载在U盘上。但是六年来，贺天并没有什么特别的动作。直到前几个月贺天回来，莫关山也只是稍加纠结便重新跟他走到了一起。这就导致视频没有用武之地，蛇立自然而然也就忘了这码事，不过这也是后话了。

回到下榻的酒店之后，莫关山变得有些小雀跃，颇有点儿背着家长看小黄片的意思；完全把贺天家的视频为什么会出现在蛇立优盘里这件事给忘了。

他把U盘插到了电脑里，看着解压的进度条一点点地往前爬着，进度条向生长的藤萝般一点点附紧莫关山的心脏，他忍不住开始肖想视频的内容。

应该有贺天洗完澡光着身子满客厅溜达的录像吧？应该有贺天睡觉时的画面吧？打游戏就更不用说了，还有吃外卖的记录吧？有没有自己跟贺天那场有点强迫意味的性爱？虽然那个时候的感觉不太好，不过现在看起来应该也别有一番滋味吧？那自己走后，贺天是不是也跟自己一样魂不守舍呢？

他很想更多地了解贺天。

终于进度条全满了，莫关山迫不期待点开了第一个文件。

“真是刺激，第一个就来这么劲爆的！”莫关山忍不住笑出了声，这是他跟贺天做艾的视频。

两个人那个时候都很年轻，贺天那副不可一世的样子跟现在真的是分毫不差，贺天正压制着自己，说着没皮没脸的*骚*话*，双手不老实地到处点火。莫关山自己脸羞得通红，眼中全都是愤怒和难堪，其实仔细看看还有点儿沉沦和迷恋。

“果然啊，长得好看就是占便宜！”莫关山对那时的自己颇有些恨铁不成钢的意思，也许自己对贺天的喜欢究其根本应该是贺天那副皮囊？不应该吧！

莫关山关掉了卧室的视频，毕竟自己现在差不多三天两头就会亲身经历一遍这样的事，所以也没多大的兴趣。

莫关山点开了浴室的监控视频，希望看到贺天洗澡的视频，说不定贺天还会在浴室里干点儿羞羞的事，毕竟年轻气盛的。

视频一打开，却发现视频里竟然也有自己！莫关山敲了敲脑袋，又看了看日期，意识到应该还是上次做艾时的事。可能是自己晕了，贺天给自己清洗吧！

“贺狗鸡还挺是个东西嘛！”莫关山嘴里噙着笑，向前拉动了进度条，“……嗯？”

只见贺天盯着头发湿漉漉的自己，而后轻笑一声：“不能给你吹头发了哟，小红毛！”

这……是什么意思？

莫关山皱了皱眉眉头，往后继续拉了拉进度条，发现贺天抱着自己出了浴室。莫关山在强烈的好奇驱使下，按照时间顺序找到了下一个视频，贺天抱着他回到了客房。

莫关山看到贺天翻箱倒柜地找什么东西，看包装有点像安眠药——因为这六年莫关山睡眠质量一直不好，安眠药是他的常备药品，基本上市面上的安眠药他都能认出来。是要给自己吃吗？这是什么意思？

果然，贺天把药喂给自己吃了，然后关了门窗，打开了空调。莫关山看着空调上面绿色数字一点一点地下降，床上的被子也被贺天给收了起来——莫关山感觉自己浑身的关节都随着空调温度的降低而僵硬了，呼吸也变得有些不稳，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

莫关山哆嗦着嘴唇，记忆里的画面跟视频里的影像开始重叠：“不，不会的！发烧是巧合……”

但贺天的一句话，彻底打破了他的侥幸。

贺天说“一定要发烧啊”……

——怎么会，这样？

莫关山握着鼠标的右手不受控制地发抖，他有了一个完整且残忍的推测；可他不敢切换下一个视频了，但又不甘心这样，莫关山颤抖着自言自语着：“贺天啊，你不要吓我……”

鼠标在桌面上磕磕绊绊地滑动着，莫关山到底是点开了下一个视频——画面又回到了客厅。

贺天吃着外卖打着电动，连看都不看客房一眼；不知过了多久贺天起身收拾起垃圾，又把外卖里的白粥和小菜放到了冰箱里。

“原来不是你亲手做的啊——”莫关山一脸的血色全都退下了，连嘴唇都是青紫色的，“都是骗我上钩的把戏……”

莫关山胸口剧烈起伏着，他现在也不想看下一个视频了，十有八九是贺天回到客房，故作关心地喂自己吃药或者别的什么，然后天亮之后就是自己记忆里的那部分了——那个他以为美好得不得了的清晨。

“呵……”莫关山苦笑一声，有些痛苦地捂住双眼。

自己对贺天的好印象，就是源于自己发烧时贺天对自己的照顾。没想到啊，真是造化弄人！自己感情的基础，竟然是贺天精心编造的骗局！那他的感情到底算不算是错付？

“不，不会的！那个时候贺天不懂事，他现在肯定不是……”莫关山拍了拍自己的脸颊，眼神中又重燃了希望，“他对我那么好，肯定不是骗我的！等他回来问问，不就都清楚了？我不能瞎想，不能！”

莫关山惨白着脸，准备关掉视频，他不能这么瞎想下去！可不经意的一瞄，莫关山竟然发现了贺呈和阿丘的身影——他们身边居然没有贺天？他们怎么会单独出现在贺天家？

出于对贺天的关心，莫关山条件反射性地点开了视频。

这是贺呈和阿丘发现莫关山跟贺天关系之后的第二天，他们来贺天公寓，企图发现一些有价值的东西。

“呈，你说贺天为什么偏对这红毛小子这么感兴趣？”阿丘走到吧台，随便挑了一瓶红酒，冲贺呈晃了晃，“喝不喝？”

贺呈摇了摇头，而后反问道：“你不看了视频吗？猜不出来？”

“贺天也算是我看着长大的，他成人之后身边的男男女女就没断过。”阿丘边喝酒边回忆，“也没见对谁特别感兴趣，这莫关山长得是不错，味道也好闻，但也不至于非他不可呀！”

“因为快感。”贺呈悠悠地说道，“贺天亲口告诉我，莫关山给了他从未有过的xing快感。”

阿丘露出一个了然的表情：“也是，贺天在情事上虽说表现积极，但也一直得过且过，说到底他做艾不是为了获得快感，而是为了满足征服欲。这种毛头小子要是真知道了这滋味，那肯定停不下来！”

“ 是啊 ，好不容易遇到一个能给他带来欢愉的人，凭他的性子，怎么可能不把人搞到手？”贺呈拿出一只雪茄，叼进嘴里。

阿丘拿出打火机凑了上去：“而且这里面还有一个蛇立，他对莫关山不也是……”阿丘微微一笑，继续说道，“贺天从小好斗，蛇立这种人最能勾起他的好胜心了。”

“拿下莫关山，既能得到无上的快感，又能间接打压蛇立，生理和心理的双重满足。”贺呈吸了一口雪茄，而后缓缓吐出烟雾，“所以贺天任何的行为，都可以解释通。”

“那……他对莫关山，除了生理需求就没别的了吗？”阿丘晃着酒杯，看着红酒在里面打着旋儿。

“你说‘爱’？”说到最后一个字，贺呈几乎嗤笑出了声，“母亲死了都不带流泪的，你指望他爱谁？贺天啊，薄情的风流鬼，跟父亲一样。”

“他对莫关山就是一时的兴趣？”阿丘皱起眉头，语气中有些不确定。

“啪！”

莫关山一下按了关机键，电脑瞬间黑了屏！

自己在贺天这里竟是逐欲的玩物？是他跟别人一较高下的奖励？什么叫从他这里第一次获得快感？怎么叫间接打压蛇立？太恶心了，贺天果然还是那个混蛋，六年了什么都没变！

“操……”莫关山还没来得及生气，就觉得小腹一阵绞痛，他痛苦地弯下腰，紧紧捂住肚子；想来是情绪波动太大，影响了孩子。莫关山下意识地就去拿电话，这是贺天给他养成的好习惯，遇事就要联系隔壁的医生。

可是莫关山在触碰到电话的一瞬间，仿佛跟碰到烧红的炭块一般，立马把手缩了回来，将电话狠狠摔在了地上——他为什么要给贺天生孩子？凭什么！

摸着自己膨隆的小腹，莫关山觉得天都要塌了！

如果一开始他就足够坚定，没有跟贺天厮混到床上，那就不会有孩子了；如果清洗了腺体，那他就还是那个自由的人——可是，没有如果。他现在怀孕了，被标记了，他一辈子都要带着这些耻辱的标签。

莫关山甚至来不及恨贺天，他的脸上全都是恐惧。他不害怕吃苦，至少挣扎能证明活着有意义；可是他已经看不到自己的未来了，他连挣扎的意义都没有了。

莫关山撑起桌子，试图站起来，但他的胳膊跟棉花一样软，站到一半就重重地坐了回去。莫关山颤颤巍巍地捂住脸，他的脸全都是眼泪，如果不是遇到了贺天，他都不知道自己竟然有这么多眼泪可以流。

莫关山浑浑噩噩的，他不知道自己试了多少次才站了起来，疼痛使他眼前的景象都变得模糊起来了；他摇摇晃晃地进了卧室，短短几米让他生不如死。他重重栽倒在床上，慢慢蜷起身体；疼死就解脱了，莫关山这样想着。

“呜……”缓慢地睁开双眼，莫关山还以为自己已经死了呢，可映入眼帘却还是酒店卧室的水晶吊灯，以及墙面上昂贵的欧式挂钟——现在是凌晨四点。

莫关山动了动被自己压得酸麻的胳膊，缓缓地坐了起来，发现自己身下的床单已经湿了：“呵，真是连无常都不屑勾我的贱命！”莫关山忍不住露出一个讽刺的笑容，伸手摸了摸自己微微隆起的小腹，“看样子你是认定我了，疼成这样都没流掉！”

莫关山有些虚弱地给自己换了一身衣服，慢慢踱到厨房，随便吃了点东西。

人真是奇怪，前一天还绝望到不行，一觉醒来就跟换了一个人似的——莫关山已经从背叛的苦海中回过神儿了，他不能死，孩子也不能死。

他父亲还在监狱，如果自己也不在了，那母亲真的就没法活了；而且不是东西的是贺天，孩子确实没什么错，把恨转嫁到孩子身上，他干不出来。一味难过，最终什么都改变不了！

莫关山打开手机，有几个未读短信，贺天发来的。

“我明天就回家了，想我吗，宝贝？我可是想你想的觉都睡不好！”

“穿的好看一点，明天要登记啦！亮瞎他们！”

“小兔崽子有没有为难你啊？他要是敢欺负你，我将来就给他报一堆课外班，忙死他！”

“我上飞机啦，马上就能见面啦！你就待在酒店就好，我明天去接你！”

“呵！”莫关山的胸膛跟要烧起来一样，恨不得把贺天撕成碎片，“你到底怀着什么样的心情给我发这些东西啊，贺天！”

莫关山扔掉手机，慢慢走进浴室，洗了把脸，又刮了刮胡子，他要干干净净地去“家”里等着贺天，感情上已经输了，丢了里子不能再丢面子了。最后一面了，说什么也不能让贺天舒服了！

另一边的许和看着在商场大买特买的贺天，有些无奈地笑了笑：“明明今天就回来了，为什么要跟他说明天到啊？还有，你买这么多东西干嘛？”许和拿起一对情侣睡衣，又不屑地扔回了购物车里。

“切，我不得回去把家里收拾一下啊？放点摆件什么的，制造制造惊喜，懂不懂？”贺天白了许和一眼，“算了，你这种单身汉怎么会懂呢？”

“是谁求我过来的？”许和扯了扯嘴角，这卸磨杀驴也太快了，“再说了我怎么就单身汉了？”

“我不是没开车嘛，这么多东西，肯定要你帮我送回公寓里啊！”贺天又走到儿童洗漱用品区，拿起一个大嘴猴样的牙杯，“你说我儿子会不会喜欢猴子啊？”

“……万一莫关山已经在公寓了怎么办？”许和并没有回答贺天那个傻了吧唧的问题。

“酒店已经花了钱，他肯定会乖乖住到截止日期的！”贺天把那一排的牙杯都扔到了购物车里，“算了，不挑了，让那个小兔崽子自己看着用吧！”

“别买了，你再买回去肯定会挨骂的！”许和按住了贺天躁动的手，而后拖着购物车往收银台走去，“赶快回家装饰你的小窝吧，剩下的可以跟莫关山一起买嘛！培养感情嘛，对不对？”

“哟，你个单身汉还挺懂行的嘛！”贺天笑了笑，而后又凑到许和耳边小声地说，“我可听说了，凯撒要来中国了，是不是冲着你来的，啊？”

“什么东西！”许和的声音猛然尖锐起来，他要是长了条尾巴，现在估计就炸了，“他怎么来了？”

“我哪儿知道啊！”贺天耸了耸肩膀，似乎并没有太在意，“要么就是他家想开发中国市场，要么就是打着什么坏主意。你放心，我会派人盯着他的，如果一个周他都没什么实质性的动作，恐怕就是冲你来的。”

许和有些烦躁地搓了搓头发：“真是活祖宗，一个两个都不让我好过！蛇立现在还是吊着我胃口，要是让他知道凯撒的事……”

“要么不理你了，要么你俩就成了！”贺天把购物车里的东西一件件捡到收银台上，心情颇好地冲收银员笑了笑了，那个小姑娘愣了一下，立马红了脸。

“我现在都不敢确定他到底喜不喜欢我，万一他不喜欢我，这一折腾我可就全完了；要是他对我有点儿感情，凭他那喜怒无常的性子，我也猜不出来他能干什么。”许和都不知道自己原来这么怂，“我给你卖了这么久的命，你能不能帮帮忙，让凯撒回英国啊！”许和央求道。

“道理上讲他确实归我管，但是你自己想想，教父真的能使唤动他手底下所有的太保吗？”贺天有些为难地看着许和，集团体系就是这样，明面上各大子公司都要给教父面子，他们也确实忌惮教父的权势，可是难保私底下没有心怀鬼胎的人。

“唉……”许和叹了口气，“算了，走一步看一步吧！”

贺天也有些心疼许和，在他看来只要许和跟蛇立说实话，兴许就没这么多麻烦事了，但许和就是怕蛇立自己跟自己较劲，所以总是憋在心里，这才造成了现在这么一个尴尬的局面。

贺天不知道是，与其担心许和的未来不如担心担心自己。

“你自己上去吧，我要给蛇立做饭去了，估计留给他的饭也吃完了！”许和摇下车窗，冲贺天抱歉地笑笑。

“德行！你越这样蛇立越不拿你当回事！”贺天踹了轮胎一脚，而后转身上楼了，带着回音的话语传了出来，“有什么麻烦，尽管开口哈！”   
许和抿嘴一笑，而后阖起车窗，缓缓驶离小区。

贺天拎着一堆东西好不容易挪上了楼，拿出钥匙，一开门就惊了：“你怎么回来了？停电了？为什么关着灯？空调也不开，你冷不冷啊？”

莫关山一个人坐在沙发上，面前放着笔记本，他目光有些呆滞且悲凉，他似乎正看着贺天，可又好像穿透了贺天，在寻觅一些其他的东西。整个客厅一片昏暗，只有微弱的月光洒在莫关山脸上，又平添了一丝苍白。

贺天皱起眉头，心里有了不好的预感，他放下手里的袋子，快步走上前，坐在莫关山跟前，有些焦急的问道：“怎么了，宝贝？出什么事了？”

这一声“宝贝”像招魂一样，让莫关山又“活”了过来，他清了清沙哑的嗓子，指了指电脑，有些轻蔑又有些自嘲地说：“我比较好奇，这称呼你想叫到什么时候——”

“你今天怎么了？”贺天虽觉得奇怪，但还是动了动鼠标，黑色的屏幕一下子亮了起来，视频又开始继续播放——

“一定要发烧啊！”

“差不多了。”

“呼……还好还好，控制范围内。”

……

“熟悉吗？”在等贺天的这段时间，莫关山不知道把这些视频反反复复看了多少遍，可能伤口被扒开的次数多了，也就不觉得疼了，“我的滋味真这么与众不同？贺总从我这里第一感受到了快感？为了这滋味，您不惜——”

“哐！”没等莫关山把话说完，贺天就跟疯了一样站起来，一把将笔记本从茶几上扫了下去。

“不，不是！我没有……”贺天浑身发凉，后背更是麻到没有知觉，碰了笔记本的左胳膊整个都僵住了，“这个视频，它……我没有……”

没有什么呢？

话确实是他说的，该怎么解释呢？贺天突然陷入了沉默，无措的沉默。

在惊慌失措了几秒之后，贺天整个人突然爆发了，额头上青筋毕露，近乎疯癫地喊道：“操他妈，谁给你的视频？贺呈吗！”

“视频就在这，谁给的有区别吗？”莫关山轻笑一声，也站起身来，毫无惧色地看着贺天。

“宝……莫仔，你别这么看着我。”莫关山那排斥的目光让贺天觉得心底发凉，“我那个时候太蠢了，做错了很多事，我……”

莫关山的冷静在看到贺天的瞬间就开始崩解，他根本没自己想的那样拿得起放得下。莫关山的胸口剧烈起伏着，声音也带着酸涩的沙哑：“贺天，我来不是听你解释的，因为我觉得没什么好解释的。我来是——”

贺天双目通红，狠狠地把莫关山搂进怀里，像是命令又像是哀求：“别，别说出来……不要，我不许你说！”

莫关山挣扎了两下，根本挣脱不开，索性也就不动了，只是双眼空洞地看着新装的水晶吊灯——灯还是他们一起选的呢，亮都没亮一下自己就要走了。

贺天像一只穷途末路的狮子，他真的好害怕，他拼命呼吸着莫关山颈窝里的皂角味，牙齿都在打颤：“莫仔，我真的喜欢你，不！我爱你，很爱你！你相信我，这个视频它……”

“我是来跟你了断的。”莫关山的声音很小，根本盖不住贺天疯狂的嘶吼，可是贺天就是听到了，异常清晰地听到了。

贺天有些僵硬地松开莫关山，眼神中带着试探：“……了断？”

“我什么都不要，只要孩子。”莫关山不自觉地低下头，看着自己的小腹。

自己低声下气了这么久，莫关山竟一直不松口，恐惧和愤怒支配着贺天的神经，他的躁狂症又有了发作的趋势：“你他么疯了吧？我们现在过得好好的，你闹什么！”

莫关山的拳头紧了又松，松了又紧，到底还是没忍住，他狠狠推了贺天一把，“你他妈就是个垃圾！疯的人是谁你没点儿数吗？我们现在过得好，可又能好多久，贺总？您家大业大，今天我让您爽，您跟我结婚登记；明天我老了不新鲜了，是不是就该扫地出门了？我他妈都知道你德行了，我是傻了还是彪了，要跟你过下半辈子？”

“我会对你好，一辈子，我发誓。”贺天极力控制着自己的情绪，但眼神中的脆弱已慢慢被极端的控制欲掩盖，“收回那些话，继续跟我在一起，我就不生你的气。”

“呦，您生哪门子气？”莫关山面露嘲讽，“头一回被人甩，受不了？可别啊，贺总！人生不该多几种体验嘛，您不觉得贼新鲜吗？”

“莫关山！你一定要跟我这么说话吗？”贺天被莫关山的阴阳怪气弄得相当不悦。

“贺总不想听那就不说了，以后别来烦老子！不过，贺总应该不是那种死皮赖脸的人吧？”莫关山痛苦中露出几丝嘲讽，也不知是在瞧不起谁，他转身向门口走去。

短短几分钟，贺天已经意识到，讲道理或者服软莫关山都不可能回头，他强忍住怒意，冰冷的声音像毒蝎一般穿透莫关山的鼓膜：“走，可以；孩子，留下。”

贺天真是没想到，自己不太稀罕的小兔崽子，竟然是目前唯一可以扣留莫关山的筹码。

莫关山果然转身了，他有些难以置信地看着贺天：“你他妈拿我当泄欲工具，这个孩子对你来说有什么意义？我什么都不要你的，你他妈怎么好意思抢我的东西？”

“你的东西？”贺天一步步逼近莫关山，苦艾酒的气息想巨蟒一般慢慢缠绕住莫关山，“你跟着我，什么东西都是你的；你离开我，那就什么都不是你的。”

莫关山气得嘴唇直打哆嗦，而且苦艾酒的气息刺激得他浑身难受，心跳、体温通通直线飙升，真他妈操蛋！果然啊，omega不能跟alpha混得太近，不然被“驯服”后，面对自己的alpha真的就手无缚鸡之力了。

贺天温热的手掌慢慢抚上莫关山的脸颊，莫关山颤颤巍巍地别过脸，却被贺天粗暴地捏住下巴转了回来：“你不过是个厨子，拿什么抢老子的孩子？你老老实实跟着我，脑子里别想些没用的，我就什么都不追究。孩子是你的，我也是你的，你要什么就有什么，这样不好吗？”

真是可笑，到底谁才是那个应该被追究的人？

先是一顿做小伏低，不好使就发火生气，再不行竟然开始威逼利诱！莫关山知道来这里冲贺天发泄怨气不会有什么太好的结果，但他没想到贺天竟然这么不是东西！他不知道贺天这二十多年的教养是不是都活到狗身上了！

莫关山的沉默让贺天越发不耐烦，他往后退了两步，居高临下地睥睨着莫关山：“我不是在跟你商量，我——唔！”

“我操你妈的，贺天！”莫关山突然爆喝一声，一拳捣在贺天的脸上，打得他自己的手都有点疼，更别说贺天了。

贺天歪着脑袋，一动不动。他在消化一个事实——莫关山打了他，因为几个早已没了时效性的视频。贺天的眼眶瞬间湿了，他觉得委屈，太他么委屈了！

莫关山觉得自己快要不能呼吸了，他没想动手的。可不得不承认的是，尽管贺天那么不是东西，他依然不希望贺天受伤——进退两难啊！

莫关山清了清嗓子，压下那股翻滚的酸涩感，用尽可能冷淡的声音说道：“冰箱里有冰块……你也别耍混，你就权当是提前讨厌我了，没什么损失。”

贺天还是歪着头，没有动，莫关山看不清他的表情。屋子里好黑啊，他这样想着。

莫关山转身继续向门口走去，身后的贺天依旧没什么动静，莫关山长舒一口气，他以为贺天放弃了。

莫关山有些怅然又有些解脱，他没想到兜兜转转六年，最后竟还是这么个下场。可他没想到的是，自己的手刚碰到门把手，贺天的声音又传了过来，这一次的声音真的是一点温度都没有了。

“莫关山啊，是不是我对你太好了，你才敢跟老子这么放肆！”

太像了，跟六年前替见一打抱不平的语气一模一样。如果说前面的对话贺天只是生气，那现在真的就是暴怒了。

莫关山的心立刻狂跳不止，跟贺天呆了这么久，贺天的脾气多少还是摸透了一些。先于脑子，莫关山的手脚立刻做出了最明智的选择。

莫关山一把推开大门，刺眼的灯光立刻闯进屋里，没等莫关山迈出脚就觉得苦艾酒的味道像锁链一样紧紧缠住了自己，莫关山浑身的关节像被冻住了一样，只能一动不动地僵在门口，听着贺天的脚步声越来越近，那一步步就像踏在莫关山心尖上一样——那么的有力，一步一步地瓦解掉莫关山的力气。

贺天还是走到了他身后，修长的胳膊从他背后伸出，握住门把上莫关山的手，而后将门拉上。走廊上的灯光照进漆黑的公寓，莫关山眼睁睁地看着那块光亮慢慢变成一根线，而后彻底消失，整个房间又重归黑暗。

“贺……贺天，你抽哪门子风！”莫关山的身体在贺天的威压下瑟瑟发抖，但他的怒火却也不亚于贺天，“怎么，没爽够，不想老子走？”

“对啊！”轻飘飘的声音传进莫关山耳朵里，贺天将下巴掯在莫关山肩膀上，温热的气息吹打着莫关山的肌肤，“我没￥操%够，你还不能走！”

“呼——”莫关山感觉自己跟掉进了冰窟窿一样，他还以为这样的大实话只会出现在视频里呢！

“我是不是给你脸了，嗯？也不想想，走出这个门，你一个没有alpha的O，还他么怀孕了，你怎么过活？”贺天的手慢慢的抚上莫关山的小腹，“被我#操#不爽？你不喜欢我？不对啊，每次你都会爽晕过去，喜欢我也是你自己承认的，到底哪里出了问题？”

怒火和信息素的紊乱让莫关山的小腹开始疼痛，他真的不知道该怎么跟贺天沟通：“你他妈放手！老子不想喜欢你了，滚你妈的吧！让我走行不行！”

“你都说我看上你的身体了，那我就索性遂了你的愿，好不好？”贺天的手缓缓往下移动着，他勾住莫关山的裤腰，慢慢把他的裤子￥褪￥了下去，“你不愿意跟我结婚也行，那我包养你好不好？”

“操#，你脑子进#屎了吧！”莫关山的手紧紧握住贺天的手腕，但是毫无用处，他的衣裤很快就被贺天连拉带撕褪了个干净，“我——我肚子疼！你他妈别顶！”

“肚子疼？我也疼啊，比你疼多了！”贺天不知道自己怎么了，他本来有耐心跟莫关山解释的，但莫关山竟然说要跟自己断，那时他就一点耐心都没有了，他只想把莫关山留下来，可他说什么莫关山都不为所动。他不想用这种方式的，可除了这个他不知道自己还能做什么，他不能让莫关山走！尽管他现在有通天的本事，但贺天就是觉得只要莫关山脱离了自己的视线，就会消失地无影无踪，音信全无。

莫关山简直要痛恨死自己的身体了，明明现在自己恨贺天恨得不得了，但自己的身体偏偏就对贺天有感觉，那种契合让他觉得太恶心了！

莫关山觉得自己喉咙里涌起一股子腥味，脑子里的血管一蹦一蹦的，小腹有一种很明显的绞痛感，整个人瞬间就脱力了，像一滩烂泥一样倒了下去。

75

贺天坐在床头的沙发上，看着昏迷不醒的莫关山，心里五味杂陈。医生说他是急火攻心，加上A、O两种信息素的影响，才导致胎儿情况不稳而晕厥。总体上说没什么问题，输个液缓一缓，也就没事了。

可是贺天很清楚，这只是临床层面的“没事”，等莫关山醒过来，怎么可能没事呢？

贺天脱力地倚在靠背上，他不知道老天爷为什么要跟他开这种玩笑！新的房子刚刚收拾好，这是他们俩崭新的开始，为什么会被一个尘封的视频彻底搞砸呢？贺天狠狠揪下自己的领带——那是贺天在英国定做的情侣款，他还给莫关山带回来了，就在行李箱里，还没来得及给他。本来开开心心地计划着去登记，怎么就飞来横祸了呢？

这时想起了敲门声，贺天没有理睬，不一会儿门便被推开了：“怎么不吱声？”许和皱着眉头看着仰坐在沙发里的贺天，里屋的门紧闭着，想来莫关山应该在里面。

“帮我查清楚了吗？”贺天的目光有些呆滞，尽管在跟许和说话，但是他的眼神一直停留在面前的购物袋上，里面有情侣毛巾，还有很多成对的摆件，还有给小兔崽子买的一些婴儿用品，本来这些东西都能派上用场的，现在都变成了没有用的垃圾和废物。

许和支支吾吾地看着贺天，嘴唇张了又闭、闭了又开：“是……”

“是蛇立吧！”贺天一听许和这毫无底气的声音就知道，这件事十有八九跟蛇立脱不了关系，贺天苦笑一声，“真没想到我又栽在他手里了。”

“他，不是故意的。”许和走上前，坐在了贺天对面的沙发上。

“我知道，我没想把他怎么样。”贺天本以为自己会把那个泄密的人大卸八块，可当真的知道罪魁祸首之后，他反倒没了报复心，“蛇立想必是想留个把柄，以便我有负于莫关山的时候置我于死地，没想到却被莫仔先发现了。真是有意思啊!”

“呵，你比我想象的冷静多了，可你越这样我越不放心。你知道躁狂可以发展为双相障碍吗?你现在这个淡漠的样子，我……”

“我还好，别担心。”贺天打断了许和的话，目光渐渐从购物袋上移到许和脸上，贺天突然皱起了眉头，“嘶——你怎么是这副样子？”

许和身上的西服皱皱巴巴的，一看就是跟人打过架，领带不见了，袖扣也掉了好几个，口袋也被撕下来一半。嘴角有淤青，脖子上也有被领带勒过的痕迹，裤腿上还有几个明显的鞋印，整个人狼狈极了。

“你不想把蛇立怎么样，我替你骂了他！想来也是我弄巧成拙了。”许和露出一个无奈的笑容，伸手拍了拍裤脚的鞋印，“本来蛇立对你还挺抱歉的，没成想我一训他，他就觉得我向着你不向着他，兜兜转转最后又讨论到十多年前那件事上了，最后莫名其妙又打了起来。算了，不说我们俩了，说说你吧，有什么打算？”许和挑肥拣瘦地跟贺天说了个大概，有些细节性的情节自然而然地隐去了。

“不知道。”贺天长叹一口气，又仰面栽了下去，他的脸上慢慢爬上无力的痛苦，“他说要跟我分开，孩子归他。我一开始求他，他不听；我又有冲他吼，他也不甘示弱；后来我威胁他，他……怎么会变成这样！”

“视频是真的，对吧？”许和一边给自己的助手发短信，让他送一套新衣服过来，一边替贺天分析问题，“至少视频反映出的问题曾经确实存在过，对不对？”

贺天没说话，他默认了。

76

“莫关山肯定困在那个视频里了，他把过去的你跟现在的等价了，所以无论你说什么他都会认为你在撒谎，你所做的一切都是为了私欲。”许和拿出盒烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，又递给贺天一根，“抽一口？”

贺天愣了一会，还是起身拿起了烟，但并没有抽，只是把烟一点一点碾碎，看着烟丝一条条落进天鹅绒地毯里：“你的意思是，我什么都不能说，什么都不能做了？”

“也不完全是。”许和点上烟，轻轻吸了一口，而后呼了出来，白烟缓缓从他的口鼻中升腾开来，“你什么都不能对他说，什么都不能对他做，但你仍然可以说，可以做，嗯？”许和冲着贺天扬了扬下巴，桃花眼里全都是算计。

贺天的眼中慢慢呈现出光彩，整个人仿佛活了起来：“借别人的口去说服莫关山，让他知道视频里的东西都是错的。呵，不愧是搞心理的！”

“谬赞喽，贺总不过是当局者迷而已。”许和把烟蒂按进烟灰缸里，站起身拉了拉衣襟，“我替你打头阵，第二个就找蛇立，最后就得你自己去请呈哥跟阿丘哥了！但也有可能根本用不上呈哥啦~”

“蛇还是算了吧，你要是再去他家，恐怕……”贺天没有再说下去，不过意思也已经传达了。

“说起我，那也是内忧外患啊！Caesar开始调查我了，很有可能会翻出当年的旧账。虽然我不知道他是不是真的喜欢我，不过保不齐他就会往蛇立那边捅，无论如何我要把蛇立稳住了。”一提起Caesar许和就觉得头疼，“实在不行编个理由先混过去，总之是不能让Caesar掺和进来。”

“既然这样，那就麻烦了。”

“这有什么！”许和笑了笑，讨好似的用拳头打了一下贺天的肩膀，“你俩和好了多多帮衬一下兄弟我呗？”许和半开玩笑半认真地说。

贺天笑而不语。

“得了，一会儿我换身衣服就去见莫关山，你先找个地方住吧，近期不要出现在他跟前了。”

……

莫关山晕晕乎乎地睁开眼睛，入眼的是洁白的天花板，以及一个打了一半的吊瓶，他的目光顺着塑料管向下移动着，最终停留在自己的左手上。吊针应该打了很久吧，莫关山觉得自己的左手已经凉的没有知觉了，为什么自己会躺在床上打着吊针？

记忆慢慢回笼，莫关山“腾”地一下坐起来，右手迅速捂住小腹，整个人陷入了极度的惊慌。

“孩子没事，你躺下吧！医生说你还需要静养一段时间。”

许和的声音传进莫关山耳朵里，他转过头望着扶住自己的许和，一时间不知该不该相信他。

许和扶着莫关山的后背将他慢慢放在床上，温润的声音配合着香樟的气息让莫关山的心绪渐渐平和下来：“贺天不在，你修养的这段时间他都不会出现了，你不要怕。”

许和真是聪明，莫关山这样想着，自己想知道的事不需要自己发问，他就会主动说出答案。莫关山确实想知道贺天的动向，说不上是关心贺天还是要保护自己，只是无论如何凭他俩现在的关系，提这样的问题多少有些尴尬，还好许和在。

“知道我为什么要等你醒过来吗？”许和递给莫关山一杯温水，又给了他几片药，“保胎安神的。”

莫关山接过药，想来想去还是吃了，而后颇有些不确定地说：“……是替他说好话？”

“哈哈，也有这方面的原因吧！”许和并没有回避自己说客的身份，“不过不是主要原因。”

“许秘书别跟我卖关子了——”莫关山苦笑一声，贺天身边的人哪个不是人精？更别说这个一人之下万人之上、把蛇立都能迷得神魂颠倒的男人了，他有几个心眼跟许和比划啊！

“贺天天生多疑，我算是他为数不多的、信得过的人了。不管你信不信，他真的很担心你，如果条件允许他绝对会待在你身边，亲眼看着你醒过来。”许和接过水杯放到床头，而后坐到床边的沙发上，“可是他不能来看你，只好让我来照顾你了！”

莫关山有点不高兴了，沙哑的声音中带了一丝僵硬：“不能来看我？许秘书是在怪我吗？”许和话里话外的意思，明显是自己无理取闹，贺天一出现自己就要死要活，贺天估计自己的身体，所以不得不离开自己的视线。

“对啊，我就是在怪你。”许和脸上依旧挂着笑，可是那笑容的表面似乎浮着一层寒霜，拒人于千里之外。

“你……”这下轮到莫关山语塞了，他没想到许和竟然能这么心安理得地怪罪自己，明明自己才是那个受害者，为什么他要替贺天打抱不平！

“反正你也没别的事做，不如听我讲故事啊？”许和站起身来，走到门口打开了门，一个保镖站在门口，怀里抱着一只小猫，许和接过那只猫关上了门，又慢慢走回床边。

“我不想听。”莫关山知道许和要讲贺天的事，应该是在英国那六年的事，放在以前他会很乐意听，但现在他心里很乱，许和这种人说的话，无论真假都太有煽动性了。

“害怕吗？”许和坐在沙发上，摸着小猫后背的毛，“你怕自己冤枉了贺天？说到底不过是一句‘对不起’的事儿，有什么呢？”

“——我没错！”莫关山的倔脾气又被许和激上来了，只是他并没有意识到，“你想说就说，我权当听贺总的野史了！”

“随便你用什么心态，不过我只说事实，不加评价。”许和便把小猫放在了地上，橙黄色的毛球似乎更喜欢莫关山，踉踉跄跄地爬到他的脚边，乖巧蹭了蹭。

莫关山愣了一下，便有些僵硬地把小猫抱在了怀里。

“要是事事都跟你说，那绝对是说不完的！所以就给你说最近的一次，就是贺天夺取‘教父’之位的这次。”许和靠在沙发上，像旁白一般讲述着，“本来贺天打算慢慢攻城略地，一步一个脚印稳稳地走到教父的位子上，毕竟大家都不是省油的灯，太过冒进，即使最后成功了，但在成功的路上也会留下太多的疏漏，说不准就千里之堤毁于蚁穴了。但蛇立跟你表白了呀！”

莫关山有些尴尬地低下头，尽管表白是假的，但好歹许和也是爱慕蛇立，被他这么一说莫关山还真有些手足无措。不过许和连表情都没松动一下，想来是不在乎的？

“贺天明知道这其中有误会，但他最后还是选择以最快的速度夺位，你猜是为什么？”

“……”莫关山没有说话，难道是贺天真的害怕自己跟别人跑了，才会冒这么大危险改变自己原有的、毫无破绽的计划？贺天这么傻吗？

“上任教父允许我们自相残杀，但前提是所有的操作不能摆到明面上。换句话说，你可以去杀其他人，可一旦别人证明了你杀人的事实，那么倒霉的就是你。贺天不动杀别人的心思，他都是通过证明别人要杀他，从而达到自己的目的。”许和讲完这句便又开始反问莫关山，“你觉得贺天是没本事杀别人吗？你了解他啊，他高中就能拿着枪当街杀人，你说他为什么到了英国就不动杀人的心思了？因为任何杀人行为都会留下证据，即使几率很小，也存在着被翻盘的风险，他不敢冒险，你说他怎么这么胆小？”

莫关山感到有些难堪，许和的反问简直字字戳心。贺天胆子哪里小？这么做难道是怕一个疏忽，断送了他的大好前程，从而无法兑现对自己的承诺？莫关山不愿意细想，有些底气不足地吼道：“你别废话！”

“可是那么小心的贺天，终于在蛇立表白的那天开始主动出击。”许和玩味地看着他，继续说道，“每一次都是冲人家老巢，连锅端，最后一把火烧了整个窝点。也不知道你看不看新闻，今年夏天英国北部森林着了好几次大火，新闻说是温室效应导致地表温度过高，或者游客扔的烟头什么的——都是假的！有些家族喜欢在人迹罕至的森林建造自己的窝点，贺天真是不要命。领头的被这么暴力地杀死，手底下也是树倒猢狲散，一两个硬骨头想反咬贺天，也被贺天收拾的毫无反击之力。贺天夺位的速度超过了所有人的想象。”

“……”许和说的极其模糊，但莫关山仿佛还是从他的叙述中嗅到了血腥味。

“可出手就会有破绽，贺天被人抓到破绽了，你猜他怎么做的？”许和笑嘻嘻的脸上开始结霜，声音也凉了下来，“他雇人来杀自己，当然整个计划很复杂，跟你说你也听不懂。”

“你他么……”莫关山气得牙根痒痒。

“想听？”

莫关山点点头。

“贺天托关系雇了三组杀手，而后让这三组之间也建立了雇佣关系。一组雇佣二组，二组雇佣了三组。三组先来杀贺天，并故意留下破绽，他的劲敌便顺藤摸瓜查到了二组头上，并设法证明了二组受雇于贺天，使贺天背负了‘贼喊捉贼’的恶名。贺天被关了起来，而后二组的人按计划再次行刺他，搞得贺天差点儿没从ICU里出来。顺着二组便扯出了一组，一组里有个人正好是贺天曾经杀死的人的弟弟，敌人的敌人便是朋友，这就是贺天的高明之处。最后贺天最后一个竞争对手也死在‘莫须有’的罪名里了。”许和挑衅的看着莫关山，“不是我看不起你，讲到这里你听明白了吗？你知道斡旋这么多关系需要耗费多少心力吗？三个鸡蛋上跳舞，踩碎哪个都不行。”

“你跟他说那些干什么！”许和刚进书房，就看到贺天皱着眉头望着他。

许和看着贺天面前的电脑，屏幕上是双目无神的莫关山，手里抱着许和送他的橘猫，许和耸了耸肩膀，似乎并不觉得自己做错了什么：“要是不说，你估计就玩完了。”

贺天甩了甩有些疲惫的脑袋，尽管他不想让莫关山知道太多自己的“发家史”——毕竟这六年夹杂了太多了鲜血和硝烟，这不是莫关山这种平头百姓可以接受的——但就像许和说的那样，如果不让莫关山知道，那些六年前的视频足够让他在莫关山那里彻底翻不了身。

“你学心理的，你觉得他原谅我的可能性有多大？”话都说出去了，与其关注许和为什么要说，不如关心一下结果如何。

“他现在只不过心生怀疑，只要打消他的疑虑，他那么喜欢你怎么舍得离开你？”就目前他俩的关系，许和其实担心的并不是莫关山，而是贺天。

莫关山再怎么样也是一个心理正常的人，只要给他时间，把道理讲清楚，相信肯定会做出正确的选择。但贺天不一样，他有心理问题，极度缺乏安全感，如果莫关山不能在贺天耐心耗尽前做出上述抉择，贺天绝对会采取非正常手段——这样他们绝对会玩儿完。

“你需要我做什么。”贺天双目紧闭，眼底的淤青昭示着他的不安与疲惫。

“先让他歇两天，养养胎。然后你去找他，告诉他你有多离不开他，再解释清楚六年前的事，最后把他放了。”许和有些忐忑地说出了最后一句话。

“嗯？放了!他要是跑了怎么办！！”贺天猛地睁开眼睛，有些愠怒，“他都跑过一次了……”

许和连忙解释道：“上次是因为蛇立，这次蛇立知道自己理亏，他不会撺掇莫关山离开你的——”

除非，你自己作死……

只是最后一句话，许和并没有说出口。说到底许和自认为他的计划没有什么不妥之处，如果非要说出些什么，那贺天无疑是最不稳定的因素——而且许和隐约有种预感，他觉得贺天跟莫关山要完。

尽管一旁的许和看得通透，但此时的贺天仍困囿于当下。不过他虽慌乱，却也不至于变成傻子。许和说的切中肯綮，确实是当下的不二之选，贺天眼眸漆黑一片，淡淡地说道：“那就……先按你说的办。”

先？呵——

许和无奈地摇了摇头，贺天果然留着自己的后手。而且许和可以肯定，贺天后发制人的招式绝对不是莫关山承受得起的。

许和张了张嘴，但终究是什么也没说出口，他不知道应该怎样提醒贺天，在他看来现在的贺天已经听不进去任何劝告了，唯一的指望就只有莫关山了——希望他不要犯傻才好。

莫关山不知道这半个月自己是什么过来的，每天都跟游魂一样待在客房里，吃的穿的用的都有专门的人伺候着，但没有人敢跟自己聊天，除了许和送他的那只橘猫，莫关山身边几乎没有什么有温度的活物。

可能是安胎药的作用，莫关山晚上睡得很好，可是每当白天清醒的时候，脑子里就不受控制地出现那些视频，还有许和跟自己讲的那些话——前者催促着自己离开贺天，后者又在不断诱导自己再相信他一次。

两极分化的情绪，简直要把莫关山给逼疯了。所以当贺天推门而入的时候，看到的便是“金玉其外败絮其中”的莫关山，脸色和身体被养得很好，但双目呆滞、面色无光，有那么一瞬间贺天甚至觉得这个人不是他的莫关山。

“面条啊，你说我什么时候才能离开这里呢？”莫关山抱着那只橘猫，一个人自言自语着，“好几天没联系我妈跟戴老板了，师傅倒还好说，她还以为我跟贺天……”

莫关山停住了，他说不下去了，空气瞬间就安静了，面条抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，拱了拱莫关山的手心，示意他继续抚摸自己的柔软的肚皮。莫关山怔了几秒钟，便又开始轻声低语：“戴老板那里可以瞒过去，可我妈妈怎么办？我好久没联系她了，不知道她会不会瞎想啊……”

“伯母那里我已经发过消息了，说你最近忙着帮厨，这段时间就不联系了。”

贺天那冷峻的声音倏地在空气中爆裂开了，莫关山“腾”的一下从沙发上站起来——面条也受了惊吓，尖锐地嚎叫一声，从莫关山腿上滚了下来——莫关山转身面向贺天，眼中瞬间爬满了戒备和痛苦。他右脚往后退了一步，但又觉得没什么必要，最终还是克制地收回了右脚。

这些小动作被贺天净收眼底，贺天想质问他自己到底做了什么十恶不赦的事，值得他如此忌惮！ 但转念一想，莫关山现在身心都极不稳定，这种无意义的争吵还是能避免就避免得好。

“你……”莫关山想问贺天过来干什么，但突然意识到这是贺家的主宅，贺天自然想去哪儿就去哪儿，哪里轮得到他质问呢！

“身体养的差不多了，你可以回去了。一会儿有人来帮你收拾东西，还有……”贺天醋意十足地瞪了面条一眼，冷着声音补充道，“这个东西你也一起带走吧！”

面条抖了抖尾巴，可怜兮兮地呜了一声，躲到了沙发底下。

嗯？贺天这是要放他走？

莫关山有些错愕，其实他想走，但又不敢也不想走。

“怎么，不愿意？”贺天看着莫关山，他是真不愿意让莫关山这样消失在他的视野里，“我让你走，是想给你时间让你自己考虑清楚，不代表会纵容你寻花问柳。”

莫关山说不上对贺天失望，但确也没有什么妄想，他低下头苦笑一声：“你想让我想清楚什么呢？”

“视频里的事是真的，六年前我对你确实好奇大于爱意，我犯了错，我可以认。”一提起这茬儿，贺天恨不得回到六年前把自己给掐死，“但你总要给我机会，你不能、不能因为这视频就否认我六年来的努力吧？人是会变的，你不也在改变吗？”

贺天向前走了几步，伸手想抱住莫关山，但他生生抑制了那种冲动，双臂在空中划了一个尴尬的弧度，讪讪地放了下来。

这一系列动作莫关山都看在眼里，他心情有些复杂。

“我对你的爱是超过你想象的，不要怀疑我。”贺天确实是一个满嘴情话的人，但表白对他来说还是有些生疏，所以便没有继续说下去，“你觉得生气，可以打我，但是别……离开我。”最后几个字伴随着长长的叹息，像是一种屈服。

莫关山的心被狠狠纠了起来，贺天竟然向他低头了？不可一世的贺天怎么会因为几个视频，跟别人低头认错呢？

“你想明白了就来找我，这段时间我不会烦你了。”贺天搓了搓头发，便拉开门走了。

面条从沙发底下小心翼翼地踱出来，蹭了蹭莫关山的裤脚，它受了不小的惊吓，想让莫关山摸摸自己的肚皮。

可是莫关山也被吓得不轻，他的脑子乱极了。视频的内容太过真实，但是贺天的话又是那么真切——也许他真的需要好好想一想了。

许和进了书房，看到贺天雕塑一般地站在窗旁：“送走了？原来贺总也是会服软低头的啊~”许和通过监控听到了两人的对话，此时此刻他不能更清醒地意识到，爱情这东西真他妈伟大啊！

贺天也懒得回答许和，只是怔怔地盯着窗外，司机正在帮莫关山搬东西，那只叫“面条”的橘猫像大爷一样躺在莫关山怀里——要不是形势所逼，贺天才不会让这么个畜生分摊莫关山对自己的关注度。

“他会想明白吗？他不会离开我吧？”

许和挑了挑眉毛：“莫关山不聪明，但也不代表他是个傻子。你只要耐心等就好了……”许和顿了顿，实在是没忍住，皱着眉头小声建议道，“别做傻事哈！”

贺天不以为意，伸出手指在玻璃上描绘着莫关山的眉眼，眼神都有些发怔：“我能做什么傻事？”

许和望着窗前被勾了魂的贺天，没有说话。

“师傅，我回来了。”莫关山在自己的公寓呆了好几天，每天都在想一个问题——要不要跟贺天重归于好，想来想去还是没什么答案，索性就回黛月楼了。

“哎呦，不是说让你在家养着吗？你都显怀了，贺天也不怕你出事儿？”戴月看到莫关山微微隆起的小腹，瞬间就皱起了眉头，恨不得立马把莫关山押回贺天那里。

“我们……”莫关山迟疑了，他不知道应该怎么描述此时跟贺天的关系。分手？吵架？好像都合适，又都不那么贴切。

看着莫关山支支吾吾的样子，戴月立马猜出两人之间肯定是出了问题：“他惹你生气了？”不过在她看来，小夫小妻应该出不了什么大问题，“贺天怎么不让着点儿你？你都怀孕了，我帮你劝劝他吧！”

“师傅，你别！”莫关山连忙制止，他不想让戴月知道两人之间到底出了什么问题，“您上次跟我说去美国深造的那个机会……我想去。”

这是莫关山经过深思熟虑之后想到的办法，如果非要刨根问底，那就权当他是在逃避吧！

要放在以前戴月肯定高高兴兴地就同意了，但现在戴月真的不敢让他去：“不行，你都怀孕了，不能让你去，况且现在这个状态……唉，孩子都有了，什么问题不能坐下来商量呢？”

“我想不明白，所以……”莫关山一回忆起那些视频，就觉得胸口发闷，恨不得跟贺天一刀两断，但转念又回想起贺天受过的那些苦，便又有些动摇。

“什么事需要半年时间想？你别犯傻，怀孕快三个月了，你要大着肚子在美国读书吗？你没有绿卡，稍微出点问题谁能照顾你？”戴月简直要被莫关山气疯了，她甚至有些怀疑是不是莫关山惹贺天生气了。

莫关山摸了摸自己的肚子，现在还没什么感觉，但是里面确实是贺天和自己的孩子，他确实不能拿孩子的安全开玩笑。   
看到莫关山面露挣扎之色，戴月又有些于心不忍：“你要是想出去散散心，过几天美国有一个华裔美食节，也算是一个交流会，你可以跟着我去玩儿玩儿。但是回来之后你就要跟贺天把事情说清楚，你想怎么处理我不管，但你绝对不能呆在美国那么长时间，听懂了吗？”

莫关山把不准自己是否一定能想出应对之法，但只要能短暂地离开云城，他就觉得胸口的大石头被拿下来了，赶忙点头：“谢谢师傅，我马上回去准备。”

“真是给他脸了，敢给我跑到美国去！”贺天拿起书桌上的水晶摆设，哐一下砸到了地上，“把他给老子弄回来，%操%！”

“贺天，你冷静一点！一会儿你再过来收拾。”许和招了招手，让过来收拾东西的仆人先下去了，毕竟手都抖成筛子了，还怎么打扫？那人宛如受到大赦，忙不迭地逃了。

“你让我怎么冷静！当初就该把他扣下！”贺天猛地转过头，狠狠瞪了许和一眼，“看你出的好主意。”

“他又不是逃了，蛇立说戴月领着他去参加了个交流会，就几天的事儿，你着什么急啊！”许和安抚道，“你干着急也没用啊，莫关山心里纠结，说不定想去外面散散心。要是出去玩儿一趟就能把事情想明白，不也是喜事一件嘛！”

“又是蛇立！蛇立怎么什么都知道！”看在许和的面子上，贺天及时刹住了车，没有继续说下去，可这心里真不是滋味。

“唉，这件事他也有责任。”许和叹了口气，摇了摇头，“他也觉得挺愧疚的。”

“切！”贺天嗤笑一声，“谁稀罕他猫哭耗子！”

“可别哈！蛇立可是说过要帮你劝劝莫关山的。我跟你讲，莫关山想清楚了对谁都好；他要是真犯浑了，我们除了指望蛇立还真没别的办法。”许和冲着贺天挑了挑眉毛。

“啧——你怎么里外里胳膊肘往外拐！”贺天真是受不了许和这副小人得志的样子，“看你把他夸的，这八字没一撇的，瞎起哄！”

“你要辩证地看待这次的事！”许和给贺天倒了杯茶，又给自己添了一杯，“虽然这件事让你跟莫关山吵架了，但也算排了一颗雷，对不对？现在炸了，总比你们恩爱了好些年炸掉要划算得多吧？”

“得了吧你！我发现你才是得了便宜卖乖！”贺天翻了个白眼，“这一搅和，蛇立是不是最近失落得很？你不就能趁虚而入了？”

“话可不能这样讲，你也获益颇多啊！蛇立原本喜欢时不时地给你添点儿堵，这一闹腾，估计能老实好一阵子，恐怕以后都不敢给你添堵了。”

贺天被许和给逗笑了：“老子媳妇都快丢了，怎么听你说反倒觉得不用太着急？又是排雷，又是给你当助攻，你想的够开啊！”

“本来嘛，这事儿也急不来，你越逼他越容易出反效果，等着吧！”许和暗自松了一口气，看样子贺天现在心情不错，估计是不会杀到美国了。

“你真的这么有把握？”贺天突然收起了笑脸，面无表情地盯着杯子里旋转着的茶叶，“也许你说的是对的，但我真的没办法看通透，我必须抓住他！我不能等，因为我害怕。”

许和愣住了，贺天态度转变之快让他措手不及，仿佛刚才那愉悦的氛围不曾存在过一样。短暂的尴尬后，许和皱着眉头苦涩地咧了咧嘴：“你刚才是逗我宽心？要去美国了，对吧？”

许和意识到，自己方才的胸有成竹是多么愚蠢，事情已朝着他最不愿意看到的方向发展了。

贺天并没有回答第一个问题：“机票定好了，两张，跟我一起？”

贺天放下茶杯大步走到门口，拉开了红木门，回头冲着许和挑了挑眉毛，“半小时后起飞。”

“%操*！”许和真的是被贺天逼急了，他怎么能不去？贺天的躁狂症根本没治愈，万一这一去莫关山没能让他如愿，那最后的结果不会比六年前好到哪儿去。他可不能由着贺天胡来！

许和一边向外跑着，一边给蛇立发短信，因为他知道蛇立跟在莫关山身边——

“贺天去了，他不太正常！快让莫关山回头啊！”

“叮——”蛇立的消息立马回了过来，许和一看，差点笑出声。

“阿山愿意跟他和好，不过先别跟贺天说，阿山要让他长长记性。”

呼，谢天谢地啊！

许和在心里长舒一口气，而后脚步轻快地追上了贺天——都是祖宗啊，不过这真是个好消息呢！

……

“你不怪我吗？”蛇立有些拘谨地坐在沙发上，眼神也不敢往莫关山身上放，他是真的心虚。

“你要是想挑拨我们的关系，早把视频给我看了，哪里会等到现在？”莫关山笑了笑，而后话锋一转，“而且，这种事发生过就是发生过，就算我没有拿到那个U盘，保不齐什么时候就会东窗事发。早一点知道也没什么，你不用这样啊，没什么好愧疚的！”

蛇立还是不死心，继续问道：“看了视频，为什么还要跟贺天在一起？”

“我能感觉到他比六年前更喜欢我，但到底喜欢到什么程度，哈……”莫关山长叹一口气，有些无奈地说，“许和说的我没办法完全相信，也许这次是真的，但也不排除……嗯……不排除其他可能。人心嘛，谁说的准呢！”

莫关山摸着自己的肚子，有些恨铁不成钢的意思：“可我喜欢他啊，他喜不喜欢我我都喜欢他……嘿嘿，挺没出息的是吧？所以，趁他现在愿意跟我好，那就跟他在一起呗；万一那种事真的发生了，就说明他不喜欢我，那也、那也无所谓，至少他会把孩子留给我，也算是个念想。”

说实话，前段时间莫关山有些上头，并没有切实分析自己和贺天现实的处境，反倒一个劲儿地在脑海里勾画自己被抛弃的未来——一个怀了孕的omega，总归要遭受很多恶意的揣测和不善的目光，难免整个人有些崩溃。可能是换了个地方换了个心情，也可能是蛇立和戴月的陪伴，当然贺天跟许和那两记重锤也确实起到了不可小觑的作用，莫关山重新审视了自己跟贺天这段关系，发现事情也许并没有那么糟糕。

“你……”蛇立确实知道莫关山喜欢贺天，但他没想到能喜欢到这种程度，“算了，我再也不管你俩的破事了！”

“你还管我？自己都一团乱，还好意思管我？”莫关山不想再讨论这个问题了，于是就换了个话题，“快到晚饭时间了，你想吃什么？我做啊！”

“你消停一下吧，我们出去吃！大着个肚子，我可不敢使唤你！”蛇立连忙摆了摆手，站起身走向衣柜，“去楼下餐厅吃吧！你就穿着睡衣再罩个外套吧，还舒服些，我定个包间！这件外套怎么样？”蛇立拿出一件白色的羊绒披风，冲莫关山抖了抖。

“太大了吧，吃饭弄脏了怎么办？”

“不大也盖不住你的肚子啊，而且脏了就脏了，也不用你花钱！反正贺天钱多的烫手。”蛇立不由分说地给莫关山盖上了大披风，而后推着莫关山就往外走，“走啦，吃饭去！你肚子里的小东西该饿了！”

“啧，你别推啦！”莫关山哭笑不得，“我拿着房卡，别一会儿回不来了！”

“我拿着了，你别操心了！”蛇立倒不是着急吃饭，他担心磨蹭来磨蹭去再把贺天给等过来，到时候两人一腻歪，莫关山保不准就吃不上饭了，还不如早早吃饱了的好。

82

待两人落了座，蛇立就开始点餐：“喝汤？不过西餐厅的汤大多都不太清淡啊！”

“随便吃吧，在家就够讲究了，你们也太小心了吧！”身边的人一个个都如临大敌，连带着莫关山都紧张兮兮的，现在想想真的没有必要，“随便吃点沙拉，吃点牛肉，营养也是够的！大夫说，适当喝点红酒也可以。”

“好，那就按你说的办吧！”蛇立找出菜单，仔细斟酌地把菜点好。

蛇立跟莫关山坐在包厢里，有一搭没一搭地聊着，这时包厢的门响了。

“估计是服务生。”蛇立起身给莫关山铺好餐巾，而后冲着门口说道，“进来。”

包厢门打开了，几位衣着考究的服务生端着菜品和酒走了进来，待摆放整齐之后，领班微笑着问道：“需要留一个人伺候二位用餐嘛？”

“谢谢，不用了，我们自己就可以。”莫关山说到底也是穷苦人家出身，至今没学会上流社会及时行乐的那套，忙不迭地把人请出去了。

那群人规矩极好，不直视客人的脸，也不会用后背正冲着客人，本以为他们会安安静静地从包厢里撤出去，但……最后一个却只是关上了门，并没有离开房间的意思。

蛇立看着他，站起身来，警惕地把莫关山护在身后：“放聪明点儿！”说实在的，蛇立并不是很害怕，毕竟门外就是保镖，他不信这个家伙敢胡来。只是他不想让莫关山见血，毕竟怀着孩子。

“老板，我收了人家的钱，给别人办事的。”这人一看就不是酒店的服务生，毕竟蛇立这气势一般人见了早就懵了，可他却真的一点儿都不怵，只是笑眯眯地回应着。

“我可没兴趣，要么你自己走，要么我找人把你请出去。”蛇立并不想在这种时候谈论工作的事，况且他也不太清楚什么人会追自己追到美国来，他出来的还算隐蔽，也不知哪个手眼通天的主竟然知道他住在这里。

“跟Alexander Smith 有关，您都不愿意听？”那个人胸有成竹的样子，轻轻倚在门框上，丝毫没有离开这里的意思。

蛇立眯起了眼睛，他对许和的占有欲异常强烈，以至于他都无法忍受别人念出他的名字：“他的事我只听他讲，别人的话我不想听，也懒得听，你明白吗？”

“您愿意听，人家也要愿意说才好，您说对不对？”那人的脸上流露出一些揶揄，而后话锋一转，“我老板想见您，呵~我不说您早晚也会知道，我老板很喜欢 Mr  Smith，对他来说您真的太碍眼了。 ”

“我碍眼？看我不顺眼就把我干掉啊！”蛇立露出了森白的牙齿，阴恻恻地低笑几声，“不过——我也很喜欢Alex，我也不喜欢有苍蝇围着他。”

蛇立顺手拿起餐刀，还没等那人留意便一把甩了过去，银白的刀像一道闪电“哐”地扎进门框里，堪堪卡在那人脖子开外两公分处。

来者倒是做了万全的心理准备，可真到了这时候，喉结还是忍不住滚动了两下，嗓子变得紧巴巴的，尴尬地咳嗽了两声：“这是您给我老板的见面礼？那我替他收下了。”

蛇立整理了一下衣领：“不送。”

那人皱了皱眉，颇有些不甘心：“走倒是可以，不过老板吩咐的话还是要说完的，不然可就有辱使命了。”

蛇立眼皮一跳，他是有些心动的。说他对许和的过去不好奇那是假的，虽然他更希望许和亲口告诉自己，不过有关许和的消息多一点他也求之不得——前提是不要被人牵着鼻子走。

反正我又不去见那个什么老板，听着人说两句也不至于怎么样！蛇立这样想着，也就没再说话，算是默许了那人的建议。

“令尊入狱跟贺家脱不了干系！”那人话锋一转，目标竟直指莫关山，“令尊给贺家背了锅，却落得个‘狡兔死，走狗烹’的结局，不知道莫先生怎么想。”

蛇立暗道不好：“你他妈瞎说什么！”他真恨不得撕碎这个人的臭嘴，“阿山，你别听他胡说八道！”

那人也识趣，迅速拉开了门，又说了句：“许和出走跟蛇图不无关系，你的命都未必是你自己的。”

“……操！把他给老子拦下来！”

一旁的莫关山尚未消化掉属于自己的这句话，这边的蛇立已经暴走了。

“自杀了？”蛇立冷着脸看着自己的保镖，那保镖雪白的衣襟上溅上了几滴鲜血，不用想也知道发生了什么。

保镖点了点头，没敢吱声，毕竟自己办事不利。

“下去吧！”

保镖如释重负，连忙退了出去，还轻轻带上了门。

莫关山有些失神地紧紧攥着毛呢披肩，嗫嚅道：“蛇立，我爸爸……不会真的跟贺天他们家……”

“我不清楚……”蛇立也烦躁得紧，比起贺天他家到底干了什么糟蹋事儿，他更好奇许和出走跟他爸的关系。

莫关山整个人都在微微发抖，自己好不容易决定跟贺天在一起，要是贺家真的算计了他爸爸，那他就真不知道，该用什么样的心态去面对贺天和整个贺家了。

“贺天跟许和马上就来了，本来打算给你个惊喜，所以就没告诉你。”蛇立喝了一口酒，哐当一声把酒杯扔到地上，“&操*！半路来这么一出，你……还要见他吗？或者说，你还要跟他在一起吗？”

莫关山沉默了，光是正视那个视频就耗尽了他所有的勇气，如果贺家真的把他老爸搞进了监狱，那从某种程度上说，贺天就是他的仇人——于莫关山而言跟天塌了没什么区别，他就算心再大也不能跟贺天在一起了。

“我……要一个人待一会儿，就我一个人。”莫关山无助地裹紧自己的披肩，缓缓地站了起来，声音都有些不稳，“别让他找到我，蛇立。”

蛇立仰起头，看着天花板上偌大的水晶吊灯，明晃晃的照得他眼睛又干又疼。他僵硬地拿出手机，拨通了一个号码：“你来我的包厢，把莫关山送到别的酒店下榻，然后把地址发给我，这件事不要让第三个人知道。”

“还有……许和那边，我能帮你做……”莫关山欲言又止，毕竟他也是一个头两个大，实在是不知道该怎么帮蛇立。

蛇立抬手挡住了眼睛：“你把自己的事处理好，就是帮我了。”

莫关山叹了口气，这时罗坤进来了：“小莫，安排好了，你跟我来吧！

脚都买出门了，莫关山突然想起什么，便赶紧叫住了罗坤：“罗哥，我的猫您给我带着了吗？”

“你说‘面条’？”

自从莫关山从贺天家里出来，这橘猫就一直跟着他，跟祖宗一样处处作威作福，莫关山倒也是由着它折腾。

旁人不知道这猫什么来头，罗坤可是清楚得很：“在车里呢！你放心，不会把你的猫弄丢的。”

莫关山松了口气，又回头看了蛇立一眼，才捂着肚子慢慢走出了房间。

门关上的瞬间，蛇立诈尸一般“腾”地站了起来，刚才的冷静完全不复存在，自己的爹是个什么东西他可是门儿清！

当年蛇图跟自己母亲结婚后，恶俗地秉承了花花大少的作风，而他母亲也不是省油的灯，产后就直接出轨了。奈何蛇图的手段更狠辣，生生把他母亲折腾成了精神病，现在还在精神病院休养，出轨对象也不知道在蛇图豢养的哪条恶犬肚子里。

难不成当初是蛇图这个老王八蛋逼着许和走的？没道理啊！许和各个方面都很优秀，作为beta除了生育能力低，几乎挑不出什么毛病，蛇图收他当干儿子肯定也是欣赏他的，没理由把他赶走啊！而且，自己的命怎么就不是自己的？难不成自己还有一个救命恩人不成？

等等！

如果真的存在这么个救命恩人，而这个人恰巧是许和——

“太扯了！”蛇立自己都不愿意相信这个假设，毕竟如果许和是自己的救命恩人，蛇图就更没必要逼他走了，“操——”蛇立觉得脑袋都要炸了。

会不会许和曾经跟蛇图#搞￥过？这个想法让蛇立起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，毕竟蛇图荤素不忌，鬼知道他的爪子会不会往自己干儿子身上招呼！蛇立越发不能忽视这种可能性，如果真的是这样，蛇图不想让自己沾染许和这种货色而把他赶走，好像也不是不能理解。可那人说的后半句要怎么理解呢？

“蛇立，门口保镖怎么一脸严肃啊？这是怎么了？”门毫无预兆地开了，许和完全没意识到事态恶劣到了什么地步，笑嘻嘻地推门而入，身后跟着贺天，“咦，小莫呢？难不成害羞了，待在宾馆？”

蛇立黑着一张脸盯着贺天跟许和，并没有回答。

贺天嗅出了一丝危险，他扫视着桌上一筷未动的晚餐，雀跃的心情瞬间降温：“莫关山呢？”路上许和没忍住，到底是跟他说了实话，贺天没想到自己的愉快没维持几小时就要受挫。

“吃饭的时候，冲进来一个人，说莫关山父亲入狱跟你们家有关。”蛇立懒得跟贺天卖关子，他现在就希望贺天消失在这个房间，他有很多问题想要问许和，贺天的存在是在很碍眼。

“谁？”贺天的心猛地缩紧，他早就在查这件事，从本质上讲这件事跟贺家其实是没直接关系的，而且他也不认为有人会拿这件事在莫关山面前嚼舌根——毕竟是陈年旧事，所以难免疏于防范。而且他也想把这件事当成礼物送给莫关山，所以保密性自然要好，以至于一步错步步错。现在很明显有人针对他，才把这些陈芝麻烂谷子掏出来给他找不痛快。

“送信的人自杀了，不知道是谁指使的。”说到这儿蛇立突然想起一件事，“不过他一开始想让我见他老板，我拒绝了。这里是美国，你得罪人了？”

“贺天树敌不少啊，鬼知道是不是有人尾随到了美国。”许和完全没有意识到，今晚的事也有他的一份，仍旧皱着眉头替贺天担心。

贺天暂时放弃了寻找罪魁祸首，转而问道：“莫关山呢？”

蛇立本来想说莫关山不想见你，不过他知道这话一说贺天肯定不会善罢甘休，他现在没时间跟贺天耗着，他就想跟许和单独待着：“莫关山跟着戴月回国了，这件事他也听到了，你自己想法子吧！”

“操！”贺天咒骂一声，转身拉开门就走了。

许和连忙拉住蛇立的衣袖，转身便要跟上去：“我们也去吧！他俩碰面，指不定闹成什么样。”

可是蛇立却纹丝不动。

许和有些疑惑的回头，当他对上蛇立那双橙黄的瞳孔时，那饱含愤怒与疑惑的眼神瞬间激起了他的恐惧——他意识到，来的人肯定不止供出了贺家的事，估计自己也自身难保了。

“抖什么？”蛇立冷笑一声，“还是说，你瞒着我的事真的不能原谅？”

既针对贺天跟莫关山，又针对自己跟蛇立，许和几乎瞬间锁定了幕后老板的身份——凯撒，这个疯子，简直让人不得安生！

“不是……”许和真的怕了，他不想因为这种事情让蛇立跟蛇图翻脸，可他又不知道应该作何解释。

“你跟我爸，你们俩是不是——操！你他么给老子说清楚！”蛇立实在是说不出那几个字，太恶心了，他狠狠揪住许和的衣领，把他拎到自己跟前，锐利的目光似乎要穿透许和。

许和的脚有些离地，整个人因为缺氧脸憋得通红，但他一瞬间就抓住了重点——他的救命稻草——蛇立误会了，他误会了自己和蛇图的关系，天无绝人之路。

“伯父确实对我……但是我们真的什么都没发生，你相信我！”许和面露“难堪”之色，大脑飞速运转，企图把这个弥天大谎给圆过去，“我当年本事不够，不能忤逆他，逼不得已只能远走高飞，现在我比他更强了，所以我回来了，真的！你相信我，我没有对不起你，我爱你啊，蛇立！”

伯父确实对我……我爱你啊……

“你……”蛇立呆掉了，巨大的信息量让他有些错愕，他的手不自觉地松开了，“我爸真的……”这可能是他有生之年遭受的最大暴击了。

许和重新获氧，整个人剧烈地咳嗽着，眼泪都出来了——太刺激了！

自己这么说确实有点毁人清誉，不过好在蛇图本来就不是什么好鸟，虽说陈述的事实略有偏差，不过反应出来的本质倒还不算杜撰。不过撒谎还是挺麻烦的，一定要第一时间跟那个老东西串好口供，想到这里许和就有点头疼。

不过许和可是个人精，蛇立现在的状态可不是随随便便就能碰到的，不趁现在捞一笔，他都觉得对不起自己冒的这个险、丢的这个人。

许和立马换上一副进退两难的表情，低眉垂目，像一只受了惊的小狐狸：“我不说，一来不想让你跟你父亲闹掰，二来我不想让你更讨厌我——”许和理了理有些褶皱的衣襟，讪讪地往后退了几步，那软软的声音像羽毛一样一下下撩拨着蛇立。

蛇立看着许和的头顶，有点凌乱，毛茸茸的：“你记得我说过什么吧？”蛇立话锋一转，“你和我爸成不了，而且也不可能成，所以我就睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“嗯？”许和猛地抬头，他以为要等好久蛇立才能回过神来，没想到蛇图在蛇立这里好感度这么低，这种背德的事他都能这么快接受。

蛇立看许和这副懵了吧唧的样子，心情突然就明朗了起来，笑着捏了捏他的鼻尖：“前几个月，贺天跟莫关山来我家做客，我在厨房里跟你说的话，你还记得吗？”

许和皱起眉头，努力回忆着蛇立所说的画面，他最近是在是太忙太累了，有点跟不上蛇立的思路。

“你瞒我的事，你说了我就怎样，不说我就怎样？”蛇立现在心情大好，不紧不慢地提点着许和。

“你……你你你！”许和猛地回忆起来了，蛇立以前说过只要自己主动说出来，他就会跟自己在一起，“这算我主动跟你说,对不对！对吧！”许和的眼睛亮晶晶的，他从来没想过自己还能从凯撒那个混蛋那里捞到好处，自己朝思暮想的事情，竟然如此唾手可得。

“主动还是被动你自己不知道吗？”蛇立挑了挑眉毛，他现在有的是心思逗许和。

这点许和自然看出来了，既然蛇立要跟自己小打小闹，他当然是乐意奉陪的。

“我属于特殊情况下的主动坦白，态度诚恳，言辞恳切。我认为你应该兑现承诺，你说对不对？”许和一把搂住蛇立的腰，整个人紧紧贴在他的胸口上，脸上洋溢着热切的笑容，高挺的鼻尖随时都会碰到蛇立的下巴。

“嘶——”蛇立倒吸一口凉气，许和太会利用自己那张耀眼的面孔了，可是他不能落下阵仗，“你说的有一点道理，可到底是一面之词。”

许和踮起脚尖，堪堪与蛇立平视，他伸出舌头，舌尖慢慢滑过蛇立嘴唇的轮廓，呓语一般的声音像缥缈的歌声一样滑过蛇立的耳膜：“那~您想怎么处置我呀？”

“——给你个试用期，看你表现！”蛇立简直要被撩出毛病了，他猛地压下许和的脑袋，狠狠吻上了那张诱惑的红唇，带着与从前截然不同的心境。

许和的气息瞬间紊乱，香樟的气息迅速蔓延到整个空间，他热切地回应着蛇立。他等了如此漫长的时间，那些隐忍的年月像山洪一般席卷了他的记忆，许和觉得自己曾经是那么委屈，一直在追逐却从未得到回应，不成想幸福原来可以来的这么突然。

“你哭了？”蛇立觉得有什么咸咸的东西混杂在这个吻里，他用脑袋抵着许和的额头，“你要是早说，我们何苦走到今天？”

“切……”许和难为情地吸了吸鼻子。

“虽然我很想现在就把你￥干#死%在床上。”蛇立有些懊恼地把头埋在许和的颈窝里，不情愿地嘟囔着，“可是贺天跟莫关山那边可能会很棘手，我们不能不管他们。”

一提这茬，许和也迅速冷静下来，他甚至有些害怕：“对，要赶快找到贺天，他现在情绪太不稳定了！”

“走吧，我们先去找莫关山！”蛇立拉起许和，推门而去，示意保镖随他们一起去停车场。

刚上车，蛇立突然又想起一件事：“对了，那人说我的命可能也不是我自己的，是真么意思？”

“！”许和愣了一秒，迅速换上笑脸，“你小时候我救过你的命啊！你的命当然还有我的一份功劳啊~”许和的心跳的飞快，可他深知这好不容易建立起的关系，撒再多的谎也要维持住，不然自己真的是损兵折将，再也翻不了身了。

“什么嘛！说实话，你今晚说的话确实挺吓人的，但也不至于瞒我这么久吧！”蛇立悬着的心彻底放下了，“罢了，以后再跟你算账！”

“……嘿嘿，谢谢您大人不记小人过！”许和有些僵硬地打趣道，可他心里不知已经转了多少个弯儿了。

他跟蛇立的和谐关系，完全是建立在对凯撒所给信息的错误解读上，且不说蛇立早晚有回过神儿的时候，单单凯撒那边就够他喝一壶的了！凯撒没有达到预期效果，肯定不会善罢甘休，说不定哪天就给他来一个釜底抽薪，到时候他要承受的怒火可就不是那么简单了。现在最好的办法，就是赶快联合贺天，把凯撒彻底搞垮。

“你知道是谁搞的鬼吗？”

“嗯？嗯——嗯！”许和赶忙回神，思忖着要如何选择性地给蛇立提供信息。

因为按照蛇立的性子，一旦知道有凯撒这么个人，就一定会仔细调查他，要是让蛇立知道凯撒对自己有什么想法，他就肯定会去接触凯撒，一来二去肯定纸包不住火，自己所有的努力就会化为泡影。

“有几个人选，应该是集团那边的人！贺天虽然是教父，但暗地里还是有很多人不服他，估计是想让他后院起火；至于为什么殃及我，可能是想让我自顾不暇，以至于没办法帮衬贺天吧！”许和装模作样地分析着。

“成吧！先把贺天跟莫关山安定下来，然后再让他处理你们那边的破事儿吧！”蛇立不耐烦地摆了摆手，而后冲许和笑了笑，“只要你老老实实跟着我就行！”

“……嗯。”许和心不在焉地应和着，可他心里清楚得很，谎言需要用更多的谎言来润色，而谎言被揭穿也是迟早的事，只是希望那一天来的越晚越好，事件的后果越轻越好。

“贺总，就是这里。”   
“知道了，你回去吧。”

模模糊糊的说话声从门外传来，心力交瘁的莫关山“噌”地一下从沙发上站起来，他感觉自己好像听到贺天的声音了，可蛇立不是说这里很安全吗？怎么还是让贺天找到了！莫关山以为自己幻听了，赶忙走到门口，战战兢兢地从猫眼往外瞧。

“我闻到你的味道了，开门。”贺天双手抵着门，面无表情，漆黑的瞳孔直直地盯着莫关山。

莫关山只觉后颈发麻，不自觉得往后退了一步，紧紧捂住了后颈试图掩盖自己的气味。

贺天就像长了一双透视眼一样，他嗤笑一声：“六年前也是这样，可我到底是进去了，对吗？”

莫关山只觉心惊肉跳，现在的贺天比当年不知可怕多少，况且他不知道贺天的怒意到底来自哪里，是几天前自己不告而别，亦或者这桩把他父亲转入其中的冤案——可任凭哪件，贺天都没有向自己发火吧？

“还要我踹门？”门口的贺天已经不耐烦了，他松了松领带，解开了西服的袖口，右腿向后蹬了一步，“这破门还不如蛇立公寓那扇呢！”

“吱——”莫关山不敢在贺天面前造次，他已经不是六年前那个天不怕地不怕的小混混了，而他也清楚贺天也不是那个随随便便就能糊弄的高中生了，与其挣扎不如让贺天进门——莫关山突然冷静下来，像是做了什么决定一样，右手缓慢又坚定地伸向门锁。

门开之后，贺天一步跨了进来，用力将门带上，居高临下地望着多日不见的爱人，冰冷的脸有了一丝裂隙：“瘦了一点，又哭了对不对？”他不容置疑地按住莫关山的后颈，轻轻把他带进自己怀里，另一只手护着莫关山的肚子，生怕一不小心伤了孩子。

“你见过蛇立对不对。”莫关山呼吸着贺天身上那灼热的苦艾酒气息，他可悲地意识到，即使贺天是他的敌人，他也依然无法抗拒他的拥抱。

“听说你原谅我了，但却又飞来横祸。”贺天轻轻蹭着莫关山毛茸茸的脑袋，但是目光却空洞地盯着明亮的地砖，不知道在想些什么。

“贺家的事，你肯定是知道的，为什么从来没跟我说过？”莫关山像被信息素麻痹了一样，内心纵然波涛汹涌，但真的一点儿发火的力气都使不出来。

这种毫无冲突的对白，是危险的。

争吵是因为每个人都有自己的委屈，需要对方理解；死寂是因为每个人都有自己的矛盾，需要自己权衡。

“我想把你父亲弄出来，给你一个惊喜。”贺天的手臂开始用力，他知道真正的对峙要开始了，他需要抱着莫关山，他无法面对莫关山的脸。

“惊喜？是不是我看到爸爸出狱，一开心就不会追究他当初是为什么被抓的？”莫关山的语气中没有反讽，也没有失望，好像锒铛入狱的并非自己的父亲。

“对。”贺天没有否认，他确实是这么想的，“一开始我以为这只是一桩小案子，后来发现似乎牵扯到什么大人物，再后来……”

“再后来，发现大人物之一就是你们贺家？”莫关山接住了贺天的话茬。

贺天把头埋进莫关山的颈窝，太远了——就算他紧紧抱着莫关山，可那种疏离依旧让他感到窒息，他总觉得快要抓不住他的爱人了！

“听说你原谅我了，但却又飞来横祸。”贺天重复着先前说过的话，冷静的伪装开始一点点破碎。

“我确实已经原谅你了……”

贺天的声音中开始夹杂颤音：“然后呢？”

“然后，我反悔了。”

“哈哈哈——那我要把你关起来了，宝贝~”

贺天紧紧抱着莫关山，有些癫狂地痴笑着，眼泪缓缓积聚在通红的眼眶里，他知道自己发病了，可他却不想制止，因为一松手他就什么也抓不到了。

莫关山也只是挣扎了几下，便放弃了，这是他第二次被软禁了，他有些累，反正蛇立会照顾自己的父母，那就随贺天去吧，反正自己也离不开他了！

无法放弃，却又无法说服。

无法割舍，却又无法原谅。

“莫关山他爸入狱我确实知道一些，但怎么就跟贺家扯上关系了？”蛇立跟许和驱车赶往莫关山新的下榻处，解决了自己的问题，蛇立便开始着手处理莫关山的问题了，“我当时确实想捞一下的，但总是有人从中作梗，一直没查出是谁，难道是贺家的人？”

许和坚定地摇了摇头：“不是。跟你说实话吧，贺天也一直想把莫关山父亲的事情调查清楚，然后把他弄出来，于是就派这边的人跟进，但遇到的情况跟你一样。这件事牵涉还是很广的，不是普通的人手就能干预的，于是贺天就动用了‘教父’那边的人。”

蛇立皱起了眉头，按理说除非牵扯到什么大人物，不然凭他跟贺天的人手应该不至于举步维艰，以至于还要动用“教父”这个名头。除非——

“这件事不会牵涉了贺家和王家吧？”

许和转头有些惊讶地看着许和，随后惨淡一笑：“你真是聪明！那个地界，除了贺天家就是王国笙了，普普通通的关系怎么能查到他们头上？”

蛇立知道这下事情麻烦了，于情于理这事儿跟贺家是脱不了干系了：“可……这到底是怎么回事？”

“莫关山他爸爸开了一家四星酒店，这个你是知道的吧？”

“嗯，阿山手艺这么好也是受莫叔叔影响。”

“那家酒店其实位于贺家地盘上，每年也能给贺家交不少保护费。但是吧，‘人怕出名，猪怕壮’，莫关山家里生意好，就有同行看着眼红，但一般的脏水不至于让酒店倒闭，所以就想了一个下作的法子——”许和叹了口气，“你也是当老大的，出了事的商铺只要你想保就一定能保下来，无非是钱多钱少的事儿，除非……”

“枪支贩卖和毒品交易。”蛇立几乎瞬间就明白了，“枪支很难搞，但是毒品却不难。你的意思是，有同行雇人去莫关山家里的酒店吸毒贩毒，然后举报，把缉毒警弄过来，抓了个现行？可是这种栽赃嫁祸证据肯定不成立啊，几个人说明不了什么……等等！”

“说的不错，本来嘛这种事也不是有理说不清；麻烦的是，酒店里真的有人吸毒贩毒。”许和稍稍歪了歪头，眼神中的情绪波谲云诡。

“什么！不可能！”蛇立几乎是吼出来的，“莫叔叔什么人，我能不知道？他怎么可能干这种事？”

“冷静点，我没说莫关山的父亲干这种勾当。”许和一手搭在蛇立的腿上，柔声安抚道，“贺家跟王国笙的红帮将整个城市分为两部分，各自管理。但人总是贪心的，谁都想成为龙头老大。贺家建国前是红色背景，家业主要在经济政治这方面，涉黑但是不涉毒；王国笙这个老混蛋就没什么讲究了，什么挣钱干什么，所以毒品也一直是他的收入来源之一。他的毒品一般都在他管理的地界里兜售，但慢慢的贺家发现他们自己的地盘里也有人贩毒，不用想肯定是王国笙的货，但调查起来根本就抓不到毒品源，只能搜罗到一些小喽啰。”

蛇立张了张嘴，但并没有说话。

“呵，怎么不说话，是不是觉得挺不可思议的？”许和闭上眼，歪了歪身子，枕在蛇立肩膀上，“毒品贩卖源就在贺家引以为傲的各大‘纳税大户’里。灯下黑啊，谁能想到王国笙有这么大胆子，这么大能耐，敢在太岁头上动土？可他偏偏就做了，而且要是没有这乌龙事件，猴年马月能查出来啊！换句话说，那次就是误打误撞了，莫关山的父亲正好背了个黑锅。”

蛇立紧紧抿住双唇，半晌才说话：“我记得当年全国有一次为期三年的‘扫黑除恶’专项活动，当时我家里也鸡犬不宁了很久。照这么说，当时肯定有缉毒警盯着王国笙，同行举报又查有实证，这马脚露的，肯定要一网打尽啊！”

许和揉了揉眉心，似乎对接下来的事很是恼火：“王国笙是什么东西，怎么会坐以待毙？于是他就开始大莫关山父亲的主意，他的把戏很简单但是也很有效。三天两头找伯母和莫关山的麻烦，就是用妻儿的命威胁莫关山的父亲屈服。虽然那个时候王国笙自己也是泥菩萨过江，但是百足之虫死而不僵，威胁威胁普通老百姓真不是什么难事。而且那些被抓进去的人也得了好处，不肯供出王国笙，反倒矛头一致指向莫关山的父亲。”

“主观上给伯父施压，客观上证据也极其不利，伯父看样子确实是走投无路，但不是还有贺家吗？明摆着栽赃陷害，贺家肯作证、肯出面调停，王国笙肯定就下台了。但——”蛇立也是做老大的人，有些事一想就明白了，“如果把王国笙送进了监狱，群龙无首，内部势力就会重新分割，不稳定因素太多，贺家扩张地盘就会受到限制。可如果保住了王国笙，那边的老大就还是他，而且国家机器的介入会让王国笙实力大损，这个时候趁机压榨王国笙无异事半功倍。所以，贺家明知道伯父是无辜的，明明可以救伯父一命，但还是睁一只眼闭一只眼了，对吗？因为现在的贺家，实力已远远在王国笙之上了，肯定跟这件事脱不了干系。”

“……对。”

“贺天完了。”蛇立叹了口气。

许和摇了摇头：“贺天完不完另说，莫关山肯定好不到那儿去。”

“你说他会难过？难免的，毕竟这种事不在他的认知范围内。”

许和苦笑一声：“我说的不是这个，贺天是个疯子！”最后一句话他说的很小声，许和不想让蛇立图增烦恼，“我们要赶快找到莫关山，说不定贺天会赶在我们前面。”

“你刚才说，‘教父’那边有人看贺天不顺眼，要把我们几个的关系分裂掉，但是总该有个范围吧？”

又是这个问题，今天晚上蛇立多次试图打听集团内部事宜，许和知道蛇立对集团本身没有兴趣，他担心的只有他们四个的安危，但是一旦把‘凯撒’供出来，顺藤摸瓜蛇立肯定知道凯撒对自己意图不轨。他倒是不怕蛇立对自己生气，就怕蛇立这个暴脾气去找凯撒，到时候麻烦就大了：“你别急，这事交给我，我找人查。毕竟集团里关系错综复杂，这种事也不是一天两天就能查清的。”

“好吧——”蛇立还是被唬过去了，转而去催促司机，“开快点！”他现在更担心莫关山的情况，大着肚子又受了刺激，希望不要出什么岔子。

……

“没消息？”蛇立冲着电话那头的人吼道，“我养你们是干什么的？让你们天天穿着西服遛场子吗？一帮废物！快给我找！”

许和看着一脸阴沉的蛇立，头更疼了：“你吼他们有什么用？这里毕竟是美国，你的人有通天的本事也不可能这么短时间就找到贺天跟莫关山。”

“你不是他手下吗？你肯定知道贺天去哪儿了吧？”蛇立有些不悦地看着许和，“你能不能别助纣为虐！他们俩待在一起，准没好事！”

“我的祖宗，我肯定站在你这边啊！可你也不是没看见，我打了这么多通电话，你看贺天接了吗？我也问了不少人，他们都不知道，虽然不知道这里几分真几分假，但是贺天才是他们的老板，贺天不许他们说，他们打死都不敢跟我透露半个字。”

“&操*！一个个的，都他妈给老子找不痛快！”

“贺天跟莫关山我会加紧打听，不过戴月跟莫关山妈妈那边，你可要安抚好。”许和不想把事情闹大，毕竟闹到前任教父耳朵里，也是一件不小的麻烦。

“这个不用你操心，我已经派人去了，撒个谎容易，但是能骗她们多久就不好说了，还是要尽快！”

“不是我泼你冷水，现在的贺天有意躲着我们软禁莫关山，他不愿意我们就绝对找不到他们。不如现在回国，把莫关山父亲的事好好处理一下，把他们之间矛盾的症结解决了，兴许还能有转机。”许和叹了口气，“而且不瞒你说，贺天的势力已经跟着他回中国了，国外这边一时间很难搞什么大动作，所以我更倾向于他把莫关山带回国内了。”

“许和……”蛇立突然冷静下来，淡黄的瞳仁紧紧盯着许和，看得许和有些发毛。

“怎、怎么了？我说的没道理？”

“按理说集团内部出了这么大的事，你应该比我更着急找到贺天啊？可我看你并不着急。”没等许和开口，蛇立就接住了话茬，“当然我对你们内部管理机制并不清楚，兴许贺天消失了也并不影响你们集团的运营，毕竟网络这么发达，贺天没必要非时时刻刻出现在大众眼前。”

“哈——哈哈——”许和有些窘迫地笑了笑，“就是这么回事，毕竟贺天只是藏起来了，又不是失踪了，对吧……”

“还是那个问题，谁捣的鬼。”蛇立还是抛出了他已经问了两遍的问题，“你总是给我模棱两可的答案，而且事情过去这么久了，你一直在帮我找他俩，丝毫没有分出精力去调查集团内部。怎么？难不成谁捣的鬼你心里已经有数了，只是不愿意跟我说？”

许和的心漏跳了一拍，他大意了，他以为蛇立一心扑在莫关山身上，不会注意到这些细枝末节：“这个、这个说到底还是——还是我们——”

“还是你们集团内部的事，不方便我知道？”蛇立嗤笑一声，“是谁刚刚说肯定站在我这边？这才过去几分钟啊，就开始分‘你们’‘我们’了啊，许和？”

“你别这么跟我说话，好不好？”许和有些着急了——蛇立的敏锐远远超出了他的预期。

“我们刚和好，我不希望你对我还有所隐瞒。”

“蛇立，我真的很喜欢你，我不想跟你撒谎，但是这件事真的牵扯甚广——”许和心一横，他知道自己绝对不能把凯撒倒腾出来，这两个祖宗要是真实打实见了面，天就真的要塌了，“等一切都安顿好了，我肯定跟你说，好不好？”

“……”蛇立垂下了头，看不清是什么表情，过了许久他才缓缓抬起头，“好，但你别瞒着我，听清楚了？”

“嗯。”看到蛇立松口了，许和悬着的心才放下来，后背出了一身冷汗，整个人都有些脱力。

“你滚开！老子#他#妈还用你伺候，你给我滚！”莫关山一手护着肚子，另一只手把餐桌上大大小小的餐盘统统摔倒了地上，“放我走，你个神经病！”

“莫先生，您冷静！不吃东西对孩子、对您都不好。”管家指使着佣人收拾着一地的狼藉，有些无措的目光在莫关山跟贺天之间逡巡着，“贺总，您看……”

“我走，你就吃？”贺天冷峻的面孔上找不到一丝情绪，整个人冷淡到了极点，好像多天之前那个理智崩溃的人并不是他。

莫关山呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，猩红的双眼狠狠剜着贺天：“你在这里，老子恶心，他妈的吃不下！”

“再准备。”

贺天扫了管家一眼，后者忙不迭地去催促后厨了，这种事最近常有发生，所以他多了个心眼，每次都会让厨师多备几份。

不一会儿菜就上来了——一人份，是莫关山的。

贺天打量着精致的饭菜，而后目光锁定在管家身上：“我的呢？”

“……”最近莫关山都不肯在贺天面前吃饭，尽管每次贺天都锲而不舍地出现在餐厅，但最终都会选择离开，让莫关山自己安安静静地吃饭。管家以为今天也不例外，但是今天的贺天似乎并不打算让莫关山安生了，“我马上派人送上来。”

“莫关山，我这几天是不是把你宠坏了？”贺天缓步走到餐桌旁，优雅地落了座，但是语气却相当不善，“你敢跟我耍这么大的脾气？肚子里有了几两肉，你以为就可以跟我横？”

“你……”莫关山被气得说不出话来，他确实以为贺天心疼孩子，不敢跟自己来硬的，可是看样子并非如此，“你想怎么样？”

“我让你舒舒服服地在这里呆着，无非是因为你想留着这个孩子，我想让你安安全全地把他生出来。可是……”贺天看着刚刚送上来的牛排，面无表情地说，“我对这个东西可没你想的那么宝贝。”

最后一句话像鱼雷投进深海里一样，彻底让莫关山爆炸了：“他可是你儿子！你他妈疯了吧？”

“你最好老老实实地听我的话，不然你就闹吧，孩子要是闹没了，估计你的身体就没现在这么娇贵脆弱了，肯定很耐折腾。”贺天的刀叉狠狠地扎进牛肉里，七成熟的牛排瞬间渗出一丝鲜血，贺天的语气中都带了一丝病态，“脖子上多一个电击套儿，脚上栓个铁链，晚上多折腾几次，就都不算什么了，对吗？毕竟，我想要的从来就只有你。”

最后一句轻飘飘的，但在莫关山听来却那么毛骨悚然：“疯了，你真的是疯了……贺天！”

“所以，可以跟我一起吃个饭吗，亲爱的？”

“……%操*！”

日子浑浑噩噩地过，莫关山不知道这是他被囚禁的第几天。早些天莫关山还抱有奢望，觉得会有人来救自己——戴月或者蛇立，哪怕是贺呈他也愿意，但是谁都没有来。就跟贺天与他和好那天所说的一样，没人能阻挠他们在一起——贺天已强大至此，但这也意味着没有人能救他于水火之中。

贺天对他的态度可谓是三百六十度大转变，在美国还是一副吃了枪药的暴躁相，回国之后整个人就跟冰块似的——除了对自己的忤逆表现出不满以外，其他时候简直视自己如空气。

莫关山很焦虑，长久的软禁让他觉得心慌，而贺天捉摸不定的态度也让他如履薄冰，他迫切的想要离开这个令人窒息的别墅，他天真的以为只要自己身体不好，贺天就不得不将自己送往医院，出了别墅的门自己就有机会逃。

可是当他在卫生间不断地抠舌根，试图用早孕反应逼贺天就范的时候，那个曾经照顾他孕早期的医疗团队又进驻了别墅——贺天像一张蛛网一样，全方位笼罩了他的生活，给他提供着生活所需的各种资源，除了自由。

久而久之，莫关山对这种冷淡的相安无事便逆来顺受了，毕竟只要当贺天不存在，他的日子就还算说得过去；可说到底，这种压抑的氛围还是对莫关山的心理造成了畸形的影响，贺天那掌控一切的态度让他愈发不满，他开始处处针对贺天，处处给贺天制造不痛快，他想跟贺天吵架——兜兜转转，日子好像又回到了他被贺天囚禁的伊始。

只不过，开始的反抗是出于暴怒，等愤怒过后二人便是冷战；但现在，他受不了这种墓地一般的死寂，莫关山无非是为了给自己的生活加点儿人气儿，不然他非得疯了。

可是，面对莫关山无理取闹一般的刁难，贺天总是一针见血地掐住他的命脉，让莫关山有气没处撒。莫关山觉得贺天好像有点儿问题，但那里不对劲他又说不出个所以然；慢慢地他发现管家仆人什么的看自己的眼神也怪怪的，好像自己也出了什么毛病一样。

“你#他%么要关老子到什么时候？”晚饭时间，莫关山恶狠狠地盯着贺天，好像贺天今天不放他走，他就会咬死贺天一样——漫长的囚禁，莫关山的心理也有些不稳定了。

贺天优雅地喝着汤，抬起眼皮扫了莫关山一眼，然后又垂下眼眸，表情呆板地说道：“三个月了吧？”

“我他￥么问你什么时候让我走，什么三不三个月，等等……你不会！”莫关山狠狠把筷子按在桌子上，“呼啦”一声站起来，手抖得不成样子，“你……你是畜生吗！！”

“我是你男朋友啊，男朋友的权利——”贺天顿了顿，而后也站起身来，脸上依旧没什么表情，“一个也不能少！”

“滚一边儿去，你是谁男朋友！”莫关山好不容易找到跟贺天大吵一架的由头，多天的不悦像泄洪一般奔涌而出，“我在这里是你逼的！但凡有办法，我一分钟都不想跟你待着！”

“你说话过点儿脑子。”贺天皱起了眉头，风平浪静的脸上开始出现裂痕。

贺天的不快取悦了莫关山，他说的更带劲了：“跟你住一起你就是男朋友？你他%么&还送了我一条狗呢，怎么？你觉得它也是我男朋友？你可别说，老子觉得那条狗都比你顺眼！”

贺天的手攥紧了，肩膀都在抖，像是有什么东西正在挣脱他的束缚。

莫关山好像疯魔了一般，突然从没觉得自己这样健谈，这样善于诡辩：“你留我在这里，我们的关系不会有任何改变。你拿孩子威胁我又能怎样，我现在确实不敢也不能跟你抢他，可他一旦生出来，谁知道会发生什么？”莫关山停顿了几秒，突然露出一个阴森的笑容，“又或者我‘不小心’摔了一跤，孩子——没了，你能拿老子怎么办？#操￥！！！”说道最后，莫关山竟有些得意地笑了起来，好像已经预见了自己的自由。

“哐——”平地惊雷一般，贺天毫无预兆的爆发了，一把掀了桌布，各种瓷器噼里啪啦往地上掉，汤汤水水溅的到处都是，一边的管家傻眼了。

以往都是莫关山发疯砸东西，贺天总是冷眼旁观，今天不仅莫关山疯了一般地往枪口上撞，连贺天都跟着一起魔障了，老管家没见过着阵势，战战兢兢地站在一旁，无从下手。

“滚！都他妈给老子滚！”贺天扔完桌子上的东西，又开始砸桌子掀椅子。

管家和仆人跟得了大赦一般，忙不迭地往外涌。

“先生，我们该怎么办？”一个年纪大一点的厨娘满脸惊恐地看着管家，“贺先生跟莫先生是不是要打起来了？伤了小少爷怎么办？”

“……隔壁，不、不是有医生嘛……”管家实在是不想掺和雇主之间的私事，但他也深知这种情况医生也是无计可施。

“要不要叫许秘书或者贺董？”园丁建议道，他比较年轻没老管家那么多顾忌，“现在贺总也不太冷静，万一真出了什么问题，我们担待不起啊！”

“可是，贺总不是说不许让其他人知道他的住处吗？”管家面露纠结，他实在不敢忤逆老板的意思。

“你个老东西，老糊涂！”厨娘白了他一眼，“我看得跟许秘书说一声！贺总万一下手重了，莫先生伤了或者孩子没了，保不准以后就会怪罪在我们头上！说到底我们也是为贺先生好，违背了他的意思顶多扣个工资或者被开除，可要是害的莫先生受伤了，我们拿什么赔？”

“你说的对。可这是个岛啊，一时半会哪儿联系的上？况且电话什么的都是贺先生管着的！”如醍醐灌顶一般，老管家转过弯来了，但这个问题也不是一时半会就能处理的。

“这样，一个人去请医生，万一有什么情况还可以处理。”园丁开始吩咐大家，“阿姨，您去总控制室找李工，他管着整个岛的电力，肯定有办法跟外边联系。我去找贺总的保镖，跟他们好好说说，让他们也出出力帮帮忙。其他人在这里守着，一有动静赶快去制止。”

三个人刚走，门“呼啦”一声开了。

贺天衣冠不整地出现在众人面前，双目猩红，额头上也是一层薄汗，整个人戾气满满，也不知前几天那个冷静自持的贺总去哪儿了。

“您……您有什么吩咐？”一个女仆战战兢兢地问道，生怕贺天询问管家他们去哪儿了。   
“每天把三餐放在门口，然后你们就不要出现在这层楼了。”贺天似乎很焦虑，目光总是不能稳定在一个点上，像是得了多动症。

贺天像是怕什么人觊觎莫关山一样继续嘱咐道：“让医生上午九点、下午六点过来看一下莫关山，其余时候也不许进来。”

说罢，没等女仆回答贺天又狠狠把门摔上了，仆人们面面相觑，没人知道里面到底是什么情况。

“贺天，你他妈傻逼！给老子松开！松开！操！！！”

一个金属铜环紧紧卡在莫关山脖子上，为了防止他受伤，铜环还包了一层丝绒，长长的铁链拴在床头铁制的雕花上，莫关山一活动叮铃哐啷的金属撞击声便回响在整个房间。

“你脑子抽什么风，还他么拴着我？你当老子是狗吗！”莫关山跪在床上，一手护着肚子，一手拽着铁链，尽管他知道着微薄的力道并不能改变什么。

贺天不耐烦地搓了搓自己的头发：“狗可比你识趣多了，说实话你不想伤着孩子吧，那你就听话点儿！”

“你他么成天变着法羞辱我，我倒是想保住我的孩子！老子保得住吗，啊？”说到这里，莫关山是真的急了，他虽口头上说搞掉孩子，但那并非他的本意。为了孩子他每天都不得不保持自己心态的稳定，可现在贺天蹬鼻子上脸，他自己也不是个脾气好的主儿。万一哪天真的忍不住了，他气绝身亡倒还是个解脱，可孩子怎么办？

“我有医生二十四小时看着你，而且你哪里来的那么大火气？”贺天也走到在床边，一条腿跪了上去，上身慢慢前倾，直到二人鼻尖相对。

苦艾酒气息的逼近，让莫关山心中瞬间升腾出焦虑，他身体忍不住地后仰：“你他么滚！老子不想离你这么紧，恶心！”

“躲什么？”贺天眼疾手快，一手捞住了莫关山的后脑勺，用力往前一带，“胚胎也落稳了，咱俩也该开个荤了，宝贝你说是不是？”

莫关山气得双目猩红，恨不得一口唾沫吐在贺天这个神经病脸上：“滚！你他么还指望老子脱光了让你操？你脑子被门挤了吗？能不能要点儿脸，本来分手就是迟早的事，为什么老子先提出来你就这么受不了？你贺总的自尊心是不是太过剩了！”

“闭嘴！”贺天突然爆发，一手狠狠拽住锁链，用力提了起来；贺天的面目有些狰狞，双目中布满血丝，怨毒的目光直直照在莫关山脸上，仿佛下一秒就要将他射穿，“不许你说‘分手’，我们俩没完！老子没同意，你哪儿都不许去！”

莫关山脸涨得通红，额头上青筋毕露，胸口剧烈起伏着，好像只见进的气儿不见出的气儿，大贺天的盛怒好像导火索似的引燃了莫关山胸腔里的炸药，他喑哑着嗓子挣扎地说道：“你……疯了……咳！咳咳！我喜欢你，你走到哪儿我都、都喜欢；不喜欢了，你把我拴裤腰带上，都、都他么没用！垃……圾……”莫关山双手握住贺天的肆虐的手，垂下眼珠子恶狠狠地瞪着他，“分、分手，老子还需要你、你点头？”

贺天的怒气像沸水一般，不断向外蒸腾着，贺天“哼哧哼哧”地喘着粗气，但最后到底还是松开了莫关山——他总不能掐死莫关山吧？

“咳咳咳咳！咳——咳咳！”莫关山剧烈的咳嗽着，眼泪鼻涕一股脑地往外流，他真以为贺天要憋死自己。

“做吧！”

“？”莫关山楞了一下，贺天的思维对他来说有些跳跃。

没等莫关山反应过来，贺天就爬上了床，跪立在莫关山面前，有些暴躁地扯着自己的衣服。

莫关山回神了：“老子不想跟你做！滚下去！咳咳！咳——”莫关山紧紧握住衣襟，踉跄地向后退着。

“这是我的权利啊，不是你不想就不可以发生。”贺天身体前倾，生生把莫关山逼到了墙角。

“操！”莫关山用力抵住贺天的胸膛，头也歪向一边，尽可能躲避着贺天的亲吻，“夫妻才讲权利义务，你跟老子是什么关系？以前充其量不过我男朋友，现在什么也——”

“闭嘴！”贺天一把掐住莫关山的脖子，另一只手拳头都握起来了，但还是生生忍住了，“别逼我跟你动手！”

“你他妈想打我？”莫关山有些难以置信，忽而又开始狂笑，整个人跟魔障了一般，反倒是主动往贺天身上靠，哑着嗓子叫嚣着，“你打啊！有种你打死我！你打死我，咱俩也屁关系没有！操！”

“我想有，就能有！”贺天一把将莫关山扯到了床中间，狠狠将他按在床垫上，“民政局一个破章而已，老子还能搞不到？”

“你犯法，我操你大爷！”莫关山不服输地挣扎着，但仍要顾念着孩子，所以也没真跟贺天干起来。

“犯法？呵——我这也算是非法囚禁罪了吧？你又能把我怎么样？”贺天似乎对这两个字嗤之以鼻，双手不老实地扒着莫关山的衣服，“今天，不光是强奸罪，老子还要试试故意伤人罪。你配不配合啊？”

“……什、什么？”莫关山有些吃不准了，他不知道贺天犯了哪门子病，“你说什么胡话？”

“马上你就知道了。”

“呜……”

当贺天循着记忆顶撞着莫关山前列腺的时候，莫关山还是不可遏制地感受到了疯狂的快感，但他死死咬着嘴唇，他不允许自己处处受制于贺天。

“你为什么不出声？”贺天狠狠地冲撞着，他心绪紊乱并不能感受到愉悦，他只是单纯地想让莫关山在他的身下辗转呻吟，莫关山的隐忍让他越发觉得心慌和不安——贺天更卖力了。

“呵啊——”莫关山也慢慢感受到了贺天泄愤似的情绪，他觉得有些疼，但他依旧不肯出声，他咬紧枕头，留给贺天的不过是一个微微颤抖的后背。

“你在想什么，莫仔~”贺天将额头缓缓抵住莫关山的后背。

莫关山微微一怔，贺天好久没这么叫他了，倒有些让人不知所措。

“你为什么……不喜欢我了？”贺天到底是停下来了，没有回应的做艾索然无味；他已经体会过癫狂的快感，所以这种跟从前毫无差别的性行为——没遇到莫关山之前的所有性行为，已经让他难以忍受了。

莫关山突然有些想哭，他没有不喜欢贺天啊……他可能这辈子都不会像爱贺天一样爱上其他什么人了。只是，现在横亘在他们面前的也不仅仅是几个视频那么简单的事了。好像打败了所有反对的人之后才发现，原来自己这关才是跨不过去的坎儿。

“明明上个月还要见家长，还要去领证，怎么这个月就变成这样了？”贺天似乎突然之间就冷静下来了，变成了一个委屈的少年，匍匐在爱人身上寻求着安慰——可是却一无所获。

“怪我吗？”莫关山感觉身上黏糊糊的，但他已经懒得动了。

“怪我？不对——不对！”贺天矢口否认了，“是我父亲不对，可你为什么要惩罚我？你不觉得不公平吗？以前你不是最见不惯这种行为吗？你曾经不是最喜欢我的吗？你怎么舍得这么欺负我？”

莫关山有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛，贺天突然之间的控诉与转变让他觉得难以适从：“你说的好像没什么错。但你贺家害我爸那么狼狈，王国笙可恶，但火上浇油的贺家更让我觉得恶心。也许哪一天锒铛入狱的就是我，你要我拿什么相信你，相信贺家？我命贱，但那好歹也是条命；我自己要是轻贱它，但我妈妈跟我儿子怎么办？”

“你爱我。”贺天轻轻诉说着，“但是你不会跟我在一起了。”

爱是件美好的事，但越是没有结果这种爱就越显得凉薄脆弱。

莫关山没有回答，因为他觉得贺天已经说得很透彻了。

这时贺天缓从他身上起来了，耳边响起窸窸窣窣的声音，他以为贺天在穿衣服——也许是要出去走走？

莫关山没有心思猜测，他好累，从身到心，他只知道贺天走了自己就可以歇息了。

可莫关山到底是不够了解贺天，至少这个失心疯的贺天他不够了解。

莫关山觉得十分乏力困顿，他想蜷起身子缩在被子里，这是他最近的睡眠姿势——像一颗蚕蛹一样，有安全感。

这时他感觉床摇晃了一下，贺天怎么又上来了？ 莫关山真的是提不起精神跟贺天吵架了，他一手捂住自己的眼睛，有气无力地说道：“怀孕三个月也不代表想做几次就做几次吧？”

“不做了。”贺天矢口否认，“留个记号就走。”

莫关山有些纳闷：“记号？什么记号？”他有些不安地拿开手，屋顶吊灯那刺眼的光让他有些眩晕，他皱起眉头，费力地试图看清面前的景象。

“一个小玩意而已。”贺天手里拿着一个黑色的天鹅绒方盒，上面用赤红的绸缎绑了一个蝴蝶结，像血一样。

虽然不知道里面装了什么，但当莫关山看到贺天修长的手指颤颤巍巍地打开包装时，他就有种难以名状的恐惧。贺天只有极度亢奋的时候才会轻微颤抖——譬如做艾的时候用一些新奇的小道具——能让贺天亢奋的东西，对自己绝对百害而无一利！

盒子打开了，是一只乳环。

一克拉的粉钻，那粉极其艳丽以至于泛着点点猩红的光芒；钻石的卡座是铂金，光亮的金属被做成蛛网样式，像樊笼一般紧紧束缚着中心的粉钻；最下方是银质的针和刻着“H&M”字样的固定扣——寓意相当露骨。

莫关山张了张嘴，一句话也说不出来。

贺天小心翼翼地拿出乳环，而后把包装盒随意丢到了地上，慢慢俯下身去：“就疼一下，你不要乱动，嗯？”

“你……他妈变态吗？！！”莫关山终于颤抖着喊出了声，他开始剧烈挣扎，“拿走！老子不要带这种恶心的东西！”

“可是上次做的时候，我说要订做一个，你不是也答应了吗？”贺天歪了歪脑袋，似乎对莫关山的拒绝很不理解。

莫关山愣住了，随即想起上个月两人缠绵时，贺天确实提过这个要求，自己万般羞愤中似乎真的答应了——可是今非昔比了。

“你是揣着明白装糊涂是吗？你怎么不说那个时候我不知道你家把我爸爸搞进号子了呢，啊！”莫关山向案板上的一尾活鱼，明明离了水命不久矣，却非要再蹦上一蹦。

“……”贺天双腿微分，跪坐在莫关山大腿上，狠狠压制着莫关山，而后拽过自己的领带把莫关山的双手绑到了床杆上，“我不管，你答应我的，总要兑现的吧！”

“你！”莫关山胸口剧烈起伏着，他觉得贺天跟犯了神经病一样，一会儿暴躁不安，一会儿又冷静木讷，这会儿又变得毫不讲理，“你敢！贺天！你他妈敢！老子要杀了你，￥操￥！”

“杀我？”贺天轻笑一声，“你倒是坐起来啊~”贺天将乳环的固定扣叼进嘴里，用手缓缓将针头拔了出来。

莫关山看着那闪着光的钻石，心像掉进了冰窟窿一样：“我做错什么了！为什么不放过我！”

“你没做错，是我错了，但你要给我机会，必须给我机会。”贺天异常坦诚地承认了自己的错误，又毫无歉意地要求者莫关山的原谅。

“拿走！老子不要带这种恶心的东西！”贺天的力气异常大，莫关山真的毫无反击之力，加上空气弥漫的信息素的味道，彻底让莫关山的身子发了软。

无助像洪水一样慢慢淹没这莫关山，他的声音带上了他自己都未曾察觉的脆弱：“我不要带，不要——你拿开！” 

贺天却像是没听见一样，左手捏住莫关山的乳头，轻轻提了起来，表情偏执而专注，那柔软的触感让他越发得疯癫：“宝贝别动呦，乱动我容易扎歪，到时候你又要再挨一下了！”

可莫关山哪里能不害怕？他不怕疼，他怕的是贺天啊！贺天今天要给他带环儿，明天说不定还有别的法子折腾自己，一想到以后每一天自己的神经都要崩的紧紧的，莫关山就觉得很绝望，或许等自己哪一天也疯魔了，那他肚子里的孩子又该仰仗谁呢？

而且，贺天越是折磨他，莫关山就越觉得迷茫，爱一个人不应该对他好吗？他扪心自问，真的从来都没做过一件对不起贺天的事，就算走到今天这一步，就算走到了分道扬镳的境地，他也愿意生下贺天的孩子。他对贺天的爱已经让他决心毁掉自己后半生，这难道不够吗？可是到头来，似乎只是自己在践行“爱”的承诺，太可悲了！如果没遇见贺天，他也许终身与抑制剂为伴，始终都是一个有主见的omega，纵使人生索然无味，那也是舒舒服服，可是他到底是遇见了——


	5. 95-END

95

“啊——”当针尖扎入皮肤的瞬间，疼痛伴着鲜血刺激着莫关山的痛觉和视觉。而后银针在&乳&头内穿行的触感被无限放大，那种灼热又带着些许麻木的感觉让莫关山觉得恍惚。针头在乳头内走行的时间很短暂，但是莫关山却觉得无比漫长，像贺天在用钝刃一下一下切割自己的心脏一样——煎熬的、看不到尽头的心痛。当针尖从&乳&头另一边穿出时，莫关山已经感觉不到疼了，但他知道自己肯定是哭了。

贺天俯下身子，嘴角微翘，一点点亲吻、舔舐着莫关山的眼泪：“你看，乖乖不动，就不会特别疼~”

“贺天……你真的爱我吗？不爱对不对……”

“嘘，瞎说！”贺天佯怒，轻轻弹了一下&乳&钉，莫关山僵着身子抖了一下，“我以前太惯着你了，弄得你现在没大没小的！这个是罚你刚才对我大吼大叫，以后要是再不听话，就把另一颗也给你安上去！”

“你……”莫关山只觉血一个劲儿地往脑袋上顶，真恨不得抬起身子咬死贺天。

贺天歪了歪头，嘴角弯弯的，整个人邪性得很，似乎在等他把这句话说完。莫关山后脊一凉，生生忍住了，没敢继续说下去。

“这么快就乖了？”贺天捏了捏莫关山的脸，而后又皱起了眉头，“怎么这么瘦了？以后要多吃饭，知道吗？”

莫关山真的是怕了，他以前只觉得贺天控制欲太强了，所以才会在言行上有些偏执。可经历了这么多，他发现贺天性格的转变简直是波谲云诡，他要再看不出来就是白痴了——贺天的脑子绝对出了问题，活脱脱一个神经病！

他能怎么办，难道跟贺天一起疯魔吗？呵！不是他不想——疯了多好，从此了无牵挂，没心没肺。

爱一个人，真的要付出这么多的东西吗？

后来的几天贺天始终没有离开莫关山半步，除了日常活动连办公的时候都寸步不离。莫关山心里的火儿早就灭了，他哪里敢跟贺天造次？盛放&乳&钉是盒子就在床头柜里放着，他知道贺天那句话绝对不是单纯的恐吓。逼仄的空间让莫关山觉得有些恍惚，感觉心脏空落落的，每一次跳动仿佛都带着回声，头也时不时会疼，疼极了好像都会觉得眼前的空间扭曲了。

“嘶……”莫关山的头又开始疼，他觉得脑袋都要涨破了，那压迫的感觉甚至让他觉得难以呼吸，他踉踉跄跄地往落地窗那里跑去，他要憋死了！

“莫仔，你去哪儿？”贺天突然变得十分紧张，猛地从椅子上弹起来。

莫关山根本就听不见任何声音，他就想打开窗户吸上一口新鲜的空气，他仍旧跌跌撞撞地往前跑着。

顺着莫关山奔跑的方向，贺天看到了那扇落地窗：“你他么又不老实了？想逃！”贺天迈开步子，绕开各种各样的家具追了过去，“你停下，我就原谅你，否则……”

莫关山还是没听见，没能抓住贺天递过来的“橄榄枝”。他走到窗前，打开了床，深深吸了一口气，这口气还没等吐出来，只觉得一股奇大的力量把自己往后拽，莫关山下意识护住肚子，而后只觉脚底一绊，仰面倒了下去，在晕厥的前一刻，他看到贺天那张怒不可遏的脸——完了，他又把贺天惹火了，尽管他不知道贺天的火气从何而来。

莫关山做了个梦，梦里是黑漆漆的，有一个抱着娃娃的小孩一步一步向他走过来，“爸比”那小孩这么叫他。

莫关山甩了甩脑袋，小孩有着黑漆漆的头发，长长的挡住了眼睛，看不清五官和表情，小孩光着脚，穿着一件明显跟他身材不匹配宽大橙色T恤。

“爸比，我好难受。”小孩依旧像这边匀速地走着，可莫关山却觉得自己与他的距离并没有缩短，“父亲待我一点儿也不好。”

听到这儿，莫关山猛然意识到，这个小孩儿是他跟贺天的孩子。

“他怎么不好了？”莫关山下意识就问出了这个问题。

“他不让我离开房间，给我身上钉钉子，还用链子拴着我。”小孩的声音毫无波澜，他轻轻提起衣服，露出了狰狞的身子——浑身钉满了亮晶晶的钻石，脚踝上绑着生了锈的铁链。

莫关山吓得喘不动气了。

“爸比，你是不是跟我的处境一样？”小孩儿突然挣脱了锁链，快步向莫关山跑过来，莫关山吓了一跳，可他却怎么都动不了，眼睁睁地看着这个吓人的小孩儿朝自己冲过来。

稚嫩的手搭在自己肩膀上，小孩儿猛地抬起头：“我们一起去死吧！”

“啊……”莫关山惊叫一声，小孩的模样跟自己一模一样，只是双目空洞面目消瘦，像一个死人。

  
  


贺天几乎要按不住发狂的莫关山了，他转过头狠狠瞪着医生：“你不是说他没事吗？现在是怎么回事？”

那老大夫冷汗直冒，他已经给莫关山做了全面的查体，除了轻微的营养不良，真的什么毛病都没有，可贺天的眼神真的让他双腿直哆嗦，就差跪地上了。

“啊……”凄厉的吼叫把贺天都吓了个哆嗦，赶紧回头查看莫关山，只见他双眼一动不动地盯着天花板，脸上血色尽退，整个人像发条卸了的娃娃，连胸口都不见起伏。

“你出去吧！”见莫关山醒了，贺天才有点儿相信医生的话。

医生忙不迭的跑了出去。

“莫仔？”贺天小声地唤了他一声。

莫关山还在回忆着刚才的梦，他费力地掀起被子——自己穿着的正是那件橙色的T恤，莫关山倒吸一口凉气，有些茫然地看着贺天。

贺天连忙给他盖好被子，解释道：“你出了一身汗，我给你换了件衣服。”

莫关山喉结滚动了几下，艰难地开口问道：“我脸色是不是很难看……”

“这……”贺天看着眼窝深陷，嘴唇起皮的莫关山，只得安抚道，“你听话，好好吃饭，很快就会好的。”

不成想，听了这话莫关山脸色更差了，他又问：“娃娃！我看见布偶娃娃了！给小孩儿玩儿的那种……”

听到这儿，贺天也有些紧张了：“我确实让人给我们孩子订做了一个娃娃，还没来得及告诉你，是有人告诉你了吗？”

莫关山的呼吸又变得急促起来，他感受到一种不可名状的恐惧，他使劲儿攥着床单，慌张地坐起来，他几乎下意识地动了动自己的脚，希望不要像自己梦里那样。

嘎啦——嘎啦——

铁链碰撞的声音，竟然与梦里别无二致！

贺天有些后悔给莫关山带上脚链了，莫关山的反应比他想象的激烈太多：“你答应我不乱跑，我可以给你解……”

“啊！啊——”莫关山猛地扑了上来，一把掐住和贺天的脖子，那力道简直不像一个病人，“哈啊——为什么！为什么要这么对我！”

贺天紧紧握住莫关山的手腕，脸也憋得通红：“你逃，我别无选择。”

“选择？到底是我没给你，还是你没给我！贺天！”莫关山鼻尖一酸，他好累啊，莫关山松开手，缓缓垂下了脑袋。

“咳咳！咳——”贺天剧烈地咳嗽着，但他心里有些开心，他以为莫关山想通了，“莫仔，你听话，都会好起来的。”

莫关山僵硬地歪着头，目光空洞，木讷地打量着贺天。

“我们一起去死吧！”

“一起去死吧！”

“去死吧！”

莫关山脑海里开始浮现刚才的梦境，小孩最后狰狞的一面连同那句话不断侵蚀着他的神经。

“哈哈！”莫关山咧开嘴，露出了一个及其别扭的微笑，“我以前觉得活着总归是有希望的，总有责任需要活着才能承担。”

贺天不知莫关山这话是什么意思，只是觉得气氛有些微妙。

“可我现在看不到希望。也不想生孩子，孩子生活在我们身边也不会开心，我母亲、师傅和朋友没了我也能生活。”

“你什么意思？”

“贺天，我不想活了。”

……

“贺总，轻微脑震荡……”老大夫刚回办公室，屁股还没坐热，就又被叫回来了，他想问问原因，但是看贺天那阴沉的脸，实在是不敢问。

贺天低头抚摸着莫关山的脸，莫关山刚才一头撞到了墙上，现在额头上还贴着纱布，血也在慢慢往外渗着，看得贺天是既心疼又恼火，他已经不知道该拿莫关山怎么办了。

莫关山眼皮微微动了一下，但是依旧没有睁眼。

贺天有些无奈地捏了捏眉心：“我知道你醒了，你睁开眼，我有事跟你说。”

莫关山仍旧闭着眼睛，只是有些厌烦地翻了个身，背对着贺天：“死，我已经想清楚了。你要现在说放我，呵，我也不会信了，我认了。”

“你父亲是被冤枉的，你给我我想要的，我给他平反；你要是死了，他就一辈子都是罪人。”贺天是真的害怕了，他也算阅人无数，这次莫关山是真的要跟他一刀两断。

他本来是想用这个讨好莫关山的，让他重新跟自己在一起，没想到变成这样——要靠这个留住莫关山的命。

“！”莫关山猛地睁开眼睛，“我就知道他是被冤枉的！”

日子似乎回归了正常。

莫关山给戴月通了电话：“喂，老师。”

“哎呦，小莫啊，你怎么才给我消息啊，嗯？”戴月一把丢掉了手里的锅铲，冲身边的徒弟使了个眼色，让他去通知蛇立。

“不好意思，我跟贺天吵架了，那个……”莫关山支吾起来，他很少撒谎，给戴月的这通电话既是贺天的要求，也是他自己的愿望，“这次吵得有点儿严重，但——也和好了。”莫关山确实没有撒谎，只是有意识地省略了重要内容。

“那你在哪儿啊？我们都找不到你，哎哟！你这个孩子，怎么这么让人不放心啊！”

“我住在他的别墅里，你也知道他房子多，我也没来得及细问究竟在哪儿。让您担心了，我过一段时间也许就回去看您了。”

“你跟师傅说实话，你们俩是不是还——”

“师傅，先不聊了吧，贺天要回来了，我还没做饭，下次再跟您详细说，我先挂了。”

“哎哎哎——小莫啊，你……”

莫关山扣了电话，把头转向贺天，露出了一个微笑，淡淡的：“交代清楚了，你中午想吃什么？”

贺天靠在墙上，手里拿着烟，但是没有点，莫关山怀孕了闻不得烟味。

他知道自己赢了。莫关山不会寻死了，也不会离开自己，他现在的表现跟两人曾经你侬我侬的时候一样，无微不至地照料自己的生活，嘘寒问暖，忙完之后会像小狗一样黏在自己身边一言不发，就连做艾也十分配合。

日子好像是朝着相敬如宾的方向发展了，但贺天就是觉得别扭——莫关山不会骂他了，身体也越来越差，那些有趣的小表情小动作也没了——他很清楚莫关山恨自己，只是迫于自己手里的把柄。

贺天更烦躁了，心里那头困兽似乎将以摧枯拉朽的态势将贺天推向深渊。

莫关山最近也觉得脑子不怎么转了，有的时候看着一样东西很长时间都想不起来叫什么，整个人浑浑噩噩的，他以为自己只是累了，不甚在意。

另一边蛇立领着许和，急火火地冲进黛月楼：“戴师傅，您收到关山电话了？”

“是啊，感觉小莫不太正常啊！”

蛇立拿过手机，把电话号码发给了自己公安那边的朋友，这么多天可算有消息，这线索一定要抓住啊！

“能追踪到电话地址吗？”许和皱起眉头，“以我对贺天的了解，要真和好了，肯定早回来了，打电话只能说明他俩的关系只是表里和谐了，这电话号码啊十有八九反追踪了。”

蛇立抬眼瞪了许和一眼：“你不能往好地方想啊！”

叮——

警局那边短信回复了：“反追踪了，地址总是在跳跃，刚才在罗马，现在到了南斯拉夫。”

“操&！”

“哎哎哎！又来电话了！”戴月的手晃了一下，差点儿把手机给摔了，以前戴月只接听认识的电话，最近真的跟疯魔了一样，连10086都不愿意放弃。

“师傅，您别大惊小怪了，兴许又是撺掇您买保险的！”一旁的小哥叹了口气。

许和拿过电话，按了免提：“您好，哪位？”

“哎呦，通了通了！是许助理的声音！天哪，老天开眼啊！”

电话那头好像人也不少，嘈杂得很。原来贺天带过去的人都被没收了手机，只有总配电室可以向外界发送信息，可他们总不能打电话报警吧，但又苦于没有莫关山这边或者贺总那边的联系方式，这些天一直是一筹莫展。可是柳暗花明啊，上午配电室的工程师监测到有一通电话打回了云城，急忙给拦截了通话地址，待到晚上贺天陪莫关山吃饭的时候，众人才小心翼翼地向外呼救。

“您是……”许和这边确实没听出打电话的是什么人，但是他可以肯定绝对是贺天身边的人，“贺总带你们去了哪儿？他是不是出事了？你们是不是背着他联系我的？”

“是是是是，许助理我们这边时间紧，来不及多解释，您赶快带人来平城海岛上的别墅吧！贺总跟小莫这几天都不太正常……”

98

“你们年轻人之间的破事儿，自己处理不了？”贺呈抽着烟，望着一望无际的海水，还有那座海岛，“贺天那臭小子真会享受。”

阿丘不耐烦地瞪了贺呈一眼：“少说两句，不是你亲弟弟？”

许和对这两个alpha还是有所忌惮的，但确实是他打电话向贺天大哥求救的：“贺董，贺天有躁狂症。”

贺呈皱起了眉头，他开始觉得事情不对味儿了。

“本来已经控制了，但是昨天听岛上管事儿的口气，肯定是发作了。”许和倒吸一口凉气，贺呈着信息素是真够他喝一壶的。

“呈哥，信息素收一收。”蛇立走了过来，不露痕迹地把许和挡在身后，“许和不忍心跟你往深了说，我说。躁狂症也算是可控，但时间久了就会往双相障碍上发展，一会儿躁狂，一会儿抑郁。老管家也说了，这段时间贺天确实有时候脾气差的恨不得把家给砸了，有的时候一个人绷着脸坐着一句话不说。我们这次去岛上，说白了就是要把他俩分开，这个您肯定也是默认的，不然也不会跟我们一起过来。”

贺呈灭了烟，他知道贺天这次玩儿的确实过火了，但听许和跟蛇立的话头，这事儿肯定不止这么简单。

“贺天现在肯定受不了我们把莫关山接走，正常情况下我差不多能跟他打个平手，他要是真疯起来，我们肯定没办法，所以请您搭把手。”

“你想让我做什么？”

“我把莫关山带走的时候，让贺天别妨碍我。”

贺呈面露不虞：“那年我已经帮过你了，我现在都觉得要是当年没跟你合起伙骗他，他是不是就走不到今天这一步！”

“贺呈！”阿丘走过来，拉住有些暴躁的贺呈，“别说气话！”

“当年没出手现在会发生什么，谁都说不准。但我可以明确告诉你，要是继续让他们待在一起，贺天疯成什么样先不说，莫关山绝对会被逼死，一尸两命。”

“他们有孩子了？”这下连阿丘都惊了。

“是。孩子不到三个月，您也在国外不方便联系，就没跟您说。”许和缓了口气，也开始劝蛇立跟贺呈，“大家冷静一下，我们聚在一起肯定是不希望他们仨出事。目前问题其实很明朗了，贺天跟莫关山肯定是要分开的，他们之间的问题很多，如果不解决，就算他们天天在一起也是于事无补。”

蛇立还是气不过，耸了耸肩膀，望向那座岛：“他俩最开始吵架，是因为您在贺天家里按的监控拍到的对话。”说到这里蛇立也有些心虚，不过贺呈明显比他更心虚，“至于矛盾升级的原因，就是当年贺家为了平衡王国笙那边的势力，把莫关山的父亲送进了监狱。他俩走到今天这步田地，贺天有责任，我有责任，你和你们整个贺家难道就没有责任吗？”

“*操*！”贺呈狠狠捶了栏杆一下，全程没有再说一句话。

船登岛了，四人连同一起带来的保镖往别墅出发了。加之别墅工作人员的配合，贺天几乎是没有什么还手的余地，几人就这么毫无预兆地在别墅见面了。

可惜的是，蛇立一行人终究还是晚来了一步。二楼主卧那里一团糟，砸碎的花瓶摆件满地都是，沙发也被贺天给踹倒了，书架也碎的稀巴烂，书和文件散落了一地。

贺天穿着居家服，光着脚，面无表情的看着那四个人，还有他们身后进退不知的保镖和别墅仆人。听管家说，贺天刚刚大闹了一场，现在冷静下来了，整个人都木了，说什么都不回复 ，只是默默照顾着莫关山。

“莫关山在哪儿？”蛇立有些焦急地追问道。

“小莫没事，在卧室里。”管家指了指那件锁着门的卧室，“按时吃饭，没什么不对劲，但贺总从来不让我进，那套间只有他们两个人。”

“都下去吧！”贺呈挥了挥手，他也看出来了，没必要摆这么大阵仗。

手下们重重松了一口气，本来就是老板的家事，能不掺和自然还是躲远了好。

“贺天，你哥哥向进去看看你老婆，他要当伯伯了，很开心。”许和不愧是学心理的，他知道怎么跟抑郁症的人说话，才能不起到反效果。

  
  


贺天平静地望着四人，直觉告诉他这些人并不安全：“出去。”

许和笑着说：“我是医生，他们不是，那我能去看看莫关山吗？他有没有不舒服？”

贺天垂着头，手在微微发抖。

“他不太好是不是？我帮你看看，可以吗？”

贺天没说话，算是默认了；许和转头示意他们不要轻举妄动，自己跟着贺天往套间里走去。

“啧！”贺呈有些不耐烦了，长腿一迈也要跟过去。

“别添乱了！”蛇立一把拉住贺呈的胳膊，“要是真有事，许和会通……”

没等蛇立把话说完，里屋就传来许和的嘶吼：“来人呐，都疯了！疯了！”那声音中夹杂着巨大的恐惧，还有霹雳乓啷的缠斗声。

几人心下皆是一惊，而后便冲了进去。

一进门就见许和靠着墙瘫坐在地上，嘴角挂着血迹，衣服也被撕扯得乱七八糟，显然是跟贺天动过手了。

顺着他的目光，便可看到一身戾气的贺天。居家服因为打斗也松了，贺天张着嘴“呼哧呼哧”地喘着粗气，眼睛充血，应该是进入了躁狂状态。他身后护着的，正是多日不见的莫关山。

莫关山被贺天养的不错，比蛇立见他的时候要胖一些，但脸色确实太差了，灰扑扑的，头发也失去了往日的光泽，一双空洞的眼睛死死盯着进来的四个人，既没有惊讶也不见欣喜——不对劲。

“贺天，这是怎——”阿丘瞧着气氛不对，刚开口就被贺天打断了。

“滚！给老子滚！”贺天的动作很激烈，摇晃之间众人又更仔细地看到了莫关山。

莫关山的脖子上戴着一个电子脖套，贺呈知道那应该是一个定位装置，目光往下移便是他有些微隆的肚子，再往下看竟是一副脚镣！纵使贺呈想过千万种后果，但他是真没想到贺天还敢公然限制莫关山的人身自由。

“许和，贺天真的只是双相障碍？”贺呈不由得怀疑自己的弟弟也许还有别的什么精神问题，不然也不至于把莫关山折腾的这么不成样子。

“等等，你说‘都疯了’，该不会是——”蛇立是最先从震惊里回过神儿来的，他不敢相信自己的推测，探寻的目光缓缓从莫关山身上移到许和脸上。

“听他说句话。”许和无力地垂下头。

“不许说，他们都是坏人！”贺天像吓唬小孩儿一样，冲着莫关山低声威胁道，“不然今晚你就别想吃糖了！”

一旁的莫关山像是被抓住了软肋，赶忙握住贺天的胳膊，小声央求着：“哥哥，你别不给我吃糖，我是好孩子！”

“莫关山，鸡有几条腿？”

“哥哥，这坏人真笨，连鸡有三条腿都不知道！”莫关山讨好地向贺天笑了笑，又冲许和吐了吐舌头。

看着三人困惑的脸，许和解释道：“他不是故意回答错的。”而后他又继续问道，“你什么时候来这里的？”

“不记得了，不对！我为什么要跟你说！哼！”莫关山又往贺天跟前挤了挤，似乎只有靠着他才能获得安全感。

“！！”三人惊呆了。

“刚塞综合征。”许和深吸一口气，从地上爬了起来，“可见于监禁状态下的犯人，主要表现是近似回答，意识朦胧，事后遗忘。对简单问题作出与正确答案相近的错误回答，属于假性痴呆 。 ”

贺天觉得脑袋一蹦一蹦得疼，这四个人太讨厌了，他们的存在让他觉得分外不安：“谁允许你们进来的？滚！再不走，我就——”

“草！把他们都给我带回去！”贺呈双目猩红，一把揪住贺天的衣领。

暴风雨前夜的平静，终究是被打破了。

100~101

“大少爷，二少爷又发作了？”贺天的医疗陪护火急火燎地推开了书房的门，“丘先生？大少爷不在？”

“有什么事跟我说吧！”阿丘的眉头紧紧皱在一起，蛇立跟贺呈一起找大夫去了，把他跟许和留在云城庄园照顾两个精神病。

“刚一睡醒就大吼大叫要找莫先生，三个保镖才勉强压住了，我就来找您了！”陪护的是个四十岁的阿姨，脸色惨白，明显被吓得不轻，“您快跟许医生去看看吧，二少爷太吓人了!”

“贺天的焦虑恐慌太强了，先叫主治医生给他一剂镇定剂，然后向他传递莫关山现在一切都好，他生病了莫关山跟他在一起不安全的信息。”许和忙着写处方，而后又问道，“莫先生那边怎么样？”

“莫先生很安静，有的时候也会问二少爷的事，但总体上并不影响他的日常生活。”提起莫关山，护工明显松了口气。

“好，那你回去吧！”许和摇摇头，打发护工离开了。

“我们不去看看贺天吗？”阿丘一想起贺天那副样子，就觉得胸口发闷。

“是我们四个把他俩分开的，去看看莫关山倒可以，要是去看贺天，他能把我们咬死。”许和无力的扶住额头，“说实话，我担心的不是贺天，贺天虽然狂躁但是系统治疗起来痊愈的肯定比莫关山快。贺天的病是自己逼自己，让他想明白哪怕一丁点儿，都能好转一大块儿，他的毛病我就能治；但莫关山可是生生被贺天逼出毛病的，不好治啊！希望蛇立他们的动作能快点。”

“那你的意思是，他俩不能再待在一块儿？”

许和撇了撇嘴：“要是他俩都痊愈了，那肯定要分开冷静冷静；可要是他俩都没治好，或者贺天治好了莫关山没治好，在一起肯定没问题。”而后他用那风情万种的桃花眼瞥了阿丘一眼，“我觉得贺董肯定既不想要一个精神病当弟弟，又不想他弟弟难过，所以要一个精神病当他好弟弟的媳妇，他应该不会介意，您说是不是？”

许和言下之意很明确，贺呈应该倾向于治好贺天，而不去救治莫关山，这样也算是弥补了他当年的过错。

“你这话什么意思？”阿丘也不傻，许和话外音他可是听得明明白白。

“没什么意思，就是希望贺董钻牛角尖的时候，您能帮忙劝劝。贺天是人，莫关山也是人。”

阿丘低下了头，道理他都懂，他也不希望因为贺天就要让莫关山痴傻一辈子，但是贺呈那边真的是不太好沟通。

“大少爷回来了！”就在两人面面相觑的时候，贺呈的保镖急火火地进来了。

阿丘跟许和起身出门，刚走到玄关就听见贺呈跟蛇立在大声争吵，领回来的医生们在他们身后不知所措地站着。

“为什么不让医生去看看关山？贺天的病要治，莫关山的病就不用治吗？”要不是罗坤死命拉着蛇立，蛇立的拳头估计已经招呼到贺呈脸上了。

贺呈也是寸步不让：“贺家不介意有一个精神病当儿媳妇，况且他们就真能把莫关山的病治好了吗？”

“贺呈！你说的什么话？”阿丘也动了火气，急忙往贺呈那边跑去，“你是不是也疯了？”

“这两个臭小子算计我！”贺呈狠狠瞪着许和一眼，“找的专家大部分都是专攻痴呆方向的，就一个两个是治双相障碍的！”

“我跟你已经说得很明白了！当年贺天在英国犯病的时候，许和就是他的主治医生，他在这方面的经验跟知识，不比国内任何一个专家差，他治疗贺天绰绰有余！反倒是莫关山，他更需要系统的治疗！”

“你也少说两句！”许和走上前，试图跟贺呈解释。

“你不用跟他废话，贺呈好歹是集团董事，这点儿道理怎么可能听不懂！”蛇立瞅了贺呈一眼，“贺呈的算盘大家心里都有数吧？莫关山要是好了，肯定有多远躲多远，到那时候贺天肯定又是三魂丢了两魂半，贺呈头疼都来不及！可莫关山要是个傻子呢？只要贺天喜欢又有什么关系呢？他们贺家是养不起一个傻子吗？草！”

贺呈整理了一下凌乱的衣襟：“既然话都说开了，我也不需要藏着掖着了！治贺天，可以；治莫关山，没必要！”

“你能不能不要总是给我找麻烦？贺天跟莫关山已经很让我头疼了！”许和一边给蛇立包扎着伤口，一边愤愤地说道。

“贺呈这个老东西不讲理，欠揍！嘶——轻点儿！轻点儿！”蛇立皱着眉头，嘴角的淤青确实挺疼的。

许和摇了摇头：“你打得过他也就罢了，打不过有什么用？”

“什么叫打不过？他不也挂了彩嘛？”蛇立挥挥手，示意许和不要再包扎了，“你说贺家怎么都这么不是东西？他们要真敢让莫关山当一辈子傻子，老子就非把他的破事儿往上捅了！”

“我已经暗示过丘哥了，他去说说兴许有用。”

“有用？我不信，贺呈那种人怎么可能听得进劝？”

“不急于这一时，再等等，保不住就有转机。”

……

“你想说什么我知道，打住！我已经算计贺天一次了，这次无论如何也要遂了他的愿。”贺呈一看阿丘拧紧眉毛向自己走过来，就知道他要干什么。

“要是贺天愿意放他走呢？”阿丘拉过一张椅子，坐在贺呈对面，谈判就要有谈判的样子。

“要是他愿意，早就放人了，哪里会把人逼疯，还把自己搭进去。”贺呈嗤笑一声，似乎对阿丘的提议并不是很上心。   
“贺天已经做了什么先不说，我们就事论事。”

“你要劝他？”贺呈有点儿明白阿丘的意思了，忽然来了兴致，“我呢，就是想让贺天称心如意，如果这真是他最后的选择，我自然不会多说什么，我也不愿意干伤天害理的事！”

“这样，你跟蛇立各退一步。先让贺天跟莫关山在我们这里接受治疗，反正莫关山痊愈得比贺天慢，你也没必要担心他的问题。治好贺天后，我去劝他放弃莫关山，他同意那就皆大欢喜，他不同意，那就按你的意思办。”

“我没问题，蛇立那边呢？他会信任你？说到底，你也是我的人。”

“许和信就好了，现在你跟蛇立基本就是摆设了。”阿丘言下之意很明显，贺呈跟蛇立已经完全失去判断力了，这事儿是指望不上他俩了。

“成！你跟许和算是半个旁观者，你们明事理就好。”贺呈对阿丘的评价很不满意，“你们闹腾，我只要最后的结果。我去公司了，好多事没有处理呢！”

贺呈前脚刚一出门，许和跟蛇立便进来了，阿丘一五一十地把他跟贺呈的讨论结果说了出来。

“这就是你们相处的解决方案？”蛇立哭笑不得，“是我穷的没地方让莫关山治病吗？还非要待在你们这里！”

“蛇立！这事儿我来帮你处理，结果保证让你满意，你公司的事儿也该理一理了，你回去吧！”

蛇立瞪了许和一眼：“到底是贺天的助理！”

“你会不会好好说话？”许和被这几个人折腾了一个多月，火气也是不小，“你想跟我吵架？”

“行了，屋里精神病还没治好，我们就自乱阵脚！”阿丘揉了揉太阳穴，“蛇立，你好好想想，这是不是现在最好的解决方式了？大家实力相当，真打起来，只能是便宜了别人，还不如这样！”

蛇立喘着粗气，空气安静了半分钟后，他转身向大门走去：“你俩处理吧！许和，你想跟着贺天还是我，你自己理理吧！”

“别看当了老大，在有些事情上都是毛头小子！”看着蛇立那气呼呼的背影，阿丘突然有点儿想笑，“找个比你小的是不是很累啊？”

“找个跟自己一样大的，也未必都事事如意啊！”许和看了看阿丘，揶揄的口气藏都藏不住。

“不说他俩了，贺天多久能治好？”

“这次起病很突然，所以比起以前积久成疾肯定是容易不少，一个月就能调节好。”

“那小莫那边呢？”

“他要保胎，所以不能乱吃要，只能先心理疏导，孩子生下来才能吃药，所以究竟要多久我也吃不准。”

“唉……那要怎么劝贺天呢？先给你表个态，我肯定倾向于把他俩分开。”

“啧，我跟你想的有些出入。”许和压低了声音，“我倾向于先把他俩分开，然后给贺天手里留点儿希望、留点儿线索。”

“你的意思是，他俩以后还有戏？”

“你看莫关山傻了都不忘贺天，这事儿啊，完不了！咱们在后头运作运作，保不准就成了！”

阿丘很快就领会了精髓：“先把莫关山他爸的事儿解决了，然后来点儿苦肉计，或者让贺天三天两头去莫关山家逛哒逛哒……”

“哎！长嫂如母啊，丘哥——”

102

一个多月后。

“感觉怎么样啊？”许和翘着二郎腿坐在贺天床头的沙发上，“疯了快俩月了，回过神儿了没啊？”

贺天没说话，这是他彻底控制了病情的第一天，以前发生过什么他隐约有些印象，只是记不太真切。

“我就不给你绕弯子了，莫关山傻了，生活基本不能自理，跟人交流也很困难。”提起这个，连阿丘都有些难受，这红发小子以前他也见过，没成想会落到今天这幅田地，“他也会偶尔问起你，你做的这些混账事他可能也记不得了，但是你做那些好事他也忘了个干净。”

听到这儿，贺天的眼睛突然亮了。

阿丘皱起了眉头，有些恨铁不成钢地说道：“果然跟贺呈是一个娘胎里出来的！”

“他治好了吗？”

“他怀着你的孩子，不能吃药，只能做一些心理治疗，效果有限。”许和解释道。

“孩子也快五个月了吧？”提起孩子，贺天说不上开心也说不上难过，只是淡淡感慨了一句。

许和咳嗽了一声，示意阿丘要进入正题了：“我们呢，是来给你出主意，我们肯定是希望你能跟莫关山重归于好的。”

“稀奇了，我感觉除了我哥，你们巴不得我跟莫关山一刀两断吧？”贺天身体现在有些虚弱，不过自嘲起来是半点儿含糊都没有。

阿丘也没跟贺天客气，冷冷地说：“我确实是这么想的。”

“但是！但是但是！”许和赶紧把话头引过来，“抛开其他因素不说，你肯定是希望莫关山是一个正常人吧？他那么爱干净，喜欢做饭，活蹦乱跳的一个人，你不希望他真的成了一个傻子吧？”

“……”贺天沉默了半晌，“你有什么计划吗？”

“哎，这才对嘛！”许和狠狠剜了阿丘一眼，而后用尽可能平缓的预期跟贺天说起了自己的计划，“首先，要让莫关山离开你的视线去治病，我的意思是不一定非到你找不到的地方，至少他自己好转的时候要相信，他已经离开你的势力范围了。”

贺天点了点头，这虽然有点儿难以接受，但是只要能让他时刻知晓莫关山的动向，也不是不可以。

“然后把王国笙处理了，把莫关山的父亲救出来。”阿丘接上了话茬，“怎么处理王国笙我不插手，也不会干涉什么，但是莫关山的父亲必须光明正大的走出监狱。”

贺天抬头望着阿丘，舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，并没有说话。

“咳咳，这事儿我可以做主，你哥那边绝对能帮你稳住了。”

贺天挑了挑眉毛：“那谢谢嫂子了！”

“你要在莫关山父亲面前露个脸，什么该说、该怎么说，就不用我教你了吧？”

“不用。”贺天转向许和，叹了口气，“都是耍手段撒谎骗人，咱俩确实还有点儿差距。我早该想明白的，你连蛇立都能哄住了，又怎么会搞不定莫关山？”

许和有些恨铁不成钢：“你跟莫关山的事儿根本就不是事，感情还在，孩子也有，怎么招也不能真一拍两散啊！偏就你邪乎，折腾成现在这幅样子，大家都要跟着你绞尽脑汁讨好莫关山！你啊，哪儿都厉害，就是搁莫关山这里突然就没脑子了！”

“行了行了，说正事儿！”阿丘打断了他们，“事情做到这一步，往后就随机应变好了。你是想用苦肉计呢，咱就来个苦肉计；你要是想慢慢渗透进他的生活呢，我们就给你俩三天两头制造偶遇，你只要慢慢的别吓着他，应该问题不大。”

“一呢，你们有感情基础，二呢，莫关山父母估计也能帮你使不少劲，三的，不是还有你儿子嘛！莫关山就算生了，也不能照顾好他，孩子肯定跟着你，我不知道你对他到底是个什么态度，但你要想清楚了，他也是莫关山的儿子，他要肯站在你这边，你就谢天谢地吧！他的一句话，比你切腹自己都好使！”

“说这么多，你听懂了吗？你什么态度？”阿丘见贺天不说话，生怕他反悔，连忙追问道，“我跟你说，这可是目前最有效的方法了，你可别再耍混哈！”

“唉——照这个办吧！”贺天长叹一口气，而后慢慢捂住了眼睛，声音有些喑哑地道，“对不起，我给你们添麻烦了。”

103

“你怎么谈的！”贺呈抻着一张脸，翘着腿坐在椅子上，双手交叉在胸前，紧紧盯着手里的文件和照片。

阿丘笔挺地站在他面前，大气也不敢喘一下，贺呈很久没跟他发火儿了，以至于他都忘记了他跟贺呈之间还有上下级这么层关系。贺天这个臭小子，真会给他捅娄子。

“半个月前你说贺天恢复了，也同意让莫关山离开，我确实松了一口气。我这心才放下不到两天，你看看！”贺呈“啪”的一声，把手里的东西甩到了桌子上，“曝王氏集团违规操纵股市，破产，公司执行官跳楼身亡！西城郊区忠义祠发生火并，王国笙手底下的二把手跳江自尽，中弹的下属不计其数！他夫人和儿女连夜逃往国外，王国笙不知所踪！不知所踪啊！”

阿丘脑袋都大了，硬着头皮解释道：“是贺天干的，我不知道他会把事情闹得这么大——”

“当然是他干的，你能有这个本事吗？”贺呈猛地站起身来，大步流星地朝阿丘走去，“可你为什么不提前知会我一声？但凡我知情，事态会发展到这个地步？至少死不了这么多人！”

“贺天不是上下打点好了嘛！那边也领他的情，没有追究，公众也不知道有抢战这回事。媒体对外宣称王国笙走私贪公，公安也全国通缉了。”阿丘低着头，看着贺呈那锃亮的鞋尖，但辩解的声音却是越来越小，“您别生气，这一闹确实云城势力要大洗牌，我们日子不安生了不假，但是扩大地盘的机会不也来了吗？”

“现在想起来跟我叫‘您’了？”贺呈冷笑一声，伸手就想掐住阿丘的脸，可转念一想，周围这么多人，于情于理都不应该在这种时候教训他，只得不漏声色地把手放下，“你的事，我们改天再算，贺天在哪儿，我现在要跟他谈！”

“在……在蛇立的别墅里。”

“呵，嫌我的地盘小？”

“……”阿丘咽了口唾沫，两眼一闭，艰难地开口道，“莫关山在蛇立家暂住。”

“草！个没出息的东西！”

贺呈在庄园里好一顿发火，蛇立的别墅却也不是风平浪静。

“许秘书，我今天刚回来你就送了我这么大一份礼物啊？听说贺天那傻逼跟着莫关山在我这里住了有一阵了，是您授意的，嗯？”蛇立一脚踹翻了行李箱，冲着罗坤一帮人使了个眼色，“都出去，没我叫都不许进来！”

“Semon，我和丘哥都跟贺天谈好了，只要莫关山一生下孩子，贺天就会放他去疗养，不再打扰他。”许和跟阿丘已经串过供了，他们帮贺天追莫关山的事打死也不能透露，贺呈跟蛇立只需要知道贺天同意让莫关山走，就行了。

“说点儿我不知道的！”蛇立明显不买账，“当初是你说让我信任你，我才放心出去办事的，你看你搞了些什么！贺天同意生完孩子放莫关山走，然后你就同意没生孩子前让他跟关山同居？还他妈在老子的地盘上！你真可以啊？莫关山确实傻了，不会再在贺天跟前寻死觅活了，但你能保证贺天那个丧心病狂的东西不在搞什么把戏？”

许和赶紧倒了一杯水，蛇立说了太多的话，嗓子都吼哑了：“贺天跟我们保证过，他不……”

“哎呦，贺天的保证？”蛇立打断了他的话，也没有接他的水，“我不喝！贺天的保证要是算数，我还用得着今天在这里生气？”

“他都改了，真的！”说到这儿许和也急了，贺天这些天是真的浪子回头了。

“我看他收拾王国笙的手段可比以前还狠啊！”提起这茬，蛇立心里也确实是佩服，不过他也不愿表露出来，话锋一转，“你胳膊肘往外拐这事儿，咱一会儿再好好捋，贺天那孙子呢！老子今天要跟他好好聊聊！”说到这儿，蛇立还下意识地松了领带解了袖口，似乎打算用拳脚跟贺天聊两句。

许和犯了难，支吾道：“他……不在。”

“嗯？”

“他去了云城刑侦总局的监狱。”

“草！真他妈机灵啊！”

104

“伯父，您好。”贺天坐在探视窗口外，拿着对讲的电话，平静地看着里面那个有些沧桑的男人。

“您……是哪位？”莫父实在是想不起自家有过这么器宇不凡的亲戚。

“我是贺家的二儿子，贺天。”贺天垂下眼睫，在他的想象中，莫关山的父亲该是会痛骂自己一顿的。

“奥，我进来的时候你应该跟我儿子差不多大吧？”出乎意料，这个饱受冤屈的男人并没有什么过激的反应，“小伙子你不用这样，那时候你也小，不必觉得有愧。”

“王国笙垮台了，但人还在通缉中。我正在走流程，很快您的罪名就会被洗清，差不多三四个月您就可以回家了，等王国笙落网您就彻底没危险了。”

消息太过震惊，莫父呆坐在椅子上，半天没有反应。贺天安静地等待莫父平复心情，大概过了一分钟吧，他的脸上才开始浮现出表情。十多年牢狱之灾，年近半百的人终于是湿了眼眶，莫父感慨地捂住了自己的眼睛，有些泣不成声地说：“哎呀，小伙子你见笑了，我啊说不上开心也说不上委屈，就是……唉！造化弄人啊！”

贺天确实不是东西，莫父还在感慨，他却走出了刚才的心境，开始一步步游说莫父了：“伯父，王国笙确是我搞垮的，但是准备稍有不足，有些地方还有隐患。”

说到这儿莫关山的父亲总算回过味儿了，按理说贺天对他愧疚也就算了，断不至于为了他跟王国笙闹这么大，他有些迟疑地问道：“小伙子，你为什么要帮我呢？”

“因为，您是莫仔的爸爸。”这句话贺天不知对着镜子练了多少遍，什么语气、什么语速、什么表情已经拿捏的炉火纯青，他这一行势在必得。

“你！你你……”莫父“腾”的一下站起身来，“你”了半天却也说不出别的来，最后只得说了句，“原来关山分化成哦mega了啊！”

贺天点了点头，继续说道：“莫仔现在住在蛇立那里，我怕王国笙报复他，因为毕竟是我弄得他倾家荡产。”

“那他跟他妈妈都安全吗？”提起这个，莫父有些担心了。

“伯母那边我派人暗地里看着了，您这里我也有打点，莫仔最近也是蛇立在帮忙照应着，都很安全。您出狱之后，要是王国笙被捕了，你们一家三口就能平平安安地见面了，要是还没被捕，莫仔可能……”

“我懂，关山就不能跟我们见面，对吧？没事没事，我都懂，我们俩对王国笙确实利用价值有限，莫仔才是你的软肋，我懂我懂。”

贺天面露难色，继续道：“伯母那边……我实在没有脸面去说，毕竟是我办事不利，让大家陷入这种僵局。”

“孩子他妈那边我去说，她会理解你的！”莫父对贺天除了感激还是感激，很明显对这个女婿分外满意。

“还有，莫仔怀孕了，还有不到四个月估计就生了，是个男孩儿。”贺天又丢下一个重磅炸弹，他要把莫父这座靠山牢牢地抓在手里。

“！！！”莫父这一天可能遭受了这辈子所有的惊喜了，“真、真的吗？”

贺天笑了笑，羞涩中带着做父亲的憧憬：“真的，伯母也知道！”自然把莫父哄得团团转，“还有，莫仔也做了厨师，跟着云城最有名的红案戴月，戴月也很宠着她，留他在黛月楼工作。不过现在在休产假，还有，欠下的钱也还清了，莫仔自己还的，他真的很努力。”

“好啊，好啊！都是好孩子！”莫父的眼泪又开始往下流，“哎呦，我真是——老天开眼呐！”

“现在一切都好起来了，就等着您出来了！”贺天默默加上一句——等着莫仔病好了，原谅我。

“忙完了？系上安全带，国内查的好严！”许和接到贺天的电话，便马不停蹄地来监狱这边接他了，看着坐在副驾驶的贺天，许和皱着眉头说，“我跟丘哥真尽力了，贺呈跟蛇立那边确实有点儿难办——”

贺天摸了摸下巴上刚长出来的胡茬，眯着眼睛不知在想什么，片刻之后问道：“预产期什么时候？”

“医生建议提前终止妊娠，大概也就三个月的光景，初步定在3月21日。”

“联系好疗养院了吗？”

“丘哥托关系，找的平城海军疗养院，安全系数很高。”

贺天系上安全带，卸掉了脸上的伪装，整个人有些疲惫：“明天，把莫仔送过去。”

“明天！！不是说生下孩子再把他送去吗？”许和情绪一激动，猛地点了一下刹车，引得后面的司机一阵按喇叭。

“好好开车。”贺天抬了抬眼皮又闭上了，“孩子生出来，再领出来就是了，你激动什么！”

“不不不，不是孩子的事儿！我的意思是，你怎么突然要把他送出去，你不是挺……挺享受现在的日子吗？”许和斟酌了半天，还是决定用“享受”这个词。

“我怕跟他呆的越久，往后越不想放手。你知道的，我真干的出来。”贺天摆弄着自己的领带，继续解释，“虽然我现在势力很大，但国内形势你也清楚，由不得我胡来，这次处理王国笙的手笔还是大了点儿。”

“我当你不知道呢！”许和噘着嘴，小声抱怨着。

“不仅我哥那里需要交代，跟政府这边也需要进一步斡旋。而且王国笙已成穷寇，把莫仔放在我身边到底是个活靶子；我这边现在焦头烂额，估计凯撒也快坐不住了，过不了多久也要开始作妖了，我分身乏术，恐怕也不能好好照顾他，还是送出去安全些。”

“说句实在话，我觉得这样也挺好的，不过我想的还要比你多一条。”许和说到这儿，脸色变得有些阴沉，“我最近总觉得很不安，我跟蛇立撒了很多谎，就为了瞒我救他的那件事。开始蛇立确实信了，可他现在回过神儿了，好像又开始偷偷调查我了，我现在也是举步维艰。你把莫先生送出去也好，不然我这边东窗事发，到时候真就左支右绌了，也没法帮你了。”

“你啊，真不知道脑子里都装了些什么！救他那件事确实牵扯甚多，可你骗他还不是罪加一等？”

“都说我聪明，可再聪明的人也有撞南墙的时候啊！我现在倒是有点儿后悔，可是谎都说出去了，只能看命了！”许和不愿意再说这件事了，“今天是你跟他待的最后一晚了，我把蛇立出别墅，你们俩就……明天早上9点，让丘哥派人来接他，我今晚就都打点好。”

贺天是个不善感激的人，半晌也只是说了一句话：“等你有孩子记得认我做干爹。”

……

“贺天！看在你干了件人事儿的份上，老子今天就给你腾个地方！”蛇立说着贺天眼睛却瞟着一旁讨好卖笑的许和，“好人都让你做，让老子出去住宾馆，让别人住老子家！这买卖做的！”

“是是是，是我不好！我请你吃晚饭好不好呀？”许和拉着骂骂咧咧一肚子火儿的蛇立出了门，回头冲贺天抱歉地笑了笑。

“你还看他！”

蛇立高八度的声音吓得许和立马回了头：“没看没看，你看错了，走啦走啦！”

贺天看着门缓缓关上，而后便转身上楼了。

这楼梯他也走了快一个月了，今天应该是最后一次了吧！

听到楼梯口传来的脚步声，苦艾酒的气息也从门缝里传了进来，莫关山穿着宽大的睡袍光着脚，小跑着去开卧室的门：“你好久没来陪我了！”

“为什么不穿鞋？吃饭了吗？”贺天看着莫关山那张无忧无虑的脸，紧绷的神经也松了下来，他走到衣橱面前，开始换衣服。

“我今天睡觉了，睡了回笼觉、午觉，还差晚上的觉！”莫关山一本正经地回答着贺天的问题，“你真帅，身材真好！”

贺天已经习惯了他的答非所问，也习惯了莫关山对自己不加掩饰的褒奖：“明天送你出去旅游，要在那里待一段时间。”

“我喜欢春游，不喜欢旅游。”莫关山拽着贺天的胳膊，“咯咯”地笑着，故意不想让他把睡衣穿上。

“旅游跟春游差不多。”贺天由着他胡来，睡衣索性也不系带子了，就那么敞着。

“那好吧，我也喜欢旅游！”

贺天满目期待的看着莫关山，但莫关山只是回以微笑，别的什么都不再说了。

明知道会是这样啊，又在肖想些什么呢？人都傻了，哪里还会懂什么离愁别绪啊？

贺天自嘲地摆了摆头，而后缓缓地把莫关山抱进了怀里，蹭了蹭毛茸茸的脑袋，那皂角的味道让他分外享受。

“你又要跟我的宝宝玩儿嘛？”

贺天楞了一下。这段时间他确实跟莫关山行过房事，事后莫关山问他为什么要那么做，贺天一本正经地逗他说“我在跟宝宝打招呼”，莫关山竟然信了！

从那以后，也许是食髓知味，也许只是单纯想让贺天跟小孩子玩儿，莫关山经常会问他“要不要跟宝宝玩儿”，久而久之这便成了两人的暗语。

“这可能是我最后一次跟他玩儿了。”贺天摸着莫关山的后颈，另一只手从领口探进莫关山的睡袍里。

莫关山痒得直缩脖子，脸也开始泛红，噘着嘴说道：“我走了你就见不到他了，那你们今晚好好玩儿，我绝对配合！”

“绝对配合啊~这么好？”

贺天那低哑的嗓音笼罩在莫关山头顶，莫关山仰头看着这张略带忧郁的脸，傻归傻但床上会发生什么他也是知道的，苦艾酒的味道越来越浓，熏得他有些醉：“你快点儿！太晚了，宝宝要睡了！”

贺天轻笑一声，慢慢牵着莫关山坐到了床上：“原来只有宝宝着急啊？要不就让他睡觉吧！”

“不不不！他不困！”莫关山猛地一抬头，差点儿撞到贺天的头，看到贺天那揶揄的微笑，莫关山又像偷腥的猫一样小声嘟囔了句，“我也很急的呀！”

一听这话，贺天伸手关了吊灯，只剩壁灯那微弱的光照着屋子：“那就抓紧时间啊~”

莫关山红着脸把睡袍脱了，而后想了想便把自己内裤也脱了，然后仰面躺到了床上，双腿微屈，堪堪藏住了自己的性器。

莫关山傻了有傻了的好处，除了无忧无虑的，在性事这方面好像也突然看开了不少。以前总是躲躲闪闪，这个不行那个不要的，现在可是有一说一有二说二，主动哼哼唧唧地往贺天身上靠，还会时不时地表达一下自己的舒适，贺天对此也十分满意。

贺天慢慢俯下身去，生怕压着莫关山的肚子，他低头含住莫关山的乳头，轻轻啃食着。右手像长了眼睛似的，拂过莫关山膨隆的腹部和发软的腰肢，最终到达了后穴。他将中指缓慢而坚定地插入有些湿润的后穴，缓慢进出着，引出更多淫水，渐渐的淫水多得开始往下滑，将整个臀部都弄得湿漉漉的。

“你的味道好好闻！”莫关山舒服的眯起眼睛，他的性器已经慢慢挺立起来，急需抚弄，他想往上顶一顶，不成想却是隆起的肚子先碰到了贺天。

“怎么了？肚子不舒服？”莫关山浑圆的肚子碰到了贺天的腹肌，那软软的触感让贺天觉得分外舒服，贺天问了句之后又重新衔住了莫关山的乳头。

“嗯啊，下面涨得难受……”莫关山发出一声不适的哼声，随即被贺天狠吸一口的乳头上传来的快感冲刷掉，又转变成为充满诱惑的呻吟。

贺天当然知道莫关山什么意思，他抬起身子问道：“你想让我做什么？”

莫关山也不害臊，小声央求着：“哥哥帮我含一含，好不好？”

“那你该怎么做？”贺天收起插在他后穴的手指，好整以暇地躺了下来。

“我也给哥哥舔一舔！”说着，莫关山灵活地起身趴到贺天身上，把贺天内裤的扣子解了开，慢慢含住了贺天的性器，而他自己粉嫩的性器也贴到了贺天脸上。

107

“嘶——”那温暖的口腔，湿润的舌头瞬间在贺天全身激起了一阵颤栗，“怎么这个时候就这么机灵？你是不是装傻，故意让我担心啊？”

莫关山卖力地吮吸着，并没有听见贺天说什么。

贺天叹了口气，左手护着莫关山的小腹，右手继续扩充着后穴，灵巧的舌头慢慢将他秀气的男根卷入口中。

“啊……好奇怪，好舒服~” 

前后双重刺激让莫关山的后穴开始有规律地收缩，贺天的手指轻微勾起，在滑如绸缎的穴壁上摩擦着，起初范围较小，随着莫关山一声高过一声的呻吟，手指扫过的范围也逐渐扩大，示指和中指贪婪地在穴内搔刮着，时不时地又往更深去探去，将穴口的淫液带进去充当润滑。

在手指无意之间划过某一点的时候，莫关山突然挺起早就软下来的腰部，像要躲避一般往上抬，嘴里溢出悠长甜腻的呻吟，紧接着喘息道：“啊……等一等！”

贺天勾起嘴角，不顾莫关山的意愿，将手指再次擦过那一处敏感。

莫关山原本抬高的腰部，又一次抬起，啜泣着软语道：“等一下嘛……唔……”

“你就是很舒服嘛！为什么要等？等久了，宝宝要着急了~”贺天自然不会在乎莫关山毫无半点诚意的拒绝。在莫关山反抗稍微强烈些的时候，狠狠地戳刺上去，让他再也没有力气动弹，而在莫关山软绵绵地休息时，手指无所顾忌地轻轻摩擦过那点，惹得莫关山不得不打起精神来。

后穴的敏感点被无情地戳刺，前面的性器越发得硬挺，贺天颇有技巧地套弄着，莫关山抖得有些不受控制，性器前端的小孔里流出粘液，顺著直立的肉棒往下滑落。

莫关山的呻吟激得贺天欲火难耐，他快速地往莫关山的后穴加了第三根手指，后穴流出的淫水沿着会阴汩汩地往下流，性器分泌的前列腺液相互交融，一滴一滴地落到贺天赤裸的胸口上，那干净的皂角味儿瞬间炸开了锅。

“你快进来！”莫关山起身背坐在贺天胸口上，轻轻晃动着臀，湿濡的臀缝就着液体摩擦着贺天的胸膛，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，分外拨人情欲。

浓郁的信息素引诱着贺天进入莫关山的身体，他不再控制自己，一手撑着床慢慢坐起身，另一只手抬起莫关山两瓣白嫩屁股，把忍耐得快要爆裂开的欲望深深地插进去。 

原本无比享受的莫关山发出了一声惨叫：“疼！疼……放开……” 

贺天却无法停止，只能用其他的方法来转移莫关山的注意力。他左手抱着莫关山的肚子，企图缓冲一点冲力，空出的一只手则轻轻撸动着莫关山的性器：“宝宝可能跟我们玩儿的太开心，活动的有些厉害，你跟他说说，让他安静些！”

“呜呜，我好疼……宝贝你轻点儿闹……”莫关山很快便顺着贺天的话头儿跑偏了，omega的身体很快适应了贺天的尺寸，贺天的套弄也让莫关山飘飘欲仙，还有那醉人的苦艾酒味儿，慢慢让疼痛离开了莫关山的感官。 

莫关山原本喊疼的呜咽声，渐渐转化成软腻的呻吟。贺天不停地抚弄着莫关山的性器，带给他一波又一波的快感，连带着后穴也一缩一缩的，勾引着深埋在里面的硬物。

贺天深吸一口气，慢慢托起莫关山的身子，将性器缓慢抽出，带出红艳的嫩肉。当性器只余一个龟头在里面的时候，贺天又将性器凶狠地捅了进去，紧贴在肉棒上的嫩肉再一次回到了穴内。

“哈啊……我好、好舒服……”莫关山眯起眼睛，随着贺天的操弄缓缓晃动着身体，追逐着快感。

贺天的肉棒也变换着角度，试图在后穴内找到刚才手指触碰到的地方，在刻意寻找之下，莫关山突然发出一声哭泣般的低吟：“不要……等等！”

“我们趴着好不好？让宝宝垫在枕头上，嗯？”贺天担心自己幅度太大伤到莫关山，便扶着有些神志恍惚地莫关山趴了下去。

贺天在莫关山小腹下垫了个枕头，活动期间性器在莫关山后穴里毫无章法地戳刺着，印的莫关山起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

贺天一手按住莫关山的后背，性器开始大力地朝那个方向捅干，另一只手也不忘照顾前面的性器。莫关山前后都被刺激着，呻吟早已不成调，忽高忽低，生理的泪水像断了线的珠子一般，不停滑落；唇间的唾液因为不停地呼喊而溢出，弄的到处都是——从唇角到唇瓣，再到雪白的颈项间。

“莫关山——莫关山——”贺天像疯了一般，理智似乎已在皂角味儿中化作虚无，剩下的只有汹涌的欲望和无尽的不舍，他一遍又一遍地呼喊着爱人的名字，慢慢湿了眼眶。

啪嗒——一滴泪落到莫关山后颈的皮肤上，两个人都停下了动作。 

莫关山知道他背后的人哭了，他慢慢转过头，目光顺着他结实的小腹缓缓上移，最终定格在那俊俏的脸上，他没见过别人哭，有些不知所措：“哥哥，你别哭，是我让你不舒服了吗？”

贺天知道失态了，赶忙擦了擦脸，摇了摇头，刚想说几句糊弄一下莫关山，只听莫关山又开口了。

“那你是不是因为我出去玩儿不带你啊？要不你跟我一起走吧？”

贺天愣住了，看着莫关山那张还染着情欲的脸颊，不知何时已然带了几分焦虑和自责。眼前这张情绪丰富的脸，慢慢将贺天的思绪拉回了从前，他仿佛看到了以前那个健健康康的莫关山，总是不给自己好脸色，却又无时无刻不在默默关心着自己，那是他的宝贝。

健康的爱人，美好的感情，稳定的生活……他曾经拥有这一切，但是他却给亲手毁了。

眼见贺天眼眶中的泪水越蓄越多，莫关山着急了，他向前爬了爬：“呜……”性器从他体内滑了出来，他费力地转身，而后跪立在贺天面前，湿漉漉的小手托起贺天的脸颊：“你不愿意离开这？那那、那……”莫关山像是下了好大决心一样，“那”了半天，最终鼓足了勇气说道，“那我不走了，留下来陪你！我、我其实不怎么喜欢旅……”

“莫仔，哈啊——”贺天猛地楼主莫关山，把脸埋在他颈窝里，呜呜地哭出了声音，“对不起你，我对不起你——你原谅我，原谅我呐！”

“没有没有，哥哥那我特别好，我知道，不哭不哭可……”莫关山像个小大人一样，轻轻拍着贺天的后背，柔声安慰着。

“我……我叫贺天，记着我的名字，你别忘了我……求你啦！”贺天还是一个劲儿的哭，他今天才知道原来自己哭起来也这么刹不住车，那喑哑的声音也是这么难听。

“贺天？贺天！！好啦好啦，我记住啦，贺天别哭了！”莫关山亲了亲贺天的头发，向他保证道，“忘了我就是小狗！”

“莫仔，千万别忘了我，别恨我，我爱你啊！”贺天还是喋喋不休地说着，“我做错过很多很多事，可我爱你是真的，你不能不相信——”

积聚依旧的情绪在今晚彻底爆发，这一瞬间仿佛贺天才是个孩子，一遍又一遍平铺直叙着自己的喜欢。好像说多了愧疚就会减少，好像说多了他的莫仔就可以痊愈，好像说多了这一切的一切便都可以是梦境。

时至今日贺天才意识到，自己对莫关山的喜欢原来已经到了不求他回报的地步，原来没有爱情，于他而言也是可以的。

只要他的宝贝健康，他可以不要他的爱。

“贺天，那脸色怎么这么差？”阿丘第二天一早便赶过来了，“不是说9点吗？为什么又提前了？”

“趁他睡着了把他送走吧！”贺天眼底乌青，胡子拉碴的，一夜之间仿佛变老了许多。

阿丘觉得事情不对味儿，追问道：“这是怎么了？”

“没什么，只是想清楚了而已。往后呢，有缘在一起自然好，没缘分就算了吧！”

阿丘的瞳孔猛然放大：“你疯了！他跟别人结婚你也无所谓？”

贺天拿出一只烟，点燃后叼进嘴里，深深吸了一口，而后缓缓吐出一口气：“只要他健健康康的，身边的人不是我，也——也可以。”最后两个字声音极其微弱，但贺天知道阿丘听见了，“孩子留我做个念想，也就够了。”

阿丘看着颓唐的贺天，百感交集。

“丘哥，走吧！再晚，莫仔行了，我怕我会更难受。”贺天一脚踏进自己的车里，冲司机点了点头，司机一脚油门冲出了别墅——贺天连头都没有回。

“你记得多少？”蛇立坐在房车里，看着对面瘦的有些脱形的莫关山，他现在正连夜带着莫关山出逃，力所能及地逃出贺天的监视范围——从贺天放走莫关山到今天，已经快两年了。

“我……疯了的、疯了的日子发生了什么，我都不记得了；其他的都还好。”莫关山对自己发病的日子似乎一点儿都记不住，至今还有些怀疑，不过若不是自己痴傻了，这毫无记忆的两年难不成是被人偷走了吗？

“贺天，这两年确实没出现在疗养院里，至少我的人是这么告诉我的。”时间这么久了，蛇立确实动了恻隐之心，“其实，你可以留在平城的。伯父也出狱了，你你跟贺天要孩子他也会还，为什么非要走？”

“我父母被贺天照顾得很好，孩子跟着他肯定比跟着我好。我也不是逃，就是想换个地方清净清净，想点儿事情。”

经历的事多了，人就看得通透了。贺家害得他父亲入狱，是真的；贺天八年前骗自己，是真的；贺天逼疯自己，是真的。但是，贺天为他父亲昭雪，是真的；贺天为他苦挨六年，是真的；贺天爱自己，也是真的。

莫关山知道那些逼自己恨他、怕他的东西，都被贺天一点一点的除尽了，现在所有问题的根源全都在自己身上，跟贺天早已没了关系。

蛇立自然明白他在纠结什么，只是问道：“你多久能想清楚？”

“也许很快，也许很久。”莫关山把玩着自己的手指头，“对了，我去哪儿？”

“云城。”

一听名字，莫关山登时急了：“不行！贺天在哪儿！”

“你听我说，这叫灯下黑。这车是从疗养院后门走的，我还派了一辆车从正门出发，往云南开。贺天不监视你，自然怎样都好；万一他还关注你，这不正中下怀嘛？”

莫关山动了动嘴巴，到底是没再反对。

“而且，离着我紧，有事我也好照应你！”蛇立说完，便指了指脚边的行李箱，“你要的染发剂，抑制剂，还有新的身份。我还给你准备了信息素伪装剂——槐花味儿，跟你原本的味道很接近。对了，还有一个信息素过滤器，嵌在耳钉里，比较方便。”

“……谢谢。”莫关山有些不好意思，毕竟他已经记不清这是第几次麻烦蛇立了。

“这就说‘谢谢’了？大头儿我还没告诉你呢！”蛇立挑了挑眉毛，拿出了手机，打开了相册，“我估计你想开个餐馆，就给你在云城古镇买下了一个店铺！仓库占地90平，厨房占地50平，但桌子只有一张——还是四人桌。没有伙计，没有菜单，没有外卖，没有预约，只有一台信号屏蔽仪——军用级别的！你想什么时候开门就什么时候开，想做什么就做什么，爽不爽？你需要的日常用品和鱼肉瓜果，你就自己买吧，我要是差人送难免会让人怀疑。”

“……这么做买卖，不等着亏本嘛？”

“我哪儿是让你做生意啊，是让你想事情想到无聊的时候能有点儿事情解闷！咱也不缺那几个钱，是不？”蛇立伸手拍了拍莫关山的肩膀，“从前对不住！今后，不管你是决定一个人过，还是跟贺天或者其他什么人在一起，我只希望你健康开心，嗯？”

莫关山知道蛇立这句话是真心的，但他确实不太适应如此煽情的气氛，笑了几声之后，便想岔开话题：“你跟许和怎么样了？”

蛇立想笑容僵了一秒，而后便恢复如常，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“没怎么样，就是分了，分了得有一年多了。不说他了，我们到了！”

把莫关山安顿好后，蛇立便启程返回了。由莫关山这么一提醒，许和便又出现在他脑海里了。细细回忆来，许和上次出现在自己脑海里好像是半年前的事情了。蛇立苦笑一声，本以为自己已经走出来了，没想到啊，还是这么个结局！

大约一年前，贺天发现王国笙好像伙同凯撒要司机报复自己，如此一来许和便也忙碌起来。加之蛇立本就对许和那套与蛇图有染的说辞不慎相信，借着许和松了神儿，便雇了私家侦探去调查这事儿，一二来去还真给查出来了——许和，又撒谎了！他跟蛇图还真就是普通干爹干儿子关系，蛇图虽不是东西，但对许和却很是重用，根本没发生什么见不得人的事！

那天晚上他气冲冲地去质问许和，许和竟然还冲他发脾气，那是许和第一次冲他大吼大叫。

许和说：“不是在一起了吗？不是喜欢我吗？过去这么重要吗？我不能有秘密吗？”

现在想想，许和说得也有几分道理，只是当时蛇立太生气了，生气中还觉得有些委屈，一气之下便提出了分手，还大晚上把许和轰出了家门……

蛇立也没想真分手，就是想吓唬吓唬许和，他以为许和那么喜欢他，这一害怕肯定就跟他坦白了，但是等了一个月，许和还是没有回家。

蛇立有些慌了，便找去了贺天公司，一问之下才知道，许和当晚便回了英国。

贺天似乎有意要让蛇立难过，便告知蛇立自己的计划：“我留在国内，一来对付王国笙，二来离莫仔也近。许和回英国，一来看看凯撒动的什么心思，二来就是离你远点。”

“凯撒？你让他去找凯撒！”蛇立登时火冒三丈，凯撒对许和安的什么心思他可知道得不能再清楚了。

“说实话，这个计划我们早就想好了，只是觉得接近凯撒太过危险，不想让他冒险，才搁置了。”贺天一把接住蛇立挥过来的拳头，“可谁知一个月前他好像心灰意冷了，任谁劝也不听。兴许是想通了，觉得凯撒也是个不错的伴侣也未可知啊！”

“你不是教父吗？你说话他总会听的！你命令他回来，不行吗？”蛇立有些急了。

“我为什么要命令他回来？他这样做，对我是最有利的；而且，对他来说，你比凯撒更能让他难受。”贺天露出了那不可一世的笑容，“对了，他让我跟你说一声~别去找他，分了就是分了。”

蛇立捏紧了拳头，咬牙切齿地问道：“你想要什么？”他受不了许和跟凯撒走的那么近。

“嗯？”贺天挑了挑眉毛，明知故问，“你什么意思，我不懂。”

“你要我做什么，你才会让他回来。”蛇立直视着贺天的眼睛，橙黄的瞳孔此刻分外瘆人。

“莫仔恢复了之后，肯定会让你带着他逃，我要你告诉我你打算把他带到哪儿！”

“你要用你喜欢的人，换我喜欢的人？”蛇立冷笑一声，“好算盘啊？可惜，没商量！”

贺天无所谓的耸了耸肩：“意料之中，我就知道你不能答应！我也跟你说句敞亮话，许和对你的态度跟莫关山对我的态度一样，我做的只有能，那你觉得你呢？”

回忆戛然而止，蛇立摇了摇晕涨涨的头。他等了一年了，许和毫无音信，许是跟凯撒在一起了？也可能还只是单纯地替贺天做事？虽然他自己都不太相信第二种猜测，但好歹是个念想，人总得有个希望不是？

“爸比~”

佣人抱着一个小孩儿推开了贺天的书房：“老爷，小少爷找不到面条了，就吵着要见您。”

“哎呦，我干儿子来了？快，让干爹看看！”

贺天正在跟许和视频，另一头的许和吵吵着要见自己的小宝贝。贺天笑着接过孩子，把他放到了屏幕前：“阿毛，干爹要看你，打个招呼啊？”

贺天没给孩子起名字，他想让莫关山起，因为内心深处他总是肖想着莫关山能原谅自己。

阿毛用肉乎乎地小手摸着屏幕，口水顺着嘴角便往下流：“干~爹~爹~”

“哎呦，我们阿毛越来越可爱了！”看着口水糊了一脸的阿毛，许和还是夸得十分带劲，“对了，凯撒过几天要来中国了，你准备准备！”

“你跟他说处的怎么样？”贺天追问道。

许和一边逗着阿毛，一边回答道：“还那样儿呗！他知道我是你弄过来，该防备我的地方一点儿都不马虎。”

“我说的不是这个。”贺天皱起了眉头，“哎，揣着明白装糊涂！你不跟我打听蛇立吗？”

“凯撒确实还对我有那点儿意思，不过我怎么想的你不知道吗？Semon这里——”提到蛇立，许和脸上的笑容不知不觉便退了，“我想了很久，这次回国还是跟他坦白吧，当初确实是我太冲动了。”

当初许和确实怪蛇立，明明已经在一起了，还要为过去的事儿争执不休。可当他到了英国，操持公司的事务不说，每天还疲于应对凯撒各种刁难，来来往往的都是交情甚少、拿钱办事的人，他也意识到蛇立的好——至少在他身边，只要处理好贺天交给的任务，其他什么都不需要担心。许和慢慢理解了蛇立的心情，喜欢的人总有一个“天大”的秘密不肯说，外人又在一边煽风点火制造事端，怎么能不焦心呢？

“你啊，早点儿开窍不早好了？”贺天长舒一口气，而后便开始跟许和抱怨，“对了，莫仔彻底康复了，人我还没来得及偷偷见一见，就被蛇立给掳走了。不过，这是有八九是莫仔的意思，蛇立只是顺道提供了帮助。”

“嗯——他把人带哪儿去了？”许和有些尴尬，“还有你找不着的地方吗？”

“蛇立也是个人物了，狸猫换太子，我还真不知道他把莫仔拐到哪里了。”贺天逗着怀里的阿毛，“你爸爸还是不见我们，你想他吗？”

阿毛听不太懂，咿咿呀呀地并没有回答。

“你找到他还不是早晚的事，盯住了蛇立，总能找到的。”许和在一边出着主意。

贺天拿着手绢细细擦着阿毛嘴角的口水：“蛇立反侦察能力还是有的，要找莫关山还费点儿功夫，不过你说对，总归能找到。”

“你这通天的本事都找不到，不就意味着王国笙也找不到嘛。”许和安慰着，“而且你这边凯撒虎视眈眈，蛇立看着莫关山也许更安全。”

“哎呦，还没和好呢就忙着替人家说话，你领的工资不是我发的啊！”贺天抿了抿嘴，“阿毛，你看你干爹，以后不跟他玩儿了！”

“爹爹漂漂~”阿毛肉肉的脸堆满了笑容，两只眼在贺天跟许和之间打转。

“我们阿毛夸我好看呢！略略——”许和调笑道，他对于贺天现在的状态十分满意，本以为这个孩子跟着他会得不到应有的关爱，现在看来自己是多虑了。

贺天又问道：“你机票买了吗？什么时候的？需要我跟蛇立透露一下吗？”

“算了，我回国了自己去找他吧，也算是惊喜一件~”

自上次莫关山向自己提起了许和，蛇立那尘封许久的记忆便翻江倒海似的奔涌起来。现在离安顿好莫关山已经过去了一个多月了，这一个多月有一天算一天，他没有一天不在想许和，想到晚上睡觉都睡不安生。

这天，蛇立打算吃一粒安眠药，因为长久的失眠已经有些影响他的日常生活了，就在这时他的电话响了。

“啧！谁啊！”蛇立有些烦躁的拿起手机，睁眼一看竟然是莫关山的来电。蛇立的心瞬间提起来了，他知道莫关山的性子，要不是发生了什么大事，他不可能这么晚还给自己打电话的。

“喂，关山，怎么了？”蛇立赶忙接听了电话，急切的问道。“我……发情期……”莫关山痛苦又嘶哑的声音从电话那头传过来，“抑制剂、抑制剂不起作用了……”

“草！你等我！我马上就过去！”蛇立也没有再细问，穿着睡衣便下楼了，披上一件大衣就催着罗坤带着家庭医生，往莫关山家里跑了。

蛇立那辆宾利刚驶离别墅，停在他家门口的一辆小面包车便亮了灯、踩了油门，里面坐着两困到不行的人，正喋喋不休地抱怨着。

“蛇立多么精明的人，每次出门各种换交通工具，怎么可能监视得住啊！”

“就是，多少次跟着跟着都跟丢了！上次我还跟到了云南呢！”

“等等！这是去哪儿的路，我以前没见他走过啊？”跟到了一半，其中一个人发现了问题。   
“是不是莫关山今晚出了急事，所以蛇立来不及反侦察，直接过去了？”另一人猜测道。

“天啊，真让咱撞上了！先别急，跟着走。确定了之后再告诉老板。”

此刻坐在车里的蛇立心急如焚，自然不会猜到自己已经被盯上了。

“医生，抑制剂失效了是怎么回事？”

这医生对莫关山多少有些了解，问道：“小莫从痴傻那会儿是不是就一直用抑制剂？”

“是啊！”蛇立点了点头，转而又说道，“可我们用的是市面上最好的抑制剂啊！”

“好不好不是问题，你想想这都两年了，再好的药怎么可能压得住本能？”那医生摇摇头，而后说道，“您也别担心，我带了一只强效镇定剂，打上就有效。但只能保持几个小时，说到底还要用最原始地方法，您懂我意思吗？”

蛇立第一反应就是贺天，但他还是要寻求莫关山的首肯的，毕竟这是人家的事。

“到了，下车吧！”罗坤开口了，他把车停在了餐馆后面的街上。

“医生，这是钥匙，您先上去我一会儿就去。”蛇立给了他一把钥匙，而后转身对罗坤说，“这次我们走得匆忙，没带多少人，也不知道有没有尾巴，这地方不能待了！”

“那我去张罗些人过来，然后联系下住处，过一阵子换个地方。”

“我今天两个眼皮一直跳，也不知道是好是坏！”蛇立皱着眉头，用手指按了按自己的眉心，而后递给蛇立一个信号接收机，“我身上有一个定位装置，这是接收机。”

“这……是什么意思？”罗坤有点儿摸不准蛇立的意思。

“你打个电话叫人来这里看着，立刻马上！住处，能搬多快就搬多快。”蛇立命令道，“我一会儿把信号器放在关山身上，你把这个给阿丘，让他看情况联系贺天。”

“好。”罗坤接过接收器，一刻也不敢耽误，立马驱车给阿丘送东西了。

蛇立看着越走越远的车，心里那空牢牢的感觉依旧很强烈，他晃了晃头强迫自己冷静下来，而后转身往楼上走去。

“就这儿了，打电话给老板吧！”车里的人拿着望远镜，看到蛇立也上了楼，这才认定此处为莫关山的住所。

“喂，老板，人找到了。”

“贺总，下面的人找到莫关山了，地址已经给您发过去了。”

一大清早，贺天就收到了一个让他很是兴奋的消息：“怎么找到的？”

“原本蛇立去他那里总是各种绕路，这次天晚，可能还有什么急事，他就直接过去了。被我们的人发现了。”

“发生什么事了？”一听这话，贺天有些着急了。

“属下不知，您要不去一趟？”电话那头的人小心翼翼地建议着，而后又补充道，“您可以远远地看一眼，也不算您说话不算数。”

“……”贺天沉默了。

电话那头的人有些慌，以为自己说错了话：“属下唐突，贺总……”

没等那人诚惶诚恐地道完歉，贺天便开口了：“少叫几个人，跟着我去看看。”

在莫关山的餐馆楼上，又是另一幅景象。

“医生说的话你听明白了吗？”蛇立皱着眉头看着躺在床上的莫关山，一针下去整个人又恢复了正常，但他知道这仅仅是表象而已，“贺天那里……你考虑考虑？”

“我会考虑的。”莫关山有些疲惫地闭上眼睛，而后又睁开，“你去忙吧，我的事我能处理。”

“您回去吧，我在这里守着小莫。”医生也开口了，“您最近睡眠一直不太好，回去歇歇吧！别把自己累坏了。”

“你看你，还穿着睡衣！”莫关山笑了笑，“要不穿着我的衣服回去吧！厨房有我做的点心，你拿着回去吃吧，医生您也来点儿？”

“哈哈，好呀！大厨的手艺，不吃白不吃！”医生站起身来，推着蛇立便往门外赶，“快换件衣服，叫人来接您吧！您在这里待着也没用，什么忙也帮不上。”

蛇立摇了摇头，换上莫关山的衣服拿了几个点心，便下楼去了。

走到楼底下刚想掏兜拿一支烟抽，便摸到了里面的信号发射器：“哎，果然睡眠不足影响记性呐！”蛇立无奈地摇了摇头，转身想折返。

这时，从餐馆旁边的小巷里蹦出来三个彪形大汉，其中一个大吼：“把莫关山给老子按住带走！手底有点儿数，老板要活的！”

蛇立皱起了眉头，这群人把自己误认成莫关山了。不过是谁派来的？连自己跟莫关山都分不清，应该不是贺天的人吧？再说贺天也犯不上这么没素质地绑架莫关山吧！

蛇立转而一想，到底是暴露了，不过还好，自己打这三个人是一点儿问题也没有。可一句话，瞬间让他改变了想法。

“笙爷说了，今天英国的那位会过来商量大事，这人是重要人质！”

王国笙蛇立也找了好久了，更重要的是“英国的那位”说的应该是凯撒——他曾经听许和谈起凯撒和王国笙暗地里有交集。既然凯撒来了，那他肯定能从他的口中得知许和的消息！再说，自己身上还有信号发射器，顺利的话就能摸到他们老巢，把凯撒和王国笙一网打尽，把许和给抢回来！

想到这儿，蛇立一下子来了精神，一个月的疲惫一扫而空，像是又活过来一样。

蛇立佯装反抗，最后成功被三个人绑了起来，拉上了面包车。

罗坤把接收器交给阿丘，刚要转身离开就被阿丘抓住了：“怎么回事，莫关山怎么往四季岛跑了？”

“不可能，我派去的人应该没到啊！哪里会搬得这么快？”罗坤矢口否认道。

“糟了，出事了！”阿丘抄起手机就给贺天打电话，“喂，贺天！莫关山好像被人掳去了四季岛，你快派人查一下！”

另一边的贺天拿着望远镜，对阿丘的说辞也很是摸不着头脑：“嫂子，你睡糊涂了吧！我就在莫仔家门口，他在屋子里浇花呢，我都能看到！”

“屋子里还有谁！”

罗坤焦急的声音也传了过去，贺天意识到也许真发生了什么事，仔细往屋子里看了看：“还有一个老头，再就没人了！”

“糟了，被抓走的是老大！”罗坤立刻反应过来了，“他还没把信号发射器按在小莫身上。”

“丘哥，我的人来消息了！说他们昨晚跟踪蛇立的时候还有一辆车在跟着，当时没敢轻举妄动，今天查了发现是王国笙的人。”贺天刚接到手下的汇报，便立刻告知了电话另一头的人。

“也就是说王国笙也知道了莫关山的位置！按理说他应该抓莫关山啊，怎么掳走了蛇立？”阿丘有些纳闷，“这样，兵分两路。罗坤你带着人往岛上赶，救出蛇立，最好顺道把王国笙处理掉。贺天你把你的人秘密布置在莫关山家附近，以防万一。你也跟莫关山打声招呼，其实你巴不得跟他说句话吧？”

贺天没有理会，挂了电话就领着人往楼上走，走到半路他像是突然意识到什么似的，对后面的人说：“你们找个地方藏好，不叫你们不许出现——不管发生什么。”贺天刻意强调了最后一句。

贺天手里的人是一帮退役特种兵，“服从命令”对于他们来说并不陌生，他们很快便四下散开了。

贺天站在莫关山家门口，有些紧张地调整了下呼吸，而后敲了敲门。

“嗯？蛇立忘了什么东西吗？”莫关山自然不知道现在什么情况，穿着睡衣便开了门。

“我还以为你不会给我开门呢！”贺天没有遭受想象中的拒绝，有些诧异，“能进去吗？”自从莫关山搬出了疗养院，贺天就再也没见过他，半个月的光景莫关山已经长了不少肉，眉宇间多了丝忧愁，但身上那股子戾气确实也淡了不少。

莫关山愣了半天，“贺天”这两个字和这张脸对他来说都是很遥远的事了，以至于当他猝不及防地出现在自己面前时，莫关山竟不知道自己该用什么样的态度去面对。两年了，贺天倒是没怎么变，那张脸还是依旧让莫关山沉迷，带着上位者不可一世的骄傲，和一股子莫关山也说不清楚的小心翼翼。

“我不是来找你……找你那个……”贺天绞尽脑汁地表达着自己此行的“纯洁性”，但骗莫关山对他来说已经不像从前那样容易了，“对了！蛇立被王国笙抓走了。”

谢天谢地，没想到有朝一日自己还能指望上蛇立这个神经病。

“什么？”莫关山回过神了，赶忙斜了斜身子，“进来说！”

“蛇立昨晚找你，没隐藏好行踪，被王国笙的人跟到了这儿。”贺天也不敢说些多余的话，只能把话题真真正正地转到蛇立身上，“按理说应该抓你，可为什么把蛇立带走了呢？”

莫关山有些虚弱地坐在沙发上：“王国笙跟蛇立也没什么深仇大恨啊——”

“蛇立不是穿着你的衣服嘛……”这个时候医生插了一句。

这下贺天跟莫关山都反应过来了，贺天拿出了手机给阿丘打了通电话：“丘哥，蛇立穿莫关山的衣服出的门，王国笙的人没见过莫仔，抓错了。”

“那王国笙发现抓错人了，肯定会再回来的。”

“来了才好，正愁抓不到他！”贺天冷声说道，“只是不知道那个老东西是会继续待在岛上，还是会来这里。”

“我跟你哥说了，我们这里派出去两拨人，各自支援。今天一定要把这事处理了，以绝后患！”

贺天挂了电话，冲医生说道：“您先回去，这里不安全了。”

“可是小莫的身体……”医生还是有些担心莫关山的身体，毕竟他是跟蛇立打了包票的。

“不是说镇定剂可以坚持很久嘛？”莫关山劝道，“您还是先回去把！”

“我带了军医，可以保证莫仔的安全。”贺天对这个碍眼的“电灯泡”很是不耐烦，但是有不能表达出什么特别的敌意，“我们打算在这里瓮中捉鳖，到时候打起来没人能保证您的安全。”

贺天半真半假的话确实把医生唬住了，他草草收拾了东西，又跟贺天嘱咐了几句，便走了。

“三个蠢货！这抓的是谁！莫关山呢？”王国笙狠狠地踹了领头的人一脚，而后便气不打一处来，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

蛇立的双手被反绑着，偷偷解绳子的空当还不忘挖苦王国笙：“许久不见，笙爷老了不少，身体也大不如前了！”

“老板，不是说莫关山是一个喜欢穿休闲服的厨子嘛！我们看着人穿的挺随便，还从那餐厅里走出来，就……就……”那领头的忙不迭地爬起来，解释道。

这时一个年轻的声音传了进来：“王老板，这人身上可装着信号发射器呢！”凯撒颇有些春风得意，冲着王国笙说道，“您这是要暴露啊~兴许现在逃还来得及！”

蛇立从没见过凯撒，自然也没听过他的声音，但他就是能肯定，这金发碧眼的人就是把许和抢走的那个混蛋：“你不要太得意，我的人来了你以为倒霉的只有王国笙吗？”蛇立那样子简直是像是一条发了疯的狼，他凶狠地瞪着近在咫尺的凯撒，恨不得把他撕碎。

凯撒的话让王国笙坐立难安，最后像是下了什么决心一样：“来啊，跟我去抓莫关山！”

凯撒无视了蛇立那怨恨的眼神，对王国笙说道：“笙爷，运气好您能把人领回来，然后一切照计划进行；运气不好的话，您在那儿可就能碰见贺天了啊！”

“见到贺天那臭小子也算我运气好！老子今天就要灭了他！”王国笙那张皱纹横生的脸上写满了癫狂，以前呼风唤雨的日子灰飞烟灭，他不知道有多恨贺天，“过了这么久不人不鬼的日子，今天还就豁出去了！都给我带上家伙，整死他们！去他娘的计划！”

说罢，王国笙走到蛇立面前，给自己的手枪上了樘，颤颤巍巍地把枪口对准了蛇立的胸膛：“蛇总，您的命我先就带走了！要不是您，我也不用这么铤而走险！”

蛇立嗤笑一声，手上的绳子已经解开了，干掉王国笙对他来说也不是特别难。

“笙爷，这位跟我有点儿渊源。”凯撒走了过来，一把将王国笙拉离了蛇立的攻击范围，“不如您处理您的事，我跟他聊聊？”

王国笙知道凯撒不好惹，话都说到这份上了，他没有拒绝的权力，只得作罢，愤愤地说：“有劳，我们走！”

王国笙跟他的手下离开后，凯撒也收起了那副笑脸：“蛇立？好本事，要不是我手快，王国笙就直接交代在这里了吧？”

“许和呢？”蛇立站起身，死死盯着凯撒，似乎随时要跟他拼命。

“Put down your weapon !”凯撒冲着自己手下的人说道，“Don’t fire without my order.”

蛇立冷笑道：“怎么，这是要跟我私了？”

“不错，打一架！你赢，我放你走；我赢，你再也不许找Alex。”凯撒松了自己的袖口和领口，准备大干一场。

“我的人就要到了，需要你放我走？确定不换个筹码？”蛇立环视一周，“这些人，恐怕不顶什么用。”

“看样子您是不打算配合我喽？”凯撒皱起了眉毛。

“你要真想打，也可以。我赢，你不许找许和；你赢，我不找许和。”蛇立活动了一下手腕，说出了自己的条件，“公平交易！”

“你不要跟我讲条件！”凯撒突然失控地大吼，“我现在就可以杀了你！”

话音刚落，凯撒便掏出了枪，与此同时蛇立也从怀里拿出了枪——两人就这样对峙着！

“杀你，我肯定不能活着出这个岛；但杀我，你觉得你能活着走出中国？”蛇立也寸步不让，“所以我们俩的命，都不足以成为筹码。只有许和，我只要他！”

“你们俩都把枪给我放下！”就在气氛剑拔弩张的时候，许和气喘吁吁地跑了进来。

“许、许和……”蛇立的目光一下就被吸引过去了，许久不见的爱人就这样站在他面前，蛇立觉得自己的呼吸都变得有些急促。

“你怎么来了！我不是让他们看好你吗？”凯撒也是大为意外，毕竟他让手下用看犯人的力度关着许和，他不该出现在这里啊！这下有点棘手了。

“许和！”蛇立抬腿便往许和那边跑，他想抱抱许和，闻一闻那香樟的味道。

凯撒最是讨厌他俩凑在一起，大喝：“HOLD ON HIM！”

话音刚落，站在两边的保镖便扑向蛇立，试图把他按住。蛇立身手虽好，但也架不住这种车轮战，最后还是被几个保镖制住了。

蛇立挣扎无果，只得狠狠瞪了凯撒一眼，转而对许和道：“跟我回去吧，我不问你以前的事了，上次是我错了，原谅我吧！”

不见面还好，这一见面可把许和原来那股子“狗腿”劲儿又给勾出来了：“我可以跟你说以前的事，我……”

“闭嘴！你们两个都给我闭嘴！”凯撒只觉胸口烧起一团火，怎么看怎么觉得蛇立碍眼，黑洞洞的枪口就不受控制地指向了他，“你俩离他远点儿！不然一枪崩了你！”

“凯撒，你疯了！把他打死，你肯定也活不了！”许和的心脏简直要提到嗓子眼了，他待在原地，既不敢靠近蛇立，也不敢接近凯撒，生怕凯撒一个走火要了蛇立的命。

“我是疯了，都是因为你！”凯撒像着了魔一样，始终不肯把手枪放下，他双目空洞地盯着许和，笑容变得狰狞，“我不要命了，我只要他死！我得不到，他凭什么可以！我就要亲手杀他，让贺天或什么人杀了我吧——”

“O的生殖腔发情就能打开，B却要看本人的意思！”许和飞快跑到蛇立面前，摆出了他那标志性的微笑，“让他走，我让你进来。你既用不着死，还得偿所愿，不亏！”

蛇立瞬间僵住了，张了张嘴却发现根本说不出话来。

凯撒的理智渐渐回笼，他思考片刻，歪了歪头笑道：“Alex，你没资格谈这么有利于你的条件！现在杀了他，我依然能上你，就算要赔上我的命也还是不亏！”

许和咬紧牙关，事情变得难办了，凯撒豁上不要自己的命也要蛇立死，许和心一横：“你想怎么办？我就是让他活，其他条件你开！”

“就是要他活……就是要他活……”凯撒仔细品着许和的言辞和语气，真他妈的让人不痛快，忽然诡异地一笑，阴深深地望着许和，“我上你，他看着，完事你跟我走，他留下！谁都死不了，双赢。”

“你他妈敢！老子剁了你！”蛇立拼命挣扎着，身后的保镖简直快压不住他了，涨红的脸上全都是愤怒，“许和，你不许去，我不许你去！你他妈有种宰了我，废物！”

“哟，火气别这么大！”凯撒似乎找到了侮辱蛇立的方式，他觉得无比畅快，“今天一过，欢迎你来英国找我。到时候你想带走许和，可以；你想杀了我，也可以。只要你有本事！”

许和看了看手表，他在计算时间。

凯撒当然知道许和打着什么主意，他无所谓地耸耸肩：“假设他们发现蛇立在四季岛的同时便往这儿派人，那赶到了也是四十分钟后的事，而我要他的命连四秒钟都用不上。”凯撒定定的看着许和，“别做无谓的挣扎对你来说没有两全的选项，要么听我的，要么他去死！”

“许和！许和！”蛇立嘶吼着，他后悔了，他后悔如此冲动地来到这里；后悔当年跟许和吵架，让她离开自己；更后悔十多年前许和走到时候没能留住他，让凯撒有了接近他的机会。

许和在蛇立的咆哮和凯撒的胁迫中突然冷静下来：“让你的人出去，我可没下贱到任人围观的地步。”

许和，同意了。

“Tie him up,and all of you leave the room. If someonelse enter the island, tell me.”凯撒指挥着手底下的人把蛇立牢牢困在一旁的柱子上，他可要抓紧时间办事，以便全身而退，尽管这样的结局并不是他想要的。

Ao3

“为防止你拿我的枪，只能这样喽~”凯撒脱了许和的衣衫后，便把他的手给捆住了，“我没想过跟你的第一次是在这种地方，略简陋，哥哥你别怪我！”

“你最好快点儿，磨蹭久了你可能就跑不掉了！”许和被凯撒压在沙发上，这姿势让他很不舒服，加之蛇立也在跟前，他只想快点结束这场凌迟。

“你最好卖力点哟，要是没能在贺天的人来之前让我射出来，我为了心理平衡一点肯定会开枪打死他的……”凯撒知道自己已经抓住了这两个人的七寸，他要好好享受这胜利的时刻。

“凯撒，你杀了我，你别动他！”蛇立的盛怒已经过去，只剩下无力和绝望，他哑着嗓子有些艰难地说道，“求你了……别欺负他……”

“蛇立，你给老子闭嘴！”许和大吼一声，他见不得蛇立这幅样子，“不许出声！做得到，我就原谅你！”

蛇立被吼蒙了，呆呆地看着衣衫不整的许和，默默咬住了嘴唇，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，情绪有些失控，龙舌兰的味道也飞速充盈着整个房间。。

“哼！”凯撒懒得同二人争辩，只是松松垮垮地解了腰带，半退了裤子，伸手摸了摸许和的后穴，湿漉漉的，“他的信息素即使闻一下，也会让你这么着迷？也好，要是太干把你弄伤了，我也会心疼的！”

凯撒嘴上这么说着，却也不甘示弱地释放着自己的信息素：“我的味道如何？”凯撒身上是一股颇为浓郁的香水味儿，带着让人目眩神迷的后劲儿，“好多调香师都试图分析它的成分，以便做成香水，只有一人成功，我就让他给这味道起了名字——罪爱。”说罢，凯撒便将自己的性器插了进去。

“哈啊！”猝不及防的疼痛让许和喊出了声，随即意识到蛇立就在跟前，他不能发出任何声音，他不想看着蛇立难过。

“呼——你不出声？”凯撒轻轻撕咬着许和的耳朵，低声威胁道，“那我是我不够卖力喽？那我可用劲儿了，万一出血了——”

蛇立听到了，他刚想开口说“疼就喊出来，不用考虑我”，便看见许和那猩红的眼睛便转向自己，蛇立闭上了嘴。许和的眼神还是那样勾魂摄魄，妖艳中带着让蛇立难以置信的平静，好像并不觉得这是件耻辱的事，而仅仅是帮了蛇立一个忙，像从前那样，没什么特别之处。

“Alex，我好喜欢你啊~”凯撒有些魔障了，他一下又一下毫不留情地冲撞着，眯着眼睛分外享受，即使许和没给他什么回应，即使还有蛇立这么个煞风景的旁观者——他不在乎，比起这么多年Alex对他的拒绝和冷漠，现在的情况已经好得不能再好了。

“你最好算计好时间……啊！”许和冷笑着，间或夹杂一两声短促的呻吟，“你再不走，可就走不了了……呜……”

“我不走，我还没爽够呢！”凯撒像一个别扭的小孩子，好像天塌下来都比不上自己开心重要，“要把这些年都补回来才好呢！”

许和从那群保镖手里逃出来已经有些精疲力尽了，现在又被凯撒这么折腾，他只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，气喘吁吁的喝道：“疯了……凯撒你疯了！不要命了吗？”

“你以为我跟蛇立讲条件是认真的吗？才不是！”凯撒低下头，小声跟许和说道。

“你……你说过不杀他的！”

“我不杀他，你放心！”凯撒摸了摸许和的后颈，很光滑，因为beta是无法被标记的，“不管我是走是留，贺天始终杀不得我，呵呵~”

有过了一阵子，凯撒餍足地穿好衣服，又贴心地给晕厥的许和整理好了衣服，抱着他坐在沙发上，轻轻晃着脑袋，神经兮兮地笑着：“你的人快来了，我也不想走了，一起见证闹剧的结束吧！”

蛇立有些魔怔，无法辨别出他自己的情绪，到底对许和是愧疚还是爱慕，对自己是厌恶还是鄙夷，对凯撒是愤怒还是杀意，他都分不清。好似已经木然到无法整合分析当下的情况，懒得想凯撒为什么不走，懒得想许和到底要跟自己说什么，甚至他曾坚信不疑地要把许和抢回来的这种憧憬都淡了不少——他以前没能好好爱他，现在也没能好好保护她，不知道以后有没有荣幸可以陪着他。

蛇立在意识缥缈之际，似乎隐隐听见凯撒对自己说：“不查查你们俩的基因吗？你知道的竟没有我多，简直可笑！”

118

莫关山一直觉得蛇立给自己租的这个地方太大了，住起来特别空旷，直到今天贺天进来，莫关山才意识到这个房间还是太小了，小到贺天的信息素可以轻易充溢整个房间，让他无处遁形。不过人真是奇怪，莫关山以前跟贺天见面的时候，要不就打得不可开交，要不就甜腻得让你喘不上气，他也曾日日夜夜思量，自己下一次跟贺天见面会是什么场景，如仇敌般厮杀？亦或是像陌生人一样冷眼相望？他想过数十种见面的场景，唯独没想到自己会跟贺天在自己的“家”中尴尬地沉默不语。

莫关山穿着睡衣，披着羊毛毯子，像一个老年人一样给贺天张罗着吃食。他不知道贺天吃没吃饭，也不太想问他，但他觉得时间这么早，贺天应该没吃。莫关山给贺天煮了一杯西米露，又拿来几样点心，整整齐齐地码在茶几上。

贺天有些受宠若惊，抬眼望了望莫关山，又低下头看了看茶几，又抬起了头：“谢谢！那个蛇立送你的信息素伪装剂？槐花？”

“嗯……嗯。”莫关山有些不知所措得摸了摸脖子，贺天留下的咬痕还在，“面条你还……你还养着吗？”其实莫关山想问问孩子的事，但又觉得自己好像没什么立场，便问起了那只橘猫。

“嗯，长大了不少，吃的很多也很胖。”贺天拿起一块饼干，放在嘴里细细地咀嚼着，半晌又支吾这说，“还有……那个、那个孩子，也很好。还会说些，说些简单的话。他长得很好看，白白的，很像……”贺天突然停了下来，斟酌了许久，到底那个“你”没有说出口。

“我……”莫关山还要再问些什么，突然听到餐厅下面传来了声响，“乒铃乓啷”一阵，像是有什么人闯进来了。

贺天拿起手机，给门口的人发了一条短信——进十人，其他人待命。

“王国笙的人来了！”发完消息后，贺天一下从沙发上站起来，那颇具威慑的信息素陡然浓郁起来，将莫关山紧紧包裹住，“别怕，有我！”

贺天的眼神那么坚定，一如既往的坚定。莫关山愣愣的有些出神，而后便觉不妥，慌张地低下头，站到了贺天旁边，盯着茶几上被贺天咬了一口的饼干发呆。

门开了，进来了一帮保镖，有几个他还在疗养院见过，应该是贺天带来的。

“王国笙也来了，在一楼，露脸儿的一共27人，都拿着刀，有没有枪不好说。”一个高大的保镖对贺天说道。

贺天点了点头：“知道了，一会儿打起来注意自己安全，我们还有人没到，尽量拖延时间！”

莫关山说不上紧张，毕竟他很多年前就见过这种阵仗了；这时贺天突然转过脸来，那有些疲惫的脸上竟带着笑容：“过了今天，你和你家人就安全了。”

莫关山的心跳突然加快，那种他以为再也回不来的感情又一次破土而出。贺天是有很多缺点，自私、霸道、不讲理，还是个精神病。

但爱是不讲道理的，他没办法对贺天不动心，即使辨不清来路，望不尽归途。

什么嘛！莫关山突然有些怨恨贺天，他要再早来些日子兴许自己就能早点想明白，早点儿见到儿子了。

“贺总也在啊？倒省得我拿这红毛威胁你了，一块儿在这儿办了吧！”王国笙的声音带着怨毒愈来愈近，最终出现在莫关山家门口。

“败军之将，还敢到我跟前大放厥词？”贺天嗤笑一声，有些轻蔑的目光扫视着王国笙带来 的人，“你可能在来的路上安了人，但顶多是几个望风的，肯跟着你卖命的也就在场的这些吧？”

被贺天说中了心事，王国笙愣了，但随即哈哈大笑：“人再少也比你多。况且我既不指望东山再起，也没巴望活着出去，只要你俩死！老头子半截入土的人了，不亏！”

  
  


两拨人厮打在一起，没人用枪——毕竟这里是景区，就算现在是一年一度的整顿期人不多，但双方还是不想惹得警察来打麻烦。

因为贺天这边人少，所以莫关山跟贺天便都上前帮忙了。楼上楼下乱成一团，砍刀匕首的影子在人群中流窜，家具要么被砍断，要么被当作武器。血液的味道也渐浓，喷溅得到处都是，贺天这边的好歹受过训练，王国笙这边的乌合之众明显要逊色很多——间或夹杂着被击倒者痛苦的呻吟，有些人被打中要害或者失血过多，渐渐便听了心跳，体温也缓缓转凉。

王国笙看着手底下的人这般不中用，气得都要心梗了：“养你们有什么用！给我狠狠地打，我答应过你们，出了事老子现金结给你们亲属！我要贺天跟莫关山的命！”

“你他妈的，还想要老子的命！”莫关山一脚把一个扑上来的喽啰踹倒在地，本来这alpha聚集的地方他没什么还手余地，好在有蛇立送的耳钉。

眼看时间流逝，自己这边却毫无进展，王国笙急得很，他知道贺天不可能只有这么多人，早晚援兵会到，他可等不起。

“他妈的，给老子闪开！”王国笙一把掏出怀里的枪，冲着跟前的人大喝一声，而后便开始“哐！哐！”地射击，没什么准头，只是泄愤一般地胡乱打。

“艹！”贺天一把掀起沙发，拉着莫关山躲到后面。只要他愿意他可以立刻解决掉王国笙，但他在等一个机会，一箭双雕的机会，只是老天爷好像不太给面子啊！还等再等等啊……

这是莫关山第二次听见枪响，往昔那些可怕的记忆突然又涌了出来，他躲在沙发后面瑟瑟发抖，拉着贺天的衣袖颤声道：“贺天，丘哥还会跟上次那样及时赶来吗？”

贺天侧过身，看着莫关山那充满恐惧的眼神，心如刀绞。他本来是想借机生出些事端，让莫关山原谅自己，但莫关山这幅受惊的样子实在让他难以接受，贺天只想让他安全，别的都是狗屁！

贺天搂过莫关山，亲了亲他的头顶：“别怕，有我呢，不需要指望别人！”说罢冲着自己的保镖，声音中带了一丝凛冽，“开枪！”手也探入口袋里，按下了通讯器的按钮，让外面埋伏的人也都进来。

莫关山听到了此起彼伏的枪声，呼吸陡然沉重起来，全身的肌肉都抑制不住地痉挛，眼睛也漫无目的地四下张望，像个被遗弃在闹市的孩子。

贺天伸手捂住莫关山的耳朵，微笑着看着他：“槐花不如皂角好闻~”他不知道捂着耳朵的莫关山听没听得见这句话。

贺天知道这场闹剧很快就会结束，那也意味着自己与莫关山相处的时间在一点点流逝，往后恐怕再也找不到见面的机会和理由了，他小心翼翼地体味着这最后的时刻。

“贺总，小心！”保镖的一声大喝，换回了贺天的注意力。

贺天抬头一看，王国笙满脸是血，正提着刀朝莫关山砍过去，眼神里全都是不甘的疯狂——已成了强弩之末啊！   
贺天眼里精光乍现，他一把将莫关山的头按在怀里，而后搂着莫关山转了个身，把莫关山拉离王国笙的刃下，将自己的后背送了过去——

“哈啊——”一声闷哼。

“碰！”一声枪响。

一切都归于平静，短暂的安静后房间里边乱成了一锅粥。

“叫医生！快去叫医生！”

“联系兄弟们，快转移，一会儿警察要来了！”

“收拾现场，别留下证据。”

“贺总受伤了！先止血！”

最后一句话，一下敲醒了莫关山。

贺天受伤了？怎么可能？自己还在他怀里啊，他的胳膊还搂着自己呢！莫关山赶忙睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是自己和贺天脚底下王国笙的尸体——挨了一枪，死透了，血汩汩的流着。

莫关山想挣脱贺天的手，抬头看看他，但贺天手上的劲儿突然加大，低沉的声音传来：“别看，没事。”

没事？那一定是有事！

莫关山一下就慌了，身体开始不受控制地挣扎，嘶吼着：“妈的，老子要看！你他妈松开！”他狠狠推开贺天，因缺氧而潮红的脸一下与贺天那苍白的脸对上了，莫关山涣散的视线慢慢聚焦。

贺天身后站着一个保镖，正在用莫关山的毛巾压住贺天的后颈，但血还是顺着缝隙流淌着，像一条小河一样蜿蜿蜒蜒地流到锁骨处，“滴答”——落在王国笙身上，晕染开来。

“腺体好像挨了一刀。”贺天皱着眉头，仔细品着莫关山脸上的表情。

莫关山愣了半天，突然暴跳如雷：“草！谁叫你替我挨的！你还我的家！还有老子的毛巾！”他的眼泪一下流了出来，抬手就想揍贺天，但手都抬起来了就是没打下去，就那么停在半空。

后面的保镖知道这红头发跟自己老总的渊源，刚想开口说贺天只是皮肉伤，没那么严重。但是贺天突然就直直栽了下去，一头撞进莫关山怀里。

“头晕……”说完，贺天就真的闭上了眼睛，竟真像休克一般。

保镖懵了，怎么就到晕倒这一步了？但看到莫关山一边擦眼泪一边叫贺天名字的时候，保镖突然意识到问题的症结了，有些同情地看着泣不成声的莫关山，咽了口唾沫，违心地说道：“莫先生，贺总情况不太好，我们要找地方治疗，您……”

话还没说完，莫关山便抬起满是泪水的脸，哑声道：“我也去！”

那保镖知道，自己要加工资了。

一辆房车在高区上飞驰着。

莫关山坐在车里，贺天面色苍白地枕在他腿上，莫关山有些焦急地问副驾驶上的保镖：“去医院吗？什么时候到？”

“很快、很快！”保镖一边敷衍着莫关山，一边跟贺天的四人医生互通消息，“回贺总的别墅，家庭医生在等。”

“不去医院吗？”莫关山瞬间急了，几乎是吼出来的，“别墅又没医疗设备，他这么严重怎么能不去医院！”

“有的有的，贺总别墅有医疗团队和相关器材，您放心！”保镖心里苦不堪言，贺总怎么也不说句话，有必要装的这么像吗？话都不说，让他在这里左右为难。

就在保镖一个劲儿腹诽的时候，贺天终于开始演戏了：“唔……我好难受……”

一听贺天说话了，莫关山哪里还有功夫质问保镖，忙不迭地问道：“哪里不舒服？再忍一忍，很快就到了哈！”

“莫仔？”贺天虚弱地张开眼睛，“我又做梦了……”

保镖跟司机真的是没脸听了，骗人都骗到这种地步了，真是让人大开眼界。

“狗鸡，说什么胡话，没做梦！”莫关山吸了吸鼻子，泪眼婆娑的，握住贺天的手按到自己脸上，“你摸摸，我是真的！”

“莫仔……我好想你，你别走……”说到这儿，贺天的眼眶有些发红，嗓子也酸酸的，他不是演戏，他真的想莫关山想到快发疯了。

“我在，在呢！别这样，这么大的人了！”莫关山最见不得别人哭，特别是贺天这种，赶忙用手盖住贺天的眼睛，自己却在一旁吸溜鼻子。

“我……我想趁人之危，莫仔。”贺天控制着自己的信息素，苦艾酒的味道缓缓变淡，“我也不知道自己能不能好，如果……”

“呸呸呸！”莫关山又把手从贺天眼睛上移到了嘴巴上，“瞎说什么！肯定能好，怎么能好不了呢？你这么年轻，有最好的医生，不、不可能……”莫关山说不下去了，因为他问到了那渐渐寡淡的信息素的味道，他也不清楚贺天能不能逃过这一劫。

“你听我说……”贺天拿开莫关山的手，扯出一个虚弱的微笑，“如果我活着，你可不可以原谅我，跟我在一起？若是我作恶太多，老天爷要收我，那你能不能照顾我们的孩子？我一直没给他起名字，一直等你给他起呢……”

“我、我——你最好别、别死……”莫关山听到这里，再也控制不住了，眼泪一个劲儿往外涌，打着嗝断断续续地说，“我很早就不、就不生气了……嗝！你也不早来找我，混、混蛋！呜呜……你也、不让我去看……看孩子，嗝……你要是敢、敢死，老子就、就带着孩子跟……呜呜跟别人结婚……呜呜嗝！花你的、你的钱……呜呜！”

保镖听得是哭笑不得，催促司机快点儿开，真想把贺天早早扔给医生，结束这场拙劣的表演，现在都流行用这种悲中带喜的手法杀狗吗？   
“来来来，到了到了！快把贺总抬下去！”司机一脚刹车，车轮在地上拉出一条长长的黑色轨迹，可见司机对贺天安排的这出戏也很是不耐烦。

贺天稍有不悦，他好不容易才有了这种失而复得的满足感，凭什么要跟他的莫仔分开去医生那里兜一圈？但是戏还是演足了的好，不然莫仔又要生气了，那可怎么哄？不得已，贺天只能按捺住从担架上跳起来拥抱莫关山的冲动，闭着眼在莫关山哭唧唧的表白和威胁中被医生们接手。

“莫先生，等医生处理完了我们会叫您的。”保镖对贺宅未来的新主人很是恭敬。

“我要在门口等，没事的，不用管我。”莫关山哪里听得进劝，贺天能不能活着出来都不好说，他怎么敢离开半步？

保镖也是见过大世面的，劝道：“您不如去看看小少爷，没贺总陪着，少爷肯定哭闹不休。”

一提儿子，莫关山突然有些犹豫了。一方面还是放不下贺天，另一方面又怕儿子不认识他，不愿意跟他亲近。

看出莫关山的犹豫，保镖冲着女仆使了个眼色，女仆便赶快去了二楼婴儿房，把阿毛抱了出来。贺天所有的属下和仆人都知道有莫关山这么个活神仙，让自己老板想得辗转反侧。谁都想赶快让莫关山回来，贺天开心了，他们才有好日子过。

“爸比~”

一个稚嫩的童声打断了莫关山的思路，莫关山紧张的转过身，看到了女仆手里奶声奶气的小娃娃。

“莫先生，我们都叫他阿毛，是贺总起的。”女仆走上前把阿毛递给莫关山，“阿毛在找贺总，您……帮着带带，我们都是仆人，实在是……”

“条条~”阿毛似乎不太认生，伸出小手便要抓莫关山的衣服。

莫关山生怕阿毛一个抓不住栽倒地上，赶快把他抱在怀里，问道：“条条是谁？”

“是面条，一只橘猫。贺天前些年带回来的，一直养着。”女仆解释道，随后做了一个“请”的手势，“因为要会客的缘故，一楼十分冷清，小少爷不太喜欢，莫先生随我去二楼吧！”   
莫关山见小宝贝缠着自己，他要是真待在一楼，万一一会儿贺天被横着推出来，让小孩子看见了也不好，于是点了点头，随着女仆去了二楼。

女仆把莫关山带到了婴儿房，推开门，莫关山就见到了面条，它趴在地毯上，玩着一团毛线球。面条似乎也认出了莫关山，但是猫的高冷只是让它看了莫关山一眼，而后便继续玩儿起了线球。

“莫先生，您先陪少爷玩儿会，我给您准备点儿吃的，再给你准备身衣裳。贺总那边有消息了，我也会来通知您的。”女仆毕恭毕敬地说完后，便关上门走了。

莫关山这个时候才有时间细细打量自己的孩子。无疑，贺天把他养得极好。

莫关山托着阿毛腋下，让他站在自己的膝盖上，噘着嘴道：“怪不得那句‘好像你’没说出口，除了跟我一样白，哪儿有像我的地方啊！”确实，阿毛黑黑的头发很柔顺，一点儿也不像他，虹膜也是黑漆漆的，像贺天那样炯炯有神，以前还做过基因检测属性也是alpha，完全是翻版的贺天嘛！

“alpha的基因就是强大啊，把老子的基因全给盖住了，哼！”莫关山嘴上抱怨着，但还是小心翼翼地亲了亲阿毛的额头，“你叫‘阿毛’？”莫关山记得以前贺天跟自己叫“红毛”，难道名字是这个讲究吗？

“papa~”阿毛肉乎乎的小手啪叽一下放到了莫关山脸上，笑呵呵的重复着“papapapa！”

莫关山的眼神暗了下去：“你爸爸受伤了，现在处理伤口呢！”

阿毛摇了摇头，用手指了指门外，叫道：“爸比~”而后又指了指莫关山，叫道，“papa~”

“嗯？”莫关山反应过来了，阿毛叫贺天是叫“爸比”，但是称呼自己却用的是“papa”。

莫关山再蠢也反应过来了，肯定是贺天教的啊，不然阿毛怎么会对自己这么亲近，还知道怎么称呼自己：“什么嘛，贺狗鸡！还知道孩子是老子生的啊！”说着说着莫关山又觉得眼眶发酸，他别开脸擦了擦眼泪，而后又开始逗阿毛，直到把他哄睡了。

忐忑了半小时后，一个医生进门了——其实是被贺天逼的。他跟贺天说要想装作受伤很严重，起码要等两个小时后在通知莫关山“病人身体已无大碍”。但是贺天在床上一个劲儿地催，不停地问到不到两小时，在多次得到否定回答后，贺天失去了耐心，让医生直接过来叫莫关山。

“贺总并无大碍，就是最近太累，抵抗力不太行，加上失血太多，才会有信息需式微的表现。”医生也是久经沙场，面不改色地哄骗着莫关山，“您可以去看看了。”

122

阿丘冲手下的人说道：“都绑好了带回去，好生治疗，视情况处理！”

经过激烈的交火，罗坤和阿丘总算是把凯撒带过来的这波保镖给制住了，罗坤一脚踹开紧闭的大门，他想看到抱着许和坐在沙发上的凯撒，被六位保镖簇拥着，而后目光一转看到了被绑住的蛇立，目光有些呆滞。

“艹了！把凯撒给老子拿下！”罗坤一下子火冒三丈，恨不得扒了凯撒的皮。

阿丘也赶快走到蛇立跟前，边给他松绑边问道：“怎么回事？你倒是说话啊！”

凯撒身后的保镖拿起枪，冲着罗坤面色不善，这六个保镖的装备可比门外那些好多了，盯着机关枪黑洞洞的枪口，罗坤一咬牙，给了个手势，示意身后的人不要轻举妄动。

凯撒笑了笑，示意保镖把许和还给对面的人：“他身体不太好，不适合跟着我跋涉，先交给你们好了~”而后又面露胜利者的微笑，对阿丘说，“回去告诉贺天，我呢根本没什么把柄值得他那么拼命！这次不过是我和上任教父一起唱的一出戏罢了！提醒他以后做事手脚干净点儿，别给自己留下王国笙这样的后患，懂了没？”

“你他妈的！”罗坤简直恨得咬牙切实，手中的枪也举起来了。

好歹阿丘知道其中利害关系，赶忙拦住了罗坤，冷着脸质问道：“你的意思是，你做的一切都是在帮贺天？”

“嗯哼~”凯撒耸了耸肩，笑着解释道，“虽然手法略显粗暴，但我确实是为他好。他都是教父了，我就算心有不甘，又能怎么样呢？抢是抢不回来了，不如就帮他一把，把组织发展得更好。”

“有证据？”阿丘还是不相信，凯撒这个丧心病狂的人真的是得了前任教父的授意。

“不信可以让贺天打电话向前教父确认嘛~”凯撒似乎对阿丘的怀疑并没有什么不满，“如果我真的联合外人要陷害他，估计不用他灭了我，我哥哥就能把我给宰了！”

“那许和是怎么回事！”阿丘指着晕厥的许和，质问道，“他也是你们计划的一部分？”

“他啊，计划外喽！”提起许和，凯撒又怨恨地瞪了蛇立一眼，“具体怎么回事这个人清楚得很，这是我们三个人的事。跟贺天没关系，跟你们……就更没关系了，还是别掺和的好。”

“放屁！”罗坤被凯撒这种无所谓地论调气得够呛，怒吼道，“那我也告诉你，你跟贺天的事我们管不着，也不想管；但跟我们的事，你休想这么轻易地揭过去！”

“那怎么办啊？我哥哥病了，打电话让我回去呢~”凯撒也露出一副很为难的表情，他转身看了看自己的保镖，“要不我么打一架？看看谁的人先死光光啊~”

“罗坤，让他走！”这时，长久沉默的蛇立突然开口了。

众人的视线便都向他聚集过去，蛇立缓缓抬起头，尽管目光还是有些空洞：“这件事不会这么算了，我会调查清楚。”

凯撒看着蛇立那张面无表情的脸，突然露出了狰狞的笑容：“好啊，咱俩没完！看谁先折腾死谁！”说罢他一撑膝盖，“噌”的一下站起来，对保镖说道，“GO BACK !”

蛇立懒得搭理凯撒，转身对阿丘说：“谢谢丘哥了，我带许和回去了，帮我给关山和……”蛇立顿了顿，而后继续说道，“贺天带个好，说我有时间再去看他们。”

阿丘皱着眉头，没再说什么，他有种预感贺天跟莫关山那边太平了，蛇立这边可能要出大动作了。但他终究是什么都没说，只是点了点头，便带着自己一行人走了，他刚刚接到贺呈的电话，要替他去贺天家里看一眼。

“坤哥，带上许和，我们也回家！”蛇立挺直了腰，一扫颓态，只是眼神中缺乏了生气，而后又补充道，“回家后叫医生，给我跟许和做一个全面的基因检查。”

他到要看看，凯撒葫芦里卖的什么药！

123

“哟，小两口和好了？”

阿丘一进病房就看到莫关山坐在床头削苹果，贺天笑眯眯地盯着莫关山，手也一直摩挲着莫关山的腿，莫关山是时不时瞪他一眼，也并没有把腿挪开。

一听阿丘的话，莫关山赶紧站了起来，叫了声“丘哥”。其实他一直挺害怕贺呈跟阿丘的，毕竟两个人都是alpha，那种压迫感还是挺强的。

“你哥听说你受伤了，让我过来看一眼。他在外面，有事走不开！”阿丘走上前，仔细打量了一圈，皱起眉头，“看样子没什么大问题！”

贺天一听这话，生怕阿丘说漏嘴，赶紧补充道：“我可差点儿没命呢！什么叫没什么大问题？”贺天好不容易跟莫仔有了独处的机会，怎么看阿丘怎么碍眼，“哎呦，嫂子~莫仔的父母一会儿来看我，毕竟王国笙死了他们一家三口也能聚聚了，您就……嘿嘿！”贺天笑了两声，言下之意十分明确了。

“你个臭小子，赶我走是吧？”阿丘被气笑了。

“哪里的话？嫂子您什么时候来都行，但今天是不太行了，要不下次跟我哥一起来？”贺天说完突然想起来还有许和，赶忙问道，“听说凯撒是承了前教父的命令？除此之外还在那边给许和、蛇立不痛快了？”

提起这事儿阿丘也收起了笑脸：“头一件事应该是真的，毕竟他也没真给你造成什么损失。就是这第二件事……”阿丘斟酌着用词，但还是颓废地摇了摇头，“凯撒当着蛇立的面上了许和，现在许和还在昏迷，蛇立把自己关在屋子里不肯见人。”

“什么！！”莫关山惊了，他早就知道这三个人关系有点儿乱，但没想到凯撒能丧心病狂到这种地步，“不行，我要去看看他！”

“诶诶诶~”贺天刚要说自己还病着，离不开莫关山的照顾，但又觉得这样会不会太小家子气，只好退一步，“等明天，我陪你一起去！”

阿丘心道贺天可算是长大了些：“建议你们这几天别找他，他现在正心烦呢！你们去了，他为了不让小莫难过，还要强颜欢笑，他岂不是更难受？不如让他自己冷静冷静。”

“对对对！嫂子说的有道理！”贺天从心底还是不想让莫关山见蛇立，说不上对谁不放心，就是单纯不愿意，“我们过两天再去，好不好，嗯？”

莫关山只好点了点头，耷拉下脑袋，像被霜打了的番茄一样。

这时女仆敲了敲门，得到应允后推门而入：“贺总，莫先生的父母已经到门口了！”

阿丘拿起头盔，说道：“小莫，我就不见你父母了！我一个人，什么也没准备，太不重视了，等下次叫上贺呈带点儿东西再去拜访。”

莫关山受宠若惊，他没想到阿丘是个心思这么细腻的人：“丘哥哪里的话，我、那个我……”

“哎呦，嫂子再见！”贺天催促着，而后又对莫关山说，“莫仔，快把我扶上轮椅，我要去见岳父岳母~那个把阿毛也抱下来，睡觉？摇醒了不就结了！”其实贺天不用坐轮椅的，只是戏要演全套，所以流程还是要有的。

莫关山瞪了贺天一眼，而后对女仆说：“麻烦把他扶到轮椅上！丘哥我来送送您！”

贺天不乐意了：“有什么好送的，他又不是不来了！我还受着伤呢！”

阿丘摇了摇头，退了一步：“小莫不用送了，看着这个伤残人士吧！我走了！”

莫关山不好意的笑了笑，目送着阿丘走了，而后转身愤愤踢了床板一下：“闹什么闹！”

“你扶我一下，我不就不闹了嘛~”贺天倒打一耙，而后抬起胳膊，笑弯了眼睛，满含期待地望着莫关山，“快点儿，我饿了！爸妈肯定等急了！”

“噗~”莫关山绷不住了，伸手扶住贺天，数落道，“你脸皮真厚，我不在的时候你也这么叫？”

贺天可怜兮兮地说：“我哪儿敢啊，万一我这么叫，你以后还不要我。爸妈知道了得多难过啊！毕竟我这么好，至少最近几年还可圈可点的！”贺天最后又补了一句。

“怎么？我爸妈还能觉得我没看上你是有眼无珠，把我轰出家门吗？”扶着贺天做到轮椅上，而后拿出毯子仔细铺在他腿上，把边边角角都掖好了。

贺天心里暖暖的，笑着说：“他们怎么会说你？可我肯定会搂着爸妈的大腿哭，他们一心软说不定会收我做干儿子，咱俩就又是一家人了！”

“呸，臭不要脸！”莫关山站起身，想打贺天又不忍心，只能在后面推着轮椅，嘱咐道，“见我父母，你可别这么贫哈！”

“你怕他们不喜欢我？怎么会……”

两个人说说笑笑一路，就像无数对普通的恩爱情侣一样，说着家长里短。

“说吧！”蛇立打发走了所有的人，只留下了基因检测师。

昏暗的房间里，检测师战战兢兢地拿着报告，端坐在沙发里，看着穿着睡袍胡子拉碴的蛇立仰卧在床上，一时间不知道怎么开口。

蛇立点了一支烟，哑声道：“有一说一，这事儿又跟你没关系，怕什么！”

“好……”检测师擦了擦脑门的虚汗开始汇报检查内容，“基因检测显示，受试者a信息素基因型为香樟，受试者b信息素基因型为龙舌兰。但a腺体表型是龙舌兰，b腺体表型是香樟。a代表蛇立，b代表许和。”

蛇立呼啦一下从床上起来，双眼布满血丝，整个身子都在抖，他哆嗦着嘴唇问道：“什么意思！你是说从基因型看，我应该是beta，许和应该是alpha？”

检测师吓坏了，一下子从沙发上弹起来，忙不迭地回答道：“是、是的。世界上有交换腺体的手术。”出于职业修养，他给了一个合理的理由，“我们给许先生做了一个颈部CT，显示他的腺体，或者说您曾经的腺体上有一个很深的伤疤。我推测，您作为B的时候，腺体应该受过很严重的致命伤，由于A的抗性比B强，同等程度的伤发生在A身上则不会致命。所以为了让您活下来，有人就把您和许先生的腺体互换了。这样就算基因上您是B，但由于alpha腺体的加持，您后天也转化为A；许先生则相反，变成了beta。”

巨大的震惊笼罩着蛇立，手里的烟落到了床上，烧了一个洞，但蛇立毫无察觉，只是呆愣愣 前捡起烟头，按进了烟灰缸里。

“蛇总，您看我能走了吗？”

蛇立往后仰了过去，扯过被子盖在脑袋顶上，闷声说道：“下去吧，这事儿就烂在你肚子里，知道吗？”

“知道，我不会说的。”那检测师赶紧应下，而后转身离开了房间。

蛇立从被子里伸出手，胡乱摸索着，终于拿到了自己的手机，他拨通了那个基本不怎么用的电话号码：“喂，爸。”

“嗯，有事儿？”一边的蛇图有些意外，毕竟他跟自家儿子很少电话沟通，一般都是下面的人传话，今天是什么情况。

“我记得小时候被人绑架过，还差点儿撕票，那后来呢？”许和有气无力地声音传了过去，

“你……都知道了……”蛇图知道蛇立不会无缘无故问这些陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿，问就表示他已经知晓了大概。

“你这是承认了？”蛇立嗤笑一声，厉声追问道，“是你逼着他跟我换腺体的吗？”

蛇图叹了口气：“不管你信不信，我没逼他，是许和自愿的。”

“换腺体姑且不说，他为什么要离开中国！”蛇立继续逼问，他知道蛇图肯定知道，他们都知道，就是不肯告诉自己。

“交换腺体之后，再怎么说许和也是供体，你跟他待的时间久了，你体内移植进去的腺体就会表现出对许和的亲近，进而加重你体内的免疫排斥反应，稍有不慎就前功尽弃了。”

“就算是这样，退一万步你把我们隔离开不就好了，他为什么要离开！是不是因为你！”说到最后许和突然吼了出来，把门口看门的保镖都给吓了一哆嗦。

“我找风水师给你俩算过命，他说你们不能在一起，八字相冲，犯忌讳。而且我很清楚许和对你有意思，所以就……”蛇图没有把话说完，但意思传达地很明确，许和是被他赶走的，但他转而说，“许和临走时说，他现在能力不够不得不听我的安排，等到他有跟我抗衡的能力的时候，他就一定会回来！虽然腺体换了，但他骨子里还是个alpha啊——”

许和沉默了，他实在不知道应该跟自己这个愚蠢的父亲说什么，他好像已经失去了跟蛇图争辩的耐心和力气：“我累了，挂了。”一通电话，就这么草草收场了。

就在门口的保镖准备换班的时候，突然听到卧室里传来花瓶碎裂的声音，而后茶几被砸烂、酒柜被掀翻，木质桌椅被暴力扔到墙上的声音接连不断的传出来。间或夹杂着蛇立痛苦的咆哮，在昏暗的别墅里显得尤为凄厉。

“不用进去了。”

就在两人准备进去看看的时候，罗坤出现了。

“你俩换班吧，有什么需要他会自己跟你们说的。”罗坤安抚了两个保镖，皱着眉头望着紧闭的房门，眼中全都是忧虑，“现在不是问题，发泄完了才有麻烦呢！”

许和躺在床上，看着桌上的饭菜，依旧没胃口。他已经在这个房间待了好几天了，不是谁软禁着他，而是他自己不愿意出去走动，生怕自己前脚出门，蛇立后脚就来找他。

可是，他并没有等到。问起罗坤，他也只是含糊地说蛇立有事要忙。

这不由得许和不多想，他开始反复回忆那天的事。让凯撒上了自己确实是件恶心的事，可蛇立太冲动了，那么毫无准备的把他自己送到凯撒眼前，那个疯子说杀他就一定不是开玩笑，所以走到那一步并非许和自愿，而是形势所逼。许和对“性”这个东西看得很淡，可能是受了西方社会的影响，他不认为那种情况下跟凯撒发生关系是件可耻的事，作为当事人他甚至可以把凯撒想象成一只狗。毕竟那场%性*事对他而言无异于一场煎熬。

可蛇立呢？许和曾认为蛇立会理解他的做法，可一天又一天的等待狠狠打了他一巴掌。也许蛇立真的在乎，他可能觉得自己不干净了吧！毕竟蛇立的父亲秉承着老派的教养之道，这他是知道的，所以蛇立变成那种样子也不是不可能。

许和烦躁地摇了摇头，不会的！蛇立为了他都能以身犯险，他不相信蛇立会因为这种事不要他。许和暗自下了决心，只要蛇立跟他复合，就算蛇立要天上的星星他也能花钱给他买一个。

敲门声响起。

许和愣了，他以为自己听错了，并经这些日子他常常幻听，火急火燎的开门后等待他的总是空无一人的走廊。他坐起身，侧耳仔细听着。

“听说你醒了，我能进来吗？”

我的天，真的是蛇立！许和兴冲冲的下床，三两步走到门口，一把拉开了门，可是——

蛇立的样子简直超乎了他的想象。蛇立头发乱糟糟，黑眼圈很重，胡子也好多天没刮，面容暗淡憔悴。身上的睡袍好像也穿了好多天，全都是褶子，邋遢得不得了。

“你……你这是？”许和看着面前这个“陌生”的人，竟也不知道该说什么，“进来吗？”

“嗯……”蛇立闷闷地答应着，走了进来，顺手关上了门，“问你个问题，问完就走。”

许和当然不想让他这么离开，但是看他那怏怏的脸色，还是点了点头。

“凯撒，为什么……为什么……”那两个字对蛇立来说异常沉重，好像不说出来那天的事就没发生一样，“他就非你不可吗？”蛇立还是换了个说法。

许和也低下头，心道他终究是跨不过凯撒这个神经病啊！   
许和转身看着窗外的夜景，娓娓道来：“我刚去英国，机缘巧合到了凯撒家里的公司，给凯撒的哥哥——凯德，做起了秘书。那年他们的母亲去世了，凯撒太小了，而凯德又要主持丧事，所以他就委托我葬礼那天看着凯撒。”

说到这儿许和停了一下，点了一支烟：“说起来凯撒喜欢我，完全是因为他哥哥。凯德跟我说，凯撒就算很难过但也不会哭，他担心凯撒憋坏了，就教我说——”许和狠狠吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出烟圈，“把凯撒抱在腿上，一手握着他的手一手摸着他的头，不要跟凯撒说话，慢慢的他自己就会哭。我照着做了，凯撒那天哭得很厉害，最后在我怀里睡着了。后来我听仆人说，那个动作是他母亲才会做的。从那天起，他就一直跟着我，一直说喜欢我喜欢我的。呵，我也没当真！后来我跟着贺天一起抢夺教父的位子，凯撒以为谁是教父我就喜欢谁，竟也去参加了比试。那时候我才知道，他喜欢我不是玩玩而已。”

“我知道了。”蛇立怅然地闭上眼睛，靠在墙上，不知道在想什么。

许和以为他会问当年他离开那件事，可是等了好久也不见蛇立动弹，他刚要开口坦白从宽，只见蛇立睁开眼转身开了门：“你好好歇着，想去哪儿都行，我走了。”门合上的那一瞬间，许和又听到了两个字，“再见。”

什么叫“想去哪儿都行”？“再见”又是什么意思？

许和慌神了，蛇立这是不要他了吗？

其实并不是。

蛇立离开许和的房间，便回到自己卧室把自己好好收拾了一通。结结实实洗了个澡，把胡子刮了，好好吃了顿饭，换了身帅气的衣服，又仔仔细细收拾了行李箱，而后便悄悄出门了——他要去英国见凯撒，男人的自尊让他一定要打扮的风度翩翩，绝对不能在情敌面前有丝毫的颓态！他要赢，尽管上一局他很丢人！

一想到“赢”这个字，蛇立便又丧气了。蛇立也想了好久，最终的结论是自己配不上许和。许和为了他，腺体给了，也向蛇图妥协了，在英国一番打拼终于名正言顺地回来了，可是等待他的竟还是不成熟的自己。那个只会言语羞辱的自己，那个抓住过去不肯往前看的自己，那个因一时冲动把许和推入深渊的自己。他不能原谅自己，前几天他甚至都想一枪结束自己的生命。

蛇立想跟许和复合，比任何时候都憧憬，可是他不敢说，也说不出口——因为他不配。

“小莫，蛇立去找你了吗？”电话那头传来罗坤有些焦急的声音，“不在？少爷前天就不见了踪影，现在都没找到！”

莫关山本就担心蛇立，听罗坤这一说越发有种不好的预感：“你们在哪儿？要不我也帮忙一起找吧！”

旁边的贺天正抱着阿毛竖着耳朵偷听莫关山讲电话，一听莫关山要出去，还跟蛇立有关系，立马不乐意了：“不行，你怎么能去？”突然意识到自己师出无名，看着莫关山拉达下来的脸，贺天立刻改口，“你一出去，阿毛跟我闹，怎么办？”

“嘶……你别闹！”莫关山捂着手机，他可不想让罗坤以为自己这边有什么问题，“阿毛不是你儿子啊，你不会哄啊？”

但罗坤还是听到了，只得抱歉地说道：“小莫，本来就不关你的事，你在家呆着吧！”

“我可以派些人给他，帮着找人。”贺天终究还是退了一步，他抱着阿毛，开始找手机发小心通知手下人。

莫关山一听眼睛都亮了：“真的吗？有进步啊！”

罗坤也长叹一口气，他这边能派出去的人手都派出去了，贺天实在是雪中送炭：“小莫，帮我谢谢贺总！”

就在莫关山跟罗坤客套的时候，贺天低沉的声音不合时宜地出现了：“别找了，我知道蛇立去哪儿了。”

“嗯？在哪！”罗坤的心情跟坐过山车一样。

“英国。”贺天的脸色异常严肃，他打开门叫女仆过来，“看一下阿毛，我跟莫关山要出去办点儿事。”女仆没再多问，带着阿毛便往婴儿室走去。

“奇怪，他去英国干……”莫关山说到一半突然卡壳了，他的瞳孔猛然缩紧，“不、不会是去找那个凯撒了吧？”

贺天没有立刻回答，只是拿过莫关山的手机：“喂，我是贺天。这件事你不要管，你也管不了，我会负责把他带回来的。还有——你去收拾一下。”贺天用手指了指衣柜，示意莫关山换衣服、装行李，而后继续说道，“还有叫许和马上来我家，我要带他一起去。”

吩咐完，贺天没等罗坤答应便挂断了电话。

“怎么了到底？”莫关山一边收拾东西，一边有些紧张地看着贺天，贺天前后态度的转变足以说明事态的严重性。

“蛇立前天把凯撒的腺体割掉了，被前任教父扣下了。”贺天也走到衣柜前，开始换衣服，“我才收到的消息，许和应该也快知道了。”

“什、什么！”莫关山呆住了，凯撒王国笙的案子才过去没几天，蛇立竟然又掀起了新的风浪，“那……那个人会不会、会不会杀了蛇立啊？”

莫关山对贺天所属的那个组织了解不多，但就他目前经历，他不得不为蛇立捏一把汗。

“不清楚。但既然肯让我知道，怕是短时间不会动他。”贺天一扫平日的慵懒，眼中精光翻涌，眯着眼睛似乎在算计着什么。

“你……你是要带着我跟许和去救他，是吧？”莫关山用探寻的语气问道，他知道贺天对蛇立不算友好，但是这种事情贺天还是会帮忙的吧？

贺天转头看着脸色苍白、嘴唇发青的莫关山，便伸手将他揽入怀中：“抖什么？在害怕？”贺天柔声安慰着，“虽然我讨厌他，但跟这是两回事。就算除去我的因素，看在你跟许和的面上，也不能不管他啊！”

在贺天温暖厚实的怀抱中，莫关山才稍稍克制住自己的恐惧：“我只是害怕而已，也不知道许和那里怎么样了。”

“许和肯定也急，但他好歹是见过世面的，不会跟你这样不中用的！”贺天松开莫关山，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，调笑道，“快去收拾吧！我看看许和到了没。”

贺天拿起手机准备联系许和，却发现许和先一步给了他短信，贺天好奇地点开了信息，而后皱着眉头摇了摇头。

“怎么了？”莫关山也收拾好了，拖着行李箱走到贺天跟前。

贺天冲莫关山晃了晃手机，说道：“就说许和没那么脆弱，这不反过头给我情报了！”

“说什么了？”

“在蛇立袭击凯撒的当天，凯德就给凯撒找了一个O的腺体，并且成功移植。”贺天一手拿过莫关山手里的行李箱，一手拉起莫关山的手，便往楼下走去，还不忘感慨，“这里面大有文章啊~”

一番颠簸终于是到了英国，初春的英国还是湿冷的，刚下完一场雨，空气中似是还漂浮着些许霉味儿。他看到机场出口那里有个身穿格子风衣的高挺男人，远远的看不清长相，但那身段、旁边的豪车和身后的保镖无一不显示着他的不凡。

就在这时，身边面色虚弱的许和用力挤出一丝官方的笑容，冲着那人伸出手：“Cade，thank you for waiting us！”

那个叫凯德的男人也露出了温和的笑容，跟许和握了握手，而后跟贺天也打了招呼。

这是莫关山第一次见凯德，跟他印象中凯撒的模样相差甚远。

凯德是那种桀骜不驯又带着些许变态的alpha，但凯德就温文尔雅多了。褐色的长发、湖蓝的眼睛以及白皙的皮肤，五官不似一般欧洲人那样立体深邃、棱角分明，反倒是多了些亚洲人的内敛深沉，宽肩窄腰的身材也不必贺天逊色，举手投足甚至一颦一笑间都带着说不出的贵族气息，甚至在凯德见了莫关山后，还颇为绅士的亲吻了他的手背——莫关山不得不承认他有些犯花痴了。

贺天用力捏了捏莫关山的手，面露不愉：“你老公还在，你看他就看得眼睛都直了！怎么以前没发现你这么不检点，嗯？”而后贺天弯下腰，靠在莫关山耳边低声说，“别被骗了，他切开就是黑的！跟他比起来，凯撒屁都不是！”

“切~”莫关山不以为然，只当是贺天吃醋，故意诽谤人家。

“不信是吧，一会儿你就知道了！”贺天当然知道莫关山那一根筋的小脑袋在想什么，他非要让莫关山看看凯德的真面目不可，“走啦，上车！去找前任教父。”

三个人坐上了定制版的劳斯拉斯，贺天也没有寒暄客套，直接摆出了教父的姿态：“你是不是跟许和做了什么交易？”直接说的中文，丝毫不拖泥带水。

“教父果然厉害，什么都瞒不过您呢！”凯德微微一愣，而后笑了两声，似乎不打算掩饰什么，“蛇立潜入凯撒别墅时，让我碰到了，我没叫人抓他。蛇立也是个聪明人，立刻知道了我的心思，跟我说他改主意了——不杀凯撒了，改成切去他腺体，只要我时候帮他脱身就行了。这一切凯撒毫不知情，一会儿各位别说漏了嘴。”

莫关山瞪大了眼睛，他好像听懂了，又好像没听懂，因为凯德这番话信息量有点大，已经远远超出莫关山的认知范围了。

贺天把莫关山的反应都看在眼里，似乎是要坐实凯德的恶行，便又不着痕迹地解释道：“听你的意思，你为了跟凯撒在一起，放任蛇立切了他的腺体，还跟他做交易？”

凯德似乎也明白了贺天的用意，转头对莫关山说道：“莫先生，你觉得我是好人么？”

“那个……呵……咳咳！”莫关山只觉得自己脸上的肌肉都不受控制了，他甚至都不知道自己是不是冲着凯德露出了尴尬的一笑，太可怕了。

“我想知道你怎么让他脱身的，难不成就是让他被教父抓住？”贺天也举得差不多了，便切入正题了。

“差不多。前些日子那人让我物色几个能干的人选，想来是要有什么大用途。我觉得蛇立也是个人才，便借机举荐给了。”凯德没有否认，虽然他也不确定自己这个法子到底能不能救蛇立的命，但至少是目前最有效的方式了。

车很快就开到了近郊的一个庄园里，在伦敦能住上这种地方实在是奢侈得很啊！精心修理的灌木，大理石的雕像，雕刻精美的喷泉，还有老式的古堡，无一不显示着此处的富丽堂皇。

莫关山实在没见过世面，东张西望的，这有有别于东方园艺的景象实在是引人入胜。

贺天笑着揉了揉莫关山的头发：“你要喜欢，我们就搬过来住啊！这是历任教父的住所。”

“真的！”莫关山立刻把视线转向贺天，眼神中带着让贺天极度享受的崇拜，可慢慢的莫关山又抽起了眉头，“哎呦，算了算了！爹妈、师父还有老子的餐厅都在中国，我哪儿都不去！”

“听你的。”贺天实在是不忍再说什么了，莫关山可能现在都没意识到自己有权有势到什么程度了，只要莫关山想得开，连人带餐厅都搬过来也不是什么难事。

“Where is the person with white hair? ”凯德冲着老管家问道。

“In the  sanctum , sir.”管家恭敬地回答道，“Please waiting outside.”

“……什么东西？”莫关山英语不太好，“他们是在说蛇立吗？”

贺天拉着莫关山往会客厅走去：“前任教父在密室里跟蛇立谈事情，让我们在外面等着，来吧！”

莫关山有些局促地坐在了天鹅绒沙发里，在外面还不觉得有什么，进了门才发现里面是真够压抑的。

“Alex，你怎么了？从上飞机你就没说话。”贺天一边摸着莫关山的手，一边跟许和说话，“老头子想干什么我能猜个八九不离十，蛇立我们肯定能安安全全带回去。”

“……嗯。”许和想弯弯嘴角笑一笑，但是实在是没心情。他开始确实担心蛇立把命丢在伦敦，所以一路上郁郁寡欢；但听了凯德一番话，也知道蛇立性命无虞了，他现在只是不知道该以什么样的身份和态度面对蛇立而已——到头来恋人做不成，做朋友也很勉强。

“ Godfather is coming .”管家一说话，众人便都起身往密室那边走去，许和更是下意识地冲在了最前面。

忽略整个人的精神状态，蛇立还是没什么变化的，顶多西服上有些褶皱，看样子凯撒应该是被偷袭了，而且没怎么反抗就被收拾妥帖了。

看到蛇立完好无损，莫关山可算是松了口气儿，这时他才意识到应该见见大名鼎鼎的前任教父了。

“嗯？”莫关山突然瞪大了眼睛，不由自主地感叹了一声，在发现众人都朝他看来的时候，有些尴尬地捂住了嘴巴——草，太他么丢人了吧！

“小伙子，你是觉得我不像教父吗？”蛇立身边的老头子笑了笑，问道，“虽然我没贺天那么好看，但也不至于让你这么惊讶吧！”

莫关山咧了咧嘴，他实在是不知道说什么好。本以为能见到马龙·白兰度那种感觉的教父，可面前这个怎么长得跟茅山道士一样啊！

这也不能怪莫关山，上任教父穿着黑蓝色的褂子和马裤，脚上穿的也是普通的布鞋，头发灰白色还有点长，就差拿一个浮尘了。

“自从有了小辈，我已经不出去见人了！说起来啊，这个庄园好些年不来客人了！”老头子似乎心情很好，看样子跟蛇立的交谈应该很愉快，只是众人不知道应该怎么开口询问。

“教父，那个……”到底是许和先开了口，他用眼神瞄了下蛇立，而后试探地看向那老头，“凯撒和蛇立的事情……怎么解决？”

“哎呦，果然谁的人谁心疼啊！哈哈！”老头笑眯眯地看着蛇立，可蛇立依旧没什么表情，好似整个人游离在对话之外，“臭小子，你这个脾气可委屈Alex了！好不容易凑在一起了，我宣布个事儿哈！”

贺天挑了挑眉，看样子自己好像真猜中了。

“欧洲这边凯德帮贺天看着点儿，亚洲和澳洲那边贺天自己注意着，美洲那边咱的势力刚过去，就让蛇立帮着贺天打拼着！”老爷子跟过家家是的说着自己的安排，而后又补充了一句，“我这别墅好久没人气儿了，今天把凯撒那小子也接过来，你们凑在一起吃个饭住一宿吧！你们小辈玩儿，我就不凑热闹了。你们准备着，我上楼了！”说着老爷子便被管家搀扶着往楼上走了。

“蛇立，你个孙子！我……我……”凯撒坐在轮椅上被凯德推着，远远的没看见许和倒是看到了一头白毛的蛇立，一半是气得一半是冤的，眼睛通红通红的，好像立马就能哭出来，“老子不宰了你就跟你姓！”

“手术才做完没几天，你轻点儿动弹！”凯德伸手摸了摸凯撒捶打轮椅的手，脸上的温柔像是六月的阳光，又是耀眼又是温暖——看得莫关山不寒而栗。

“哥哥，你不是最疼我吗？你替我把他杀了！”凯撒回不了头，只能齉着鼻子冲凯德耍无赖。

本来在场的人都觉得，凯撒这个小变态当着蛇立面上人家男朋友太不是东西，欠教训。但看到凯撒被凯德耍得连腺体都被换成O的了，还一个劲儿地冲着凯德撒娇，便觉得碰上了大变态的小变态实在是坏的太小打小闹了。

“组织条例里第四条你还记得吗？”凯德伸手掖了掖凯撒腿上的毯子，转头又亲了亲他的脸。

“组织正式成员间不得徇私报复。”凯撒眯了眯眼睛，享受着凯德的亲昵，“怎么了？”

“哎呦……”莫关山重重叹了一口气，实在是不忍心看了，太他妈的可怜的，自己比他强多了。好歹他跟贺天吵架的时候，知道是贺天对不起自己，打人骂人也有的放矢；可凯撒真是被蒙在鼓里，撒泼都找错了人，被卖了还帮人家数钱。

“我是组织的欧洲负责人，蛇立是美洲负责人，同僚喽！”凯德笑着回复道，不知道的还以为凯德是个奉承睦邻友好的企业高管呢！

“……岂有此理！那、那我怎么报仇！”凯撒现在都觉得自己脖子又疼又麻，可却跟蛇被捏了七寸一样，憋了一肚子火却不敢撒。蛇立他不能动，动了倒霉的就是他；许和也下不了手，到时候是谁上谁都不好说。

蛇立像是诚心给凯撒雪上加霜一样，努力吸了口气，揶揄道：“呦呵，比起那个土了吧唧的‘罪爱’，现在的味道好像更。”

“你给老子闭嘴！”凯撒愤怒地敲击着轮椅，伸着脖子就要站起来，被凯德一把按了下去。

“安静点，你再乱动我就生气了。”

一听这话，凯撒真的老实了，缩了缩肩膀道：“嗷，那吃饭吧！我不跟他说话了还不行？”“你有错在先，蛇立有错在后，你俩本就扯平了！可Alex那边，你还没道歉。”

本来还好，一提许和凯撒那股子倔劲儿又起来了：“我喜欢他，有什么错！”

“嘶——”莫关山倒吸一口冷气，五官都扭到了一起。

“怎么？你还担心上凯撒了？你怕凯德收拾他啊？”贺天低头在莫关山耳边低语着。

莫关山点了点头：“我不明白了，那大爷为什么要咱们一起吃饭啊，这不明摆着要打起来嘛！”

贺天拉着莫关山的手，往餐厅走去：“打起来？为什么？”

“蛇立可是那个了啊，许和不也……”莫关山斟酌着用词，“凯撒也一肚子气，怎么打不起来？万一到时候……”

“蛇立大难不死，也报了仇；被凯撒上了这件事，许和也不会太放在心上；而且凯撒被凯德整得这么惨，估计那俩人早就不恨他了，他们担心的是别的事。说到底，想打架也就凯撒那孙子，可不是有凯撒嘛，打不起来。”

“担心什么事？”

“别人的家事你也要管嘛？”贺天拉开椅子，示意莫关山坐上去，而后贴心地给他准备好物品，颇为心急地催促道，“我们先吃饭，晚上还有事要做呢！馋死我了都！”

提起这个贺天眼睛都亮了，可能是莫关山的味道比较好闻吧，阿毛一天到晚缠着莫关山，晚上睡觉也非睡他俩中间，莫关山自然是疼阿毛疼得不得了，这种小事肯定答应。这可把贺天给憋坏了，多少年不起痘的脸都给逼得上火了。

莫关山赶紧四下张望，见没人了才喝道：“你个傻*逼%……这可是别人家！”

“错了，这是咱家！只是老子不住而已！”

看贺天那得意的样子，莫关山笑出了声：“切，随便你！”反正他也有些想贺天了，运动运动也不是不可以。

两人吃着饭，另外四个人不久之后也落了座。

凯撒变成O之后，简直性情大变——可能是受激素影响，活脱脱一个小泼皮，到处挤兑蛇立，凯德瞪他一眼，立马认怂，喂一口饭就笑得跟向日葵一样。饭，一口没少吃；话，一句没少说；就是在座的都没把他放在眼里而已。凯德好像对这种相处模式适应得很好，毕竟万里长征好歹算走了一半了。

许和跟蛇立这边可就是另一幅天地了。两人总是不经意地出现目光的接触，可却又同时弹开，尴尬地不得了，两人都不怎么说话，就算说话也都是同旁人说，彼此之间真的是零交流，看得莫关山在旁边干着急。要不是贺天在一边拉着，莫关山真的能把他俩骂的的狗血喷头。

“以后呢，大家合作愉快吧！”吃到最后贺天站起身，象征性地给了个祝酒词，一口喝掉了酒，“我还有事，领着我媳妇撤了哈！”

“艹！你他么说什么呢！”莫关山臊得脸通红，就想赶紧拉着贺天这个傻逼离开餐桌，也顾不得同蛇立说话了。

“我弟弟需要早早休息，我们也先走了。”说罢，凯德便拉着喋喋不休的凯撒往楼上走去，隐隐约约还能听到他跟凯撒的对话，“一会儿给你洗个澡，蛇立的事儿翻篇了……”

偌大的餐桌就剩了两个人，许和倒有些不安了，他猜不准蛇立的心思，也不敢轻易表达自己的想法，只是拿着叉子在盘子上划拉着。另许和没想到的事，蛇立竟然先开口了。   
“我有点儿醉了，你知道我的房间在哪儿吗？”

“啊？奥……好，我领你去。

“这是你的房间，你歇着吧！一会我叫人给你送醒酒汤。”许和站在门口交代完了之后，转身便要离开。

“伦敦的天气真差，一颗星星都没有，美国会不会好一点？”蛇立坐在床上，看着窗外黑漆漆的天，像是在喃喃自语，“我要去美国了，你怎么看？”

许和背对着蛇立，用力捏紧了门把手，想了又想说道：“很危险。”

“美洲波谲云诡，老头儿虽跟我说说铺好了路，但毕竟……呵，都不知道能活多久？”

一听到最后一句，许和的火气便蹭蹭直上头，一把甩死门，转身便质问：“你是存心这么跟我说吗？怎么就活不了了！”

蛇立转过头，平静地说道：“因为没有你。”

“……什么？”

“你为什么生气呢？”蛇立缓缓站起来，眼睛里开始出现光芒，“你还喜欢我，是吗？”

许和脑子反应得很快，他立刻认识到前些日子自己的担心是那么多余，他快步走上前扳住蛇立的肩膀，有些急切地问道：“你想跟我和好，是不是？”

“是！我想的快疯了。”

“为什么是今天？前些日子为什么不跟我说！”提起这事许和就觉得格外委屈，“我还以为、以为你嫌弃我了……我那样，还不是因为你太莽撞！”

“怎么会，凯撒那个神经病做的事我怎么会怪到你头上？”蛇立皱起眉头捧着许和的脸，有些艰难的辩解道，“我只是觉得你……太好了，我配不上。”

“配不上！呵！”许和眯起眼睛，又往蛇立跟前凑了凑，“照你的意思，你现在统领美洲事务，官儿做的比我大，这就配得上我了？”

“这……也不全是。”许和的质问让蛇立觉得有些难为情，眼神稍稍错开了许和的脸。

“不全是？”这下轮到许和扳着蛇立的脸了，许和半是兴奋半是不满地揶揄道，“那加上你跟凯德沆瀣一气坑了凯撒，是不是就凑齐了？”

“差不多吧！”许和抬手搓了搓鼻子，说起来那个老头子的开导也起了点儿作用。

“艹！我对你这么好，你竟然还想东想西？”许和手下一用力，抱着蛇立就滚到了床上，“你以为是穷小子娶富家女嘛？还要搞得衣锦还乡！你要是早这么想，我还用喜欢你喜欢的这么辛苦？”

“对不起！”蛇立嘴上说着对不起，手上可忙得很，掀起许和的衬衣便摸上了他肖想已久的肌肤。

“该心疼我的时候，你对我冷言冷语；该亲近我的时候，你就自怨自艾！”许和喘着粗气，一边抱怨一边去脱蛇立的衣服，“亏我一直这么喜欢你，你就这么报答老子吗？”

“别说了，以前是我混蛋！我以后肯定改，你继续喜欢我吧！”蛇立只觉得自己心脏跳得奇快，他觉得许和数落自己的话语和表情都那么让他疯狂。

“以后？”许和坐在蛇立的小腹上，那魅惑的眼神在他裸露的肌肤上逡巡着，他伸出舌头缓缓舔舐着自己的嘴唇，“今晚不好好表现，谁跟你以后啊，嗯？”

蛇立笑了笑，用手抹了一下额头上的碎发：“许哥，希望你一会儿还能这么骚！”

蛇立支起身子，伸手勾住许和的脖子，一把按了下来，一口咬住了许和的嘴唇。许和也伸出舌头，顺着牙齿滑了一圈，自己的手也探入后穴一下下扩张起来。

“许哥，你好着急啊~”蛇立笑话道，也伸进去了一根手指，一面挤着许和的手指一面按压着渐渐湿润的肠壁，那感觉真的很奇妙。

“好了，你快进来！”许和的臀缝轻轻蹭着蛇立的性器，催促道。

蛇立真是被勾引的满头大汗，扶着许和的腰狠狠将性器捅了进去。

“唔……”

“哈——”

两声满足的喟叹，就在蛇立准备动的时候，却发现许和早就上下摆动起腰肢，蛇立轻笑一声，随即便配合许和的节奏，在他下落时轻轻往上顶顶胯。

“Semon……啊，好舒服……摸摸我……”

蛇立伸手握住许和的性器，轻轻撸动着，他十分享受许和那潮红的脸和上面欲色十足的表情。他伸出另一只手，轻轻覆上许和的红唇，许和张开嘴巴一口咬住了指尖，快感便像流窜的电流一样从指尖直奔蛇立的大脑——湿漉漉的，带着轻微的疼痛。

“呵呵~”许和眯起眼晴，有些不可一世地俯视着蛇立，“我技术还可以吧？舒服吗？”

蛇立没有回答，只是问道：“你动得比一开始慢了，累了？”

“奥~”许和竟停了下来，趴到蛇立身上，在他耳边呵着气，“你许哥累了，你动一动？”

蛇立一手按着许和的腰，另一只手快速撸动着他的性器，腰也开始发力，一下又一下操干着，又快又狠，“啪啪”的声响回荡在屋子里。

“啊！好快……唔……”

蛇立伸出舌头，舔着许和的耳廓：“满意？”

“开……开什么……啊玩笑！我还……没射呢！”

蛇立就喜欢许和在床上耍嘴皮子，他循着记忆顶弄着前列腺的位置，手指也搔刮着马眼：“那……这样呢？”

“哈啊……啊啊啊……”许和下意识地晃动起臀部，尽管只是小幅度，因为他浑身发软，没什么力气了。

“嗯？不说话？应该很爽吧，你的大腿都在抖呢~许哥？”

“艹，小兔崽子！”许和气喘吁吁地骂道。

“许和，你后面开始一缩一缩的了~”蛇立不怀好意的看着许和的脸，“高潮快来了吧，啊？”

“那……那你还不抓紧？”许和一想起那癫狂的快感，就越发急不可耐。

“遵命！”蛇立一口咬住许和的肩膀，手上胯上都开始加速。

许和只觉得浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，绵长的呻吟中竟带了几声短促的惊叫，他紧紧抱着蛇立，眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉：“啊……Semon……慢、慢点儿……”

“哭了？那你继续吧，我可控制不住！”

又抽插了数十下，许和只觉得眼前一模糊，脑袋里跟炸了花一样，瞬间耳朵里也响起了嗡鸣，他射了出来，微凉的液体喷在蛇立的小腹上。许和浑身都轻微抽动着，后穴更是狠狠箍紧蛇立的性器，那软滑的感觉绞得他头皮发麻，一个不注意也交代了。

“哇，哈哈……”许和喘着粗气，也不忘取笑蛇立，他伸出手指刮了刮设立的鼻子。“我快也就算了，我都这么大岁数了，你年纪轻轻这么不禁使唤嘛？”

“艹，老子今天非干得你下不来床！”蛇立堪堪掩饰住自己的尴尬，凶神恶煞一般扑倒许和，就要开始下一轮。

许和笑着张开腿，一边勾引着一边同蛇立斗着嘴。

“草他妈的，这么冷的天不能把窗户关上啊！吵死了！”住在隔壁的凯撒真的嫉妒地眼都红了，“哥~你去敲敲门，让他们关上窗自己蹦跶！”

“算了，敲门也未必听得见，还是我们换间屋子吧！”

而住在对面的贺天也发了狠的欺负着莫关山，一边狠狠的操弄着，一边催促着：“老婆，你叫大声一点！”

“呜呜……你轻……轻一点……啊啊！”

“大点儿声嘛，盖过许和的动静！不然仆人们还以为我比不上蛇立呢！”

“滚……啊！你……停……停下……不要……”

“告诉你多少次了，不许骂人！”

“呜呜……我错了……对不起……老公啊！啊……慢点儿……”

  
  
  
  


“呼——累死我了，总算到家啦！”贺天一屁股坐到沙发上，连夜从英国飞回来虽说有点耗神，但一想起蛇立现在已经身处曼哈顿，心情就说不出的畅快。

“阿毛，有没有想爸爸啊~”莫关山则蹲在地上，冲着在地毯上玩耍的阿毛拍了拍手。

“papa~papa~”阿毛好像也很想莫关山的样子，两条小胖腿交替着、哒哒的扑到莫关山怀里。

“喂——”贺天挑了挑眉毛，试图把莫关山的注意力从阿毛那里抢过来，“老婆我饿了！”

“你去问丽姐嘛！看她有没有给你准备吃的。”丽姐是别墅保姆，专门负责饮食，而后莫关山又想起什么似的，把头转向贺天，“对了……”

“嗯！嗯嗯？”贺天以为莫关山终于注意到自己了，连忙挺直了腰，满眼都是期待。

“你顺便问问丽姐阿毛的饭备了没，没准备的话我来做吧！”

“什么？你再说一遍！”兜兜转转又回到了阿毛身上，贺天有些不开心了。

贺天走到那俩人跟前，拎着阿毛的后衣领让他面对着自己：“你都两岁了，也该学点儿东西了吧！英语、法语、小提琴都要提上日程，不能让你天天闲地就知道找爸爸撒娇！”

“呜……”阿毛没听懂，不过就贺天这脸色确实不像是什么好事，阿毛瞬间瘪了嘴，转向莫关山，伸出肉乎乎地小手，一边哭一边试图抓住莫关山的手，“papa……呜呜……嗝！”

“啧……贺天你个狗%几%把东西，你吓着我儿子了！”莫关山一把拍开贺天的手，把阿毛抱在怀里，一边轻拍着他的后背一边哄着，“毛毛，我们不跟爸比玩儿~他好凶！”

“莫关山！你就守着你的宝贝儿子吧！”贺天“噌”地站起来，气呼呼地往卧室走了。

莫关山皱起了眉头，心想贺天发的哪门子疯！

低头看着软糯糯的阿毛，笑着亲了亲他的额头：“晚上再哄你爸比，现在跟着爸爸去厨房，做好吃的给你！然后乖乖睡觉，好不好呀？”

阿毛笑了，露出零星的奶牙：“好……”

莫关山用着他专门买的儿童灶具做了几样小菜，每个都很精致，哄着阿毛吃了饭，然后就带他回了阿毛的卧室，把他给哄睡了。抬头一看钟表，已经快八点了，莫关山突然想起来贺天一直没露面啊！不禁有些担心，去厨房拿了点儿吃的便回卧室了。

一推门，里面黑漆漆的，明明在飞机上睡了很久了，怎么回来还睡得着，时差也不知道调过来没。

莫关山小心翼翼地问道：“贺天，你真的睡了吗？”

过了一会儿，被子里传来闷闷的声音：“哄完你的宝贝儿子才想起你老公，你个恶妇！”

“什么嘛，装睡？快起来，你不饿吗？”莫关山把餐盘放到桌子上，而后爬上床趴在贺天身上，把被子掀开一角，“小孩子的醋你也要吃吗？”

一听这话，贺天一下子露出脑袋，一口咬到莫关山脸颊上。   
“哎呦！”莫关山吃痛，赶快推开贺天，“咬我？发什么疯！”

“你个渣男！你明明答应我的，现在竟然只管孩子不管我！”贺天一副受了气的小媳妇样，把头顶在莫关山胸前就开始拱。

“老子答应你什么了？”莫关山只觉得好笑，伸手摸了摸贺天的头，“你别闹了好不好？”

贺天伸出他的胳膊，摸索着打开了床头柜，竟然从里面拿出一个相框：“你看看！渣男！”

“照片吗？”莫关山哭笑不得，接过来借着窗外的光一看，发现是一张被压入模子的纸，然后裱在相框里，上面的字迹异常熟悉，是贺天写的：

“贺天在莫关山心里排第一，永远不可撼动。”

而后落款签了莫关山的名字，还有一个通红的指印。

莫关山想起来了，这是他们当年讨论要不要生孩子的时候贺天撒泼非要让他立的字据。

再次看到这张纸，莫关山觉得有种缥缈的熟悉感：“什么嘛，你个狗鸡竟然还留着这个！”他还以为贺天会跟自己一样，在分开的时候把彼此的痕迹统统消磨掉呢！

“我就觉得你一定会回来！”贺天信誓旦旦地说着，就在莫关山以为话题要沉重的时候，贺天突然开始撒娇，“人家就知道你回来会厚此薄彼，特地留着指正你的不当言行！果不其然，你就是有了儿子忘了老公！你知不知错！”

莫关山知道贺天有意回避两人间的那些事，自然也不会提，于是顺着贺天的话头继续说：“你要是比阿毛会撒娇，我肯定就宠着你！”

“老婆~莫哥~人家好饿！也要吃你亲手做的饭！”贺天是个没皮没脸的人，顺着杆儿就往上爬，末了还加了一句，“你喂我！”

莫关山觉得大老爷们撒娇肯定很恶心，但是架不住贺天太帅了，耍起无赖也让他招架不住，脸瞬间就红了。

“老婆~你耳朵红了，脸红了，脖子也红了~”贺天抱着莫关山在他耳边轻轻地笑着。

“我……”

“知道什么叫‘道高一尺魔高一丈’了吧？”贺天十分得意，“吃饭吃饭！”

两人起身下床，走到桌子前。

“哇~很丰盛，专门给我做的？”贺天拿起筷子，欣赏了好久才开始吃。

看贺天高兴得跟小孩子一样，莫关山也觉得心里暖暖的：“咳咳，我就说一遍，你听好喽！”

“嗯？”

“贺天，你在我心里很重要，没人能取代！我喜欢你，我会跟你一起好好照顾这个家。”

“莫仔，你在表白嘛！快快快，你再说一遍，我录下来！”

“滚，说了只说一遍就是一遍！吃你的饭！”

“不嘛……我要听！我刚刚没听清，真的，没骗你！”

“你吃不吃，不吃我倒了！”

“老婆~~~”

**逃无可逃——呈丘番外**

“贺呈，快点儿！”阿丘看了看自己的手表，催促着衣帽间里的贺呈，“昨晚就叫你把今天穿的衣服准备好，你非不听！要迟到了！”

半天贺呈才穿着运动装从卧室走出来：“反正是去看阿毛，早一点晚一点有什么关系？”

在阿丘的印象里，贺呈总是西装革履，这身灰白相间的运动装倒把他衬得年轻了不少，连身上的戾气也淡了许多。

“怎么？好看？”阿丘那惊艳的目光被贺呈抓了个正着，贺呈调笑道，“喜欢啊？那下次穿成这样干#你怎么样啊？”

“哼！”阿丘冷笑一声，花痴的表情散得一干二净，“你就算穿高中校服也掩饰不了你中年人的体力！”

“哎呦，可以啊！”贺呈摸了摸自己的下巴，揶揄地反问道，“你昨晚在床上可不是这个态度啊？你可真是穿上衣服不认人，脱了衣服不是人哈~”

“都是跟你学的！快穿上，出发了！”阿丘把运动鞋扔到贺呈脚边，抱着胳膊看着贺呈，“你不是挺稀罕阿毛的吗？以前你可是天天往贺天家里跑，怎么最近不常去了？厌倦了？”

“得了吧，我的稀罕比不上你的十分之一！”贺呈穿好鞋，拉开门走了出去，“我哪次去，你不跟着？跟着也就算了，你的眼睛就没从阿毛身上挪开过！我要再天天领着你去，就要把你交代在贺天家了，我亏不亏啊！”

“呵~”阿丘轻笑一声，拉开车门请贺呈坐进去，而后自己坐到了驾驶位上，“你真是够可以啊，侄子的醋你也要吃？你们两兄弟是醋坛子成精吗？”

“哎呦，贺天什么样我不清楚，可我这一肚子醋不都是你喂的？”贺呈仰着头，又开始翻旧账，“你前几年交往的那个高中生，叫什么杜远，还有戴老六那个不着调的变态！”

“我跟杜远好的时候，咱俩还是上下级关系呢！”阿丘笑道，“而且也不是前几年，是十几年前，老黄历了！”

“呦呵，记得真清楚！”贺呈撇了撇嘴，“成，不说他。戴宇那厮不是我胡诌的吧？”

“要不是你当着他的面儿亲我，他又怎么会发现新大陆？要没你，他肯定这辈子都不会对Alpha动心思。”提起戴宇阿丘就觉得好笑，戴宇本来就是个喜欢omega的alpha，要不是被贺呈误导了，也不至于半路出家。

“注意你的用词，不是对Alpha动心思，是对你动心思！”贺呈强调道，“而且咱俩吵架的时候，你还逃到戴宇的私人岛上，就说有没有这回事儿吧？”

“哈哈哈，有！可不还是被你抓回来了吗？”人上了年纪，就喜欢回忆过去，阿丘有的时候就觉得，自己跟贺呈好像也挺轰轰烈烈的，“你别光说我，你那一票旧账我都懒得跟你提！”

“我有什么好提的？我跟他们都是露水姻缘，我都不知道他们叫什么！就算有登报纸上新闻的，那也都是假的，要么为了气你，要么为了公司！你又不是不知道。”贺呈赶快辩解道，“哪儿跟你一样，杜远你是动心思了吧？戴宇为了你，还冲我开了一枪！”

“满打满算我也只有杜远和戴宇两个吧？而且，你别以为我不知道！”阿丘咬了咬嘴唇，有些喜上眉梢的感觉，“戴宇和杜远结婚了，在去年。”

贺呈微微一愣，而后坐直了身子，清了清嗓子：“是嘛？那还是挺巧的哈！”

阿丘咧着嘴笑骂道：“屁！一个我曾经喜欢过，一个曾经喜欢我过，怎么他俩就凑到一起了？按照最大利益理论分析，幕后推手肯定是你！”

“你别什么事儿都赖着我呀！王八跟绿豆看对眼了，关我什么事儿？”贺呈知道阿丘没证据，便恬不知耻地否认了，“不过，一下消除了俩情敌，我也乐见其成！”   
“服了服了！不过你也真是太小心了，我跟你都在一起这么多年了，你还是没把他俩忘了，愣是把他俩凑成对儿了。你怕我再跟他们跑了啊？”

“别套我话，不过我确实害怕你逃了！没有那俩东西，指不定还有别人！”

“比如你家小侄子？”阿丘摇了摇头，有些无奈。

“切！”其实贺呈有的时候也觉得自己太小心眼了，其实他跟阿丘在一起满打满算也有十年了，可这些年他还是处处提防着杜远和戴宇——尽管阿丘与他们已经什么可能了，但贺呈就是觉得害怕。偶然间发现他俩有交集，于是贺呈便废了番功夫把他们搞在了一起，这才算彻底放了心，他这个持久仗战线拉得可是相当长了。

“到啦，下车吧！”两人边说边笑，很快就来到贺天的别墅，“后备箱有我给阿毛买的礼物，一会儿帮我拿一下，太多了我拿不了！”

“哎呦，我辛辛苦苦挣钱给你发工资，你用我给你的钱养别的alpha。”贺呈一遍挖苦一遍去后备箱拿东西。

“我就喜欢小孩子嘛，你别打趣我了行不行？”

说着阿丘便提着大包小包往别墅走去，留下贺呈在原地若有所思。

“伯伯，你来啦！”阿毛一看到阿丘就倒腾着两条小胖腿，扑到了阿丘怀里。

阿丘一把抱起了阿毛，阿毛已经两岁半了，除了肤色像莫关山，其他的跟贺天简直是一个模子刻出来的：“你大伯在后面呢，他给你买了好多礼物！”

阿毛开心的笑了笑，而后说道：“今天植树节，爸爸说种完树请你跟大伯伯来我家吃饭！”而后阿毛便压低声音，凑到阿丘耳边，“悄悄告诉你哟，爹爹要跟我爸爸出去玩儿，不带我，要把我丢到你们家呢！”

阿丘哈哈大笑，这确实是贺天的手笔，他问阿毛：“那你愿不愿意去大伯伯家？”

“愿意！爸爸不让我吃零食，爹爹也听爸爸的，只有去大伯家才有吃不完的零食！”阿毛控诉着贺天和莫关山的“暴行”，忽然他看到了拎着礼物的贺呈，“大伯！你好帅啊！”

“要是没给你带礼物，大伯还帅吗？”贺呈把礼物交给女仆，而后从阿丘手里接过阿毛，用力颠了颠，“哎呦，又沉了！”

“嘿嘿！大伯你要不说，我都看不到礼物！”阿毛伸手摸了摸贺呈的脸，“爹爹和爸爸一会儿就出来，爹爹肯定会找各种理由把我塞给大伯的！”

“你除了告状还会干什么！”贺天从里屋走了出来，瞪了阿毛一眼，似乎对自己的儿子颇为不满，“种什么树，闲的！咱家园丁干活的时候没见去搭把手，植树节想起搞形式主义了！”

“大哥，丘哥你们来啦！”莫关山抱歉地笑了笑，“阿毛非要种树，还说有点儿想你们，所以就请你们过来玩儿了。中午一起吃个饭？”

“别忙活了，你们要出去玩儿？种完树我把阿毛领走，你们俩出去透透气吧！”贺呈道。

“你看，我就说吧！做什么饭，耽误咱俩玩儿！”贺天拍了拍莫关山的肩膀，“要我说啊，树也不用种了，你俩现在就把他领走。”

“爸爸~”阿毛噘着嘴冲莫关山委屈地叫了一声。

“你说什么呢！”莫关山狠狠拍了一下贺天，“种个树也不当误时间。”

“那让我哥领着他种，咱俩走！”贺天还是不死心，继续抗争，“我可是盼星星盼月亮才盼来这么一天！”

“行了，别叨叨了！”莫关山穿上外套，拿好给阿毛买的玩具铲，拉着贺天出门了。

几个人来到了别墅的后院，园丁给阿毛讲着要如何种树，莫关山和阿丘在旁边陪着，贺天和贺呈站得老远，一边抽烟一边有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“丘哥好像很喜欢孩子，你们没打算？”

贺呈吸了口雪茄：“我刚刚确实动了这个念头，但是……”贺呈伸手指了指莫关山，“看看小莫再看看你，我可不想变成这样！”

“唉，话可不能这么说。我虽然有的时候挺烦他的，但有个儿子还是挺好的。而且吧！”贺天压低了声音，“看看你天天跟监控犯人一样看着杜远和戴宇，不就是怕丘哥跑了吗？虽然我觉得丘哥不至于，但要有个孩子不就把他栓牢了吗？”

“嘶——”贺呈觉得贺天的话有些道理，不免有些心动。

“怎么样？”看出贺呈的动摇，贺天笑着拿出了手机，“我认识搞代孕的，介绍给你？”

“呦呵，你怎么认识的？小莫不想怀孕？”贺呈拿出了手机，开始记电话。

“我不想让他怀，多耽误事儿！找个代孕挺好！”贺天继续说道，“你俩吧，还需要找omega，比我们要复杂一点。不过这个国外机构很专业，你出钱就行了。”

“行吧，先把电话给我。”这对于贺呈来说是个两难的选择，毕竟贺天就是前车之鉴，“我再考虑考虑！”

  
  


“你要去哪儿啊？这不是回家的路吧？”贺呈看着窗外的风景，有些不解。

“阿毛不是要吃零食嘛，家里没有，买点儿回去！”阿丘缓缓变换车道，最终把车开进了购物中心的地下停车场。

“让管家帮忙买点儿不就行了，干嘛非要跑一趟？”贺呈不情不愿地下了车。

阿丘解开安全带，把阿毛抱了下来：“管家又不知道阿毛喜欢吃什么，对不对啊？”

“对！”阿毛开心极了，捧着阿丘的脸亲了一口，“丘伯最好了！”

“你就惯着他吧！一个你一个莫关山！”看阿丘那副老父亲宠溺孩子的样子，贺呈突然有点儿打退堂鼓了。

进了零食区，阿毛可算是撒欢了，各种糖果饼干饮料，凡是贺天莫关山不让他吃的，阿丘通通都满足了。旁边有几个小孩，当场就馋哭了，瘪着嘴巴跟自己爸妈撒娇。、

“行了行了，去买点蔬菜水果！这么吃下去非长蛀牙不可！”贺呈实在看不下去了，推着购物车就要走。

“哎呦，阿丘？”突然一个声音从背后响起，贺呈的脸登时黑了——真是烦什么来什么。

“奥，杜远啊……”看着贺呈的脸色，阿丘不知道自己是该打招呼还是不该打招呼，只能尴尬地站在原地，看着昔日的恋人。

“哇，叔叔怀孕了？”阿毛倒是人来疯，自己跑到了杜远跟前，抬头看了看他的肚子，“怀孕的omega自己逛超市？叔叔的丈夫真过分！”

杜宇听了阿毛的话，面露尴尬，刚想说什么贺呈便开口了。

“有点儿道理，你家·戴·宇呢？”阿毛的一番话听得贺呈有些小痛快，“戴宇”这两个字尤其加重了语气。

“全世界就你最称职，就你知道陪老婆逛街，是吧？”戴宇从旁边的母婴专区走了过来，把手里的奶瓶、尿不湿放到了购物车里，挑衅是的看了贺呈一眼。

这个高大alpha的敌意阿毛也感受到了，但他还是伸出肉乎乎的小手指了指杜远的肚子：“这是叔叔第二个小孩儿吗？”

“啊？不是。”杜远觉得这小孩儿不怕生，倒是有点儿意思。

“叔叔好着急，这么快就开始买小弟弟要用的东西了，到时候不会过期嘛？”阿毛看着戴宇，吐了吐舌头，“叔叔有钱也不能这么浪费啊！”

“嘿……这是谁家小孩儿？”戴宇看着阿毛，觉得他跟贺呈还是挺像的。

阿丘刚要说这是自己弟弟家的孩子，阿毛就自顾自地开始自我介绍：“叔叔好，我叫阿毛！这是我爹爹——”阿毛指了指贺呈，而后又转头跑到阿丘身边抱住了他的腿，仰着脑袋晃着身子道，“这是我爸爸！我今年两岁半了，叔叔的孩子以后要叫我哥哥哟~因为我爸爸跟爹爹认识的早，生得我也早！”

“噗……”贺呈没忍住笑出了声，他突然有些理解贺天对阿毛的感情了，这么个古灵精怪的儿子，捣蛋的时候肯定让人头疼，但护短却也是可爱的紧。

戴宇一肚子气又不好冲一个孩子发，只能愤愤地瞪了贺呈一眼，而后对阿丘说：“你们一家三口慢慢逛，我们去结账了！”说着便搂着杜远走了。

阿丘隐隐约约地听到杜远在调笑戴宇：“你不但说不过贺呈，现在连人家的儿子你都招架不住，哈哈！”

戴宇有些气急败坏地说道：“有什么了不起！他俩认识比咱俩早，不然那个小兔崽子还得叫我儿子哥哥呢！阿丘怎么就看上这么个蔫坏的东西了？儿子也是一个模子刻的！”

阿丘蹲下身子看着阿毛，刮了刮他的小鼻子：“你个小鬼，咋这么坏呢，嗯？你爸爸小时候都没你这么淘气！”

“那个人凶大伯，还让您这么尴尬；而且我爹爹都跟我说了！”阿毛煞有介事地四下张望了一番，而后小声说，“他们都想从大伯手里把您抢走，这怎么行！我要保护大伯家庭的完整性，不能让坏人破坏你们的爱情！”

“哈哈哈哈！”贺呈在二人身后笑得都站不住了，“阿毛表现得很好，今天允许你多吃点儿零食！走吧，去果蔬区看看！”

阿丘抱着阿毛，来到了果蔬区：“虽然零食可以比你在家多吃，但不能吃太多，知道吗？要好好吃菜吃肉，零食吃多了会变胖长不高，可能还会变丑变笨！”

“那我就多吃一块饼干两颗糖，再加一小杯果汁！”阿毛伸出自己的小手指头，比了一个小小的“一”，“我也不想变成小胖子，我要比爹爹还要高大帅气！”

“草莓，橙子，蓝莓……生菜，西芹，莴苣……”阿丘念着名字，几乎每样菜都拿了一点，而后便推着车往收银台走，“呈哥，走啦！”

半天没听到贺呈回应，阿丘回头一看：“你从进了果蔬区就开始看手机，怎么？有工作要处理？”

“没有，私事而已，回家吧！”贺呈笑着发出去最后一条消息——精子保存盒今晚送到我家。

  
  
  


“哎呦，闹腾死我了，可算是睡下了！”阿丘推开卧室的门，扶着后颈转了转脖子，看到坐在床上摆弄电脑的贺呈，笑道，“哟，床上办公？你不向来只在书房办公吗？”

“不是工作，私事。”贺呈笑着合上电脑，而后下了床走到酒柜前，选起酒来。

阿丘从在超市就很好奇，便问道：“什么私事啊？让你这么上心？”

“我现在还没处理妥当，等弄好了，会让你知道的！”一想自己接下来要做的事，贺呈就有些兴奋，“你要喝点儿吗？”

“不了。”阿丘开始翻找自己的睡衣，而后拿着毛巾往浴室走去，“我去洗个澡，你喝完酒赶紧睡！明天阿毛想去买条狗，可能面条不够他玩儿了！”（面条是当初贺天送莫仔的橘猫，在《选无可选》正文里出现过。）

“就知道陪那个小崽子。”贺呈打开冰柜，拿出了一包冰块，“你知道我等了你多久吗？”

浴室的门关上了，但阿丘的声音还是传来出来：“我不是回来陪你睡觉吗？阿毛求我跟他一起睡，我都没答应！”

“是是是——”贺呈笑应着，边细品着嘴里的波旁，边走到茶几旁，伸手将上面一个包着黑丝带的礼盒打开，“今晚就靠你了！”

里面躺着的，正是那家代孕机构邮寄过来的精子保存盒。贺呈拿出盒子，而后轻轻一抛，盒子便以一个完美的曲线落到了枕头边上。贺呈抿下了最后一口酒，而后把杯子放到茶几上，玻璃与大理石碰撞发出清脆的声响，像是发令枪响了一般，贺呈整个人都开始兴奋。他关了吊灯，仅仅留着几盏壁灯；地毯、墙绘、雕刻以及稳重大气的家具，在昏暗灯光的掩映下，平添了一丝光影的暧昧。

贺呈心满意足地笑了笑，而后慢慢踱步到浴室旁，靠在墙上，好整以暇地等着阿丘。

终于浴室的流水声停了下来，窸窸窣窣地穿衣声过后，门打开了：温热湿润的水汽扑面而来，夹杂着阿丘常用的洗发水的味道，还有一点点信息素的味道——龙涎香，尽管很淡但是贺呈还是一下子闻了出来。

“哎呦，吓死我了！”看到门口的贺呈，阿丘反射性抖了一下，而后便皱起眉头仔细闻了闻空气中的味道，“刚才喝的什么酒？杜松子？”

贺呈凑到阿丘跟前，低笑着：“不对，你再仔细闻闻——”

“啧，酒的味道不至于这么浓。难道？”阿丘猛然意识到贺呈的信息素就是杜松子酒的味道，平时隐隐约约的也就算了，现在这么浓烈的气味儿，接下来要发生什么简直就是秃头上的虱子，“你……不行哈，明天还要陪阿毛！”

贺呈伸手就去解阿丘的衣带，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的耳朵：“不许提他了，刚才你也说今晚陪我睡的！”解了腰带，贺呈的手就开始往阿丘内裤里探，被阿丘一把制止了。

“不做？”贺呈轻笑一声，深吸了一口气，“刚才房间里龙涎香的味道还没这么浓呢，你真不想做？”

“切，去床上！”阿丘被贺呈撩拨地后颈的温度都上去了，自然没道理不享受，边走边脱衣服，等坐到的时候，整个人已经脱光了。

贺呈走到阿丘面前，低头望着他，而后指了指自己初具规模的下体，阿丘抬头挑了挑眉毛：“呈哥很着急嘛！”说着便解了贺呈的睡袍，“呦，内裤也没穿？蓄谋已久啊~”

说着，阿丘便一手扶着贺呈的腰，一手托起充血的性器，缓缓含入口中。

“啊……”贺呈满足地叹了口气，而后缓缓仰起头，双手不自觉地抚摸着阿丘的短发，那微微扎手的触感很是舒服。

阿丘抬眼，贺呈那上下滚动的喉结看起来格外性感，看得阿丘不由得喉咙发紧，他用力吞下性器，龟头被缩紧的喉咙狠狠裹了一下，爽得贺呈的大腿根都跟着抽搐了一下。阿丘对贺呈的反应很是满意，粗糙的舌面转着圈地摩擦着光滑敏感的龟头，腥咸的液体缓缓从马眼流出，被阿丘的舌尖轻扫下来，而后混着自己的唾液吞进腹中。

贺呈的性器越胀越大，慢慢占据着阿丘的口腔，舌头活动的范围越来越小，下颌也微微有些算账，唾液便慢慢从唇缝之间溢了出来，吞吐之间发出一阵黏糊糊的声响，刺激着二人薄弱敏感的耳膜和欲望高涨的内心。

贺呈伸手摸了摸阿丘湿哒哒的下巴，有些心疼了，便抽出了自己的性器。

阿丘深吸一口气，以为自己口活儿太好，让贺呈把持不住了，他狠狠擦了擦下巴上的唾液，有些挑衅地着贺呈：“不继续了，呈哥？”

“哼，你还没自己想的那么厉害！”贺呈一脚踏在床沿上，而后附身狠狠吻上了阿丘的薄唇。

阿丘一手撸动着自己的性器，一手去摸贺呈那湿漉漉的家伙，舌尖也狠狠划过贺呈的上颚，两人的呼吸均是越来越重，满屋都是alpha霸道且颇具攻击性的信息素，要不是关着门，这味道能让整个别墅人睡不安生。

“够劲儿！”唇分，贺呈满意地揉了揉阿丘殷红的嘴唇，而后上了床，扬了扬下巴，“挑个你喜欢的姿势！”

阿丘翻身趴到床上，一转头便看到了枕边的盒子，伸手将其拿到眼前：“嗯？这是什么？”

贺呈的手从后面探了过来，一把握住阿丘的手，不让他打开盒子：“一会儿你就知道了！”

“道具？”阿丘见贺呈要卖关子，便由着他去了，自顾自地猜了起来，“什么道具这么小啊？”

“我没那么变态的嗜好！再说……”贺呈咬了阿丘的肩膀一下，“你老公的体力还需要借住那种东西，嗯？”

“哈哈，那可不一定！”阿丘像是诚心一样，用屁股蹭了蹭贺呈的性器。

“嘶——”贺呈倒吸一口冷气，笑骂道，“发什么浪，一会儿有你叫的！”

  
  
  
  


“啊……”

贺呈的手指在阿丘后穴里进进出出，时不时刮蹭到敏感点，刺激得阿丘整个身体都在抖，贺呈满意地看着他的肌肉在自己的掌控下，一弛一紧，凑到他耳边揶揄地笑道：“你可小点儿声，阿毛就在隔壁！”

“艹……你故意把阿毛安排在隔壁的吧？”阿丘扭过头来，他的鼻尖上布了一层薄汗，额头上也能见到隐约的青筋，显然忍得十分辛苦。

“那小东西古灵精怪，要真让他听了去，明天指不定怎么让你难堪呢！”贺呈得意地伸入第三根手指，“你一紧张下面就会很紧，今晚一定会很刺激的！”

“呈哥，你真是太坏了！”阿丘张着嘴大口喘着气，一想起自己跟阿毛仅有一墙之隔，那种被人窥视的感觉就更强烈了，心跳不自觉又快了几分。

“好了，我要进去了！”感觉差不多了，贺呈便抽出了手，龟头轻轻在后穴处蹭了蹭。

“等……等一下！”阿丘伸手拿过刚才开封的ky递给贺呈，“把你那东西上抹一点儿，本来就疼，干巴巴更难受！”

“好吧！”贺呈接过来，漫不经心地又在自己的宝贝上抹了点儿，而后按了一下阿丘后穴外的括约肌，“也就是心理安慰，一插进去全被你这里挡在外面了！”

“那我也……啊！贺呈……”阿丘话没说完，贺呈便沉下腰猛地把龟头插了进去，“艹，多少次……嘶……都这么疼……”

贺呈俯下身子，啃噬着阿丘的耳垂，低声呢喃着：“都说没用了~但是，我最后都会让你欲仙欲死！”说着便耐着性子缓缓插入自己的性器，并轻轻吻着阿丘后颈的皮肤，“这味道，不管闻多少次，都这么迷人！”

“啊……”阿丘的双耳几乎听不到贺呈的情话，他所有的注意力都在后穴，那撕裂的痛楚中正在慢慢滋生出快感，他不得不抓住贺呈撑在自己身侧的双臂，才能稍稍减慢沉沦的速度。

“呼——都进去了！”贺呈长叹一口气，而后直起身子，双手固定住阿丘的腰，便开始小幅度抽插。

闻着那醉人的杜松子味儿，阿丘因疼痛而软下去的性器也慢慢立了起来：“呈哥……快、再快一点儿……”

“呵，好啊~”贺呈弯了弯嘴角，开始加速。

阿丘皮肤的手感出奇得好，充满极致的力量，连受伤时留下的弹孔和刀疤都让贺呈觉得挪不开眼——他就是喜欢阿丘，即使他是个alpha，贺呈也总是会被这精壮的肉体和强悍的性格深深吸引。那沙哑的呻吟，那绷紧的肌肉，连同后穴那有些干涩的触感都让贺呈的肾上腺素飙升，引诱着他不断加速腰身的摆动，只想让阿丘攀上欲望的顶峰。

“啊……你今晚不、不太对劲！”往常贺呈总不会随便如了他的意，今晚不仅事事顺着他，而且兴致好像格外高，“出？出什么事了……啊！”

贺呈没做回答，仍是一下比一下狠地撞击着阿丘的后穴，没有半点儿劳逸结合的意思。

“啊……呈哥……贺、贺呈！”后穴又热又酸又胀，而快感就像脉冲放电一样，一下一下顺着脊髓往大脑里钻，阿丘觉得自己全身的汗毛都站起来了，贺呈这又快又狠的劲头像极了他俩初尝禁果时的状态。

阿丘好像意识到贺呈抽什么风了：“你……你不会是因为早上……早上我说的话吧？我开玩笑……啊……呈哥！你别……哈啊……别认真！”

“我当然知道！”贺呈笑着，大口喘着粗气。

阿丘更纳闷了：“是因为杜远……戴宇……呃！”

“他俩？哼，阿毛不都替我出气了？”贺呈伸手摸了摸阿丘的性器，前列腺液已经黏糊糊地流了许多。

贺呈一上手，阿丘只觉得两重快感逼得他头皮都开始发麻：“别……啊！呈哥，要……”

“要射了？”贺呈立刻停了手，脸腰部的动作也停了，“那个盒子，你可以打开了。”

阿丘迷迷糊糊地伸手摸那个盒子，而后打开，发现里面有一个安全套和恒温不锈钢密封管，他好像有些明白，但又有些不敢确定：“这……这是……”

贺呈伸手拿过安全套，而后用力扯住阿丘的胳膊，一把将阿丘拉了起来，这剧烈的动作让性器又深入了几分：“贺呈……你……我这么大岁数，你轻点儿折腾！”

贺呈把脑袋贴在阿丘脸庞，双臂环住阿丘的腰身，而后撕开了安全套帮阿丘带上了：“好久没用这个了吧？我也好久没用了……”

“你……你不会……”阿丘有些错愕地看着贺呈的动作，“你说的私事就是这个？”

“你很喜欢孩子不是嘛？”贺呈亲了阿丘的脸颊一下，紧紧抱住他，两具汗湿的身体纠缠在一起，“既然你喜欢，我们就找个代孕！”

“你……你不是不喜欢小孩儿吗？”阿丘确实很想有一个自己的孩子，但贺呈确实对小孩儿没什么耐心，让他没事看看阿毛倒还行，要是让他长时间照顾，贺呈一定会很烦躁，这也是他一直没提及这事的原因。

“谈不上讨厌，不过只要你喜欢，我就开心；养一个的话，我也会尽量多地陪他！”这确实是贺呈一部分真心话，不过另一部分原因——用孩子绑住阿丘，他也不会明明白白说出来，显得他有多害怕戴宇杜远似的。

“那你这是……要用我的精子？”阿丘突然有些不知所措。

贺呈反问道：“不明显吗？”

“这怎么行！”阿丘立刻急了，“你是贺家长子，生孩子也要用你的精子啊！不行不行——”

“嘶——死脑筋！什么你的我的，没必要分这么清楚！”贺呈懒得跟阿丘废话，便又开始摆动起腰部，手也开始颇有技巧地套弄起阿丘的阴茎。

“哈啊……呈哥……你这样、我没法啊！没法跟老爷交代！”身体的愉悦跟心理的愧怍折磨着阿丘，他缓缓拱起身子，试图抵制这快感。

“你是我的手下，我的男人，老头子没立场跟你要说法！”贺呈不管不顾，一边加快着手上的速度，下身一边用力戳刺着后穴的敏感点。

阿丘知道贺呈比贺天还要倔，只得央求道：“呈哥……我的孩子也要姓贺……而且，你将来也要代孕一个你自己的孩子……不然……”阿丘仰头对上了贺呈的眼睛，一字一顿地说道，“这个孩子，我打死也不认！”

贺呈自然知道阿丘都是在为自己做打算，毕竟他的身份没有一个贺氏子嗣确实说不过去；看架势似乎自己不给个说法，阿丘就真会来个大意灭亲：“你啊……”

“你不是说谁的孩子都一样吗？丘哥，你肯让我有孩子我已经很感激了，姓什么我不在乎，真的！”阿丘握住贺呈的手，带动着他上下撸动着，“我知道你同意了，你快点儿，我难受……”

贺呈还是想让阿丘多一点参与感，便道：“那就都姓贺，不过名字你就自己翻字典吧！”

而后贺呈便一口咬住阿丘的后颈，性器发了狠似的朝里顶弄着，粗糙的掌纹也刺激着柱身和龟头，爽得阿丘都有些失神了：“呈哥……呈哥……”他再也顾不得隔壁的阿毛，皱着眉头一声一声地唤着贺呈的名字，“我爱你……永远、永远不会离开你……你不嫌弃我就好……”他不明白贺呈这么好的条件，为什么总会担心自己不要他，难道不应该他担心贺呈抛弃自己吗？

“哈啊……果然你都懂！”贺呈自嘲地笑了笑，颇有些认命地道，“我也爱你……爱到对自己都没什么信心了……”

听了这话，阿丘只觉得无比满足连同快感一并吞没了他的身心，他痛苦又畅快地低吼一声，交待在贺呈手里。而贺呈也快速抽插了十几下，而后紧紧箍住阿丘的腰，射进了后穴。

逃无可逃06

“想好名字了？”贺呈站在花洒底下，冲洗着身上的薄汗。

阿丘则蹲在浴缸里掏着后%穴里的东西，边弄边抱怨道：“跟你说了多少次，要么戴套要么就别弄到里面！唉，没一次听的！”

贺呈关了花洒，走到浴缸边，两手杵在浴缸沿儿上，低头笑道：“我不是也说了好多次嘛，我污染我治理嘛！可你不善用政策，非要自负盈亏，怪我喽？”

“切！”阿丘没憋住，笑了出来，“商人本性到哪儿都带着！”

“你是不是好了啊？”贺呈拿过旁边的浴巾，随便擦了擦自己的身体，而后拿了一个新的，抖落开来，朝阿丘晃了晃，“政府小额津贴来了，这次要不要啊？”

“哈哈！”阿丘抹了抹脸上的水，而后起身踏了出来，“来吧！”说着便张开胳膊，由着贺呈给自己擦拭干净。

“好了！”贺呈擦完，潇洒地把浴巾扔到了洗衣机里，穿上了内裤和浴袍跟阿丘一起走出了浴室，一抬眼又看到自己的酒柜，“喝点儿？”

“那……”阿丘暂时也没什么睡衣，便应了声，“那就来点儿吧！”

“你这个人真奇怪！”贺呈边倒酒边说，“刚才让你喝你不喝，那个时候喝点儿多助兴啊~”

“这可都怪你，你要提前跟我说，你让我闻嗅盐我也会听的！”阿丘打趣道。

“嗯？你说真的？”说者无心听者有意，贺呈的眼睛一下子亮了，“赶明儿我就让人去弄，据说那东西可带劲了！”

“咳咳——”阿丘尴尬地咳嗽了两声，赶紧转移话题，“在浴室里你不是问我孩子的名字嘛。”

“对，想好了？”

“那个，不趁着这次一起？”阿丘对要孩子的事儿还是有疙瘩，“就我一个人……”

“一次弄回来两个，在你耳朵边哭……啧啧！”贺呈摇了摇头，他说的可是实话，一想起阿毛一把鼻涕一把泪的样子，他就愁得慌，“这样，等你儿子或者闺女能看孩子的时候，我再要一个吧！”

“那不好几年以后啦！不是我挤兑你，那个时候你的精%子……”阿丘揶揄地笑了笑，“一起吧！你要是不想看见他们一把鼻涕一把泪地叫唤，我哄就行！你就负责享受他们的微笑，嗯？”

“嘿……你是不是非得让我也弄一个啊？”贺呈可算意识到问题了，“连这种问题你也考虑到了！”

“呈哥，老爷那边你不早晚得给个交代吗？早一点不是更好吗？”阿丘见贺呈有点松口，便立马凑上去继续游说，“你这么有钱，请人看孩子不就行了？要是在不放心，咱就拜托小莫给我们带一天两天，正好给阿毛做个伴，对不对？而且，我确实想要孩子，但是我有你没有，我真的过不去这个坎。呈哥，你就权当是为了成全我，你看行吗？”

“哎呦，服了你了！床上说的好好的，下来你就给我变卦！”贺呈一口把酒都喝了，而后像是下了什么大决心一样将酒杯放到了台面上，“好，我也跟你一起要一个！”

“那快联系人啊！”阿丘赶忙小跑着去找贺呈的手机，而后远远的扔给贺呈，“现在！”

贺呈知道阿丘这是势在必行了，便也不推辞了，一边打字一边道：“我让他们明天再给我们送一个盒子。”

阿丘凑了过去，默默记住了电话号码：“嗯，挺好。我刚才想了两个字，一个‘昱’一个‘恒’，你觉得怎么样？”

“光明和永远，寓意倒是不错！”贺呈点了点头，“怪不得刚才在浴室里心不在焉的，我说什么你也不应，原来是在想名字啊！”

“都姓贺，反正我也没爹没妈，没人指望我传宗接代！”阿丘再一次强调，然后生怕贺呈不同意似的，又加了一句，“姓贺好处多多，这事儿就这么定了，你不许反悔哈！”

“阿丘，你怎么这么好！”贺呈亲了亲阿丘的额头，“谢谢你，处处为我着想。”

阿丘嘴受不了贺呈这样，便扯着贺呈往床边走去：“在一起这么久了，你还说这个做什么！这都几点了，快睡觉吧！不然名气起不来，阿毛该不高兴了！”

这一提阿毛，贺呈瞬间联想到了别的：“你这样不行哈，要不我也跟贺天学学？让你也立个字据。比如‘老公永远排第一，贺昱、贺恒的地位永远低于贺呈’之类的？”

“哎呦，烦不烦呐你！睡觉睡觉！”阿丘一把将贺呈推到床上，而后扯过被子将二人盖住，“贺天倒是弄了，你觉得有用吗？”

“嘿！我听你这话的味儿怎么不对啊？”贺呈翻过身，一把搂住阿丘的腰，“你给我说清楚！我不能赶走了大情敌，自己又造俩小的吧？”

“睡啦！”阿丘弯着嘴角，任凭贺呈在自己耳边叨叨，时不时回一两句，慢慢的两人都睡着了。

第二天一早，贺呈便去叫阿毛起床。

阿毛打着哈欠，由着贺呈给自己穿衣服穿裤子：“伯伯，你这是在提前练习吗？”

“呦，昨晚听见了？”贺呈基本不把阿毛当小孩子看，有什么差不多就说什么。

阿毛点了点头，揉了揉眼睛：“丘伯伯醒了嘛~”

“再打电话，一会儿我们去买狗！”贺呈略有些笨拙地研究着阿毛那件带着狗尾巴的外套。

“alpha就是身体好~要是我爸爸，估计今天连卧室都出不来！”阿毛冲着贺呈伸出胳膊，小脸堆起笑容，“伯伯抱抱~”

贺呈皱起眉头，因为阿毛基本两个人的时候不会对自己撒娇，因为十有八九讨不到好果子吃，只有阿丘在的时候，他才会各种撒娇——毕竟看在阿丘的面子上，自己还是会搭理一下他的。

“我帮你练一练嘛！以后弟弟妹妹也会这样的！”

“啧——”贺呈无奈地摇了摇头，“你啊！”

另一边的阿丘则神神秘秘地在阳台打着电话：“昨天贺呈先生是不是付了定金，要做两个代孕？”

“是的，您是……”

“我是他爱人。是这样，你们这边可以操作性别吗？”阿丘警惕地看了看身后，确保没人后继续说道，“钱，不是问题。”

“可以，您想怎么操作？”

“今天送去的精&子给我代孕成女孩儿，明天还会再送去一份，那个要男孩儿。”

“那属性要不要也处理一下？”

阿丘想了想：“只要女孩儿不是alpha就行。对了，这事不能让贺先生知道，可以吗？”

“可以。”

“好，辛苦了。需要多少钱发短信告诉我，我一天之内打给你。”说罢，阿丘便挂了电话。

这事他第一次背着贺呈做事，现在心跳还是很快，他平复了一下呼吸，便往餐厅走去。

“丘伯伯，快来吃早饭啊！我今天要买一只大狗狗……”

“你想买什么样的啊？”阿丘尽可能装得正常一些，陪着阿毛各种讨论。

贺呈在旁边看着，时不时地瞟一眼手机，偶尔回复一两个字——其实阿丘刚才干什么了，他知道得清清楚楚。

那种档次的代孕机构，内部制度还是相当严苛的，夫妻双方一旦出现可疑争端，机构就会立刻联系合同的第一签字人，所以阿丘的小动作贺呈第一时间就知道了。

“贺先生，您跟你爱人的问题要怎么处理？”

“听他的。”贺呈简短地回复了几个字，便参与到了狗狗的讨论中，“阿毛，要不要跟你爹爹商量一下啊？哈士奇可能不太讨你爹爹喜欢！”

阿丘既想要小孩儿，又不想给自己添麻烦，那就只能由着他了。反正自己也不太在乎这种事，阿丘想求个心安那就随他去吧！两个人在一起，本来就讲究一种平衡感。呈已在自己和阿丘的情敌中谋取到了平衡，那阿丘想在孩子的问题上找到平衡那也是可以理解的。

什么都可以商量，什么都可以有自己的心思；但是逃，谁都别指望！

  
  
  
  


凯撒凯德

许和同凯德聊天开篇：凯撒各方面极度不稳定～信息素，情绪，哭闹，因为新的腺体和身体还是不融合～因为凯撒心态上没有接受。许和问有没有性生活？凯德说没有。许和～他偷吃抑制剂？凯德，这倒不是，看的很严；医生说还是因为腺体没开始真正发挥作用。

这个时候管家冲进来，说凯撒不见了，这两个人聊天终止了。凯德说，你们别着急我知道他在哪儿，不过你要帮我一个忙。

凯德去法国梧桐底下，对凯撒说，我就知道你在这里，想妈妈？？梧桐树的来历，麻麻跟他俩一起种树的。凯德抱着凯撒，轻轻摸着他的头。凯德不经意说，当年也是我教给许和的。凯德突然意识到自己不该提许和，却没想到凯撒整住了，凯德以为凯撒没听到。其实凯撒这个时候突然意识到这么多年他一直默默感激喜欢的应该是凯德。

凯德拍的人来了，给凯德打了一针催情剂，原本假装打凯撒的。而后保镖救场，兄弟俩回别墅了。凯德信息素刺激了凯撒发情期，催情剂让凯德也变得亢奋，然后发生关系了。凯德知道两人建立生理依赖，现在需要心理依赖～他故意躲着凯撒，凯撒来找他了，他说自己没脸见凯撒。凯撒说跟你我心甘情愿！凯德说，因为我是你哥哥，你觉得你当时有需求我也有需求，是嘛？凯撒说，不是！互诉衷肠，结束！


	6. Exrta

番外——新年篇  
看着晒得有些黑的贺天，贺呈问道：“在印度玩儿的怎么样？”  
“阿三的地界有什么好玩儿的，要不是谈生意我才不去呢！”贺天撇了撇嘴，忽然又补充道，“今年过年我去莫仔家，就不给你和阿丘哥添乱了。”  
贺呈嗤笑一声：“你前几年单身的时候，是没少给我添麻烦。”  
贺天没有丝毫愧疚，反而露出了一个饱含深意的笑容：“我为了弥补当年犯下的错，不是给你带了礼物，聊表歉意嘛！”说着从行李箱拿出一个大花布包，贼兮兮地递给贺呈。  
贺呈看着那个油腻腻的、土不拉几的包，一下就猜中了贺天打的什么主意：“我感觉自己还挺年轻的，这‘印度神油’你还是自己用吧！”  
“你年轻不需要，我自然更不需要啦！”贺天笑嘻嘻地把印度土特产往茶几上一放，“来日方长嘛，反正保质期很久的。”  
“莫关山呢？他去哪儿了？”贺呈决定换一个不带色的话题。  
“他啊，一下飞机就去他那个餐馆了，说是要把特产分一分，给他的员工们当年终奖。”贺天有些不开心地说，“一堆佛像有什么好分的，浪费时间！”  
“对了，提起莫关山，我要说你几句。”贺呈的表情突然严肃起来，“蛇立结婚好久了，孩子都快两岁了，阿毛也那么大了，以后莫关山去见他你少使性子！人家朋友见面，你在一边鼻子不是鼻子，眼不是眼的，多掉价。”  
提起这个，贺天也不高兴了：“我不管，反正我就是看他不顺眼。他要是没结婚、没孩子，我态度肯定更差！”  
“行了，你自己心里有数就行，别太过火。”贺呈站起身，穿上了外套，“看样子你中午没人陪着吃饭了，一起？难得我来这边一趟。”  
贺天想想确实是这么回事，正好自己也很久没跟大哥吃过饭了：“好啊，去哪儿？”  
“不知道，边走边想吧！你想吃火锅吗？”  
“莫仔说他们学校旁边有家火锅店不错，我们去看看？”  
……  
另一边的莫关山给员工发完福利之后，看着手里的一串玛瑙佛珠串，思前想后还是给蛇立打了个电话：“蛇立，有空？中午一起吃个饭？”  
蛇立考虑片刻：“可以，正好小白跟着他爸。去哪儿？”  
“就我们大学一起去的那家火锅店呗！外面还下着雪，吃火锅暖和些！”莫关山看着外面的鹅毛大雪，有些怀念自己跟蛇立的大学时光了。  
“行，一会儿见！”他跟莫关山的关系一直维持的不错，不过他依旧不太喜欢贺天；就跟贺天明知自己跟莫关山没可能，还要跟防贼一样防着他是一个道理，大抵就是同性相斥的原理吧！  
半个小时后，蛇立总算是赶到了：“等急了吧？下雪天，堵车了。”  
“我也刚来不久，我点了我们平时经常吃的那些东西，你看看再加点儿什么？”莫关山把菜单递了过去，“没提前定，包间都没了，只能在大厅吃了。他们家还是这么受欢迎啊！”  
蛇立坐下后，看着一桌子的菜，笑着说：“先把你点的吃完再说吧！听展正希说你去印度玩儿了，也没见晒黑了。阿毛也去了？他在哪儿呢？”  
“唉，一回来就说想姥姥姥爷了，就送去我爸妈家了，估计要跟他们住一段日子了！”  
两人边吃边聊，蛇立正冲着店铺门口。大概过了二十分钟吧，门又打开了，两个高大的男人走了进来。  
贺天根本没想到这么个小店的生意竟然这么好，也不知道有没有座位了。就在贺天环顾大厅寻找座位的时候，好巧不巧地与蛇立对上眼儿了。两人在短暂的震惊后，面部表情就有了明显的区别。  
贺天见蛇立对面坐的是莫关山，醋劲儿又起来了，两只眼死死瞪着蛇立，恨不得把他生吞活剥，要不是贺呈在旁边拉着他，贺天早就冲过去了。蛇立一看贺天的表情，就知道莫关山是瞒着贺天出来见自己的，他有些开心；但同时，蛇立报复贺天的想法变得更加强烈。  
蛇立冲着贺天得意地扬了扬嘴角，而后站起身，在莫关山诧异的目光下，扶住莫关山的后颈，而后凑了上去，两个人离得很近，但并没有碰到，蛇立有些愧疚又有些兴奋地跟莫关山说：“替我跟贺天问个好，这顿饭我请了！”  
莫关山又不是傻子，蛇立突然做这种莫名其妙的事，只能说明一个问题——贺天就在附近。他有些窘迫地推开蛇立，一转头就看见了怒气冲冲的贺天。  
莫关山回头瞪了蛇立一眼，实在是不知道该哭还是该笑，只能抱怨一句：“蛇立，你他么要害死老子啊！”  
本来两人也没亲上，但从贺天那个角度看，他俩就是亲上了；再加上蛇立跟莫关山这“有爱”的互动，贺天真的要被肚子里翻了的那缸醋给酸死了，太阳穴一跳一跳得疼。  
贺天刚要冲上去给蛇立一拳，就被身边的贺呈一把拽住，贺呈凑到贺天耳边轻声嘟囔着：“以退为进，以退为进。”  
贺天的火气正在头上，但是看着贺呈那一脸高深莫测的表情，突然就明白了。  
贺天收起那副吃了枪药的表情，换上一张受气的小媳妇脸，“怨怼”地瞥了莫关山一眼，然后竟推开门走了。  
这下轮到莫关山发懵了，他还以为贺天会冲过来把自己扯走，顺道跟蛇立动动嘴动动手什么的；他怎么也没想到，贺天竟能自己安安静静地离开。莫关山生怕贺天盛怒之下出什么乱子，简单跟蛇立道了别，便追了出去，准备的礼物也忘了送。  
贺呈看着一前一后冲出去的两口子，有些无奈地捏了捏眉心，而后便走向蛇立。  
“我们都落单了，不如凑一桌？”蛇立心情十分愉悦，主动招呼贺呈跟自己一起吃。  
贺呈坐了下来，叹了口气：“幼稚！”  
蛇立招呼了服务员，又点了些菜，还给贺呈换副碗筷：“您给贺天出什么主意了？莫关山嫁进你们贺家，简直是羊入虎口啊！”  
贺呈笑而不语。  
蛇立也不是真有兴趣，他给贺呈到了茶，而后说道：“我过完年就去美国了，这个好消息就由您帮忙转告贺天吧！”  
“乐意之至，舍弟肯定会很开心的。”  
“贺天，贺天！喂——你等一下！”莫关山一出门，就看到贺天那高大的身影正在往地下停车场走去，他赶快追了上去。莫关山又跑又喊的，引得路人纷纷驻足。  
但是贺天走的很快，等到莫关山气喘吁吁地追上他时，贺天已经走到他那辆沃尔沃旁边了。贺天刚打开驾驶侧的车门，莫关山一手就把门给按上了。  
“贺天，你别生气，我不是故意瞒着你的。”莫关山赶紧拉住贺天的胳膊，有些局促地解释道。  
但是贺天一动不动地面向车门而站，似乎并不打算理睬莫关山。  
莫关山有些害怕了，按平时的惯例推测，贺天现在肯定一肚子气，指不定要怎么吼他。  
“贺天，你又要跟我吵架吗？”莫关山用力掰过贺天的身子，刚想继续解释就发现贺天的表情不太对。  
贺天耷拉着脸，嘴巴抿成一条线，眼神也灰扑扑的，像一只被主人丢掉的小狗。  
“你……你……你又憋着什么坏水呢？”莫关山被贺天吓得话都说不利索了，下意识地松开贺天，防御性地向后退了一步。  
“是我太小心眼了，以后你爱什么时候找他就什么时候找他，我不会再干涉了。”说完贺天就又转身拉开车门。  
莫关山呆了两秒后，一步走上前又把车门给关了，而后破天荒地主动抱住贺天的腰：“我们俩真的只是朋友关系！我寻思快过年了，想把在印度买的玛瑙佛珠链送他当新年礼物。这就是我一时的决定，没来得及跟你说；你相信我，我不是要瞒你的……”  
贺天把莫关山的手从自己身上拿掉，波澜不惊地说：“你不用跟我解释的，我没有怀疑你的意思。刚才的话都是真心的，我不会再管你了。以前是我不好，管的太多，让你见个朋友都那么胆战心惊，对不起……”  
这下莫关山真的慌神儿了。以前贺天为这事儿跟自己打架的时候，他觉得贺天不可理喻，现在贺天变得这么“通情达理”，莫关山反倒更不适应了，还不如跟自己痛痛快快打一架得好。  
“咱们好好谈谈，嗯？”莫关山软下语气，继续哄着贺天，“你没吃饭吧？我们去吃午饭好不好？或者回家，我给你炖牛肉？”  
贺天摇了摇头，没有说话。  
莫关山走到贺天面前，抬手托住贺天的脸，当他看清贺天表情的时候，莫关山呆住了！只见水雾在贺天眼中慢慢聚集，而后悄无声息地滚出了眼眶，顺着贺天那张精致的脸，缓缓流进莫关山手心里，湿漉漉的。  
这是两人和好后他第一次见贺天哭，莫关山的心像是被锥子狠狠扎了下一样，疼得他连呼吸都有些不稳：“你……你别哭啊！你都多大了，啊？”  
贺天越哭越凶，他咬着嘴唇没有发出一点声音，两只眼睛不断往外淌泪，鼻尖也通红。那双眼睛似乎带着埋怨，又似乎带着自责，就那么一动不动地盯着莫关山，看得莫关山喉咙都发紧了。  
莫关山伸出微凉的手指，替贺天擦着眼泪，语气中带了一丝歉意：“别哭了，好不好？”  
贺天垂下头，额头抵着莫关山的颈窝，嗫嚅道：“我好累，想回家睡觉。”  
莫关山好不容易等到贺天一句话，自然不敢怠慢：“好好好，我们回家！回家！我开车，你乖乖地在后面坐着，好不好？”  
贺天哼唧了一声，点了点头。但在莫关山看不到的角落里，贺天的嘴角轻轻向上扬了扬——小东西，老子还收拾不了你？  
回到家之后，莫关山伺候着贺天把衣服脱下来，又给贺天盖上了被子，支支吾吾地说道：“贺天，我……那个蛇立……”  
贺天把脑袋埋进被子里，并没有搭理莫关山。  
莫关山有些挫败地叹了口气，而后也换下了衣服，穿上了睡袍。不经意间摸到了口袋里的佛珠，看着这个罪魁祸首，莫关山的气就不打一处来，泄愤似的把佛珠扔到了床头柜上，然后做饭去了。  
莫关山感觉贺天能睡到晚上，热菜什么的到时候也凉了，于是就准备做些点心。可能是愧疚吧，莫关山做了满满一桌子，虽然每样都没做几个，但架不住样数多。等到忙活完了，已经快六点了，天都黑了。  
莫关山深吸一口气，做足了心理建设，便往卧室里走去。走到楼上的时候，发现卧室的灯已经亮了。  
“你醒了？”莫关山推开门，只见贺天窝在床上，把他准备送蛇立的那串佛珠给拆了，一颗颗圆润的玛瑙在贺天枕头边排的整整齐齐，那根串珠子用的丝绳孤零零地躺在床头柜上。  
贺天看莫关山进来了，翻了个身背对着他：“没事做，就拆了，我会赔他个新的。”  
莫关山无奈的摇了摇头：“没关系，送不了佛珠送别的。下来吃饭，好不好？”  
“不吃，不饿。”其实贺天趁莫关山不在，把二楼的饼干和糖果全都给吃了，不然这戏也演不到现在。  
看着贺天对自己这副爱答不理的样子，莫关山是又着急又生气——生的还是自己的气——他真的是好话说尽好事做绝，黔驴技穷了！难不成真的要用身体#去￥勾%引贺天……  
想到这儿，莫关山的脸“噌”一下红了个透！因为在这方面贺天向来比较积极，就算他不主动，贺天也时常把自己折腾得死去活来。所以别说是上手了，就是光想想，莫关山都觉得臊得慌。  
“不用陪着我，你自己去吃吧！”就在莫关山天人交战的时候，惜字如金的贺天又发话了。  
莫关山也不傻，贺天话里话外的意思无非是想赶自己走。  
贺天虽然说自己不生气，自己做的不好，其实莫关山心里烂明白，贺天只是装作不生气，他在强迫自己做出改变。看着一个集团老总为了迎合他这么个小厨子，竟然把自己逼到这种地步，莫关山突然觉得做“那种”事情根本算不了什么。  
莫关山心一横，一下扑到床上，跨坐在贺天身上。  
贺天的心跳徒然加快——上钩了。  
“贺天，你看着我！”莫关山把贺天从被窝里刨了出来，强迫贺天抬头看着自己。  
贺天眼圈红红的，里面布满了红血丝，头发也有些凌乱，整个人显得特别脆弱，又特别迷人。操，莫关山在心里怒骂，贺天这副样子把他都给看硬了，连后穴都开始有感觉了。  
莫关山颤颤巍巍地解开睡袍的带子，露出了自己羞得有些泛红的肌肤，还有那微微隆起的内裤，他舌头都有点儿打弯儿：“贺天……你别生气了，好不好？今晚你、你想做什什么，想做几次，都都由着你，可不可以？”  
莫关山看到贺天的喉结滚动了一下，而后缓缓撑起身子坐了起来。莫关山窃喜，贺天果然经不起撩拨。  
但是让莫关山挫败的一幕发生了，贺天并没有如他预期的那样亲吻他，而是默默帮莫关山穿好了衣服，还贴心地把带子系上了。  
“你不用这样，我确实生气，但只是不适应。”贺天垂下睫毛，声音似乎又带上了哭泣般的喑哑，“你不要总是管我，让我单独冷静一段时间，就好了。”  
莫关山“啪”的一下拍掉贺天的手，又开始脱衣服。自己第一次这么主动，贺天竟然还装上柳下惠了，简直岂有此理！  
“‘冷静一段时间’？一段时间是多久！让我做和尚吗？”莫关山的语气开始变冲，狠狠地把睡袍扔到了地上，而后粗暴地撕掉了自己的内裤。  
“你别生气，我这么做就是想让你开心一点！”贺天有些慌张地解释道，眼神也无处安放。  
空气突然安静了，莫关山不断做着心理建设，劝说自己贺天现在心情不好，不要跟他一般见识，要忍耐——但他真的是冷静不下来，操！莫关山刚要发作，贺天那里却爆发了。  
贺天一把将莫关山搂在怀里，灼热的呼吸吹打着莫关山的颈窝，委屈的声音在莫关山耳边嗡鸣着：“对不起，我还是不想你见他！怎么办，我该怎么办？我真的尽力了，我知道这是我的问题，可我真的忍不住，我就是嫉妒他！”贺天吸了吸鼻子，压着嗓子一个劲儿地道歉，“对不起，莫仔，对不起……你不要生我的气，别离开我，是我的错，你别离开我……”  
“唉——”莫关山重重叹了口气，说到底还是自己给贺天留下了阴影，也怨不得贺天跟防贼一样防着蛇立。  
莫关山双手托起贺天的脑袋，看着贺天那有些憔悴的脸，柔声说道：“我以后不见蛇立了，有事电话联系，有东西也寄快递，如果非要见面也带着你，好不好？”  
贺天那灰蒙蒙的眼睛突然亮了起来：“真的吗？你不会生我的气，觉得我很小家子气吗？”  
莫关山亲了亲贺天那漂亮的眼睛，笑着说：“是真的，而且你这样不也是因为在乎我吗？我高兴还来不及，为什么要生气？”  
贺天笑得跟一个孩子一样，而后突然想起了什么：“那你说今晚随便我做，还算数吗？”  
莫关山脸一红，但还是点了点头。  
莫关山伏在贺天肩头，一边褪着贺天的衣服，一边用下体难耐地摩擦着贺天的身体。  
贺天轻笑一声，任由莫关山撩拨自己：“Omega可不是用这里发泄欲望的。”说着，贺天的手就往莫关山身后探，“莫仔，你把床单弄湿了……”  
莫关山泄愤似的咬了一口贺天的脖子，贺天那低沉的呻吟让莫关山很是受用：“那你就快点儿，老子……啊！什么东西？”  
莫关山以为贺天会把手指伸进去，但后穴传来的却是一阵凉意，莫关山心里瞬间警铃大作：“你、你你——把珠子放、放进去干什么！”莫关山是又羞又怒，愤愤地瞪着贺天。  
“你说是为什么？”贺天皱着眉头反问道，“你要是说对了，我可以考虑少放几个。”说话间，贺天又往哪里塞了两颗珠子。  
“哈啊……”莫关山眼里的羞愤瞬间被击了个粉碎，“还在吃蛇立的醋！你简直是……啊！”  
“嗯，答对了！”贺天丝毫没有难为情的意思，继续往莫关山的小穴里塞珠子，“我说到做到，总共十二个珠子，只给你塞八个。”  
“不，我不要……”莫关山立马怂了，用乞求的眼神看着贺天，“我不会再见他了，你别……啊——”  
贺天不为所动，一手拿起珠子，一手按住莫关山乱扭的腰：“还差最后一个——”  
莫关山知道贺天又犯病了，自己犟不过他，只能紧紧搂住贺天的脖子，在他耳边急促地喘息着。  
莫关山感觉自己的后穴慢慢被珠子撑开，里面那几个珠子正往肠道更深处挤去，莫关山有种不好的预感：“贺天，不要、不要放了！哈……哈……要碰到——啊！”莫关山只觉眼前闪过一道白光，不由得尖叫出声。  
贺天觉得莫关山搂住自己的胳膊猛然收紧，呼吸也停滞了，整个人绷得紧紧的，而后他的小腹一凉，他知道莫关山射了。  
贺天更兴奋了，语气中也带了一丝揶揄：“顶到前列腺了？几颗珠子也能把你玩儿射了，你真的是——”说着一手拿起了床头柜上那根丝绳，一手握住莫关山软下去的性器。  
“贺天，不要——不要绑着我……”莫关山拖着那有些性感的尾音，堪堪握住贺天那作乱的手。  
贺天亲了一下他发烫的面颊，好心解释道：“不绑着，做到最后你怕又要失禁了。”手却依旧攻城略地，在莫关山的性器根部系了一个蝴蝶结。  
贺天忙活完了后，扶着莫关山让他仰面躺在床上，自己侧卧在他身边，把玩着莫关山那早已挺立的乳头。  
莫关山简直要疯了！没贺天的命令他既不敢擅自排出珠子，也不敢用手摸自己的性器，只能难耐地扭动着身体，强迫自己收紧小穴，他承受着三方快感的夹击，发出意味不明的呻吟。  
莫关山那隐忍又放荡的表情看得贺天恨不得立刻操死他，贺天咽了咽口水，告诫自己不能冲动，莫关山好不容易允许他放肆一回，不能这么轻易饶了他。  
贺天让莫关山枕在自己的臂弯里，问道：“想不想把珠子排出来？”  
莫关山等这句话等了好久，他小心翼翼地转过身，讨好似的舔了舔贺天的下巴：“我想——”  
贺天露出他那标志性的坏笑，坐起身来继续问道：“想不想看着自己把它们排出来？”  
莫关山愣了一下，随即费力地摇了摇头，有些害羞地闭上了眼睛：“不要……我不要看……”但他仍能隐隐约约感觉到，他的腰正被贺天慢慢抬起来，“你、混蛋……”  
贺天轻轻一笑：“乖乖拿开手，把眼睛睁开。真么刺激的画面，真的不看？”  
男人都是富有冒险精神的，莫关山让贺天说的有些心动；他听话地把手拿开，湿润的双眸带着羞耻和好奇慢慢向下移动——  
借着暖黄色的灯光，莫关山发现自己的私处淫靡一片。分泌出的液体把小穴周围，甚至大腿内侧的皮肤都弄得泥泞不堪，泛着令人脸红的光泽。括约肌不停蠕动着，性器上带着一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，马眼也在分泌着亮晶晶的前列腺液。莫关山下意识咽了咽口水。  
贺天轻笑一声：“可以用力了，能排出八个最好，排不出来只好我帮你了。”  
莫关山觉得特别羞耻，但是又别无选择，只能绷紧腹部，尝试着把珠子排出来。慢慢的，他看到自己的括约肌打开了，一个红红的珠子慢慢显现了出来。就在快要排出来的瞬间，贺天竟伸出手指把它给顶了回去。  
莫关山要被气哭了，他抬起无力的双腿，试图踹死贺天，但却是徒劳的；莫关山呜咽着骂道：“贺天，你这个混蛋……老子踢、踢死你！”  
贺天知道不能再玩儿了，于是见好就收：“好了好了，别哭别哭！我不妨碍你了，真的！”  
莫关山抽抽搭搭地瞪了贺天一眼——尽管毫无威慑力——而后红着鼻尖，又开始用力。  
贺天撑着莫关山那修长白皙的腿，看着莫关山双手死死拽住床单，抿紧双唇用力排泄的样子，贺天这种臭不要脸的登徒子都觉得有些色情。  
这个时候珠子已经排出了六个，而莫关山整个人早就已经虚脱了，浑身的肌肉都在小幅度地抽搐，汗淋淋的像从水里刚捞出来一样。  
“贺天，帮帮我……”莫关山用力撑起身子，扑进贺天怀里，既有些埋怨又带些央求，“我排不出来了——”  
贺天扶着软绵绵的莫关山下了床，摸了摸他汗湿的额头：“走吧，下楼。”  
下楼？  
“不要！我不要去医院！”莫关山惊恐地扯住贺天的袖子。  
“谁说要带你去医院的？你不嫌丢人，我还嫌呢！”贺天拉着光溜溜的莫关山，抬腿就要走，“下去吃饭。”  
莫关山还是不肯走，嗫嚅着：“那个……我穿上衣服……”  
贺天摇了摇头：“不许穿！又没别人看得见。”说着就强硬地拉着莫关山下楼了。  
莫关山走在前面，浑身的酸胀以及后穴里相互摩擦的珠子让他迈出的每一步都很艰难。贺天慢悠悠地跟在后面，也不着急，好整以暇地整理着自己的睡袍，掩盖着自己硬到不行的性器。  
莫关山好不容易挪到了餐桌旁，但不敢坐下，只能扶着桌子轻轻喘息着。贺天倒是坐了下来，并指了指自己的腿，示意莫关山坐上去。莫关山不敢拒绝，而且贺天这副坏了吧唧的样子他真的很喜欢，不然也不会允许贺天这么个玩儿法。  
莫关山坐在贺天的腿上，前面的性器硬的发疼，后面的小穴也不断往外流着肠液，把贺天的睡袍都给濡湿了。贺天就跟没发现一样，依旧吃的津津有味，时不时地喂莫关山一两块点心。  
莫关山吃的是味同嚼蜡，每一分每一秒都如坐针毡，终于莫关山忍不住了：“帮帮我，拿出来，好难受……啊……”  
贺天拿出餐巾，擦了擦了嘴，“道貌岸然”地说：“想我怎么帮你，嗯？”  
“手、手指……”莫关山哆哆嗦嗦地建议道，还用臀缝蹭了蹭贺天那灼热的性器。  
贺天倒吸一口冷气，惩罚似的咬了莫关山耳垂一下：“去浴室！”  
贺天铺了一条浴巾在地上，莫关山红着脸趴跪在上面，颤巍巍地翘起了屁股，歪着脑袋看着身后的贺天。  
“操！”贺天本来想好好调戏一下莫关山，但这香艳的画面实在是看得他脑子直充血，他现在只想快点操了莫关山，他有些不耐烦了，“很快帮你拿出来，如果疼就忍一忍。”  
说罢贺天便跪立在莫关山身后，直接往后穴伸了两根手指。  
“啊——”莫关山情不自禁地伸长脖子，冲贺天晃了晃屁股，“你……呃……快点！”  
看莫关山这么享受，贺天愈发觉得欲火难耐。他狠狠掰开肉穴，又往里捅了一根手指。三根手指在小穴内四下摸索着，贺天恨不得立刻把那两颗要命的珠子掏出来！  
“啊……贺天！你轻点儿，哈啊……”莫关山不只是疼的还是爽的，伸出手握住了贺天的手腕，“解开……呜，把绳子解开，求你了……”  
“操你大爷的，蛇立！”贺天简直要恨死蛇立了，要不是那串手链，自己至于遭这么大罪吗？  
贺天手底的动作更快、更狠了，莫关山哭叫着，用手握住自己又硬又烫的性器，毫无章法地撸着，但就是不敢把绳子解开。  
终于把那两颗珠子拿了出来，贺天迅速脱掉自己的衣服，不顾一切地将肉棒捅了进去，同时双手掐住莫关山的腰，往后拉扯着，配合他下体的无情闯入。  
“啊……贺天……”莫关山浑身的骨头瞬间软了，要不是贺天托着他的腰，估计他连屁股都抬不起来了，“解开……”  
贺天无视莫关山的哀求，在性器狠插到底之后，便律动起来，每一次进入都全根没入，阴囊打在莫关山的臀肉上，啪啪作响。  
每次抽出都以极快的速度，后穴的润滑似乎也已不够。每当性器抽出时，都会将莫关山穴内粉色的肠肉带出些许，嫩肉依依不舍的包裹着性器，给贺天带来一阵阵快感。  
反复而单一的抽送，将后穴分泌的肠液打成泡沫状，每次进出都发出啧啧的水声，听进贺天的耳朵里让他的性器又粗大烫热了几分。  
“好烫……好大……”莫关山敏锐地感受到了贺天的变化，性器一下下戳刺着自己本来就濒临极限的敏感点，莫关山觉得自己再不射出来就真的要坏了，“贺天……解开！我、我要生气了……啊！”  
莫关山最后一句警告把贺天给逗笑了，贺天狠狠顶了莫关山一下，低沉的声音传进莫关山耳朵里：“莫仔，你是在威胁我，嗯？”  
莫关山那混沌的大脑突然清醒了，他似乎意识到自己说错话了，连忙辩解：“没……没有，你听、听错了……啊！哈啊……”  
“还撒谎！”贺天倾身趴在莫关山背上，温热的呼吸挑逗着莫关山绯红的耳朵，“想求我解开，你知道该说什么的，对不对？”  
贺天似乎诚心不想让莫关山好过，性器缓缓地向外抽离，后穴那酥麻的空虚感立刻让莫关山哭了出来：“别，别走……呜呜，解开……求你解开！”  
贺天的性器在穴口似进非进似出非出，手也不老实地攀上了莫关山的乳头，用指甲轻轻搔刮着，性感的声音撩拨着莫关山脆弱的神经：“我想听的可不是这个呢，你叫不叫？”  
“呜呜……老公……插进来！”莫关山屈服了，眼泪瞬间涌出了眼眶，“老公，求你帮我解开……老公！”似乎叫出一声，再叫第二声第三声便没那么难为情了。  
这几声‘老公’叫的贺天极为满足，他伸手解开了绳子，而后狠狠撞了进去，又开始了高频且有力的撞击。  
莫关山被顶的快要喘不上气了，巨大的肉棒每一次进出对他来说都是一种折磨，柔嫩的肠壁被青筋迸起的性器来回摩擦，似乎要被磨出水了；贺天每一次狠捅进来，坚硬滚烫的龟头都会毫不犹豫地戳到莫关山的穴心，半分都不退让，根本不顾他痉挛的快要承受不住的后穴。  
后穴被毫不怜惜的顶弄，连带着前面直挺的肉棒都跟着来回震颤，莫关山想求饶但又不忍终止这极致的快感：“老公……好深呐……好棒……啊！”莫关山无助地揪住身下的浴巾，几乎要把它撕裂了。  
“呼——呼——”贺天浑身肌肉绷得紧紧的，狠狠拍了莫关山屁股一下，“深才能把你操的爽，才能干死你！”眼前是白嫩的臀瓣，诱使贺天每一次抽插腰腹都击打上去，就算红了也不肯罢休。啪啪的声响刺激着贺天的耳膜，让他更加用力的操干着跪趴在他身下，只属于他的这个Omega。  
“啊啊啊！要射了！啊……”小穴剧烈的紧缩，深处像触电一般痉挛着，一股粘稠的肠液涌出，将莫关山再次送上欲望的巅峰，几秒之后，前面的性器也射出了稀薄的精液。  
“被插射了，真是淫荡！”后穴的嫩肉不再是一下一下缩紧，而是仅仅箍在贺天的性器上，贺天艰难地抽插着，就在他快要释放的时候，他发现有些不对头——  
莫关山浑身剧烈地颤抖着，拖着哭腔呻吟着：“老公……饶了我……老公，我不行、不行了……呜呜……啊！啊啊！啊——”  
随着最后一声喑哑的悲鸣，莫关山的性器抖了几下，就看见从里面喷出了黄色的液体——莫关山失禁了。  
把自己的伴侣插射跟插到失禁，两者带来的征服感是截然不同的。贺天终是没忍住，趴在莫关山身上也射了出来。  
贺天把软下来的性器抽了出来，精液肠液争相恐后地涌了出来，小穴一时间还无法合拢，还可以看到里面绯红的肠肉。  
莫关山知道自己很丢人，趴在地上呜呜地哭了起来。  
贺天走上前，把他抱在怀里，柔声安慰道：“怎么哭了？不舒服吗？”  
“呜呜……贺天，你这个混蛋！”莫关山狠狠咬了贺天胸口一下。  
“嘶——”贺天倒吸一口凉气，还是温柔地拍着莫关山的后背，“宝贝，消气了吗？”  
莫关山有些不好意思，明明是自己说怎么做都可以的，现在自己失禁了还反过头怨贺天，实在是说不过去。莫关山伸出舌头轻轻舔着贺天的胸口，囊着鼻子说：“对不起……疼不疼？”  
贺天亲吻着莫关山的额头，耳语着：“你是不是觉得丢人，觉得不好意思？”  
莫关山愣了一下，而后小幅度地点点头。  
“插射你的人，是我；干得你失禁的，也是我。我是你的伴侣啊，有什么好难为情的？”贺天抱起莫关山，坐到浴缸里并打开了水龙头，水慢慢没过两人的身体，“你淫荡的样子只有我看到了，你求饶呻吟的声音也只是说给我听。你所有不为人知的模样，在我面前都应该毫无保留地展现出来，这是我的权利也是你的义务，记住了？”  
莫关山嗤笑一声，尽管他知道贺天说的都不是什么正经道理，但他还是缓缓直起身子，红着脸亲了亲贺天的喉结，声音微弱但又坚决地说：“我记住了，老公……”  
这一声“老公”叫的贺天又硬了，毕竟他只做了一遍，还没有尽兴。但考虑到莫关山的情况，贺天无奈的摇了摇头，颇有些咬牙切齿地说：“你洗吧，我出去了——”  
可是莫关山却翻身骑在贺天身上，红着脸有些执拗地问道：“不是硬了吗？为什么不做？”  
贺天现在可谓是百爪挠心，皱着眉头笑道：“宝贝，别缠着我了，我真的要忍不住了！”  
莫关山伸手握住了贺天的性器，轻轻撸动着：“都说了，今晚随你开心，你真的要这么走吗？”  
“……”贺天僵住了，早知道“以理服人”在莫关山身上这么好使，应该早早跟他“讲道理”啊！  
“贺天？”莫关山看贺天那出神的样子，笑着问道，“我记得你想在厨房操我，对不对？”  
“操！”这一而再再而三的，贺天的邪火蹭蹭直往上窜，“我今天干不死你！”  
这一晚，不知是贺天引诱了莫关山，还是莫关山勾引了贺天，反正两个人把在家里的各个角落都做了个遍，做到最后莫关山真的是什么都射不出来了，只能依偎在贺天的怀里，求他轻点儿、求他停下。贺天自然是要把自己脑子里那些带色的花样都玩儿个遍，直到天蒙蒙亮才带着晕厥的莫关山回了卧室。


End file.
